


Undone

by LadyOfGlencairn



Category: Bitten (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 103,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfGlencairn/pseuds/LadyOfGlencairn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy Danvers preferred his life as it was: private, controlled and disciplined. What he wasn't expecting was the way in which Bear Valley's new doctor, Kate Shaw, would affect his life and his emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I ADORE Jeremy and I haven't seen enough fic written about him! He's my favourite Bitten character by far, and certainly the one I'm the most intrigued by. This story is based on the TV series since I haven't read any of the books. I have taken the liberty of using certain information in my story that only becomes apparent during S2. However, there are no witches in this fic.

Jeremy Danvers was the alpha of the North American werewolves.

As such, he had many enemies, but he also commanded the respect of a far greater faction than the few who would wish to usurp his position. The power and responsibility that came with his status as leader of the pack meant that he ultimately led a very nomadic existence. His family, and by extension, the rest of the pack he ruled over, were his main focus and priority, their safety and continued survival his primary goal.

His life was not an uncomplicated one, his experiences having made him into the man he was. But as his close friends and family would attest to, he was fair, judicious and diplomatic, qualities that made him highly esteemed as a leader. Coupled with the former was also the latter: his ruthlessness, ferocity when tested and incredible strength of mind and body were the traits that made him feared by many. Not everyone always agreed with his methods and for his part, Jeremy welcomed their differing opinions. But ultimately, he always chose to exercise his authority in the way he believed would best ensure the sustained existence of his kind and keep their true natures hidden from those who would seek to harm or exploit them.

Since wolves aged a lot slower than humans did, no one would guess that he was sixty eight and in the prime of his life, his masculine power indisputable. He was an intelligent, shrewd man, but he was not what anyone would call  _soft._  He was known to be loving towards his family, but spineless and weak, never. If there was one thing Jeremy prided himself on, it was his ability to exercise control over all things. He eschewed making new friends and generally avoided the company of strangers. Many in his home town of Bear Valley thought him a loner, a hermit, but he didn't mind. It kept people's attention well away from their activities and the less focused outsiders were on him and those closest to him, the less likely they were to discover their secrets.

His love of literature and learning was a thing that his adoptive son, Clay, had learnt from him at a young age. The other thing Jeremy loved, was art. He enjoyed the way it relaxed him, his individual projects often taking him months to complete. It allowed him, if only for a few hours at a time, to forget who he was and the important responsibilities that rested across his shoulders.

Stonehaven, a two-storied brick manor, had been his home for all of his life. Now that his father was no longer alive, it belonged solely to him and his immediate family. It was his sanctum, his fortress and the silent keeper of all the skeletons in his closet. It was the place he felt the most in control in, and over, and since he knew every nook and cranny of the house and surrounding property by heart, it was the one place he felt could provide the most effective shelter and protection to his pack.

Currently though, the house was empty and quiet, Clay and Elena having gone into town for supplies while Nick had gone into the City to see to some business venture, dragging a reluctant Logan along with him. Whilst Jeremy enjoyed the solitude, he sometimes missed the old days, when Clay and Nick had been children and the house had been filled with the gregarious shenanigans of two young boys learning to find the balance between their human and animal sides. Back then, Antonio, Nick's father had still been alive. Unfortunately, his wolf brother had been a casualty in the mutt uprising they'd overcome the year before. They all missed him, most especially Nick and Jeremy. The younger man missed his parent's love and guidance and the older missed his closest friend and confidante. Antonio's death had been a blow, but like all things, Jeremy had pushed past his grief and looked towards the pack's future and his role in securing it.

Staring into the leaping flames of the roaring fire in his study cum living room, he shook off his nostalgia. Grabbing his empty coffee cup off the mantle, he walked through the kitchen towards the back door, dropping the stone mug into the wash basin en-route. Unbuttoning his waistcoat, he stepped onto the porch.

He needed a run.

* * *

"Come on, please," Katherine Shaw coaxed her aging Mini as it sputtered to a grinding halt. "Just a few more miles."

Actually, that wasn't entirely true. She guessed that there were at least another forty or even fifty miles to go before she reached the town of Bear Valley but she was clearly out of gas. Unfortunately, she'd only realised her gas tank was leaking a few minutes earlier when her gauge had hovered precariously above empty, a thing that was near to impossible since she'd filled it before leaving the previous town.

Steering her fourteen year old Cooper onto the shoulder of the road, she sighed in resignation. She'd gotten the car for next to nothing when her neighbour had emigrated to the UK ten years ago. She knew she needed to replace the vehicle, but after completing her medical residency, she had a pile of student loans to repay. As a result, a new car was really not on her list of priorities. Besides, she loved the little yellow compact and despite all the problems it had been giving her lately, just the thought of getting rid of it made her feel as though she was parting with a portion of herself. She'd get it fixed. Again.

Grabbing her mobile, Kate's heart sank when she saw the flashing red light indicating her battery was too low to attempt a call to a tow truck service. Peering out of the windscreen at the ominous looking clouds overhead, she gathered her dark green coat closer around her and grabbed the matching print scarf lying on the seat to her right. Twirling it around her neck a few times, she lifted her long, pitch black ponytail and let it fall against the back of the scarf.

"Right, Shaw. It's now or never," she quipped, opening the car's door and stepping out into the November chill. She was parked on a long stretch of road that had dense, green forest lining each side. It seemed fairly deserted, with her having seen only a few cars pass by over the past hour. However, she was optimistic that there'd be more, especially considering that she was nearing the town where she'd be working as the new doctor at Bear Valley Medical Centre. Reaching back inside, she grabbed her purse and car keys, scanning the road for signs of life before starting to walk in the direction of civilisation. With any luck, before long she'd stumble across a house or someone who could help her get her car into town.

With the weather changing rapidly and storm clouds gathering thick and fast, the road looked eerie and desolate. All was quiet except for the steady thud of her rider boots as it struck the tarred surface of the road and the harsh sound of her breathing.

 _I really should get more exercise_ , she chided inwardly. Up ahead, she felt a surge of hope when she saw what looked like the entrance to a property. Hurrying her footsteps along, she pushed her oversized, black rimmed spectacles back up the bridge of her nose as she reached the front of the heavy, looming iron gates. Looking through the bars, she could see a large, red-brick house with creamy accents standing proud in the distance, the discordant weather making it look strangely unearthly.

Kate couldn't stop the chill that raced down her spine as she stared at it. The wind was picking up, whipping the back of her ponytail slightly in the breeze. Behind her, she heard a snap. Clutching her handbag tighter to her side, she turned, her heart lodged in her throat.

In front of her was the largest dog she'd ever seen. He was  _enormous_. His fur was a dark grey, his eyes a matching slate, as they watched her intently, fangs bared. With an ominous growl, he started towards her. Panicked, she pushed as hard as she could against the gate, but it wouldn't budge. Then she looked around for a buzzer of some kind, her fear rising when she saw none. Moving steadily backward, her breathing ragged, she felt the cool iron behind her as she watched the approaching dog. It was strange, she was fond of animals, especially dogs, but this one seemed different. It was as though he was staring at her with malicious intent – which was crazy – and it was that unsettling feeling that was causing her escalating trepidation.

"Please," she murmured soothingly, trying to keep the fright from her voice. "I won't hurt you." She extended a palm slowly, as though trying to show that she was harmless. Kate recoiled immediately when he growled even louder at her conciliatory attempt, still advancing.

Panic lanced through her, her chest rising and falling rapidly. Looking around desperately, she thought about screaming. Would anyone hear her?

"Help!" she yelled as loudly as she could.

At the sound of her voice the dog paused momentarily and then advanced even faster. A second scream died in her throat as she realised he was going to attack her. Instinctively she threw her arms around her head, stifling a sob as she waited for the impact.

None came.

Slowly, she peered through her raised upper limbs. The dog was staring in the direction of the trees surrounding the house, as though he sensed something she couldn't see. Not wanting to waste any more time, she turned and attempted to scramble up the front of the gate. Turning back, she sagged against the iron in relief when she noted the dog running off in the opposite direction. She didn't know what had scared him off, but regardless of the reason, she was grateful.

Still halfway up the gate, she gasped and tightened her hold on the steel bars as the twin doors slowly swung open. Startled, she saw a man watching her intently from a few feet away, his forehead furrowed with what looked like a what-the-hell-is-happening-here kind of frown.

His voice, deep and rich, inquired, "Are you alright?" Even as he asked the question, his eyes were raking over her person, coolly assessing.

She flushed, aware of the ridiculous image she probably presented. She was about to clamber down when her foot, hardly secure to begin with, slipped from its tentative foothold atop a rung, causing her to fall backward. With a yelp, her arms flapped beside her as she tried to regain her balance. Unfortunately, it proved to be a losing battle. Within seconds she felt her body toppling towards the tar below. Then, unexpectedly, she felt herself land against a hard chest, strong arms wrapping securely around her before she hit the ground.

"Oh!"

A pair of light blue eyes, their expression unreadable, stared into hers. Her breath hitched and her heart picked up pace, beating frantically against her ribcage. With her arms trapped between them, she could feel the muscles of his torso as they bunched beneath her palms. Extricating a hand, she righted her spectacles which had fallen askew and widened her field of vision to scan his features.

Kate placed him somewhere in his early forties, although she couldn't recall ever seeing a man his age look quite so striking. His face was angular, his nose bent ever so slightly to the right towards the end, his forehead high. A neat beard surrounded the lower half of his face, the light brown colour the exact same shade as the thick brows framing his eyes and the full head of hair on his head.

All things considered, he was incredibly handsome.

Rolling away from her, he stood, extending a hand towards her as he helped her to her feet. Once she was back upright, he placed her away from him, but kept a steadying hand on her elbow. His lingering touch was oddly disturbing. Dressed in black jeans and a grey Henley, he wore a black waistcoat over his shirt. She hadn't seen one in ages, particularly since most people tended to not wear a formal item of clothing in such a casual manner. But he didn't look ridiculous at all. If anything, the way the fabric of the waistcoat stretched across his broad chest looked anything but silly. In fact, it was kind of sexy.

Mortified by the absurd thoughts flashing through her mind about a virtual stranger, she blushed, hoping he'd attribute her heightened colour to the cold.

"Are you alright?" he repeated.

Clearing her throat, she nodded. "I'm a little freaked out actually, but physically fine. That was one scary dog," she said, unable to stifle a shudder. "Where did it come from?"

"There are some strays around these parts, but he'll be caught." The way he said it made her think that  _he'd_  be doing the catching. He obviously meant animal control.

"I'm Kate Shaw," she said, extending her hand. "Sorry about the failed gymnastics," she joked self-consciously as she gestured towards the gate. Something about him unnerved her.

Slowly, he engulfed her hand in his. His grasp was firm and warm. "Jeremy Danvers," he replied.

She realised she was staring when he quirked an eyebrow at her. "Oh! Um, my car broke down a few minutes down the road." Kate pointed in the general direction she'd left her Mini in. "I ran out of gas," she explained.

He looked to where she was pointing, his eyes narrowing. "It's not safe to walk around on your own so far from town."

"Yeah well, the hike wasn't by choice, believe me." A few drops of rain hit her forehead. "I wanted to know if I could use your phone to call a tow service?"

He didn't reply immediately and she couldn't help thinking that he was reluctant, although she couldn't imagine why. After a moment he nodded briskly. "Of course," was his polite reply. "We should hurry. The rain's coming."

He held out a hand, inferring that she walk ahead of him up the winding drive leading to the impressive house. Giving him a tentative smile, Kate started off just as the heaven's opened and a deluge of water beat down upon them.

* * *

This was not how Jeremy had envisioned spending his morning.

First, there'd been the mutt he'd been able to smell the second he'd stepped onto the back porch. Since the uprising, there'd been a significant decrease in strays venturing their way. That fact one had been in close proximity had not been of immediate concern. What had been was the second scent, softer, sweeter and definitely feminine. The combination of the two had been enough to convince him that there was a potential disaster brewing – the scream for help had been actual confirmation.

Heading in the direction of the smell, he'd counted on the mutt realising that he was nearby as a means of deterring him from doing anything stupid. As he'd drawn closer, he'd noted that the scent was receding, a sign that the mongrel knew what was best for him. Since he hadn't detected any whiffs of blood in the air, he was fairly certain that the object of the averted attack was unharmed. Regardless, as soon as he'd assessed the situation, he'd have to track and kill the predator. Any mutts who came close to harming humans had probably done so before and given half a chance, would do so again.

When he'd reached the front of his property, the last thing he'd expected to see was a young, dark haired woman inelegantly draped across his front gate. In that moment, as his eyes absorbed the sight of her slender frame clinging to the metal bars, her arms stretched above her, her legs half dangling, half flailing for a secure foothold, he'd known that he'd let his guard down, showing her his utter perplexity at finding her thus. It annoyed him that he'd done so since he prided himself on his self-control, his ability to project a façade of outward composure regardless of the circumstances.

Then, without warning, he'd watched her slip and instinct had taken over. Within seconds he'd caught her against him and fallen to the ground, absorbing all of the impact. What he hadn't expected was the way she'd felt in his arms, her body moulded against him, her large green eyes hidden behind large, thick rimmed spectacles, staring down at him, a mixture of innocence and embarrassment.

He couldn't help but acknowledge that she was lovely. Her face was heart-shaped, her skin flawless and devoid of any cosmetics or artificial enhancers. Her cheeks, an appealing rosy hue, had most likely been stung by the cold. But it was her pink lips that caught his attention, lush and full, they were slightly parted as she stared down at him. She looked young _, too young_ , he reminded himself harshly as he felt the first stirrings of attraction.

Disgusted with himself, he'd let her go and attempted to regain his equanimity. Clearly he'd gone without a woman's touch for far too long.

Now, trudging through the rain towards his front door, he realised that he needed to get her away from Stonehaven as quickly as possible. He didn't need or want any complications in his life and Kate Shaw definitely looked like the kind of trouble he could do well without.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time they reached the front door, Kate was completely soaked. Her jacket was water logged, her jeans sodden, and her hair hung in a wet, heavy clump down her back. Shivering against the cold, she realised that the only parts of her body that weren't drenched, were her boot covered feet.

Ushering her inside, Jeremy closed the door behind them with a decisive click. The noise of the pounding rain faded into the background as her eyes adjusted to the lamp-lit, glowing interior of the old stone house.

It was certainly an assault on the senses, but not in a bad way. Her first impression was of grandeur and old-fashioned beauty, the next that everything seemed decidedly masculine. Dark wood panelling was prevalent along the bottom half of the walls and around the entryways, while the exposed upper facades were showcased to perfection, painted in a pretty blue with gold and cream trim. To her right was a stunning antique grandfather clock, in complete contrast to the Native American totem pole standing proud at the base of the wooden staircase leading up to the second floor. Her eyes moved from one side of the room to the next and back again, unable to take everything in fast enough. There was so much detail, such artistry. In the center of the foyer was a round, vintage table, portraits standing upright in frames beside a large vase of fresh lilies. Kate desperately wanted to take a closer look at the photographs, but didn't want to appear intrusive. So instead, she reined in the impulse and directed her attention towards her reluctant host.

Beside her, Jeremy ran a hand through his wet hair, sweeping it back and off of his forehead. He, too, was soaked, his shirt glued to his arms, his biceps particularly defined. She couldn't stop her gaze from sweeping over his tall form, her eyes lingering on his thighs, admiring the way his wet jeans plastered to them, their toned contours clearly outlined.

She swallowed.  _He must really work out a lot._

"Excuse me?"

 _Did I say that out loud?_ Embarrassed, she shook her head. "Uh, nothing." Diverting her attention away from the attractive image he presented, she looked down at the floor to where a puddle of water was rapidly forming around her. "I seem to be making quite the mess," she apologised.

He glanced at her, a small, polite smile curling his lips upward. "It's not a problem. Why don't you head into the living room?" He pointed through the doorway to her left. "There's a fire going. I'll get you something dry to wear in the meantime." He started towards the staircase and then turned back, as though remembering something. "I won't be long," he added.

Kate frowned as she watched him disappear. That sounded suspiciously like a warning. Did he think she was going to snoop?

Shrugging, she walked in the direction he'd indicated, eager to get near the toasty warmth of the fire. On the threshold, she stopped.

There was absolutely nothing subtle about this room. It was bold, masculine and almost … primal? Slowly stepping inside, her eyes travelled from left to right. The walls were crimson.  _All of them._ It was an unusual choice, but it somehow seemed to suit, adding to the antiquated feel. There were four large windows, two in the front of the room and two on the side. Heavy, muted gold drapes covered them, parted in the center and held back with tassels, allowing natural light to filter into the massive space through the thin, gauzy under curtains. The smaller section of the room, closest to the doorway she'd entered through, was a study, two opposing walls lined with bookshelves that were filled with colourful volumes. A large desk and chair rested between the shelves, the top covered with even more books, a telephone and a laptop.

The other portion of the room, by far the larger expanse, was a sitting area. Large brown chesterfield sofas rested atop a massive patterned rug, positioned around a solid wooden coffee table. Smaller tables were scattered around the room, some with brass lamps and thick leather-bound tomes on top of them and others with – she blinked twice -  _animal skulls_  atop as decorative pieces.

 _Now there's something you don't see often,_  Kate thought as she wrapped her arms around her midsection, a shiver racing down her spine. This time it had nothing to do with being cold. The longer she looked, the more apparent it became that a few bleached jaw bones dotted around the room was not where the salute to carnivorous and herbivorous creatures ended. There were taxidermy samples mounted above the stone fireplace, their glazed, beady eyes seemingly following her around as she made her way towards the welcoming heat of the fire. Eager to forget them, she turned her attention elsewhere. On almost every available wall space were paintings, mainly of exquisitely vivid hunting scenes, all of the canvases clad in gilded gold frames.

Turning in a full circle, she took it all in. It was only then that she noticed the mural on the wall to the right of the hearth. Stepping closer to it, she realised it was the image of a fleeing stag, painted deftly in stunning swirls of black and white. Tentatively she reached out a hand, running her fingers over the textured surface of the acrylic. The entire room was such a potent and virile statement of masculinity and power.

 _Much like my rescuer_ , Kate reflected, looking around a little uncomfortably. The room was beautiful, but also a little… creepy?  _Alright, Shaw, perhaps creepy is too strong a word. Unusual_  was perhaps a better choice.

Drawn towards the flickering flames, she walked over to the fire, sinking to the floor gratefully as she leaned forward to warm her hands. Despite her unease, the heat felt wonderful against her chilled skin and as she slowly started defrosting, she realised how tired she was. After shipping all of her belongings to Bear Valley, she'd set out on the long drive from California to her new home. Days on the road were finally taking their toll and she still had so much to do before she started work the following Monday. There were mounds of unpacking that needed to be done, grocery shopping to get through and the last pile of paperwork that she had to complete for Human Resources.

She also had to remember to call her best friend, Sara, once she'd settled in. The decision to move across several states hadn't really been a difficult one. Since her mother's death two years before, she'd longed for a fresh start. The hardest part had been leaving Sara behind. They'd been friends since kindergarten and this was their first long distance separation. Kate missed her and scary as it was to have moved her entire life to the opposite end of the country, she knew she'd made the right decision.

"I have some dry clothes for you to change into, if you'd like," Jeremy's voice came from behind her.

Startled, she jumped, not having heard him enter. Turning towards him, she noticed that he'd changed into fresh jeans, a dark, open collared shirt and another waistcoat. This one was navy blue. His wavy hair was still damp, the long brown strands brushing against the back of his neck.

 _Does he have to be so attractive?_ she thought irritably.  _He could be a serial killer._

Misinterpreting her wide-eyed expression, he apologised. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

Kate scrambled to her feet. "No, that's okay. I was just wondering if you're a serial killer," she said, giggling nervously, half joking, half serious.

For a moment Jeremy looked confused. Then understanding dawned when he caught her eyeing a set of antlers. Kate watched, fascinated as his mouth curved into a genuine smile, his even, white teeth flashing.  _Oh jeez. I_ cannot _develop a crush on the first man I meet in Bear Valley._

Instead of answering, he held out a neat pile of clothing towards her. A fluffy white towel rested on top. "There's a bathroom on the other side of the foyer."

She accepted the offerings, ignoring the way her stomach flip-flopped when their fingers brushed.  _His wife's?_  she wondered curiously, clutching the items to her chest. "Thank you. I'll only be a minute."

He nodded but didn't say anything.

Picking up her purse from the sofa, she walked past him and back the way she'd entered.

"Miss Shaw?" he called softly after her.

Kate turned, her eyes meeting his. Amusement lurked in those pale blue depths. "I am most certainly not a serial killer." He paused. "But even if I was, I would hardly confess it."

She stared at him, aware of the heat rising up her neck to engulf her cheeks. He was making fun of her.

Walking away, she smiled. At least he had a sense of humour.

* * *

 

Putting the receiver down, Jeremy walked across the room and sank into his favourite chesterfield. The towing service would only be able to reach Stonehaven within the next two hours. The rain had caused quite a pile up on the other side of town and that was unfortunately priority. He didn't think it wise to keep his guest in his home for any longer than absolutely necessary so he'd already resolved to drive her into Bear Valley himself since no one else was around to delegate the task to.

Of course, this delay meant potentially losing track of the mutt who'd almost attacked Kate. The fact that he hadn't recognised the scent indicated that it was most likely someone new to their territory and in his experience, those wolves were usually the most dangerous. Hopefully when Clay and Elena returned, they could pool their resources in order to find him quickly.

Rolling his shirt sleeves up towards his forearms, Jeremy's eyes fell on one of Clay's relics.  _Serial killer?_ Kate's words had amused him more than he cared to admit. They'd also caught him off guard, a true rarity. Perhaps there was an element of the macabre in the house's décor, but he loved that it was a perfect representation of his pack – the dichotomy of their natures, the way in which their lives were infused with the inevitability of death, but also with love and family. Stonehaven was seen by many as the seat of his power, but what no one outside of those closest to him understood, was that he drew his strength from the familiarity and affection of his pack. Without them, he would be nothing.

A sound at the doorway drew his attention. Glancing up, he froze. Kate had loosened her hair, leaving it to hang in a damp, dark, shiny mass around her face. If anything, it made her skin look creamier, her green eyes more intense behind the transparent lenses of her spectacles.

She smiled at him. "Thank you. I feel so much better now that I'm dry." She was standing with her socks and boots in hand, her feet unclad.

Jeremy had grabbed the first few items he'd found in Elena's closet - black leggings and a black long sleeved sweater. But Kate was clearly not Elena. Where his son's fiancè was slim and toned, Kate was all soft curves and understated femininity. "You're welcome. Please," he said, tearing his eyes away from her tempting figure and gesturing to the steaming mugs of coffee, "have a seat. I didn't know if you took cream or sugar, so I left it black."

Kate sat down, setting her footwear beside the sofa before wrapping her hands around the warm mug. "That's perfect, thank you."

Jeremy watched as she took a tentative sip and then sank back into the comfort of the leather with a contented sigh. She looked so at home, as though she belonged. Frowning at the preposterous thought, he said, "I took the liberty of calling the tow service in town. The weather has caused some problems and they're currently backlogged. It will take them at least a couple of hours to get here."

"I really don't need this," she said, a hint of frustration evident in her tone.

Curiosity got the better of his good sense. "Are you passing through?"

She shook her head. "No. I'm the new doctor at Bear Valley Medical Centre."

 _What?_ Jeremy was stunned. _She's twenty four? Twenty five?_ She didn't look old enough to be out of college. She must have read the scepticism on his face, because she laughed – a soft, far too pleasing sound.

"I know what you're thinking," she said, her eyes twinkling.

He couldn't help noticing how the light from the fire flickered against the curtain of her dark hair. "I doubt it," he replied softly.

Undeterred, she continued, "That I'm too young. While many say a woman should never reveal her age, I have no such qualms. I'll have you know, Mr Danvers, that I am on the cusp of thirty."

Despite himself, he felt his lips twitch, but he held the impulse in check. "Positively ancient," he replied drolly.  _And still too young_.

She laughed again, her eyes narrowing. "You're being facetious, so I will let that one go."

"Why Bear Valley?" he heard himself ask. "There are tons of other medical facilities in major cities across the country. Surely that would suit someone of your age better than a small town with a handful of patients?"

"I'd hardly call eight thousand residents a  _handful_ ," she countered.

"I think you know what I mean."

She nodded, turning to look into the crackling fire. "I've lived in California my whole life. I went to medical school there, I completed my internship and residency there. After my mom's death, I realised that I needed a change."

"So you chose Bear Valley?" He couldn't keep the disbelief from his voice.

Her eyes focused on his once more. "It kind of chose me."

Jeremy raised an eyebrow.

"My old college professor works at the MC. He mentioned that there was a vacancy and asked if I wanted to join him. It seemed like a good idea."

Dr. Robinson was a smart man and an excellent physician. If he'd asked for her specifically, then she had to be good. "You'll find that there isn't much in the way of entertainment. Most young people tend to leave as soon as they can."

She cocked her head to the side, studying him. "You really aren't very encouraging, are you? If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to dissuade me from staying."

 _Astute too._  "Not at all," he said smoothly. "Merely trying to temper your expectations."

Kate sat back, crossing her legs and his eyes were drawn to her bare feet. They were small, her toes pink, the tips clear of paint. For someone who was completely comfortable with nudity, the sight made him stir in his seat, suddenly restless.

"What about you? How long have you lived here?"

Try as he might, Jeremy detected nothing but curiosity in her enquiry. Even so, he needed to be careful. "All my life."

She stared at him, as though waiting for him to continue. When he didn't, she prompted, "Do you, uh, live here alone?"

The question was not unexpected. "With my family," he evaded.

He saw something flicker in her eyes, but it was gone before he could make any determination. "This house," she said, looking around, "is incredible. You have so many artefacts and a lot of…bones." She was staring -  _nervously?_  – at the wolf's mandible on the table beside her.

For the second time that day Jeremy smiled genuinely. "Most of the artefacts and bone fragments you see were acquired by my son. He has a Doctorate in Anthropology."

Her eyes bulged. "Your son has a  _Doctorate_? How  _old_  are you?"  _Too old_ , he reminded himself as she lifted a hand apologetically. Her face was flushed. "I'm sorry. That was impolite of me."

Jeremy shrugged. "Not at all."

She was looking into her mug. "It's just that you don't look old enough to have a son my age."

"You flatter me."

Kate looked at him then, her eyes staring into his, her gaze open and unguarded. It had been so long since he'd seen anything like it. Because of who he was, he assumed that most people he came into contact with had some sort of agenda. As alpha and protector, it was usually his duty to discover what that was. Kate though, other than being innately curious and surprisingly forthright, didn't seem to have one and he found her transparency acutely disarming.

A jolt of attraction hit him squarely in the gut. Uncomfortable with the way in which her presence disturbed his peace, he stood. "I'll drive you into town," he said abruptly, changing the subject.

"That's not nec-"

"I insist."

Her cheeks bloomed with colour once more. She thought he was trying to get rid of her.  _Good._  He was, but thankfully she didn't know the real reason.

She stood. "What about my car?"

"I'll make sure it's collected and brought to you."

She placed her empty mug on the table. "That's very generous, thank you."

"It's nothing," he assured. "If you'll gather your things, we'll leave shortly?" At her murmured assent, he nodded. "Excuse me." He left as she bent to retrieve her boots. Returning with his car keys, he found her waiting where he'd left her. "Ready?" he asked.

"Yes."

Together they exited the house. The rain had reduced to a light drizzle as they hurriedly climbed into the silver Land Rover parked out front. Once Kate had settled into the front seat, Jeremy steered the car down the winding driveway and onto the main road leading into town.

* * *

 

Kate couldn't help it. She found Jeremy Danvers fascinating. She also found him way too attractive. She knew she wasn't supposed to; he was married, for Pete's sake!  _With a son my age,_  she reminded herself. She still couldn't wrap her brain around that one. He must be a lot older than he seemed. Or else he'd started a family when he was quite young.  _Okay, really, really young._  Either way, it wasn't surprising that he was taken. Men like him – mature, good-looking and interesting – they never seemed to remain unattached for long. This of course left all the juvenile, dull, no-one-will-ever-love-me-more-than-my-mom type of men for her to pick from. She knew it wasn't fair to attribute the sins of her last boyfriend on the entire male population, but since it made her feel better, she didn't really care.

Sitting beside Jeremy as he drove them towards their destination, Kate tried to remain unaffected by his nearness. He hadn't said anything since they'd set off, having instead turned on the CD player to drown out the sound of their silence with some classical music. It wasn't her favourite genre, but since it wasn't her car, she didn't have the right to complain. She would rather have talked with him, but considering that she was trying to shake off the stirrings of an inappropriate crush, it was probably better that they didn't. The less she knew about him, the better.

From the moment she'd clapped eyes on him he'd been all politeness and courtesy, but she sensed that beneath the cool veneer, there was a lot more to him. He was too guarded, too controlled, too…calm? He displayed very little emotion, his responses to her questions and comments always in the same soft spoken voice, his tone even, his words measured.

Then there was his home. If anything, the magnificent interior only added to the conundrum. The limited bits she'd seen were complete contradictions. The foyer exuded civility, propriety, perhaps even some charm, but the sitting room was nothing like that. It was traditional yes, – solid wood finishes, leather seating, brass lamps - but it was also almost  _primitive?_  How else did one describe a room filled with stuffed animal heads, bones and blood? Well, not actual blood of course, but who could walk into that room and not see the crimson walls as some kind of metaphor for the human life force? It was as if the two rooms represented some kind of duality – one civilised and the other untamed.

Perhaps she was just being fanciful, of course she knew nothing at all about Jeremy, but she didn't think it a stretch to imagine that the stone manor was somehow a study of him, a reflection of who he was. It had to be. Weren't most people's homes an echo of themselves?

 _Or his wife could just have very specific tastes._  The thought made her frown, irrationally annoyed. Regardless, it definitely seemed to suit him. Or at least he'd looked very much at home as he'd sat commandingly, every inch the man of the house, in the chair she assumed was his favourite.

Obviously, he guarded his privacy fiercely. Kate's embarrassment returned as she remembered his impatience to get rid of her. While he hadn't come across as unwilling to converse with her, he also hadn't shared any information that she was certain wasn't common knowledge.

 _Why am I even thinking about this?_  Rolling her eyes heavenward she didn't notice that he'd turned the music down until he spoke.

"Where are you staying?" They'd just passed the town's battered signage board.

Kate rattled off the address. "Is it close to the Medical Centre?"

Jeremy nodded. "Within walking distance."

She was relieved. With her car out of commission for who knew how long, she would at least be able to get to work without much hassle.

"You said you ran out of gas?"

She was surprised that he was initiating conversation. "I suspect a leaking tank. I'd filled up about a hundred miles back and when I happened to look at the gauge, it was in the red."

"You should be able to get it fixed."

"Fingers crossed. I've had that car for way too long. I just can't afford to buy anything else right now."

"I thought doctor's made good money?"

It was Kate's turn to raise an eyebrow at him, surprised at his presumption. When his lips curled into a knowing smirk, her belly fluttered and she looked away. "They do, if you choose to specialise. For now, I'm happy in family medicine even though I realise it's never going to be as lucrative."

They'd reached the hub of town. Kate said nothing more as Jeremy navigated to her street. He stopped in front of a small white house on the corner of two intersecting roads. "This is it," he said, switching off the engine. "The MC is two blocks up, in that direction. You can't miss it."

She nodded. Unbuckling her seatbelt, she lingered. "Uh, thank you for all your help today. I really appreciate it."

Those disturbing eyes met and held hers. "Like I said, it was no problem. If the tow company doesn't arrive by the time I get home, I'll ask my son to haul your car into town."

 _The son. Who obviously had a mother,_ she reminded herself. Not knowing what else to say, Kate opened the door, grabbing her purse off the floor. "I'm sure that won't be necessary. Please thank your wife for the clothes and tell her I promise to return it." She forced a smile. "I guess I'll see you around?"

He was looking at her intently. "Not likely. I don't come into town often."

"Oh," was all she could muster, adjusting her spectacles on the bridge of her nose. She hopped out. "Well, goodbye, Mr Danvers."

"Dr. Shaw," was all he said in reply, starting the engine.

Slamming the door closed, Kate walked up the drive, found the key beneath a pot of tulips as her landlord had promised and unlocked the front door. By the time she snuck a look across her shoulder, Jeremy had already pulled away from the curb and driven away.


	3. Chapter 3

Kate's first week at Bear Valley Medical Center had been crazy. Dr Robinson hadn't been exaggerating when he'd said that he needed help and Kate didn't mind being busy at all. In fact, she relished the challenge and enjoyed working with the man who'd taken her under his wing in college. The hours were manageable since there were two of them at the practice and Kate quickly found herself settling into a routine. She arrived before nine, checked her schedule for the day, saw patients until midday, grabbed a quick lunch and then worked until around five or six in the evening, depending on the patient load.

While her days were certainly a flurry of activity, it was the evenings that she found particularly challenging. Used to having people around her, the quiet time spent on her own took some getting used to. It wasn't much fun cooking for one, but she forced herself to keep at it, since she actually enjoyed the chore and because she didn't want to become too dependent on microwave meals. She missed Sara and the friendships she'd left behind but despite the loneliness, she was resolved to try and make the best of things.

Bear Valley itself was generally quiet. Well, compared to LA it was. Filled with blue collar workers who prided themselves on hometown values and simplistic living, it was completely different to the life she'd led growing up close to the city. There was nothing fancy or pretentious about the town or its inhabitants. Like most small communities, everyone seemed to know everyone else's business and her arrival had certainly added to the already overactive grapevine. It amused more than annoyed her, since all of the people she'd come into contact with had been nothing but sweet and welcoming. She realised that she was a bit of a novelty, but like all new things, she was certain that their interest in her would wear off in time.

Another reason she was grateful to be busy was because it kept her mind off Jeremy Danvers.  _The very married, Jeremy Danvers_ , she reminded herself scathingly. She hadn't seen or heard from him again and although she kept telling herself it was for the best, that didn't stop her head from turning whenever she saw a silver SUV in her periphery. She just found him…intriguing. In the end it hadn't been necessary for his son to drop her car off. The tow service had arrived an hour later, her tired looking Mini on the back of their flatbed. Thankfully the repairs hadn't turned out to be that expensive and she was expecting her car back before her last patient arrived.

She still had Mrs Danvers clothing to return and reluctant as she was to meet the woman, she knew she couldn't put it off any longer. Resolved, she decided to head over to Stonehaven once her shift ended.

"Hey, Doc?" called Amy, their receptionist. Kate was standing just out of view of the waiting area completing one of her new patient's charts. She glanced up as the young redhead leaned forward conspiratorially. "You've been to the Danver's place, haven't you?"

At the mention of the name, Kate set the chart down on the counter. "Yes," she replied reluctantly, not sure where the line of questioning was going.

"Is it really as creepy as my brother said?" she asked, staring at Kate with rabid curiosity.

Kate wasn't sure how to reply. It had been  _unusual_ , yes, but also incredibly beautiful. Somehow she didn't think that description would be sensational enough to satisfy Amy. In any event, Kate wasn't interested in adding to the gossip mill. "Since I don't know what your brother said, I cannot corroborate anything," she replied mildly, turning her attention back to her work.

Not taking the hint, Amy continued, "He said that there are dead animal parts everywhere and that the old man, Jeremy Danvers, is a complete weirdo."

Kate frowned. Granted, she barely knew Jeremy, but "old man" and "weirdo" were definitely not what she'd call him. She opened her mouth and then shut it again, unsure of how to respond. Thankfully, Amy didn't seem to notice her reserve and steamrolled ahead.

"His son, Clay, is a total bad boy. Everyone in town's wary of him. Gorgeous," she gushed, "but kinda dangerous. Did you meet him? And Elena? She's  _stunning._ " Amy was like a runaway train, her words coming fast and furious. Lowering her voice as though she was about to impart a secret, she pressed on, "She left Jeremy and Clay about a year ago, but has since returned."

 _Elena._  Was that Jeremy's wife? Kate desperately wanted to ask, but felt guilty about entertaining the girl's chatter. It wasn't right. Jeremy had been kind to her and for that reason alone she felt an irrational sense of loyalty towards him. It didn't matter that she barely knew him or that whatever Amy was saying could very well be true. That was beside the point. He didn't deserve to have her add fuel to the fire of the town's raging rumour mill.

"I've heard that Jeremy has be-"

"Amy Johnson! Are you gossiping again?" Nurse Reynolds scolded disapprovingly, staring at the young girl over the rim of her bifocals. "I suggest you file Doc Robinson's paperwork if you're looking for something useful to do and quit yammering on about business that's no concern of yours."

Amy flushed crimson, properly chastised. "Sorry," she mumbled, reaching for the stack of correspondence on the edge of her desk.

Nattie Reynolds was around sixty, short, plump and the most direct person Kate had ever met. Her no nonsense attitude had been a little daunting in the beginning, but Kate quickly came to see how invaluable she was and how much she cared about their patients. Despite her stern exterior, she actually had a heart of gold.

As Kate walked back towards her office, Nattie fell into step beside her. "Ignore Amy. She talks too much, but she means no harm."

"I figured. Since I arrived here and everyone found out that I'd been up at Stonehaven, that's all they want to talk to me about."

Nattie snorted. "You be firm and tell them to mind their own business, Doc Shaw. If you don't, they're just going keep pestering you."

 _Easier said than done._ Kate glanced at the older woman. "Come to think of it, you're the only one who hasn't asked me about it."

Shrugging, Nattie dropped her pen into the pocket on the front of her navy blue tunic. "It's none of my business," she said simply. "Besides, the Danvers keep to themselves. Some folks think they're strange because they don't like to hang around town and mix with the locals. Personally, I wish more people were like them. They keep their noses clean and out of matters that don't concern them."

They reached Kate's office. "Then you are one of the few who seem to think so." Whether she'd wanted to hear about it or not, nearly all of her patients had told her their own versions of what had happened up at Stonehaven during the spate of murders not too long ago.

Waving a hand dismissively, Nattie replied, "Oh, don't you listen to that nonsense about the wolf killings. The Sheriff cleared them of all suspicion. People just like to speculate because they've got nothing better to do. Like I said, that family might keep to themselves, but they seem like the decent sort."

"I never met the whole family. Only, uh, Jeremy."

Nattie raised an eyebrow and Kate flushed. " _Jeremy_ , you say?"

Kate rolled her eyes.

Eyes twinkling, Nattie smiled. "That's one fine looking man, Doc. If I was single and thirty years younger, I might consider making a nuisance of myself."

Her response was so unexpected that Kate laughed. "You might have a problem considering that he's ma-"  _rried_. The phone on her desk rang, drowning out the rest of her word.

"That's probably Amy. Your four thirty must be here." Nattie patted her hand maternally. "Brace yourself, dear. Mr Kelp is a handful."

Their conversation over, the nurse headed down the hall just as Kate reached for the telephone receiver. "Amy?"

"Doc, you better get home quick. Sheriff Morgan just called. Someone tried to burgle your place."

Kate's heart sank as she slumped against her desk. This was  _not_  what she needed. Grabbing her purse from her desk drawer, she peeled off her lab coat and tossed it across her chair. Hurrying past Amy, she gave her instructions for Dr Robinson before dashing out of the MC. She'd deal with her car later.

It had been a cool day, the sun peeking out intermittently, but mainly staying hidden behind the clouds. Thankful that she'd decided to wear flats, she hurried her pace as she crossed over the street and started the two block sprint to her home.

She'd made it about half a block when the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. It felt as though someone was watching her. Without stopping, she looked around. Apart from a delivery van driving by, there was no one else on the street. Berating herself for being paranoid, she kept walking, but still couldn't shake the uneasy feeling.

With less than a block to go, she heard it. That same, familiar growl. Her heart lurched in her chest, fear pooling in the pit of her belly. Glancing over her shoulder she saw him – the same cold slate eyes, the same dark grey fur – as he stood glaring at her.

 _How is this possible?_  she wondered incredulously. Coincidence? Swallowing the knot of panic rising in her throat, she started running. Behind her, she could hear the dog's padded feet as it hit the sidewalk in quick pursuit. Her breathing ragged, she sprinted down the road as fast as she could. Not far from her, she could see the cop car parked on the curb outside her house.

"Sheriff!" she screamed. "Sheriff!"

A woman in a brown uniform stepped off the porch and glanced her way, her eyes widening. Hurrying into the street, she was already drawing her weapon and aiming it in Kate's direction. The adrenalin was pumping fast, her chest on fire, her lungs about to explode.

Kate heard a shot. Then another. The sound, so loud in the late afternoon stillness, shook her, making her steps falter. Stumbling, she fell forward…

* * *

"All the pieces are boxed and ready except for the one I'm still working on. I should have it shipped within the next week," Jeremy said into the phone.

"I don't mean to put any pressure on you, Jeremy, but that's what you said last week," came the cultured British accent of the curator of one of the art galleries who frequently showcased his work.

Jeremy cursed silently. His reputation as a consummate professional meant everything to him. "Don't worry, Henry, everything is going according to plan. I've never let you down, have I?" he asked, his natural charm coming to the fore.

He could hear the sigh of relief on the other end. "No, no you haven't. I'll expect a call from you upon completion."

"You'll get it."

Jeremy had just come from a run when he'd picked up a call from his agent asking him to get in touch with Henry. The final landscape he'd promised delivery on was late.

Unfortunately, his inability to complete the project was two-fold: Firstly, it was a week since Kate's narrow escape from the mutt and they still didn't have any leads. Elena, their best tracker, had lost his scent a few miles from Stonehaven and been unable to pick it up again. The fact that he might have ventured into town was a source of concern for Jeremy, especially since the last wolf attacks had been pretty gruesome.

Secondly, the maddening regularity with which he found himself thinking about Bear Valley's new doctor was more than a little annoying. Just earlier that day he'd been up in his studio working on the final commission when a particular shade of green had reminded him of her piercing eyes, followed swiftly by thoughts of her lovely smile. After trying for the next hour to dispel the distracting images, he'd given up and gone for a run to clear his head. This disturbing pattern had been a staple all week, severely impacting on his ability to focus on his work.

Jeremy had never been married, never felt the need to commit to any woman in such a formal and binding manner. Similarly, he'd never had any serious relationships. There'd been women, of course. He was a man with a healthy sexual appetite, but like all things, he did not allow it to rule over him or dictate the terms of his life. A few discreet liaisons here and there that never lasted beyond the slaking of the flesh were what he preferred. It kept things simple and uncomplicated. He didn't approve of long term affairs with humans. He understood the need for contact with them; to live some semblance of a normal life. After all, even wolves needed to earn a living, to have friends, to interact socially. But he'd never allowed himself to be fooled into thinking that any relationship between himself and a woman could ever be more than two ships passing in the night. As alpha, the risks were far too great.

Wolves did not get to love.  _He_  did not get to love. It was a rule he lived by, a rule he'd tried to instil in all his pack members. Love was an emotion that blinded men to the realities of the world, to the inevitable consequences of allowing feelings and passions to overcome common sense and good judgement. It had certainly led to the ruination of many and while that was a tragedy, the danger of allowing those emotions into the lives of wolves, could lead to devastating consequences. And so Jeremy moved through life withholding himself from any deep and meaningful connection with any human being. He was capable of love of course, his pack members the only ones on the receiving end of that emotion. With them, he expressed his feelings overtly, his manner quite open and affectionate. But never with anyone else. Far too often he'd seen the ramifications of caring too much for humans. It ultimately led to heartbreak and in the worst cases, a massive mess that needed to be cleaned up afterward. He had no time for that, no patience for attempting to find the balance between two extremes. He kept his life simple: he loved and protected his pack, he guarded their secret fiercely and he enforced pack law in order to prevent humans from being hurt as a result of negligence on the part of the werewolf community.

Perhaps in moments of introspection, Jeremy accepted that there had once been the desire to be a father, to have a child, even children, of his own. But then he'd found Clay, then Logan and then Elena. Over the years he'd been more of a father to them than their real parents had ever been and it had filled the void inside of him to the point where he no longer thought about biological offspring. That was never going to happen and he was okay with it. Besides, in the deepest, most private corner of his soul he wondered about the kind of legacy he'd pass on to any children he might father. His own paternal parent, Malcolm had been no role model. He'd been cruel and sadistic; hating his only son from the moment he'd been born. Jeremy would be lying if he didn't admit, if only to himself, that the scars his father had inflicted on him – both physical and emotional – ran far deeper than anyone could ever imagine.

He was happy to leave the responsibility of increasing their pack numbers to the next generation. Already Logan was to have a son and despite his ambiguity around raising the child within the pack, Jeremy knew he'd ultimately do the right thing. Someday Clay and Elena could well have a family of their own, a rare situation where both the mother and the father would be able to raise their sons and daughters together. In time, even Nick might have a son and with Antonio gone, he would probably turn to Jeremy for guidance. So while he knew that he'd never experience the joys of being a biological parent, it didn't really matter at all. He'd been a  _father_  many times over.

Walking into the kitchen to make some coffee, the kettle had just boiled when Nick entered.

"We have a problem," he said, without preamble.

Jeremy stopped what he doing and focused on the younger man. "What's going on?"

"I just got a call from one of my…err… lady friends at Bear Valley Medical."  _Lady friend_  was code for one of Nick's many female companions. "There was another attempted attack on the same woman you found outside Stonehaven last week."

Jeremy's stomach plummeted to the floor. Placing the kettle back onto the stove, he gave Nick his full attention. "Attempted?"

"Apparently the  _dog_ ," Nick used his fingers to indicate quotation marks, "chased after her on her way from work. Someone had robbed her place and she was going to check it out. Luckily our trusty Sheriff saw what was happening and fired a few shots at the mutt, scaring him off."

Outside he appeared as calm as ever, but inside, Jeremy was seething. "Was she harmed in any way?"

"Sheriff Morgan?"

"Of course not, Nick. Focus," Jeremy snapped. "The other woman."

Nick frowned at his tone. "I'm not sure. I don't think so."

Jeremy was already heading towards the living room. He needed to head into town.  _To track the mutt,_ he told himself. "When did this happen?"

"A couple of hours ago," Nick said, trailing behind him.

About to grab his keys, Jeremy halted when Clay and Elena arrived. "What's going on?" Elena asked, eyeing him thoughtfully.

"Another attempted attack on the same human. This time in town," Nick replied.

"Was anyone hurt?" Clay asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Apparently not, but I want to check to be sure," Jeremy said.

Elena looked at him, surprised. "Clay and I can do it," she offered.

"No. I want to go myself. Elena, you come with me. I'll need your superior tracking abilities. This is the second attempt on the same…human." He chose the word deliberately, distancing himself from Kate. "We need to find out why this is happening and nip it in the bud."

Clay looked at him. "Elena's right, Jeremy. We should go. You stay and consult the archives. Maybe we've missed something."

"I've already made my decision, Clay," he reiterated, his tone brooking no opposition. He could tell that everyone was confused by his insistence, but he ignored them. He needed to do this himself.

The sound of gravel crunching underfoot alerted them to a new arrival. Everyone walked towards the front door, but stood back as Jeremy moved to open it.

"Sheriff Morgan," he said, slipping easily into the role of well-mannered host.

"Mr Danvers," she said, reaching to shake his hand. "I was wondering if I could ask you a couple of questions?"

"In connection with what?" But he already knew.

"There's been another wolf sighting in town. The new doctor was almost attacked earlier and since she mentioned that there'd been a previous encounter outside Stonehaven, I wanted to ask you about it."

Every moment that they wasted here, was precious time they could be spending tracking the mutt. "Of course. Please, come inside." He showed her in. "Clay, Elena. Why don't you go ahead? I'll meet you in town." It was pointless for all of them to stay while he dealt with their visitor.

They nodded, hurrying to the FJ Cruiser while Nick escorted the Sheriff into the living room.

"How can I help?" Jeremy asked, superficially projecting a level of patience he didn't feel.

"Can you recall what happened last week?"

Jeremy perched on the edge of his desk. "I don't think I can be of much assistance, but I'll tell you what I know." He smiled politely. "I was out for a walk when I heard a woman calling for help. It was close to the front gate, so I went to investigate. I didn't see anything and when I got there, Dr Shaw was a little shaken, but otherwise fine. She claimed to have seen a dog."

Sheriff Morgan looked up from her note taking, her brow slightly elevated. "I think we both know that wasn't a dog, Mr Danvers. Wolves tend to like hanging around your property."

Jeremy shrugged, giving nothing away. "Like I said, I didn't see anything."

"And subsequent to that day?" When Jeremy shook his head, she looked at Nick.

"I just got back from New York."

She nodded, apparently satisfied. "Well, if you see anything, please let me know. According to Dr Shaw, she's convinced it was the same wolf."

"She said that?" Jeremy asked, trying and succeeding to sound only mildly interested.

"Yes, she was sure. I shot at him a few times, but he got away. I don't think I hit him." She closed her notebook and frowned. "That's quite a coincidence though, isn't it? That one wolf would attack the same person in two separate locations?"

Nick flashed Jeremy a look of concern before saying to the Sheriff, "She must be really unlucky."

She stood. "I'll call some experts in the morning and get their take on it." She reached out a hand. "Thank you for your time, Mr Danvers. Mr Sorrentino. If you remember anything else, please give me a call." She smiled at them before departing.

Jeremy closed the door behind her, his mind working a mile a minute.

"This sounds like a targeted attack. What is it about the good doctor that makes this mutt so interested in her?" Nick asked.

Jeremy waved a hand dismissively. "She seemed straightforward, fairly uncomplicated. There was nothing about her that raised any alarm bells."

Nick looked unconvinced. "She's obviously pissed someone off if they've resorted to stalking her."

"We need to find this mutt and put a stop to this before anyone actually gets hurt. It's a danger to all of us."

"Maybe we should-Where are you going?" Nick asked as Jeremy collected his keys and slipped his jacket on over his waistcoat.

"To see if I can help Clay and Elena." He was already out of the door.

"Is that really necessary?" Nick called after him, clearly confused.

More annoyed at himself than at Nick because he knew he was behaving out of the norm, he snapped, "Are you challenging my authority, Nicholas?"

Nick flinched. "Of course not. You just generally tend to leave the whole sniff and pursue thing to us."

Jeremy brushed Nick's attempt at levity aside. "Get in touch with some of your contacts. Check if there have been any similar attacks in neighbouring towns in the last few weeks. I'll be back in a couple of hours. Call me if you have anything."

He didn't wait for Nick's response, the car already in motion.

The drive into town usually took about an hour. Jeremy made it in significantly less time. Without an idea of what he meant to say when he got there, he went straight to Kate's place. Stepping out of the car, he inhaled deeply. There was the lingering scent of the mutt, a couple of hours old. He knew Clay and Elena had been there and then headed into town to canvas the bars in the hopes of picking up the wolf's trail.

Walking up to the front door Jeremy hesitated. He could smell her, that soft, sweet scent that he wished he hated, but didn't. Raising a hand, he knocked.

It didn't take long before the door opened. Kate stood before him, dressed down in jeans and a sweater, her feet bare. She wasn't wearing her spectacles. As his eyes roved over her face, he registered the nasty bump on her forehead and the angry red gash on her cheek. He felt his fury rising again.

"Jeremy," she breathed, surprise evident in her look and tone.

"Dr Shaw."

They stared at one another for a moment before she swallowed, stepping aside to allow him entry. "Just Kate. Please, come inside."

He walked in, his eyes darting curiously around the room. The house was small, but neat and airy. The kitchen, a square open plan area, had hard wooden floors and white cupboards with modern stainless steel appliances. Two bar stools stood in front of the breakfast counter, a laptop and some paperwork strewn across the surface. The living room was cosy, though perhaps a fraction sparse. Two creamy couches rested across from one another with a low wooden table between them. A big bookshelf stood in one corner, crammed with books – mostly medical textbooks and journals from what he could see. On the floor were a few more boxes, opened, but still unpacked.

"Forgive the mess," she apologised. "I wasn't expecting company."

"It's not a problem," he said softly, watching as she fidgeted. She seemed…on edge. "Sheriff Morgan came to see me. She mentioned what happened."

Kate nodded. "Can I get you anything to drink? Some tea? Coffee?"

Jeremy declined so she gestured to the seat beside her as she sat down on one of the couches. "She said she'd check with you to see if you'd seen the wolf again." She smiled, although it looked strained to him. "A  _wolf_. Not a dog. I guess no one thought to tell me they were so prevalent around here."

 _So she knows about the other murders_. "Would knowing have made you decline the position?" He sat down but maintained a respectable distance between them.

"I don't know…probably not."

Despite his resolve to remain detached, he heard himself asking, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she replied, with false cheer. When he continued to regard her dubiously, she amended, "I'm a little shaken, that's all."

Kate looked at him, her eyes filled with ...anxiety? Lingering fear? He couldn't be sure. Always composed in the face of any obstacle, Jeremy felt his self-control slipping as he stared at her bumps and bruises. He vowed that mutt responsible for her pain would pay.

Misinterpreting his scowl, Kate touched her forehead self-consciously. "I'm afraid I look a sight. I took a bit of a tumble."

"You look perfect." The words were out before he could stop them.

Kate's cheeks coloured and Jeremy cursed inwardly. He needed to stay focused. He wasn't there to hold her hand. He needed information. Diverting his attention from her, he looked around. "The Sheriff mentioned that someone broke in?"

Latching onto the change of topic, she replied, "It's bizarre. Whoever it was didn't take anything. It was-" She stopped.

Jeremy leaned forward, his eyes silently prompting her to continue.

She shook her head. "It's stupid, I know, but if it hadn't been for the burglary, I wouldn't have walked home and the wolf might have missed me entirely."

A chill raced down's Jeremy's spine.  _He'd deliberately set out to trap her._ "He didn't get near you though? The wolf?"

"No, no. The gunshots scared him off." She lifted her legs to her chest, wrapping her arms around them as though she was cold.

She looked vulnerable, alone…  _lonely_ , he thought. He stomped on the urge to comfort her. "Perhaps you shouldn't have come to Bear Valley," he said, sounding harsher than he meant to.

Kate frowned at his tone, peeking at him over her tops of her bent knees. "I admit, this was not what I imagined would happen when I arrived here, but I won't let a wolf chase me out of town."

"So you're staying?" Jeremy asked, his brow puckered in annoyance.

She quirked an eyebrow. "Of course. You thought I'd leave?"

 _Yes._ A part of him wanted her to go. She was distracting and if he didn't get this inconvenient attraction he felt towards her under control, his pack would start asking uncomfortable questions. "Wolves have scared others away in the past."

Kate's chin rose defiantly, her eyes flashing. "I am not  _others_ , and once the wolf is caught, this will all go away."

Damned if he didn't admire her courage. He gentled his tone. "I'm glad you weren't hurt."

A shadow passed across her face. "So am I." Then, she pointed to her forehead and cheek, smiling wryly. "Well, not too badly at least."

They stared at one another, the vulnerability in her eyes creeping past his hardened defences.

His phone rang.

Jeremy checked the caller ID. It was Nick. "Excuse me." Standing, he turned his back to her. "Yes?"

"Jeremy, we may have something. Turns out there's been about three other wolf attacks along the coast in the last month."

"Do you have a name?"

"Waiting on it to come through."

"I'll be back shortly." He disconnected. "I should get going."

Kate unfurled from the sofa to stand in front of him. Her hair was piled into a loose bun, multiple strands falling down to frame her face. He felt the urge to reach out and touch one of those silky threads, to test their texture between his fingers. Thankfully her words stopped him from succumbing to the foolish desire.

"Thank you for stopping by. I appreciate it."

Jeremy nodded, looking around once more. "Is that window being fixed today?" he asked, his head gesturing towards the broken pane in the kitchen.

The doorbell rang.

"That's probably the repairman," she said, staring up at him, her eyes large and luminescent. Just like the last time, he felt a sliver of attraction. He needed to leave. There was something about this woman that affected his ability to behave rationally, to think clearly. They had to catch the mutt before he ended up doing something he was likely to regret.

Striding purposefully towards the exit, Jeremy wrenched the door open with more force than necessary, causing the balding man on the porch to back away when he saw the intense glower on his face.

Behind him, Jeremy heard Kate call, "Wait! Let me give you the clothes!"

He ignored her. Elena wouldn't miss them and he needed to get out of there.  _Now._

* * *

By the time Kate got back to the door, the laundered items in hand, Jeremy was long gone. Confused, she closed the door behind the repairman and sighed. She just couldn't figure him out. One minute he was being nice and the next he was dismissing her.

Instinctively she curled her fingers around the soft fabric in her hands. Looked like she'd have to make a trip to Stonehaven after all.


	4. Chapter 4

"Jeremy, the mutt's probably still in town. His scent was no more than a day old," Elena was saying as she chopped some cucumber for the salad.

They were all gathered in the kitchen at Stonehaven preparing the evening meal. Jeremy enjoyed these times, when all of his family was together, collectively drawing strength from their closeness as a pack. Despite the changes over the years, he maintained that they were strongest when they were together as a unit. It was also these times that he missed Antonio the most. Jeremy's old friend had loved to cook and often when he'd visited Stonehaven, he'd take over the duty for the duration of his stay. Mostly when it had just been Jeremy and Clay, meal times had been a quiet, subdued occasion. But now that Elena had re-joined the pack and Nick spent more time with them, it often became a boisterous and animated affair. As such, it was difficult for Jeremy to understand why any wolf would choose isolation and exile instead of the support and loyalty of a pack.

"Now that we know he's been seen around town, it will be easier to track and catch him," Jeremy said, placing two large jugs of orange juice on the table while Clay positioned crockery and cutlery in front of four chairs.

Manning the stove, tongs in hand, was Nick. In front of him were two frying pans, massive mounds of bacon and sausages sizzling in the fat. "I wonder if he was bitten and then abandoned. Mutts around these parts know the rules and after what happened the last time, they wouldn't be stupid enough to poach on Jeremy's territory."

"So this is our guy," Clay drawled eyeing the black and white photograph on the top page of a document lying on the table. "Alexander Salazar."

Jeremy glanced at Nick before taking a seat and scanning the text. "Your contact is sure about this?"

Nick nodded. "He was identified by another pack before skipping town. They tried to track him, but he disappeared. They figured he'd been killed."

"What's the plan?" Elena asked, dropping a tub of cherry tomatoes into the salad bowl.

"Find him and kill him," said Clay simply, as though it was the most obvious thing.

Nick rolled his eyes. "As always, Clayton, you have the subtlety of a sledgehammer."

Elena glanced over her shoulder, grinning at Nick. "Thought you'd be used to it by now."

Clay smirked at his fiancé. "Nothing wrong with telling it like it is, darlin'."

"I want him alive," Jeremy said, interrupting their banter. All eyes swivelled in his direction. Calmly, he placed the document on the table and raised an eyebrow at them questioningly.

Clay responded first, his tone harsh. "Why? This guy is bad news. The sooner we get rid of him, the better."

Jeremy nodded. "I don't disagree, but I want to know why he's targeted this woman specifically. There must be a reason."

Elena turned to face him, frowning. "Clay's right, Jeremy. Does it even matter? If he's dead he can't harm her or anyone else, ever again."

"He might not be working alone," Jeremy said impassively.

Nick turned the sausages, the sizzle in the frying pan filling the gaps in conversation. "Nothing we've discovered thus far suggests that he isn't."

Elena nodded, pushing her bangs out of her eyes. "I think we should strike him down once we find him. Without delay."

Clay leaned forward, bracing his hands against the table. "Couldn't have said it better myself."

Mockingly, Nick pointed the tongs at Elena. "You're spending way too much time with this canine. Whatever happened to your sensitivity and restraint?"

She ignored his comment, looking at Jeremy. "It's best if we take him out first chance we get."

"Agreed," said Clay.

Nick heaped bacon onto a plate. "Sounds like a plan."

Jeremy had heard enough. "I've made my decision," he said calmly.

"But-"

"Jeremy-"

"This-"

"Enough!" he exploded in a tone that silenced everyone instantly. " _I've made my decision_. I want him delivered to me, alive. Have I made myself clear?" His words were sharp and curt as he glanced at each one of them in turn. They nodded, though he sensed they weren't happy about it.

"Good." He lightened his tone. "Now, shall we eat?"

The tension diffused somewhat as everyone turned back to their individual tasks. Jeremy knew they were each questioning his decision. Under ordinary circumstances, Clay and Elena would handle the mutt and that would be the end of it. This time though, he wanted to be the one to mete out punishment. His mind flashed to Kate, to the bruises on her face, and he felt his anger stir once more. He wanted to stare the mongrel in the face who'd dared to hurt her. And, he wanted to know why.

"Jeremy, your agent called again," Nick said, checking the steaks in the oven.

"You still working on the remaining landscape?" Elena asked curiously.

"I'm almost done. With everything going on, I've been a little distracted," he admitted.

"There's no need for you to be. We'll take care of this." Clay said. Then at Jeremy's direct stare, he sighed and added, "By bringing the mutt to Stonehaven when we catch him."

Jeremy changed the subject. "How's Logan?" he asked Nick.

The younger man dropped more bacon into the fat. "Good. He's with Rachel. He'll probably come up at the weekend."

Jeremy saw Elena tense and knew what was coming. "Rachel cannot keep the child, Elena," he said softly.

She turned to face him, torn. "Why not? I mean-"

"Those are the rules," Jeremy said, simply.

"I know, but can't rules be changed?" she asked, hopefully. Clay snorted at her words and poured himself some juice. Elena scowled at him, but continued to address Jeremy. "It's just…Rachel will be heartbroken. It doesn't seem right to take a child from his mother."

"Our survival depends on our ability to keep who and what we are a secret. If we started telling humans the truth because we wanted to spare their feelings, how long do you think we would continue to exist?"

"But surely there must be a better way?" she insisted.

Jeremy sat back in his chair. "We could stop procreating with humans entirely. That would, of course, lead to our extinction. Is that what you want?"

Elena wavered. "No, but-"

"Alternately, we could tell the mothers what we are and what their sons will grow up to be and see how they react? Perhaps some of them might understand and stay quiet. But there are many others who won't. Realistically, how long, Elena, before we are all cut open and placed under microscopes?" Her eyes dropped from his and he knew he'd made his point. She didn't like it, but she understood. Jeremy's voice gentled. "I don't derive any pleasure out of knowing the pain that Rachel will endure once her child is taken from her, but in the end, we do what has to be done for the good of the pack."

"Amen," Clay said, taking a swig from his glass.

Nick didn't say anything, his back to them as he continued to work the grill. Jeremy knew how much Nick wished that he'd known his mother. Now that he knew where she was, Jeremy sincerely hoped he didn't act impulsively and place both of their lives in danger.

"Hey, at least you know you won't ever have to give up any of  _your_  kids," Nick quipped at last, dodging Elena's fist.

"Shut up, puppy."

He glared at her in mock offense. "That's the second time you've called me that. Need I remind you that you've seen the bone I can bury?"

Elena laughed and Clay scowled.

Jeremy shook his head, looking down at the face of the man responsible for almost attacking Kate. He looked to be around mid-thirties, pale, light hair and eyes. He didn't seem particularly threatening. If anything, he looked like an average guy who'd blend into the surroundings.  _Often, they're the ones to watch out for_ , he reminded himself.

He was jerked from his thoughts when Elena said, "Someone's here."

Surprised, Jeremy stood. They weren't expecting any guests. Everyone stopped what they were doing and followed him into the foyer. He opened the door. Immediately his senses were assaulted by a familiar scent.

"Who is that fine-looking lady?" Nick piped up, craning his neck to get a better look at the woman climbing out of the driver's seat of the Cooper.

Stepping onto the porch, they watched as she retrieved a bag from the trunk and started towards them. Jeremy's eyes wandered over her, taking in the short print dress, low heeled boots and denim jacket. His gaze lingered on her shapely legs, exposed for the first time. Her long hair was braided simply, the length of it hanging forward across one shoulder. As she approached, her eyes met his behind the rims of her spectacles, and held. He could see the colour rising in her cheeks and cursed himself for finding her so attractive.

_Kate._

" _That's_  the doctor you told us about?" Nick whispered, slack jawed. Jeremy hadn't realised he'd said her name out loud. "Jesus, Jeremy. You failed to mention that she's a complete babe. I could get into the whole doctor-patient roleplaying thing." Nick coughed, running a hand across his throat. "I think I may be coming down with something."

Clay shook his head in exasperation and Elena punched Nick playfully in the ribs. Jeremy however, glanced over his shoulder, unaware of the ferocious scowl on his face as he glared at the younger man. "That's enough, Nick."

The smile faded from Nick's lips. "I'm kidding…" he murmured, raising his hands apologetically.

Jeremy pulled himself together. "Dr Shaw," he called as she approached.

" _Kate_ ," she corrected. Her gaze was friendly and openly curious, if a little wary, as she stared from him to everyone else.

"What brings you by?"

She held the bag in her hand aloft. "You left so suddenly yesterday that I didn't get the chance to give you your wife's clothing."

Jeremy stared at the bag. He hadn't thought she'd drop it off.

" _Wife_?" Clay repeated with arched brows, looking at Jeremy.

Behind him, Nick was chortling. Jeremy watched as Kate faltered, her gaze swinging from Nick, back towards him, looking unsure.

"Jeremy's as single as a dollar and not looking for change," Nick replied, stepping forward and extending a hand towards Kate. "I'm Nick Sorrentino, by the way."

Her eyes met Jeremy's, even as she grasped Nick's hand. "You're really  _not_  married?" Kate blurted and then flushed.

"No," he replied, feeling the urge to punch Nick. 

Kate swallowed, probably realising that his family was staring at them. Abruptly, she turned her attention to Nick and smiled warmly. "Hi."

The sight annoyed Jeremy. "Kate," he said, realising there was no getting around it, "this is my family." He gestured from one to the other. "Clay, my son, his fiancé Elena and Nick, my nephew."

* * *

_He's not married!_  The relief Kate felt at discovering that information was astounding. At least now she didn't have to feel guilty about being attracted to him. And oh, she was  _very_ attracted. In dark blue jeans that quite honestly fit him far too well, a blue shirt that did wonders for his eyes and a dark zip up sweater, he was gorgeous.

Also, he didn't look pleased to see her at all. In fact, she could have sworn he wanted her gone. The second their eyes had connected, she'd noted his surprise, then the flash of disapproval. It had been replaced almost immediately with his usual polite mask, but she was certain she'd seen it. The thought made her feel awkward. Why didn't he like her?

Everyone else was eyeing her curiously, and she couldn't help feeling a little intimidated.  _They sure are a good-looking bunch_ , she noted, her eyes trailing from one to the other.

Nick, who was still holding her hand looked to be the youngest. He was tall and lean with dark, wavy brown hair and blue eyes. He had a roguish look about him and the sophisticated beauty of someone who probably spent more time in spas and salons than she did. Her eyes shifted to Elena.  _Who is not his wife,_  she reminded herself _._  She was stunning. Her hair, a beautiful golden halo, hung loosely around her shoulders and down her back. Her eyes were a vivid, clear blue, her build slim, although she possessed an air of physical strength about her that seemed to belie her slight frame. Lastly, Kate gazed at Clay.

There was no way that he and Jeremy could be biological father and son. Jeremy did not look nearly old enough to have a child Clay's age. Clay was broad shouldered, heavily muscled and  _solid_. His deep blonde hair hung down to the nape of his neck, the long bangs framing his scruff covered, handsome face. There was something about him that seemed wild, untamed and Kate thought back to Amy's description of him. At the time she'd thought the young girl was merely exaggerating, but now, looking at him, the words, "bad boy", "gorgeous" and "dangerous" seemed about right. Of all of them, he intimidated her the most, particularly since his stance, legs planted wide apart, arms crossed over his chest, seemed almost confrontational.

Standing in front of them, Jeremy's displeasure at seeing her still at the forefront of her mind, Kate felt foolish for having made the journey. She turned to Elena and held out the bag. "Thank you for allowing me to borrow these."

The blonde woman smiled kindly and Kate couldn't help taking a liking to her. "You're welcome. Jeremy mentioned what happened to you."

Kate grimaced. "I hope he didn't mention  _everything_ ," she replied with a laugh, glancing at the man in question. He was looking at her, his gaze inscrutable. "Some bits are a little embarrassing."

"Well, we're glad you're okay," Elena said.

"Was your window replaced yesterday?" Jeremy asked suddenly.

Kate shook her head. "No, first thing this morning. The repairman didn't have the correct size glass, so he boarded it up and promised to come back."

Jeremy's eyes darkened. "You stayed there without proper protection?"

Kate frowned at his tone. He looked angry. "I was fine. Besides, whoever broke in didn't take anything. Whatever they wanted, I obviously didn't have."

Jeremy stepped closer to her, his eyes blazing. "He could have come back. That was a pretty irresponsible thing to do."

"Jeremy," Kate heard Elena say, surprise in her tone.

Kate felt her temper rise. "I don't take my safety for granted. If I thought I was genuinely in danger, I would have insisted that the window be replaced then and there. Besides, the Sheriff assured me that they would patrol the area, as a precaution."

"And you thought that would be sufficient?"

Kate glared at him. "Why wouldn't it be? I'm not a fool!"

"Then you shouldn't act like one."

"Am I the only one who's completely missing what  _this_  is all about?" Kate heard Nick whisper, not so discreetly, to Clay and Elena.

Immediately Kate became aware that she and Jeremy were being keenly observed. Three pairs of eyes were glued to them, moving from side to side as though they were watching a tennis match. Their expressions varied from surprised to confused to intrigued. Embarrassed, Kate adjusted the strap of her purse over her shoulder.

They were still standing outside. Since she hadn't been invited in, she could only assume that Jeremy didn't want her there. The thought was mortifying. Eager to get away, Kate took a step back. "I should go." She looked at Elena and smiled tensely. "Thank you, again." She turned to leave.

"Wait!" Elena called and Kate hesitated. "We were about to have dinner before you arrived. Why don't you join us?"

"Elena!" Clay hissed, his disapproval evident.

Kate shook her head. "That's nice of you but I wouldn't want to intrude."

"You wouldn't be," Elena assured her with a smile. "Right, Jeremy?"

Kate's gaze swung to the man glaring daggers at his almost daughter-in-law. When he realised Kate was looking at him, his smiled tersely. "Of course," he said, polite as ever. "Please, join us." His tone was soft and cordial, but it was obvious he wasn't happy to extend the invitation.

There was no way she was going to stay when it was obvious that she wasn't wanted. Kate was about to refuse when Nick placed a hand on her shoulder, propelling her forward. "Come on in. There's plenty to go around."

Unsure of how to extricate herself since she was already across the threshold and into the foyer, Kate reluctantly acquiesced. The house was exactly as she remembered it, but with the weather being more pleasant than it had been on her first visit; it looked more airy, more vibrant. It really was beautiful.

Nick reached for her jacket. "Can I take this?"

Kate smiled at him gratefully and shrugged out of it. Standing in front of the round table, she finally had a glimpse of all the framed photographs. There were some of Jeremy, Clay, Elena and Nick, but there were also a few faces she didn't recognise, all of them men. Curious, she leaned forward.

"That's my dad," Nick said, pointing to a handsome bald man with a cleft chin. There was genuine affection in his tone and also something else she couldn't pinpoint. Sorrow?

Kate smiled. "You look nothing like him."

Nick grinned. "Oh I know. I'm the handsome one."

"I was about to say that  _he_  was."

Nick placed a hand over his heart, pretending to be wounded. "Ouch."

Kate laughed. Clay had disappeared with Elena and Jeremy stood hovering behind her. He made her nervous.

"Nick, why don't you set an additional place at the table for our guest?" he asked, calmly.

Nick grinned down at her. "And leave this delectable morsel? I'm sure Elena's taking care of it."

"I'd prefer if you'd check." Jeremy's words, innocuous enough, held a thread of command.

Nick straightened immediately and nodded, heading towards the back of the house.

Alone with Jeremy, Kate stiffened. "I didn't mean for this to happen. If you'd prefer, I'll go."

He observed her for a moment, his eyes unreadable. Then his lips curved into a courteous smile. "Not at all. We're happy to have you."

He gestured for her to walk ahead of him into the living room. It, too, was the same, although this time there was no welcoming fire blazing in the hearth. Kate's eyes were drawn to a large painting on the wall behind the desk, centered perfectly between the two large windows. Instinctively she moved towards it.

"This is beautiful," she breathed, her discomfort momentarily forgotten as she admired the swirls of shimmering colour. Bright yellows and oranges dominated the canvas of the oil painting, blending seamlessly into one another, the scene of a castle on top of a hill almost indiscernible. It stirred a memory. "Joseph Turner," she whispered, mainly to herself.

"You know your art," Kate heard Jeremy say. He was standing behind her, close enough that she could just about detect his body heat as it radiated towards her.

Her mouth suddenly dry, she licked her lips, before turning her head to look at him. Jeremy looked surprised and Kate felt rather proud of herself for being able to shock this man. For some reason she got the impression that not much did. She smiled, genuinely. "Not really. My father had a calendar on his office wall of famous paintings. July was  _Rain, Steam and Speed – The Great Western Railway_  by Joseph Turner. He liked the print so much that he ended up keeping it. It was stuck to his wall for years. This," she pointed to the canvas, "reminds me of that painting."

"It was the inspiration behind it."

"You know the artist?" she asked, impressed.

A wry smile curled his lips. "It was me."

Her eyes widened incredulously. " _You_  painted this?"

Jeremy shrugged and confessed, "It's what I do for a living."

 _He's an artist?_  Kate's mouth opened and then promptly closed again. She turned back towards the painting, admiring its splendour. Granted, she knew nothing about art, but she thought this one was pretty spectacular. "I had no idea." She remembered that the room was filled with paintings. Looking around, she gestured to the other canvases. "Are all of these your work?"

He inclined his head and she gasped in awe. He was incredibly talented.

As she moved from painting to painting, Jeremy perched on the edge of his desk, watching her. Now that she knew he'd created them, it was as though she was looking at them with different eyes. What did they tell her about Jeremy Danvers, the artist? The man?

"I take it you approve?" Jeremy asked, and Kate thought she detected a hint of amusement in his voice.

She smiled at him. "I do. You are very gifted."

"I would remind you that you just confessed to knowing absolutely nothing about art. I could therefore be absolutely rubbish."

The statement was so absurd that Kate laughed. "I don't think that's possible."

He regarded her quietly for a moment before he said, "Thank you."

Kate was enjoying the lightness between them, especially since Jeremy seemed to always be so serious. Cocking her head to the side, she walked back towards him. "So, is it true?"

He looked at her expectantly.

"Do artists make good money?"

Slowly, Kate watched as Jeremy's face split into a grin. The sight was so unexpected that her jaw dropped. Hastily, she closed it. The smile transformed him, making him look younger, more carefree.  _Gorgeous_. She noted the tiny lines fanning outward around his eyes, a sign that despite the fact that he never laughed with  _her_ , he clearly did with others. "Touché, Dr Shaw."

They were still grinning at one another when Elena cleared her throat. "Dinner's ready."

Jeremy's relaxed smile evaporated almost instantly, as if he suddenly regretted the impulse. Or perhaps it was seeing Elena that caused his polite veneer to fall back into place. Disappointed, Kate followed after the blonde woman, her heart still in her throat as Jeremy trailed behind.

* * *

 Jeremy was furious.

Elena knew better than to invite a human into their home on a social level. Stonehaven was their wolf refuge and sanctuary; it was not the place to entertain anyone who did not belong to their world. If Kate saw anything that might even hint at what they truly were, she would have to die. Just the thought made Jeremy wince in distaste. The risk her being there posed not only to them, but to herself, was monumental. Elena had no right to put him in such a position. He couldn't understand why she'd done it and unfortunately he'd have to wait to get some answers.

Truth be told, he was also furious at himself. He'd revealed too much outside, allowing the news that Kate had been vulnerable overnight to make him react impulsively. The thought of her exposed, a sitting target for whoever was behind the attempted attacks had made him forget himself. Instead of the cool approach he might usually have engaged, he'd momentarily lost control, and in doing so, opened himself up to unwanted questions. He'd not missed the looks that had passed between his pack members. He'd been indiscreet and reckless. He couldn't afford to be again.

Ahead of him, Kate entered the kitchen. Nick was placing a platter of steaks in the center of the table, surrounded by the mountain of sausages and bacon, freshly baked bread, salad and orange juice.

"You must really be hungry," she said, eyeing the colossal amount of food.

"We all skipped lunch." Nick said.

Kate raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment, as she allowed Nick to guide her to her seat. For some inexplicable reason, it bothered Jeremy to see the younger man's hand on the back of her waist. Brushing it aside, Jeremy seated himself at the head of the table as always, with Elena to his right beside Clay, Kate to his left beside Nick. His pack was looking at him expectantly. It was a sign of respect that he ate first and having Kate there to observe the custom made things a little awkward. No doubt, she might consider it strange. In lieu of this, he grabbed his fork and speared a sausage directly off the platter. Because Kate had reached into her purse, she wasn't looking at him. Silently, he took a bite and then inclined his head towards his family.  _Eat_.

The acknowledgement set off a flurry of activity as hands reached forward and started heaping food onto their plates. Kate, Jeremy noticed, was staring at Clay wide-eyed. He had dished three steaks simultaneously.

Sensing her stare, Clay shrugged. "I'm hungry." She gave him a small smile, which he didn't reciprocate and then accepted the bowl of salad that Nick held aloft.

"So, Kate," Elena said. "What brings you to Bear Valley?"

Jeremy could visibly see her relax, her posture easing slightly as she responded to the familiar question. "Mainly a change of scenery," she began before launching into a lengthier explanation. Jeremy knew all of this. She'd already told him when they'd met. Loathe as he was to admit it, he listened anyway, enjoying the sound of her voice. Her smiles were easy and unguarded, her hands gesturing as she talked.

"Sounds like you've settled in already," Nick commented reaching for some bread.

Kate grimaced. "Except for the wolf who's trying to run me out of town."

Everyone stilled for a second before they resumed eating.

"Must have been scary, having someone break into your place," Clay said between bites.

Jeremy recognised that Clay was trying to pump her for information. Normally, he encouraged the tactic, but somehow with her, he felt bad about it.  _Which is ridiculous_ , he rationalised. They were all trying to save her life. Still, the thought of her being just another pawn didn't sit well with him. Regardless, he remained silent.

Kate popped a tomato into her mouth. "The fact that the intruder didn't take anything, makes no sense to me at all." Then she smiled. "Or perhaps he realised that I don't have much of actual value."

Elena smiled back at her. "Did you leave any family behind in LA?" she asked casually. "A boyfriend?"

 _Boyfriend?_  Jeremy thought, sharply. He'd just assumed she was single. Not because she wasn't attractive, but because she'd come to Bear Valley to start a new life. The thought of that not being true, made him shift uncomfortably in his seat.

"A couple of cousins, but we aren't close. And yes, I left a guy behind." Kate's head turned and she looked at Jeremy. He found himself staring at her, willing her to continue. "But he's an ex, so I guess that doesn't count."

Jeremy looked away when he realised that Elena was watching him.

"Well, I say it's his loss," Nick said flirtatiously and Jeremy felt his rancour return when Kate grinned.

"I'm sure Kate doesn't appreciate being asked so many personal questions," Jeremy heard himself say.

Clay frowned.

"I don't mind," she said softly, her eyes meeting his again. Then he felt it. That punch in the gut that seemed inevitable whenever he was around her. Why did he have to find her attractive? She must have sensed something because she hastily glanced away and focused her attention on Clay. "I heard that you have a Doctorate in Anthropology. That's really fascinating."

Clay nodded, but didn't say anything more. Jeremy could tell that he didn't want to talk about it. Like him, Clay did not appreciate Elena's irresponsible invitation.

Elena jumped in. "Jeremy is an artist. Did he tell you?"

Jeremy glanced at the woman he regarded as a daughter, scowling, but Kate was already responding. "Yes, just earlier actually."

"Every hot gallery wants to feature his work," Nick added, finishing off a massive steak and reaching for another.

Kate turned those green eyes towards Jeremy, observing him inquisitively. "Do you work from here?"

He placed his knife and fork down. He couldn't concentrate on food when she was around. "I do."

"Jeremy is currently finishing off a series of paintings for a gallery showing." Jeremy almost smiled at the pride in Elena's voice.

Kate stared at him. "Do you think I could see it?"

 _Now?_  Jeremy wondered. "I'm afraid I don't show anyone my work before it's complete," he replied.

"But you show us," Elena said, ignoring the glare Clay sent her way.

Jeremy frowned at her, his eyes narrowing as his annoyance spiked. What was she doing? Did she want to expose them? "You're my family," he replied with more calm than he felt. "I prefer not to show anyone else until I'm satisfied that they're done." His tone contained a hint of warning and Elena's face flushed with guilt.

"Well, I hope-" Kate stopped abruptly when her mobile rang. "Sorry," she said, reaching into her purse. "It's Dr. Robinson." She excused herself and took the call just outside the kitchen.

"What the hell are you doing?" Clay asked as soon as Kate was out of earshot.

"What?" Elena asked innocently. "I was just being polite."

"Now is not the time to discuss this," Jeremy said brusquely, his eyes looking first at Clay and then lingering on Elena. "We have a guest."

Kate strode back in. "I'm sorry. I have to go. One of my patients just broke his arm. He won't let Dr Robinson touch him."

Nick and Jeremy stood in unison. "I'll walk you out," Nick offered.

"No," Jeremy said, "I'll show Kate out. Finish your meal."

Nick hesitated before sinking back into his chair. "It was great meeting you. I hope to see you again."

Kate smiled warmly at Nick and Jeremy balled his fists. "Thank you for dinner," she said, her gaze encompassing everyone. "It was lovely."

Jeremy led her through the house and out the front door, retrieving her jacket en-route. It was still light out, although the sun would have set by the time she reached town. "Be careful on the road," was all he said as he walked her to her car.

She turned towards him, adjusted her spectacles before fishing her keys out of her purse. "I will." She looked at him and their eyes locked. "Thank you for dinner. I…uh…know it wasn't your idea, but anyway," she said, trailing off.

"You're welcome."

Jeremy knew he should turn around and head inside, but his feet wouldn't move. Instead, his eyes were drawn to her lips, pink as rosebuds, and slightly parted. She was staring at him intently, as though he was a puzzle she was trying desperately to solve. Kate swallowed, her tongue darting out to lick her lips.

"I should go." Her voice was a whisper, her gaze filled with open interest.

Jeremy felt his resolve weaken as he looked at her, her loveliness captured to perfection against the backdrop of the fading light of dusk. They stood studying one another for the longest time, Kate's cheeks eventually colouring a deep pink. The sight was too tempting for Jeremy to resist, his hands starting to move, reaching for her…

 _Elena._  He could smell her.

Abruptly he took a step back. Kate flushed and hurriedly turned around to open her car door. She mumbled a faint goodbye before climbing inside and driving away.

As her taillights disappeared in the distance, Jeremy turned towards Elena. His voice clipped and cold, he demanded, "Care to tell me what the hell you were thinking?"


	5. Chapter 5

"I can explain," Elena said, placatingly.

"I should hope so," Jeremy replied, trying to keep a lid on his anger.

Elena licked her lips nervously, and Jeremy narrowed his eyes at her. She knew she had no reason to be afraid of him, and as such, she'd never been shy to voice her opinions. Despite always being respectful of his status as alpha, Elena had nonetheless challenged him hundreds of times over the years on all manner of issues. But never, in all that time, had she looked nervous when doing so. What was she up to?

"Look, there's a mutt after Kate. I thought that if we could get close to her, learn some more about her, that it could help us."

Jeremy stood with his hands on his hips, regarding her sceptically, unconvinced that that was all there was to it. "You expect me to believe that you invited a human into our home, placed her life and our secret in jeopardy, all because you wanted to socialise?" His voice boomed into the stillness, fraught with disbelief.

Elena tensed at his tone. "You're over simplifying things, Jeremy."

"I don't think so. I think you're forgetting the very nature of our rules. The same rules that have enabled us to survive this long and will hopefully keep our kind prospering for years to come. It exists for a reason and you always seem to need reminding of that fact."

She flinched, her face falling and Jeremy knew he'd struck a chord. It concerned him that she was so conflicted about the role that humans played in their lives, but the sooner she learnt to accept things as they were, the better it would be for everyone.

"I only wanted to help. I didn't think it would be such a big deal. In the end, everything was fine. We shared a meal, had some conversation, learnt a little about her background. Nothing bad happened."

Jeremy shook his head. "You're still missing the point. What if something bad  _had_  happened? What if for some inexplicable reason, she saw one of us transform, or she ventured into one of the restricted areas?"

"But that didn't-" she argued.

"It _could_  have!" Jeremy exploded, breaking her train of words, angry and frustrated in equal measures. "I would have had to  _kill_  her, Elena. She would have had to  _die_. It would have been pointless and completely avoidable, but  _necessary_. I know you hate that it's a rule we are forced to exercise, and I want you to know that doing so brings me no pleasure, but that's the way it is." He ran a hand through his hair, not wanting to contemplate the idea of having to end Kate's life. "Think about that the next time you decide to invite another human into our domain."

Jeremy hated having to remind Elena of such unpleasantness, hated the way her eyes filled with horror, her shoulders drooping as guilt set in. The sight of her obvious distress cooled his anger. Sighing, he moved forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. "We carry a great burden around with us. We have a responsibility not only to our pack, but to the world at large. We cannot afford to forget that."

Elena nodded. "I guess I was being a little selfish. Sometimes I miss female company…my friends back in Toronto. Kate seems nice and possibly in need of a little friendship too. Perhaps I was projecting and overcompensating."

Jeremy's expression softened. He knew how hard it was for Elena, the only female to ever successfully transition into wolf. She craved the fellowship of others like her, but there were none and that was obviously isolating and at times, lonely. While Clay and the rest of the pack tried their best to be what she needed, Jeremy knew that sometimes they fell short. He dearly wished there was a way he could make the reality of who and what she was easier for her to accept.

"If circumstances were different, Kate would be lucky to have a friend like you."

Elena smiled. "She's really pretty though, isn't she? Smart, too."

Jeremy shuffled uncomfortably at her change of tack. "I hadn't noticed," he lied smoothly.

She looked at him pointedly. "Is that why you were so protective when she arrived? Because you  _hadn't noticed_?"

"I don't know what you're trying to imply."

He didn't like the knowing look in her eyes. "You like her," Elena declared.

Jeremy scoffed, walking towards the house without replying. Elena raced after him. "Admit it. I saw the way you looked at her when I called you both to dinner. Also, you were  _laughing_."

He glared at her, waiting for her to enter before closing the door. "I laugh all the time."

Elena shook her head, following him into the living room. "You  _smile_  at strangers, but you only  _laugh_  with us, your family. There is a difference."

He gave her a hard stare, hoping to quell the line of conversation. "You're being ridiculous."

Elena sighed. "There's nothing wrong with liking her, you know. You deserve some happiness, Jeremy. There is more to life than staying holed up at Stonehaven and watching over the pack."

Jeremy rifled through some papers on his desk, not sure what he was looking for, but wanting to keep busy. "Being alpha is an enormous responsibility that I take very seriously."

Elena placed her hands on his, stilling his movements. Jeremy was forced to look at her. "I know, and we love and respect you for it. But that doesn't mean that you need to be alone."

Jeremy had never cared about being alone. It had never bothered him. But now, having seen Kate in his home, having spent time with her, Elena's words were poking holes in his resolve.

"Enough, Elena."

"Jeremy," she protested.

" _Enough_ ," he reiterated. "I care about Kate's welfare the same as I would about any human. It is my job to ensure that they don't come to any harm as a result of negligent behaviour by anyone in our community. As soon as we catch this mutt, we're likely not to see much of her at all."

For a moment Jeremy thought Elena would argue, but the determined look on his face must have put her off.

"I'm sorry about inviting Kate to stay," she said. "I wasn't thinking."

He could never stay angry at Elena for long. Leaning forward, he placed a kiss on her forehead. "Let's rejoin the others and finish our meal."

As Jeremy followed Elena back into the kitchen, he realised that the truth was that he wasn't as angry at Elena for inviting Kate as he was at himself for having enjoyed her company so much. Their brief time together in the living room had been pleasant.  _More than merely pleasant,_  he conceded. For the first time he'd felt himself truly relishing the company of a woman other than Elena. Because he never strayed too far from Stonehaven, his interaction with the rest of the world was out of necessity, not want. For a brief moment he'd almost forgotten what Kate was, and why any kind of relationship between them would be impossible. Unfortunately, Elena's actions had just made his desire for a woman he couldn't possibly have, that much worse.

Sitting down once more at the head of the table, Jeremy couldn't stop his eyes from drifting to the seat Kate had vacated a while earlier. For some reason, the kitchen now seemed larger, emptier without her there. Shaking his head at the foolish notion, he picked up his fork and resumed eating.

* * *

 

A few days later Kate walked over to the Post Office to collect a package that Sara had sent her. She wasn't sure what the surprise was all about, but knowing her friend it would probably be something sentimental and likely to make her a little homesick. Having just finished her last patient for the day, she resolved to pick up the parcel and then grab something quick to eat at the local diner before heading home. The weekend loomed and she wasn't all that excited about it. With nothing planned, chances were she'd spend it surfing Netflix or cosying up to her Kindle. The thought was a little depressing.

Pulling her fluffy red scarf tighter around her neck and burrowing deeper into the folds of her dark coat, Kate was grateful that she'd left her hair loose that day. The heavy, dark curtain hung down her back and around her shoulders, a welcome, if flimsy, barrier against the chill. It wasn't the most effective way to keep warm, but with the weather growing colder by the day, every little bit helped. Glancing up at the darkening sky, she realised that the rain was coming. Shivering slightly as a gust of wind passed by, she hurried her footsteps, not wanting to get to the Post Office only to find that it was already closed.

Crossing the street, Kate's pulse skid to a halt when she spied a familiar silver Land Rover parked in the lot outside the Post Office. She tried to convince herself that it could be anyone, but she knew it wasn't. She was more than a little ashamed to admit that she recognised the licence plate.

Kate had successfully managed to avoid all thoughts of Jeremy Danvers since her last visit to Stonehaven. It had been hard, but every time her mind had shifted to thoughts of him and how badly she'd wanted him to kiss her in those few moments before her departure, she'd shut it down. In the end, she'd convinced herself that the very notion of  _him_  wanting to kiss her, must have been all in her head. The man was a mystery. One minute he was treating her with polite indifference and the next he gave her a look that scorched her skin right down to the tips of her toes. It made no sense. She didn't know what to expect from him from one moment to the next and the uncertainty was so frustrating. Kate had never known anyone like him. He gave nothing of himself away, guarded his privacy with an almost unnatural ferocity that only made her want to know more. Damn him. Perhaps that was why she found herself so drawn to him; he was a mystery and unfortunately mysteries had always appealed to her.

Reaching the glass door, she could see Jeremy at the counter. His broad shoulders were encased in a navy blue jacket, his long legs sheathed in dark blue jeans. Kate would bet a month's salary that he was wearing a waistcoat beneath that jacket and smiled in amusement at the thought. His brown hair fell against the back of his neck, tousled and slightly windswept. He was talking to one of the uniformed workers while completing some paperwork.

Adjusting her spectacles nervously, Kate opened the door and stepped inside. Almost immediately, those beautiful blue eyes turned in her direction.

"Hello again," she said with a smile. "I've just realised how small this town really is."

"How so?"

"The first time I met you you told me that I wouldn't see you often. Other than my colleagues, you're the one person I've seen the most of."

Jeremy's lips curled up at the sides. "A rarity, I assure you."

"Or perhaps fate is intervening," she joked.

When he didn't reply, Kate felt her face flame and desperately looked around for something to distract her. She eyed the large, rectangular wooden crate that one of the staff was pasting fragile stickers on. "That's quite a hefty Christmas present you're sending."

Jeremy glanced at the box. "It's my completed collection for a gallery in New York."

"The same collection you refused to show me?"

He smiled wryly. "I didn't mean any offence by what I said."

Kate waved a hand dismissively. "None taken. You arty types are all the same: complex and mysterious."

"I guess you've figured me out," Jeremy said, clearly amused.

Kate observed him thoughtfully. "I think that what I've discovered is merely the tip of the iceberg."

They stared at each other for a moment, the intensity of Jeremy's gaze making it hard to breathe. Abruptly he looked away and asked, "So, what brings you by?"

Kate flashed the collection slip she'd removed from her coat pocket. "My friend sent me a care package."

Jeremy's lips twitched again and Kate's belly erupted in butterflies. "I had no idea you were in need of care."

Kate shrugged. "Sara can't help herself. I'm hoping she remembered to pack some of my favourite gourmet dark chocolate."

Across the counter, a middle aged woman with a blonde bob glanced at Kate expectantly. She excused herself and handed over the slip. After producing her identification, the woman returned with a box wrapped in brown paper and string. Testing its weight, Kate was pleased to note that it wasn't too heavy. She'd be able to manage the four block walk home comfortably. Further down the counter, she noted that Jeremy was signing one last page before placing his wallet in his back pocket and grabbing his keys.

When Kate turned to leave, he gestured for her to exit ahead of him.

* * *

 

Jeremy had not been expecting to see Kate again so soon. If he hadn't needed to ship his artwork to the gallery, he wouldn't have been in town. But once the Post Office doors opened and Kate's sweet scent wafted towards him, his heart skipped a beat. As always, the sight of her pierced his gut, her natural beauty and effortless charm undeniable. Dressed warmly in a dark coat and tights, the only pop of colour he could see was the bright red scarf twirled around her neck.

Kate had joked that fate was throwing them together. Jeremy wasn't a superstitious man, so of course he knew that couldn't possibly be true. But he couldn't deny that there was something between them, an energy of sorts, that try as he might, he was having a tough time ignoring. But ignore it he must. He knew better than to complicate his life. He did not have the time or the inclination to get involved with someone like Kate. She wasn't the kind of woman men had flings with. She'd want commitment and children and a white picket fence – everything he couldn't offer her. Not that he wanted to, he reminded himself sternly. It didn't matter that he felt this inconvenient attraction towards her. They would not suit. And besides, he was far too old for her.

"Well," Kate said, hugging her package to her chest, "it was nice seeing you again. Please send my regards to Elena."

"And not Nick?" he asked, a hard edge to his voice.

Kate smiled at the thought of the younger man and Jeremy's stomach clenched. "Him too, if you'd like," she said.

He didn't like. Not at all.

Taking a deep breath, Jeremy froze. The scent of mutt was fresh in the air. Instinctively, he reached for Kate's arm as his gaze swung around slowly. Salazar was nearby.

"Jeremy, are you alright?" she asked, concern in her voice.

"I'm fine." Jeremy continued to scan the lot, searching. Within seconds he saw the wolf on the opposite side of the square, hidden from general sight by the shadows cast by the narrow alleyway behind him. Jeremy had to get to him. This might be his best chance.

"I need you to listen carefully." He fished his car keys and mobile phone out of his pocket and shoved them into Kate's hands, taking her package from her. "Get into my car and stay there. Don't open the door for anyone you don't recognise. If I'm not back in fifteen minutes, call Clay and tell him where you are."

Kate was staring at him as though he'd gone crazy. "What are you talking about? Where are you going?"

Jeremy was already moving her steadily towards his vehicle. There wasn't much time and he couldn't follow Salazar if he wasn't sure that Kate would be safe. "Don't worry. I just have something to take care of." He opened the passenger door of the Land Rover.

Kate pulled her arm out of his grasp, her brow furrowed in confusion. "You're not making any sense. Why do I have to wait here? I don't understand."

"I don't have time to explain," he said, glancing towards the alley again. The wolf was gone. Jeremy leaned in to place her package on the back seat.

"No!" Kate said, slamming the door closed and confronting him, bright spots of colour on her cheeks. "You're shoving me into your car with your cell phone telling me to call your son if you don't come back and I'm just supposed to what? Not ask what the hell is going on?"

Jeremy was losing patience. There wasn't a lot of time. If he didn't go now, he might lose the mutt. He grabbed both of Kate's arms firmly and looked down into her eyes. "Kate," he said steadily. "I need you to do this. I know it may seem strange, but please,  _trust me_." She stood stock still, staring into his eyes for the longest time. He was about to launch into another attempt at convincing her when she swallowed and nodded. Jeremy relaxed. She'd be safe.

"Okay, I'll do as you ask. But don't think I won't demand a proper explanation when you get back," she warned.

Jeremy opened the door again and she hopped in. He was about to leave when Kate grabbed his hand. Startled, he looked down to where their fingers were linked, her hand so small against his own. The sight stirred something inside of him that he thought he'd buried a long time ago.

"Is everything alright?" she asked softly, worriedly.

He squeezed her fingers. "Everything's fine," he assured her. Reluctantly, he let go of her hand. "Remember what I said," he called as he turned around, jogging in the direction he'd seen the mutt disappear into.

Jeremy could smell him, the stench overwhelming. He was so close. He doubted the mutt knew who he was - alpha of the North American pack - and that as such, he wouldn't stand much of a chance in combat. It wasn't an arrogant thought on Jeremy's part, merely a factual one.

Following the scent, he realised that the wolf was drawing him away from the more populated area and for that at least, Jeremy was grateful. He couldn't afford to have any bystanders' witness what was likely to happen shortly. Running down the lane, he saw a long, lead pipe lying discarded beside a drain. Reaching down, he grabbed it before setting off again. The light was fading and the street lamps hadn't switched on yet. As Jeremy ventured deeper into the shadows, it started to rain. The combination of dark and damp might have intimidated some, but not Jeremy. He was determined to see an end to the attacks and the return of Kate's safety.

Jeremy rounded a corner and saw him. Large and menacing, he growled threateningly, but Jeremy wasn't moved. He'd fought many mutts like him over the years and there would surely be many more before he named his successor and stepped down as alpha.

Removing his jacket, he threw it carelessly on the floor. He didn't have time to change, so he'd have to fight the wolf in human form. Though he acknowledged being slightly disadvantaged as a result, he wasn't overly concerned.

"I know who you are, Salazar. But do you know who I am?"

* * *

 

Kate sat in the car and waited, Jeremy's phone clutched in her hand. Three minutes…five minutes…nine minutes. She kept glancing at the time on the touch screen display, keeping track of how long Jeremy had been gone. She'd been determined to ignore his edict up until the moment when he'd asked her to trust him. The look in his eyes had been her undoing: earnest, sincere and a little fearful? As though he was worried about her. The entire situation was strange and made no sense. Kate was so confused.  _Where is he?_  She glanced at the time again. He'd been gone for ten minutes.

Restless, she turned, looking in the direction he'd disappeared in. Was he in some kind of trouble? She bit her lip, warring with herself. Should she go and find him, knowing it was against his instructions? Should she just stay and wait? The not knowing was driving her crazy.

Mind made up, Kate opened the door and hopped out. The street was fairly empty, only a few people hurrying along, probably hoping to miss the rain. Already, fat drops were starting to fall. Shoving Jeremy's phone into her coat pocket, she pulled the coat's collar up around her ears and hurried towards the alleyway. By the time she reached it, her heart was racing. Standing at the entrance, she looked down the narrow corridor, red brick walls on either side. There were metal bins standing about, some lying on their sides, the contents spilled across the floor. As Kate took a step forward, she wrinkled her nose at the stench. Undeterred, she walked a little faster, rushing to the end of the alleyway. Left was a dead-end, so she turned right and walked on. It was quiet, steam coming out of the grates at the back of the buildings, adding to the eerie ambiance. The rain was coming down faster now, heavy droplets falling onto the back of her coat and wetting her hair. This passage was a little wider, but not by much. There were wooden crates and boxes piled haphazardly along the one side and graffiti all the way along the other.

 _Where is Jeremy?_  she wondered, suddenly a little afraid. It was growing darker and the rain was falling faster and harder, making it difficult to see. She saw the end of the alley up ahead, and decided to go that far and then turn back if she didn't find him. Kate was a few feet from the corner, when she heard a growl and her heart stopped completely. It was so familiar to her, having heard it twice before, that it was unmistakable who it belonged to. Panting, she reached the end of the corridor and paused. Taking a deep breath, she peered around it and gasped.

Jeremy was fighting with the wolf.

For a moment, Kate's brain shut down as she stared at the scene before her, frozen with terror. The rain was coming down in torrents and she was soaked through, but she didn't feel a thing. Her eyes were glued to the spectacle before her. Jeremy, a long metal pipe in hand, was circling the animal. His shirt and waistcoat was plastered to his chest and arms, his jacket lying in a wet heap to the side. His hair was matted to his head, rivulets of water dripping down the side of his face, but he didn't seem to notice. He was completely and utterly absorbed as he stared at the wolf. His lips were moving but because of the rain, she couldn't hear what he was saying. Was he trying to reason with the animal?

Kate couldn't comprehend what she was seeing, it all seemed so surreal. What was the wolf doing here? And why was Jeremy fighting it? If she hadn't been so afraid, so caught up in her own concern for his safety, she might have noticed how agile Jeremy was, how strong and powerful, how confident and self-assured. Of course, in her panic, she didn't see any of that. All she saw was a man she knew and had feelings for trapped by a wild animal.

The wolf took a step, bringing his rear into view and Kate noticed that it was limping, moving around on only three legs. When she saw the awkward angle of the wolf's hind leg and the corresponding stain of red on the end of Jeremy's weapon, she realised that he must have broken the animal's leg.

With a loud, ominous grow, the wolf leaped forward, and Kate felt her heart lodge in her throat. It was instinct that caused her to scream Jeremy's name, her fear for his safety so overwhelming that she didn't care that she was revealing her own position. Her voice, piercing through the rain, caused Jeremy to pause mid swing, distracting him. That momentarily lapse in concentrating was enough to make the wolf pounce on him, pinning him to the floor, his jaws widening as he bit down into the soft flesh of Jeremy's flank.

Kate screamed, running forward, adrenalin shooting through her veins. She didn't know what she was doing, didn't know how she could possibly stop the beast, but she couldn't stand there and do nothing. Grabbing a brick, she threw it at the wolf, hoping desperately that he would let go of Jeremy. It hit its mark against his already injured limb and the wolf howled, scrambling backward. Kate grabbed another brick and hurled that one too, sickened when she heard the horrific snap of breaking bone. The animal turned, his limp even more pronounced. Arm aloft, ready to hurl another brick if necessary, Kate was spared the need when the wolf scrambled off awkwardly in the opposite direction.

"Jeremy," Kate breathed in relief as she sank to the ground beside him. The site of his wound was bleeding profusely, but he was conscious, moaning in agony. Kate lifted the torn shirt and gasped at the extent of the damage. There were jagged teeth marks on his flesh, the skin ripped and raw. She turned and crawled towards his jacket, ringing out the moisture as best she could before pressing it firmly to his side.

She dug into her pocket and removed Jeremy's mobile. "Hold on. I'm calling an ambulance."

Jeremy grabbed her hand. "No!" he yelled above the sound of the pounding rain. "No hospitals. Call Clay."

Kate stared at him, mouth agape. "That's insane! You need proper medical attention!"

Jeremy's eyes were fluttering, and she knew he was fighting to stay conscious. The jacket was already turning crimson. She pressed harder against the wound, watching as he flinched in pain. He lifted a hand and grasped hers with surprising strength, his eyes locked on hers.

"Please, call Clay."

Kate shook her head.

" _Please._  Promise me!" he breathed raggedly, his chest heaving.

For a second Kate stared at the screen, before her fingers dialled nine-one-one. When the time came to place the call, she hesitated. She didn't understand any of this. First Jeremy made her sit in his car while he came out here to do Lord knows what. Then she finds him going nose to nose with a wild animal.  _The same animal who'd almost attacked her twice!_  Then he's injured and he doesn't want her to call the hospital? What was going on? What was he trying to hide?

"Kate," he whispered, sensing her indecision. "Call Clay."

She closed her eyes briefly, praying that she was doing the right thing. She did as he asked and Clay answered on the second ring.

"Jeremy?"

"No, it's Kate," she said, her voice trembling uncontrollably. "Jeremy's been hurt."


	6. Chapter 6

"What?" Clay roared into Kate's ear and she flinched. "What happened? Where are you?"

She gave him a brief rundown of what she'd seen and then rattled off their address. But even as she did so, she knew she couldn't keep Jeremy lying in the rain for almost an hour until Clay arrived. Kate looked down into the pain filled blue eyes of the man lying on the ground beside her, his blood mixing with the rainwater pouring down onto the tarred surface. Fear pierced through the adrenalin still surging in her veins.

"He needs a hospital," she said, avoiding Jeremy's eyes. She hoped that Clay would be more reasonable.

"No!" Clay fairly screamed at her. "Do not take him to a hospital. I'm coming!"

Kate shivered as the rainwater ran down her neck and tricked beneath the collar of her coat. So the son also had a thing against hospitals.  _What the hell are these people into?_ she thought frantically, watching as streaks of red bled through the coat she had plastered to Jeremy's wound.

"I don't think you understand. He's seriously wounded and he needs proper medical care!"

" _No hospitals_ , do you hear me?" Clay's voice was almost threatening.

Nervously Kate surveyed the area. If the wolf came back she didn't know if she could fight him off a second time. She needed to move Jeremy. Quickly.

Making a split decision, she replied, "I'll bring him to you." Looking down, she caught Jeremy shaking his head emphatically. She ignored him, already thinking about how long it would take them to get back to his car.

"Stay there!" Clay commanded. "I'm already on my way." Kate could hear the sounds of hurried footsteps.

"It makes no sense, Clay," she snapped, irritated at his bossy tone. "In the time it takes you to get here, I could have driven him to Stonehaven myself." Groaning agonisingly Jeremy attempted to sit up, but Kate moved her hand to his chest, shoving him back down.

 _No!_  she mouthed, fire in her eyes. Why would no one listen to her?

"Get Jeremy someplace dry. I won't be long."

Kate was tired of being shouted at and ordered about. Enough was enough. She was done arguing with the Danvers' men. "Do what you want to, but I'm on my way."

She disconnected the call and shoved the phone back into her pocket. Her hands were trembling, but she brushed her anxiety aside. She needed to get Jeremy some proper medical attention. But first, they needed to get to his car.

"Come on, we need to move," she said, wrapping one arm around his shoulders.

"You don't have to do this," Jeremy panted, one bloodied hand holding his jacket to his injury, his face inches from her own.

"I don't know why I am, but you asked me to trust you and so despite my better judgement, I'm going to," Kate confessed, her unease masked by the false confidence of her tone. "You won't die here," she whispered. "Not if I can help it."

Jeremy stared at her pointedly and in spite of the rain, the cold, his wound and the possible danger they were still in, the world seemed to narrow sharply until it was just the two of them, all external factors fading into the background. Absurdly, Kate felt as though she'd never been closer to this man. Not merely in terms of proximity, but emotionally too, because as he looked at her, there was something in his gaze that had never been there before: admiration.

A clap of thunder broke the spell and her arm tightened around him. "I'm going to need you to help me. I can't get you to the car otherwise. Once you're standing, I'll help support your weight. You just make sure to keep the jacket pressed firmly to your side." She paused for a moment. "Ready?"

Jeremy nodded, gritting his teeth as he rolled onto his knees and with Kate's help managed to heave himself to his feet. He swayed unsteadily and she held onto him tightly, wrapping an arm around his waist and placing one of his around her neck. He was heavy as he leaned into her, his breathing harsh in her ear and she knew he had to be in a lot of pain.

"Slowly," she coaxed as they staggered back the way they'd come. The walk probably took no more than five minutes, but to Kate it felt like a lifetime. Every step seemed like torture for Jeremy, his face ashen, his limbs weighty and unsteady.

Eventually they reached the car and Kate almost sagged against the door in relief. It was dark already and whatever cars were driving by would have to look closely to see that Jeremy wasn't merely an amorous beau with an arm around his girl. Opening the passenger door, she helped ease him inside before rushing over to the driver's side and climbing in.

Jeremy was leaning against the back of the seat, his eyes closed, taking in deep gulps of oxygen. Kate lifted his jacket and looked at the wound, her apprehension rising. The bleeding wasn't subsiding. It needed to be stemmed quickly, then cleaned and sewed up. He'd also likely need a transfusion. There could be internal damage as well, none of which she could detect while sitting in his car. Everything she needed to ensure he survived this ordeal was readily available at the hospital.

She bit her lip as she fumbled with the keys, searching for the ignition. What did they propose to do with him at Stonehaven? They wouldn't have the type of medical supplies necessary to help him. Not for the first time, she wondered whether she was doing the right thing. Wouldn't she be signing Jeremy's death warrant if she followed through with his ridiculous request?

As though he sensed her uncertainty, Jeremy lifted a shaky hand and reached across to touch her arm. "To Stonehaven," he breathed, his face contorting in pain.

Instinctively Kate reached over and smoothed his wet hair away from his forehead. He looked exhausted. "The hospital can help you," she said, her voice a whispered plea.

He shook his head. "Only to Stonehaven."

Nodding jerkily, she turned the key and started the car. Within minutes they were heading out of town. Kate still felt conflicted about what she was doing, every fibre of her being screaming that she should turn around and take him to a hospital. But she didn't. She'd do as he asked, but if Jeremy died because she'd listened to him, she'd never forgive herself.

By the time Kate turned into the driveway of the old manor house, Clay, Elena and Nick were already waiting outside. Her nerves were on edge, the drive having passed in a blur. Between trying to ensure that Jeremy remained conscious and keeping her eyes on the road, she was barely holding onto her equilibrium.

Before the car even come to a full stop, Clay jerked open the passenger door. With Nick's help, they removed Jeremy from the front seat and half carried, half dragged him towards the front door. Kate scrambled out of the car after them, not caring that she was a sodden, dishevelled mess. It didn't escape her notice that it was the second time she arrived at Stonehaven looking like a drowned rat.

"Get  _her_ out of here," Clay called to Elena.

Elena turned apologetic eyes in Kate's direction. "You should probably go."

Kate couldn't believe her ears. They expected her to leave a man in Jeremy's condition in the hands of people who had zero medical expertise? "I can help."

"We don't need your help," Clay grunted, his tone surly and dismissive as he and Nick carried Jeremy into the foyer.

Kate had had enough. She was tired and frightened and upset. She had witnessed a man being mauled by a wild animal and she'd gone against the very oath she'd taken to preserve life by bringing him home to his family instead of taking him to a proper medical facility. All she was asking for in return was an opportunity to help him. But instead, she was being thrown out.

_I don't think so._

Anger blazing in her eyes, she tugged on Clay's arm until he stopped and looked at her. Kate glared at him, furious. "I didn't know you had a medical doctorate,  _Dr_  Danvers. Oh wait," she said sarcastically, "you don't. You're an  _anthropologist_ , not a  _medical practitioner_. I don't think you realise how serious Jeremy's injury is.  _He could die_. And last time I checked, I was the only one here qualified to make any attempt at saving his life. As such," she breathed, her words laced with determination, "I suggest you shove your derision aside because _I'm_  going to see to his wounds. The only question is whether I'm going to have to go through you in order to do so." She cocked an eyebrow at him, waiting.

"Oh, that's gotta hurt, Clayton," Nick murmured. "Looks like the  _real_  doctor is the one giving the orders."

Clay scowled at Nick. It would seem that not many people stood up to him. He seemed shocked, a grudging sliver of respect entering his eyes.

Clay glanced down at Jeremy's unconscious state and conceded. "There's a table in the kitchen where you can work."

Relief coursed through Kate as she hurried after them. Elena was throwing a white sheet over the kitchen table as Clay and Nick lowered Jeremy as carefully as they could onto it. Kate placed a finger to the pulse at his neck. It was feint, but detectable.

Unbuttoning her coat hurriedly, she peeled it off and threw it somewhere behind her, then impatiently shoved the damp, long sleeves of her tube dress up past her elbows.

Quickly scanning her surroundings, she spied a bottle of antiseptic hand sanitiser at the basin and rushed to wash her hands.

"What do you have that I can use?" she asked to no one in particular as she lifted the jacket away from Jeremy's side before peeling away the torn fabric of his shirt and waistcoat. He'd regained consciousness and his eyes were boring holes into her.

"What do you need?" Elena asked and Kate glanced at her, eyes bulging. She had her arms full of medical supplies.  _What is this place?_   _Why do they have these things?_  Shaking her head, she knew now was not the time to ponder the bizarre reality of her current situation. Jeremy's life hung in the balance.

"Gauze, pads, tape, scissors," she rattled off the top of her head. "Also, some clean towels, bandages and rubbing alcohol if you've got some?"

Elena nodded and moved to get the items. Kate grabbed the scissors and handed them to Clay. "Cut away his shirt and waistcoat, I need to stop the bleeding first." To Nick, she said, "Put on some boiling water. We'll need to sanitise a few things."

Nick nodded and filled the kettle, setting it on the stove to heat up. "I see you're wearing waistcoat number seventy four out of a thousand. Your personal favourite if I recall," Nick joked with Jeremy, grabbing his hand in support before he glanced at Clay. "Any chance you can salvage-" There was a loud rip as Clay shred the garment in two. "I guess not." Nick's smile was tense and held none of its usual charm. "I guess you could do with a replacement."

Kate grabbed the alcohol and looked at Jeremy's face. He'd attempted to laugh at Nick's teasing, but the twist of his lips was more reminiscent of a grimace than a grin.

"I'm sorry, but this is going to hurt," she said apologetically. Kate glanced at Nick and Clay. "Hold him down," she whispered. When their hands were braced strategically, she poured the alcohol over Jeremy's wound. He hissed and cursed, involuntarily lifting his pelvis off the table in anguish. "Elena, do you have a coagulant of some kind? Something like-"

"Haemostatic powder?" Elena asked, holding out two sachets. Kate grabbed it, tearing the rectangular squares open. "Nick, dump some needles into the boiling water. I'm going to have to sew him up once the bleeding subsides."

"When I imagined the two of us engaging in a little role play, this was not quite what I had in mind," Nick whispered as he brushed past her.

Had the situation not been so grave or her emotions so invested, Kate might have laughed at his attempt at humour. But under the circumstances, she couldn't focus on anything other than Jeremy's plight. 

She poured the white powder over his wound. "Towels, Clay," she ordered, reaching for two when he offered them to her. Padding them thickly, she held them firmly to Jeremy's side. She grabbed one of Clay's large hands. "Hold that as tightly as you can. The pressure should help."

Clay moved to her side and did as she asked. Kate glanced at Jeremy's face. He was unconscious again, the pain clearly too overwhelming. The back of her throat started burning. What if she couldn't save him? What if he died on his kitchen table?  _No_. She couldn't afford to think that way.

"He's going to need blood. Dammit. He's too ashen. He's lost too much."

"I'll get some," Elena called, hurrying out of the room.

Kate's jaw dropped. "Are you kidding me? You keep blood handy? What could you possibly need it for?"

When neither Nick nor Clay responded, Kate wiped a hand across her forehead, perplexed. "Any chance I can get some saline too?" she yelled mockingly. Blood. They stored their own blood.

Moments later the blonde woman returned with a bag of O Positive and another of saline solution. Kate stared at both items, shocked. She'd been kidding about the saline.

Moving to the opposite side of Jeremy's injury, she grabbed an IV set, vaguely wondering why'd they'd need it, before ripping it open. She worked quickly and efficiently and within a few minutes, she had a line up. That done, she went back to Clay's side and removed the towels he'd been holding down. Her knees almost buckled when she noted that the bleeding had subsided.

"A few minutes more," she said, pressing them firmly back in place. "Nick, I'm going to suture soon."

"Got everything ready, Doc," he said from beside her, handing over what looked like a sewing needle. At least he had some synthetic thread. Beggars couldn't be choosers.

"Will he be alright?" Clay asked, his voice gruff. It was the first time Kate could detect any emotion in him. Despite his coarseness towards her, he clearly loved his father.

She cleared her throat before answering, afraid he'd sense her worry. "I don't know. It depends."

"On what?" Elena asked, moving so she could see what Kate was doing.

"The severity of the injury, how strong Jeremy is, possible infection…" her voice trailed off.

"He's strong," Nick asserted. "Stronger than all of us."

Kate didn't comment as she lifted the towels. Again, the bleeding was significantly less. She thread the needle. "I need more light," she told Nick and nodded approvingly when he aimed a large torch at Jeremy's wound. It looked horrific, but she steeled her resolve. Glancing at Jeremy's face again, her expression softened. He looked so peaceful, as though he were asleep. Swallowing past the lump in her throat, she set to work.

"Do you think there's any internal damage?" Elena asked, worriedly.

Kate started stitching Jeremy's skin together as neatly as she could. It wasn't easy, considering that the flesh was so badly torn. If he survived, he'd likely have an ugly scar, but she was sure he'd take that over the loss of his life.

"I can't be sure without having the proper diagnostic tools at my disposal, but he might just have been lucky enough to escape without internal injury."

"What makes you say that?" Nick enquired, drying his hands on a clean towel.

She glanced at him briefly. "He'd be dead otherwise."

Silence descended and Kate was grateful. She preferred to work without the distraction of their questions, wanting to channel all her concentration into doing the best job she could. Half an hour later, she sat back and eyed her handiwork. Jeremy's skin was red and swollen, but the bleeding had stopped completely, which was a good sign. After washing her hands, she cleaned the wound once more before applying the bandages.

She glanced at Nick and Clay. Both of them looked haggard, as though they'd lived through a war. Kate wasn't sure that she looked any better. "Could you place him somewhere more comfortable? I want to start the transfusion, but it would be better if you didn't have to move him again afterward."

They nodded in unison. Clay moved to Jeremy's head. "We'll take him to-"

"His bedroom," Elena inserted smoothly, exchanging a look with Clay that Kate didn't understand, but was too tired to attempt to decipher.

The men carried him as carefully as they could up the staircase to the second floor. Kate barely registered the wood panelled walls, so reminiscent of the foyer, her eyes focussed completely on Jeremy, still unconscious. On the threshold of his bedroom, Elena touched her elbow.

"You must be freezing in those wet clothes. Why don't you change into something more comfortable?" she suggested kindly.

Kate gave her a brief smile. "I will, soon. I just want to make certain that Jeremy is settled first."

"Thank you," Elena said. "You've saved his life."

Kate pressed a hand to the nervous fluttering in her stomach, watching as Clay and Nick placed Jeremy on the bed. "Don't thank me yet. He isn't completely out of the woods."

Elena didn't comment, but continued to watch Kate long after she'd reached Jeremy's side.

* * *

Jeremy awoke to the sound of silence. It was dark, only the feint glow of his bedside lamp casting a pale shadow across the room. His side hurt like hell and he gingerly lifted a hand to touch it. That's when he noticed the IV line connected to the top of his hand. His gaze followed the coils of the red chord upward until he noted the bag of blood and saline hanging from the modified hanger attached to the lamp post above his bed. Carefully, he reached down and felt the thick bandage around his waist. Lifting the covers slightly he noted that he was wearing a pair of his pajama bottoms and nothing else. Closing his eyes for a moment, he let it all come back to him.

The mutt. The fight. Kate calling his name. Being Bitten. Kate getting him to Stonehaven. Kate saving his life.

_Kate._

When he'd heard her calling his name in that alley, he was sure his heart had stopped beating entirely. Prior to that he'd managed to seriously injure Salazar and would have surely incapacitated him sufficiently to transport him back to Stonehaven, were it not for his momentary loss of focus. Once his attention had been diverted, the mutt had attacked. Was it not for the injury he'd already inflicted on Salazar and Kate's killer aim, Jeremy might not have survived. And neither would she. The thought made him shudder.

She'd been so brave, acting instinctively and Jeremy couldn't stifle the flood of admiration he felt for her. Despite her fear and confusion, she'd handled the situation with grim resolve. His lips curled upward briefly as he recalled snippets of her confrontation with Clay. No one other than Elena had ever spoken to his son in that way. But Kate had done it for him. Because she was determined to save his life. Despite the many questions Jeremy was certain she had, Kate had placed his life above her own fears. He was humbled by her actions. It stirred his emotions, made him feel things he knew he shouldn't. His vague recollections while lying on the kitchen table as he'd floated in and out of consciousness was of Kate's voice calmly issuing instructions while she worked swiftly and competently. Not once did she panic. Not once did she rail against any of them for a situation she obviously couldn't make any sense of. She'd remained focussed the entire time.

Jeremy had some memories of being placed in his bed, of Clay and Nick cleaning him up. He could recall snippets of conversation too: Kate telling Clay she wouldn't leave until she knew that he would be would okay. Clay telling her it wasn't necessary, but Kate insisting anyway.

Jeremy was the medic in the family. He was the one who sewed up everyone else's scrapes and tended to their bruises. While Clay, Elena and Nick knew a bit of the basics, he doubted that they would have known what to do with him. Had it not been for Kate refusing to relinquish him solely into his pack's care, Jeremy might not have been alive. He owed her his life. The thought made him uncomfortable. He didn't like being in anyone's debt, most especially a human's.

The door creaked open and his eyes darted towards it, widening when he saw Kate enter.  _What is she still doing here?_ Closing the door quietly behind her, she walked towards the bed. She was wearing a light grey sweatpants and a plain back sweater which he recognised as Elena's. Her hair was up in a messy bun, her spectacles perched faithfully on her nose.

She reached his bedside and their eyes met, relief evident in those piercing green depths. Her obvious concern for his welfare touched him deeply.

"You're awake," she said, coming closer, her gaze assessing as she placed a hand to his forehead, casually sweeping his hair back. The gesture felt personal, intimate. She reached for his hand, checking the site of his peripheral IV before making some adjustments to the flow rate.

"Good. No allergic reactions," she said, softly.

 _Thanks to you,_  Jeremy thought before asking, "What time is it?" His voice was a little gravelly, his throat dry.

Kate reached for the glass of water on the night stand and lifted his head so he could take a sip of the cool liquid. "Just past midnight. You've been out for a few hours. How are you feeling?"

Jeremy placed his head back on the pillow and Kate pulled a chair closer to the bed and sat down. "A little sore but at least the disorientation is clearing."

"You're responding remarkably well. I didn't think you'd be conscious until morning, at least."

"I'm a fast healer," Jeremy quipped. If only she knew that his wolf DNA meant that he recuperated a lot quicker than humans. He shifted against the pillows and grimaced.

Her face alight with concern, Kate leaned forward and lifted the covers, rolling it down to his waist before checking the bandages. "I wanted to give you some pain meds, but Elena insisted that you wouldn't want it."

"Dulls the senses," was all he said as he watched her hands move lightly across the white dressings.

Kate clucked disapprovingly. She was checking to make sure that the tape was still secure, but her fingers kept flicking against the naked skin of his abdomen. Her touch was soft and gentle and Jeremy hated how much he liked her tender ministrations.

She inspected a bruise on the front of his ribcage, her fingers deft and sure as they lightly probed. "How does that feel?" she asked.

Kate's fingers fluttered against his chest again and Jeremy drew in a sharp breath, his skin on fire. Her eyes flew to his face and lingered, her cheeks filling with colour when she realised that his reaction had nothing to do with pain.

Hurriedly she snatched her hands away and made sure to keep them confined to the boundaries of his bandages. "Um…if you refuse any analgesics, then you're going to feel a lot worse before you start to feel better."

His skin still tingled. "I'll survive."

Kate's eyes kept darting to his chest, her cheeks flushed scarlet and Jeremy almost groaned out loud.  _Dammit._  Knowing she was attracted to him too made things so much more complicated. Annoyed at his inability to control his rampant hormones around her, he snapped, "Why are you still here?"

Kate stiffened and moved back, dropping the covers in place. "You didn't really expect me to just leave you here, did you?"

Honestly, Jeremy hadn't known what to expect. Kate kept surprising him at every turn. "I owe you a debt of gratitude for saving my life."

She shook her head, the loose tendrils of hair that had escaped her bun, swaying gently against her face. "You owe me nothing. I did what any doctor in my position would have done."

"Regardless, thank you," he said sincerely.

Try as he might, Jeremy couldn't help noticing how beautiful she looked sitting beside his bed, her face devoid of any makeup, her expression clear of any artifice. It suddenly occurred to him that she was the only woman other than Elena to have ever set foot in his bedroom. The thought was more pleasing than it should have been and it worried him.

Kate licked her lips nervously before asking, "Are you ever going to tell me why you didn't want me to take you to the hospital? Why you have more medical supplies in your home than I've seen at some rural clinics?"

"I don't like hospitals, that's all."

Kate was incredulous. "You were prepared to  _die_  because you  _don't like hospitals_?"

He feigned nonchalance. "We all have our vices."

She shook her head in denial. "I don't believe you."

 _I wouldn't either,_  Jeremy thought. "I don't know what you want me to say."

"The truth?"

"You have the truth."

She threw her hands up. "And how do you explain the medical supplies?"

"We live more than forty minutes from town, Kate. If anything happens out here, it's best to be prepared."

She was eyeing him sceptically, doubting his every word. "There's something you're not telling me."

"Like what?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I just…none of this makes any sense. Why did you ask me to stay in the car? What were you doing when you found that wolf? And why didn't you just get out of there when you saw him?"

Jeremy wished he could answer her questions, but he couldn't. Kate needed to leave Stonehaven. The longer she stayed, the more danger she placed herself in and he couldn't let anything happen to her. He didn't question why he felt the surge of protectiveness towards her, he just did. And in order for her to be safe, she needed to be as far away from him as possible.

"You should leave. Now."

She sat still for a moment, thrown by his sudden change of topic. Then her eyes filled with hurt and Jeremy felt like a heel. He always controlled his emotions, was always unmoved by human weakness. But around Kate, none of his defences seemed to remain intact.

Her chin jutted out stubbornly as she stood, irritation clear in every line of her body. "Do you want to live, Jeremy?"

"Of course," was his immediate response.

"Then I suggest you do as I told your son: stop telling me what to do and allow me to do my job."

Kate was bristling with annoyance as she angrily stomped towards the door, closing it behind her with a decisive click.

Bemused, Jeremy stared after her. If he wasn't mistaken, she'd just told him to go to hell. In his own home. Against his will, Jeremy's lips curled into a smile. He shouldn't enjoy having her around, he shouldn't want to be near her, he shouldn't want to touch her so badly he fairly ached, but God help him, he wanted all of those things.

Lying back against the pillows, Jeremy Danvers closed his eyes and felt the heart he'd locked up so many years ago, thump painfully back to life. And it was in that instant, when his momentary weakness made him yearn for something that he never thought he'd have, that he knew for certain that nothing would ever be the same again.


	7. Chapter 7

"You're looking a lot better."

Elena entered the room just as Jeremy swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat upright. Glancing at her, he smiled in welcome. She was dressed casually in jeans and an oversized sweater.

"I feel much better," he agreed, wincing slightly as he felt a pull in his stitches. Despite the lingering tenderness, he could feel his body healing itself.

"Maybe you should take it easy," Elena said, sitting down on the cream coloured bedcover.

"I can't afford to. Salazar is still out there." Jeremy attempted to stand, but Elena made a move to halt him.

"And we will find him. But you need to rest and regain your strength." Her voice trembled. "We almost lost you."

He reached an arm around her and hugged her lightly to his side. "I'm going to be fine."

"Thanks to Kate."

Jeremy shifted away, suddenly uncomfortable. "Yes. I am aware that she saved my life."

Elena tensed. "Please, don't be angry that she stayed. We asked her to leave, but she flat out refused and with you bleeding on the floor, it didn't seem like the time to arg-"

"It's alright," Jeremy said, breaking her hurried explanation. "I understand."

"You do?" she asked anxiously. He nodded and she visibly relaxed. "You should have seen her, Jeremy. She was wonderful. She took control of the situation and handled it like a pro. Even Clay was impressed."

Jeremy gave her a small smile, but didn't say anything. Elena was regarding him thoughtfully.

"She likes you, you know."

"What?"

"Kate," she explained. "She likes you."

Jeremy stood, holding a hand to his injured side as he walked over to the large windows overlooking Stonehaven's vast grounds. "I'm sure she's just being polite. Don't read more into it, Elena."

He could hear the rustle of the bedcover as she stood, retracing his steps. "Other than the family, I've never seen anyone more protective of you than she was. She threatened Clay with physical harm if he didn't let her stay to care for you herself."

Jeremy's mind flashed to the particular scene and warmth flooded his insides. "Well, I'm glad it never came to that."

"That's all you're going to say?" Elena asked incredulously.

"What else is there?" he asked, attempting to mask his inner conflict. Part of him craved the affirmation of Kate's affections, the other part rebelled against it, wanting to deny its potential existence because he was afraid to examine what it might mean to him.

"Something...anything that hints at the Jeremy I know. The man who has more feeling in his little finger, than anyone else I've ever met." She stared up at him, unblinking. "But here's the thing: I've never seen you try to hide it as much as you have since you met Kate." She touched his arm gently. "Jeremy, I watched that woman sew you back together with the same care and consideration that I've only seen in one other person – you. Then she sat by your bedside for hours, just watching you, as though she was afraid you'd stop breathing if she looked away."

His chest swelled with emotion at Elena's words, his heart burning with a familiar longing that had recently become synonymous with thoughts of Kate.

"She cares about you and I know you care about her. I understand that you don't believe in the longevity of human and wolf relationships, but I want you to be happy. Why won't you allow yourself to love?"

Jeremy's voice hardened. "We don't get to love, Elena."

"You don't really believe that," she insisted, crestfallen. "Look at Clay and I-" Elena stopped, shaking her head. "Alright, perhaps that's a bad example considering that I'm a wolf too," she acknowledged. "But Logan and Rachel? They love each other. They're having a baby."

Jeremy raised an eyebrow, glancing at Elena askew. "You already know what Logan's going to have to do once his son is born."

Elena huffed. "Why are you being such a pessimist? This isn't like you at all. You were so supportive of my relationship with Phillip."

"I'm not being a pessimist, I'm being realistic," Jeremy clarified. "And I supported your relationship with Phillip because I knew that eventually you'd come back to us, that you'd realise that you belonged here at Stonehaven."

She folded her arms across her chest, clearly annoyed at him. "All I'm saying is that Kate likes you and you obviously like her."

"I didn't say that."

"Trust me, you don't have to."

Jeremy sighed. When had he become so obvious?

"Where is she now?"

"Having breakfast with Nick."

The thought of her sharing a meal and potentially flirting with the younger man made Jeremy ball his fists tightly.

Elena, oblivious to his irrational reaction to her words, added, "Should I bring you something to eat?"

"No, thank you. Where are we on Salazar?"

"Clay and I went back to the alley where he attacked you last night. We found minute traces of his blood, but the rain washed most of it away, along with his scent. However, we heard talk in one of the bars about a guy that was beat up pretty badly, hanging around town. It could be him."

Jeremy nodded. "He won't risk going to a hospital so he'll likely try and treat his wounds himself. We need to stay close. He's going to trip up soon and when he does we have to be there."

"Jeremy, what happened in that alley?"

He folded his arms across his chest and gave her the full rundown.

Elena glanced at him anxiously. "So Kate, she didn't  _see_ anything she shouldn't have?"

Jeremy knew what Elena was asking. "She has questions, I'm sure, but she witnessed nothing that can't be explained away."

She exhaled, relieved. "I was scared that you'd have to…you know."

Elena had no idea how thankful Jeremy was to not have to make that choice. As things stood, he wasn't sure he'd be able to.

He leaned forward and planted a swift, reassuring kiss on Elena's forehead. "Be careful out there."

"I will."

She turned to leave when Jeremy caught her arm. "Remember, I want him alive."

Elena nodded.

"Also," Jeremy hesitated, clearing his throat. "We need to get Kate out of here. I'm healing fast. If she insists on any more examinations, she'll notice it."

Elena patted his arm sympathetically before heading towards the door. "Since we've all had a turn, I'll leave  _you_  to throw her out this time."

Refusing to examine his reasons too closely, Jeremy grabbed a black shirt from his wardrobe, hastily put it on and headed downstairs. The closer he got to the kitchen, the more distinct Kate's voice became. Mingled with her occasional words, was the sound of her laughter. The obvious source of her amusement was Nick.

"Come on Doc, you're breaking my heart here. Just dinner. Is that too much to ask?"

A stab of jealously twisted in his gut as he halted on the threshold, waiting for Kate's response.

"That's your approach? I'm disappointed. You seem like the suave type," she teased.

It didn't escape Jeremy's notice that she didn't refuse Nick's offer.

"So you  _have_ wondered about what type I am. Sounds like I might still be in with a chance."

Kate sounded amused and exasperated in equal measures when she asked, "Do women ever refuse you?"

"You're not planning on being the first, are you?"

When Kate laughed, Jeremy gritted his teeth and turned away, quietly making his way back upstairs. He'd heard enough. It was obvious that Kate and Nick enjoyed each other's company. Of course they were of a similar age, so it was to be expected. Nick was easy going, a natural charmer and women loved him. There was no reason that Kate would be any different.

Except the thought of her and Nick together, as a couple, made him want to hit something.

Back in his bedroom, he tugged his shirt off and threw it on the bed, irritated. He might as well grab a shower before getting dressed.

There was a knock at the door and Jeremy turned in time to see Kate poke her head inside. The sight of her made his gut clench, his eyes tracing the lines of her face. Even with her spectacles somewhat shielding her eyes, she looked tired.

"What on earth are you doing out of bed?" she demanded, stepping into the room.

* * *

Kate stared at Jeremy.

He was standing beside the window dressed only in blue and white pin striped pajama bottoms that hung dangerously low on his hips, his chest and feet completely bare. His torso was broad, his stomach flat and hard, a spattering of dark brown hair fanning across his chest and disappearing into his pants. His arms, roped and corded with muscle, hung loosely at his sides. While she'd suspected that he had an impressive build, recent events had made her realise just how beautifully formed he actually was. Bathed in natural light, there was something about his stance that radiated strength and virility, the large white bandage at his side doing nothing to detract from his overwhelming masculinity.

Kate swallowed, her mouth completely dry, her face growing warmer by the second. If she'd thought he was hot with his clothes on, he was even more so without them.

Sounding a little hoarse she reiterated, "You shouldn't be up."

Jeremy's tone was cool, his demeanour a little distant when he replied, "I'm not the kind who can laze about all day."

Kate was confused. Was he still annoyed about their last encounter?  _Be professional, Shaw_ , she coached herself as she moved towards him.

She deliberately kept her tone light. "Usually when someone is mauled by a dangerous animal, they tend to deserve a few days of lazing."

"You sound like Elena."

Kate smiled. She liked the other woman. "You two seem really close."

She noted, not for the first time, that the room was huge. A dark wood vintage four poster bed dominated the space with a plush cream and red carpet surrounding the base. The walls were red, the same deep maroon colour as the living room, the floor solid wood. Directly opposite the bed was a fireplace, currently empty, with a comfortable looking brown leather armchair and ottoman positioned in front of it. On the one side of the room, beside the door leading to the en-suite bathroom, was a tall chest of drawers and matching cupboard, both very masculine, and clearly antique. To the other was Jeremy, casually standing in front of the large window, the heavy cream drapes parted to allow the weak morning sunshine to penetrate into the depths of his manly sanctuary.

"We are. She is as close to me as Clay is."

Her curiosity piqued, Kate asked, "Clay…he's not your biological son, is he?"

Gingerly, Jeremy walked towards his bed. Jerking the black shirt lying on top of the covers towards him, he shrugged into it. Kate wasn't sure whether she was relieved or disappointed to see his beautiful body disappear from view.

"No. I brought him to Stonehaven when he was eight."

Well, that explained the fact that Jeremy didn't look old enough to be Clay's father.

"He's very protective of you."

"We are all protective of each other."

There was something about the way he spoke that made Kate think that there was more to his statement than the obvious.

"You sound as though there's reason to be," she stated, watching him closely.

Aware of her scrutiny, Jeremy shook his head slowly, seemingly unfazed. "No more than any other family would be."

Kate couldn't quite put her finger on it, but something was off about the Danvers' clan. Their crazy aversion to hospitals aside, she was starting to wonder if there was some validity to the townsfolk's assertions that there was more to them than what met the eye. It didn't escape her notice that she'd been closely observed since bringing Jeremy to Stonehaven. Apart from the few hours of sleep she'd managed to get, she'd never been alone. They weren't overt in their regard, but she'd noted the fact that they tried to confine her movements within the house. Not that she had any inking as to what they'd have to hide.

"Mind if I take a look?" Kate gestured towards his injury.

"I'm fine, really," he stated dismissively.

Kate couldn't understand why he was acting so indifferently. Granted, he'd never been overly solicitous, but then again, he'd never been discourteous either.

"Well, that's for me to decide," she said, stepping closer. Was she going to have to argue with him again?

"How was breakfast?" Jeremy asked suddenly.

Kate frowned.  _Breakfast?_  "Delicious. Why?"

"And the company?" he pressed, his eyes unfathomable.

"Engaging," she replied, nonplussed. What was this about? "Stop attempting to distract me. It won't work." She was standing in front of him now. "I want to check your wound and then I want you to get back into bed and rest."

"Like I said, I'm fine, so that's really not necessary."

She huffed, exasperated with him. "Why are being so difficult? I'm merely looking out for your best interests. You're supposed to be thanking me. Instead you're displaying an irrational level of reluctance. Or perhaps you're just being stubborn-"

"Kate," he warned.

She poked a finger at his chest, her voice rising. "All I'm doing is trying to help you. There is no need to be so aggravat-"

With a curse, Jeremy stepped forward and tugged her against him. Her gasp of surprise was swallowed by his mouth as his lips swooped down onto hers, their pressure hot and insistent. Kate's mind went blank as she melted against him, her eyes falling shut, blindly responding to the urgency of his kiss. His beard chafed against her skin, but she didn't care, her mouth opening to permit his tongue entry into the moist cavern within.

Through the haze of pleasure, she heard Jeremy moan, or it might have been her, she couldn't be sure. All she knew was that she wanted this, had craved this from the moment she'd met him. She couldn't help her attraction to him; it had been instantaneous, unstoppable. It was as though something inside of her had recognised something within him that called to her very soul. Kate had never felt this way before, this all-consuming need, had never wanted anyone as much as she did Jeremy Danvers. Despite all the mystery that surrounded him, the questions and the intrigue, she wouldn't trade this moment with him for anything in the world.

Attempting to deepen the kiss, Jeremy's nose bumped against her spectacles. Abruptly, he tore his lips from hers. Kate's eyes opened just in time to see him pluck them off the bridge of her nose and throw them onto his bed before his lips meshed with hers again.

Instinctively grasping his shoulders to maintain her balance, Kate felt his muscles bunch beneath her fingers. Jeremy's hands moved up the sides of her body, the searing trail of his fingers making her shiver against him. His palms lifted higher still, touching the sides of her face, cupping her cheeks gently. It was then that the kiss changed, gentled, his lips becoming softer and more persuasive, coaxing a moan from deep within her throat. Of their own accord her arms wrapped around his neck, bringing their bodies into even closer proximity. The contact was electric, her heart beating so rapidly she was sure it could be heard all the way from town.

Her hands moved, her fingers sinking into the softness of his hair, holding his head against hers. All the while, the kiss continued, Jeremy's tongue stroking deliciously against hers, the fire scorching through her veins sure to set them both alight.

Kate lost track of time and place when his lips abandoned hers to trail a fiery path down the side of her cheek towards her neck. Her breathing was ragged, matching the irregularity of his as desire, thick and potent pooled deep within her belly.

"Jere-oh shit!" Nick's startled voice filtered through the fog of pleasure surrounding her.

Jeremy stiffened before raising his head to look beyond her shoulder while Kate stood frozen, unable to move.

"What is it?" Jeremy asked, sounding so normal that she might almost have doubted that he'd just kissed her senseless had her lips not still been tingling as undeniable proof.

"Uh, Logan's here. He wanted to come up but I think I'll, uh, tell him to wait downstairs since you're…occupied."

Kate closed her eyes, mortified. Nick's voice sounded like a cross between embarrassment and astonishment. She heard the door close and she tentatively raised her eyes to meet Jeremy's. The smouldering intensity of his made her breath catch, her heart still pounding a furious tattoo against her ribs. His hair was tousled from her fingers, his lips a little stung from their passionate kisses.

He took a step back.

"Jeremy," she began, unsure of what to say, but reaching for him nonetheless.

He turned his back to her. "Don't," he said, raking his hair off his forehead. "I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry."

Her hand dropped to her side. "You regret it?"

She saw his shoulders tense. "Yes."

Kate felt her throat burn, but she swallowed, refusing to cry in front of this man. "Why?"

Jeremy faced her, his gaze impassive. "I should get dressed."

"And I should leave," Kate whispered, unable to look at him for fear that she might throw something at him. "I'll pack my things."

Her cheeks burning, she reached across the bed to retrieve her spectacles. Mustering all her dignity, she lifted her chin and marched towards the door, ignoring him completely when he called after her. She knew it was juvenile, but she slammed the door behind her anyway, annoyed when it didn't make her feel any better.

He was insufferable! He kisses her like a man possessed and then tells her that he regretted it? Walking down the corridor, she stomped into the room she'd slept in. Fine. He wanted to be all deep, dark and mysterious, holed up in his ivory tower where no one could touch him, who was she to stop him?

Kate slumped down onto the edge of the bed, staring out through the small square windows in front of her. It was starting to rain again.

The room was small but not cramped, the wooden ceiling sloping towards the dormer window. Everything was white; the ceiling, the walls, the antique distressed furniture, even the bedcover. But there was a decidedly feminine feel to the room, the battered dress form, pink stool and vintage two seater couch with pastel pillows hinting that it was a woman's domain.

Sighing, Kate fell backward onto the bed, her fingers tentatively lifting to touch her lips. They felt swollen and sensitive. She stared at the ceiling. Why was she constantly falling for the wrong guys? Why was she always a magnet for unavailable men, always finding herself attracted to the ones who refused to settle down, who made her feel as though she wasn't good enough or perhaps just preferred their solitude to whatever she might have to offer. She didn't know which category Jeremy fell into, but regardless, his rejection hurt. A lot.

 _What am I doing?_  It was more than obvious that Jeremy and his family were incredibly private people. They were all polite, Elena and Nick friendly even, but she felt as though there was some barrier between them. Like they knew something that she didn't and whatever it was, it made her an outsider because they wouldn't be sharing. No matter how curious she might be about Stonehaven or its owner, ultimately, it was none of her business. She'd set out to save Jeremy's life and she'd accomplished that. He was clearly on the mend. Her stomach fluttered when she remembered how he'd held her against him, his hands raking feverishly over her curves.

 _Definitely on the mend_ , she thought a little breathlessly.

Shaking her head, she pushed the memory aside. It was time to go home. She'd spend the rest of her Saturday catching up on some much needed sleep. Changing back into her clothes which Elena had laundered overnight, she grabbed her coat and purse and pulled out her cellphone.

Downstairs, she found Elena, Nick and Clay sitting in the living room quietly talking to a handsome, dark skinned man dressed in beige slacks and a white shirt. He looked to be around her age. When she entered, the men stood up.

"You're leaving?" Elena asked, unable to mask her disappointment and it made Kate feel marginally better.

"Yes, I think I've done all that I can here."

"Are you sure? There may be a thing or two yet." Kate heard the teasing tone in Nick's voice and her cheeks flushed. She avoided his gaze.

Elena reached for her hand, drawing her further into the room.

"This is our…cousin, Logan," said Clay, sitting down on the arm of one of the chesterfields.

Kate smiled at the newcomer who extended his hand in greeting. "I hear we have you to thank for Jeremy's recovery."

"I had some excellent help," she replied, gesturing to everyone else in the room.

Logan grinned, his face open and friendly and Kate liked him immediately. There was something calming about him.

Nick clapped Logan on the back. "This guy is our resident shrink." He grinned at Kate, his eyes twinkling mischievously. "If you ever need to…unburden yourself, look no further."

Logan rolled his eyes. "If I need you to market my practice, I'll let you know. Until then, shut up." He turned at Kate apologetically. "Ignore this fool."

Nick smirked. "Sticks and stones, my friend."

Despite her mood, Kate laughed. There was a camaraderie and ease between these people that spoke of a deep connection, a familiarity and understanding that she envied.  _Family._  It still baffled her, how they all fit together, but it didn't really matter in the grand scheme. There was love between them. That much was obvious.

"Do you live in town?" Kate asked Logan.

"No, Toronto actually. I'm just visiting for the weekend."

That explained the air of sophistication about him. He was clearly a city guy.

"Logan."

Kate stiffened when she heard Jeremy's voice. He slowly walked into the room and straight into Logan's affectionate embrace. Again she was struck by the apparent warmth between them. But there was more than just that, there was also a deep respect that while admirable, was also fascinating. Jeremy obviously meant a great deal to everyone in the room. The younger man clasped Jeremy tightly before slowly easing back.

"You really okay?"

Jeremy nodded. He was dressed in jeans and a grey shawl collar sweater. His hair was still damp from the shower. It wasn't fair that he looked so incredibly sexy.

"You shouldn't be up," said Clay.

"I'll be fine."

Kate felt like an interloper. She caught Elena's eye. "I should go."

Jeremy turned those blue eyes in her direction and her belly fluttered in response. "Clay will drive you into town."

At his father's words, Clay made to stand, but Kate held up a hand. "Thank you, but that's not necessary."

"But how will you get home? Your car isn't here," Elena said.

Off to the side Kate could hear Nick whistling a familiar tune. Heat crept up her neck when she realised what it was.  _On the wings of love._  Out of the corner of her eye she could see Clay frown at Nick, but he didn't say anything. Jeremy was still watching her, his regard unsettling.

"I called a cab a while ago," she explained. As if on cue, she heard the honk of a horn. Kate smiled at Logan. "It was nice meeting you."

"Likewise."

Much to her surprise, Clay piped up, "Thanks."

Considering his borderline hostility towards her, his acknowledgement meant a lot. Giving him a small smile, Kate turned and accepted Elena's hug, reciprocating. She was genuinely pleased to have made a friend.

"Thank you for everything," the blonde woman whispered.

When they broke apart, she caught Nick grinning at her, giving a two-finger salute. Unable to resist, she smiled back. He was incorrigible, but she liked him.

Jeremy approached her and she was forced to look at him. His eyes gave nothing away, but the sight of those lips that had not so long ago danced expertly across her own, made her stomach erupt in a riot of butterflies.

"I'll walk you out."

She would have preferred that he didn't, but she couldn't very well say that, so she allowed him to steer her towards the door, his hand at her elbow.

Once outside, she said, "Well…I doubt we'll be seeing much of one another, so good luck. Make sure to clean and dress the wound regularly," she rambled, looking everywhere but at him. "In a couple of days you should be able to remove the bandage completely."

Jeremy nodded, his eyes searching her face. "I appreciate everything you've done for me."

"I would also recommend a course of antibiotics, just to be safe, but considering that you have a mini hospital in there, somehow I think you already have that covered." She laughed, but there was no humour in the sound.

"Kate, about what happened-" Jeremy started.

She waved a hand dismissively. "I know. You're extremely private and would prefer that no one knows about the incident in the alley. I won't say a word."

Jeremy frowned. "That's not what-" he protested as the driver honked again, cutting off his words.

"I have to go," she said, finally looking at him. He looked torn, like a man caught between two opposing desires, unsure of himself. The indecision on his face made her yearn to step closer, to wrap her arms around him, to offer some comfort. Though for what reason he'd be uncertain about anything, she couldn't know. Also, she doubted he'd appreciate the gesture. Balling her hands into fists, she felt the crescents of her nails dig into her palms.

"Kate, I-"

"Goodbye, Jeremy," she whispered, before hopping into the cab and rattling off her destination. It was best that she knew that he had no interest in her. Best that she accepted it before she went and did something stupid like fall in love with him.

* * *

Jeremy watched the cab as it progressed down the driveway, his heart heavy. He hadn't intended to hurt her, in truth, he hadn't even intended to kiss her. He'd only meant to derail her, to distract her, to make her think about something other than inspecting his wounds. The joke though had been on him. The second he'd touched her, he'd gone up in flames. It hadn't helped matters that she'd been so soft and pliable in his arms, so responsive.

He couldn't remember the last time he'd wanted a woman as much as he wanted Kate. If Nick hadn't interrupted them… Jeremy exhaled sharply. It wasn't outside the realm of possibility that he might, at that very moment, have had Kate sprawled across his bed. His mind conjured an image of her naked beneath him, her dark hair fanned out across his pillows. The mere thought made his mouth water.

Someone approached from behind.

"That's one heck of a woman," Nick said softly, sitting down on the front steps.

Jeremy took a seat beside him, one hand supporting his stitches. "About what you saw-"

"Do you remember what you told me about that time you met my Mom?" Nick interrupted.

"Yes, I do," Jeremy replied, wondering where this was going.

Nick stared out across the grounds and into the trees beyond, resting his elbows on his knees. "You told me that Antonio didn't want anyone to know that he was in love, that he acted like it meant nothing," he said, sounding wistful. "But that you knew it was more than that when you saw them together. That it was love. You said that my dad couldn't take his eyes off her, not even for a second."

Jeremy remembered the conversation well. It had been the time he'd shown Nick the secret passageway out of Stonehaven, right before the battle with Malcolm.

He smiled at the memory. "It was a beautiful thing to behold."

Nick glanced at him. "I always wondered what that was like. Seeing two people who were clearly so different, fall in love."

"Perhaps someday you will."

"I have. Today, I saw it. When you were kissing Kate and then just now when you heard her say she was leaving. The look on your face."

Jeremy's heart slammed against his ribs. "Nick-"

"Like you once told me, Jeremy, there are some things you just can't hide."

Gently Nick placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. Then he stood and walked inside, leaving Jeremy alone to ponder his words in solitude.


	8. Chapter 8

Kate threw herself back into her work. On Monday morning, she arrived early and reorganised her entire office. It wasn't that it was in a particular state of disarray, she just wanted to keep busy. The alternative was to sit around moping about the fact that she'd experienced the most amazing kiss from a man who'd rejected her quickly thereafter. If she was honest, she wasn't upset because of the rejection per se, certainly it hurt, but she accepted that not everyone was lucky enough to have their affections returned. What she didn't understand was how Jeremy could have kissed her the way he had, as though there was nothing else on the earth he would rather have been doing, and then claimed that it was a mistake.

 _Perhaps that's the norm for him_ , she thought ungraciously. Maybe he kissed loads of women with the same level of passion and prowess and then discarded them afterwards like yesterday's trash.  _A bit dramatic, Shaw?_  her subconscious protested. Grudgingly, Kate conceded that maybe she was. The puzzling thing was that Jeremy didn't seem like the kind who kissed a bevy of women, leaving a trail of broken hearts in his wake. He seemed more sensitive than that, like he respected and appreciated women as more than mere play things. His relationship with Elena alone attested to that.

If only the kiss had been horrible, then she'd be able to put it from her mind completely.

"Urgh!" She slammed the drawer of her filing cabinet shut, causing the unit to rattle ominously.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Nattie said, glancing at Kate over the rim of her spectacles.

Feeling guilty, Kate flushed. "Sorry."

"Tough morning?"

Kate sighed. "Not really. It's just…" She trailed off.

"Man trouble?" Nattie asked knowingly.

Kate stared at her in surprise. "How did you know?"

Nattie walked in and leaned against one of the visitor's chairs. "I have three grown daughters, Doc Shaw. Believe me, I've seen it all." She regarded Kate speculatively. "Wanna talk about it?"

The offer was tempting, but Kate couldn't. Not without divulging what her weekend had entailed. Sensing her uncertainty, Nattie added, "You don't have to give me names, dear, or even specifics. But I'm happy to listen, without judgement, if you want to talk."

"Thank you, Nattie," she said, stepping forward to embrace the nurse, suddenly feeling emotional. "I appreciate that."

It was days like these that Kate missed Sara the most. She wished she had her best friend close by so she could confide her feelings to someone who would sympathise and offer some much needed advice. Realistically, she knew Sara was just a phone call away, but it didn't feel the same. Maybe when her vacation days kicked in, she'd go back to LA and visit. Or if she was lucky she could persuade Sara to visit her in Bear Valley.

Nattie patted her affectionately on the cheek. "Your nine o'clock is here. Should I give you a minute before sending him through?"

Kate shook her head. "No, I'm fine, thank you. Send him in."

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Kate had a full day of consultations, her last patient leaving only minutes before the practice closed. Smiling at the night security guard, she walked out and hopped into her Mini. Since the time when the wolf had almost attacked her en-route home, she preferred to drive the short distance until she knew for certain that he'd been caught. Because of Jeremy's injury and his insistence that he didn't want to go to a hospital, she hadn't reported seeing the wolf again to the police. Kate could only hope that he'd moved on.

Parking in her driveway, she stepped out and briskly walked up the front steps. The weather had been bleak over the past few days, and it didn't look to be improving.  _On the other hand, it's matching my mood exactly_ , she mused as she closed the door behind her.

It took Kate a moment to realise that she wasn't alone. Thinking back, it wasn't that there'd been a particular sound or smell that had alerted to the presence of someone else. It had been the fact that her first aid kit, which she'd packed in one of the kitchen cupboards when she'd moved in, had been lying open on the coffee table. Once that fact had registered, she'd sensed the additional presence instantly.

As she turned back towards the door, a hand clamped over her mouth, an arm curling around her, holding her prisoner. Kate was initially paralysed with fear before instinct kicked in and she started thrashing about, trying to shake off the vice-like grip.

"Now, now," a raspy voice breathed close to her ear. "I'd be quiet if I were you. Especially after all the trouble you've caused me." The arm that was wrapped around her lifted and she felt the tip of something small and cylindrical poke into her back.

Kate immediately stilled, dread pooling in the pit of her stomach. He had a gun.

Jerkily, he twisted her around and threw her onto the sofa, her head hitting against the hard armrest. The force with which she landed was so great that the couch pitched backward, hovered, and then fell forward onto its legs. Momentarily disorientated, she lifted a hand to her hairline and felt a warm stickiness coating her fingers. Blood.

"What do you want?" she choked out, glancing at the intruder.

Her eyes widened as they travelled over him. He was filthy; his hair, a light sandy blonde, hung down past his shoulders in a stringy mess. His face was battered and bruised, one eye swollen shut, a large purple welt surrounding the other. Swallowing her horror, her eyes lowered to his chest, covered in a thin black sweater, his blue jeans caked with dirt and blood.

"You're hurt," she said, licking her lips nervously. "I'm a doctor. I can help you."

His grey eyes darkened with anger. "I know all about you.  _You_  caused this. If you'd just shut your mouth that first day, none of this would have happened."

Kate stared at him, confused. "I don't understand."

He hobbled forward and for the first time she noticed that his leg was injured. He couldn't seem to place much weight on it. He pointed the gun at her. "You had to get the alpha involved. If you'd just shut up, he'd have been none the wiser. Now they're all looking for me. I know they are. But I'm going to finish what I started with you and then I'm getting out of town. By the time they discover what I've done to you, I'll be so far from here, they won't know where to start looking."

 _Alpha?_   _Finish what I started?_  "I don't know what you think I did to you, but if you put the gun down, we can talk about this," she reasoned, her voice shaking.

"Talk?" he spat out. "If it wasn't for your meddling I would have killed him. Do you know what an honour that would have been? How infamous that would have made me?"

 _Killed who?_  she wondered frantically, more afraid than she cared to admit, even to herself. He was rambling, raking his hands through his greasy hair, jerking the gun towards her erratically. Kate didn't know what he was talking about, but she knew she had to focus on trying to distract him long enough so that she'd be able to get back outside. Though she didn't know how she was going to manage that with his lanky frame blocking her only exit.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said, trying to maintain a semblance of calm, even if she didn't feel it.

"Don't pretend with me!" He shouted suddenly, and she hopped in fright. "I know you're Danvers' woman. You hang out at his place often enough. You have to know."

 _Jeremy?_  Kate's heart slammed against her ribs. This man knew Jeremy? "Know what?"

He stared at her for the longest time, his mouth twisting into a slow smile. "Well, I'll be damned. You don't know, do you?" He laughed, a low hissing sound that gave way to a bout of profuse coughing. He doubled over, the arm holding the gun still extended towards her. When he looked at her again, she could see a fine sheen of sweat breaking out on his forehead. He was ill. "Makes sense. Jeremy is known to uphold pack law. If you'd known the truth, he would have killed you himself by now."

Kate's breath left her in a rush, a chill racing down her spine. What was this lunatic talking about?

"Who are you?"

"You can call me Salazar. It doesn't matter if you know my name. You'll be dead soon anyway." He chuckled as though he'd just told the funniest joke.

"You're crazy," Kate whispered, frightened by his words.

"Crazy?" Salazar cried, waving the gun in a wide loop. "If only you knew. You patched Jeremy up didn't you? After I bit him?"

 _Bit him?_  Kate frowned. "Jeremy was attacked by a  _wolf_."

Salazar's lips twisted into a sadistic snarl. "Look at me! Do you not see the results of your brick throwing? That's quite an aim you have, by the way. Want to see the effects of your boyfriend's attack?" He lifted his sweater and Kate gasped. His flank was badly bruised; his skin was an awful mix of purple and blue. She was certain that he had multiple rib fractures.  _What the hell happened to him?_  He dropped his sweater and his skin disappeared from view. At her horrified look, he sneered. "You've still not made the connection?"

 _What connection?_ Was he implying that she and Jeremy had attacked  _him_  instead of the wolf?The assertion would have been laughable if the situation hadn't been so serious.  _He really is crazy_ , she thought. But how did he know about what had happened in the alley? Had he been there?

"Please," she said softly, "take whatever you want and go. I won't tell anyone you were here."

He laughed, quietly at first, the sound growing louder and more hysterical. "You think I'd let you go after all the trouble you've caused me?" He sobered, his eyes glinting dangerously. "Not a chance."

Her heart in her throat, Kate watched as he turned his head sharply to one side, his eyes closing as he sniffed the air.  _What the hell?_  A look of fear passed across his face before he quickly masked it, stepping towards her.

"Turn around and grab the fabric!" he barked, gesturing to some cable ties and a length of cloth lying on the floor. It was the first time she'd noticed it. "Tie it around your neck."

"Please, don't do this," she begged, crawling onto the floor.

"Turn!" he hissed, his eyes filled with impatience as they darted between her and the door.

Her hands shaking, she did as he instructed. When the fabric fell around her neck he lifted it so that it covered her mouth like a gag. The material was thick and smelled like moth balls. Bile rose in her throat but she swallowed, taking deep breaths through her nose. If she barfed, she could possibly choke to death. She needed to remain calm.

"Hands behind your back," he ordered and roughly shoved her onto her stomach. Her voice muffled by the gag, Kate cried out as her face hit the floor, her spectacles jamming painfully up against the bridge of her nose. He straddled her back and twisted her arms behind her, tying her wrists with the cable ties. That done, he tied her ankles too.

"Now lay still and shut up," he warned threateningly as he moved towards the front door, unlocking it. "We've got a visitor."

Seconds later, her stomach in terrified knots, Kate watched as the doorknob turned.

* * *

Jeremy drove into town, glancing at the brown package on the seat beside him. In all the excitement of the past few days, Kate had left Stonehaven without retrieving the parcel she'd collected from the Post Office. After finding it in the car, he'd battled over what to do with it. The easiest solution would have been to give it to Elena or Nick and ask them to drop it off on their next trip into town, but Jeremy knew that would have been the cowardly thing to do. He was aware that he could be accused of many defects, but cowardice was not one of them.

Also, Nick's words continued to haunt him, playing over and over in his head in a never-ending loop.  _Love?_  No, surely not. It couldn't be.  _I hardly know her_ , he reasoned with himself. Although, it felt like he did. There was something about her, something he'd sensed the very first time he'd seen her, that had touched a place buried deep inside and had subsequently stayed with him. She affected him like no other woman he'd ever known. He felt an irrational desire to be near her, to shelter her and protect her from harm. It was an illogical need, considering who she was and the impossibility of any kind of relationship between them ever working out.

Nick and Elena seemed to think differently though. They believed that he should open himself up more, take a few chances. Jeremy wished, just this once, that he could give in to the overwhelming urge to do just that, to throw caution to the wind, consequences be damned. But he knew he couldn't. He had too many enemies and if they knew he coveted Kate's affections, they would seek to strike at his core by going through her. He would never allow any harm to come to her as a result of him. Which ultimately left him right back where he started. Kate was better off without him. He needed to accept that.

 _So why are you pulling up outside her house_? his subconscious questioned.

Cutting the engine, Jeremy reached for the package.

 _Just this one more time_ , he promised himself,  _then I'll let her go_.

He opened the car door and halted.  _Salazar._  He could smell his scent; fresh, close by. His heart plunged to the ground as he looked at the white façade of Kate's home. Dear God, Salazar was inside and by now he'd know that Jeremy was there too.

Throwing the parcel back into the car, he pulled his phone from his pocket and dialled Clay's number, trying to keep his rising panic in check. Kate  _had_  to be alright.

Clay answered on the second ring. "Jeremy?"

"I'm at Kate's. Salazar is here. I don't know what he's got planned, but I'm going in."

"Elena and I can be there in half an hour," Clay said. "Jeremy, maybe you should wait-"

"That is not an option," he said, cutting Clay off. There was no way he'd sit around waiting for Clay and Elena when Kate was inside with that maniac. "Be as quick as you can."

Jeremy disconnected and threw the phone into the car before quietly closing the door. The street was empty, save for an old couple walking arm in arm some distance down the road. Striding up to the front door, Jeremy tested the doorknob, not at all surprised when the door gave way. He knew Salazar was waiting for him, but since he didn't know in what condition Kate was, he wasn't about to leave her there while he devised a strategy. Stepping inside, he felt the tip of cool metal press against his temple.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the North American alpha himself. Coming to save your girlfriend, are you?" Salazar taunted as he shooed Jeremy into the room, closing and locking the door behind him.

Jeremy's eyes searched and found Kate on the floor. She was bound and gagged, a smear of blood congealing on her forehead. Fury rose up within him. She was staring at him in shock, as though he was the last person on earth she expected to see walking through her door. When their eyes met, hers welled with tears and Jeremy steeled himself against reacting to her emotion. If he didn't stay focused, one or both of them could die.

"What do you want?" Jeremy asked, his voice brimming with barely contained rage. Salazar looked a mess from their last encounter and he took some satisfaction in knowing that he'd been the one to inflict the damage.

Salazar waved him over towards Kate. "You know exactly what I want. She was mine and then you went and interfered."

Jeremy's mind worked a mile a minute. He didn't know how much Salazar had already revealed to Kate, but regardless, he needed to contain the situation. Crouching down beside her, he gently pushed her hair out of her face. Her cheeks were wet, her eyes red-rimmed.

Anger lanced through him, sharp and piercing. He hated seeing her so vulnerable, so afraid. He glanced at Salazar. "No one needs to get hurt. If you put the gun down and leave, we will both forget this ever happened. If you don't, I promise that you'll regret it."

The other man hobbled backward, his eyes widening at the fury evident in Jeremy's gaze. He was also pleased to note that Salazar didn't seem to miss his veiled threat either, judging by his sudden ashen complexion.

Then the mutt seemed to remember his gun and the leverage that afforded him. Grasping it more securely, he pointed it towards them. "You and I both know that's not how this goes down. If I leave you here alive, you'll have that attack dog of yours come after me. We all know Clay's reputation. I'll be dead before I reach the next town. But if I kill you, that throws your entire pack into disarray. They'll all be too busy trying to appease the alpha council and naming your successor than to come looking for me. And by the time they get round to it, I'll be long gone."

Jeremy watched him closely. The injury to his leg was extensive judging by the blood on his jeans. At the rate at which he was sweating, he'd probably contracted an infection too. If left untreated, he was likely to die. Salazar's arm was shaking as he held the gun, his grip easing. It was clear that it was taking all of his strength to remain standing. If Jeremy could keep him talking long enough, he'd wear him down sufficiently to attempt a counter-attack. The worst he could do at present was incapacitate Salazar. Before he could properly deal with him, he needed to get Kate to safety. He couldn't risk either one of them changing in her presence. The repercussions of that was not something he wanted to consider.

He looked down at Kate, his eyes trying to convey what he couldn't put into words.  _I won't let anything happen to you._  She blinked up at him, her lashes impossibly long, her vulnerability hitting him squarely in the chest. He cared about this woman and try as he might, he couldn't seem to stop.

Turning back to Salazar, he stood. The mutt backed away, cocking the gun.

"You won't get away with this," Jeremy warned.

"I already have," the other man said, his hand starting to tremble so much that he was forced to raise his other to support it. "I see you've recovered from my bite. No thanks to  _her_ ," Salazar spat, glaring at Kate.

Jeremy knew he needed to act quickly. Every minute Salazar kept talking, the worse having to explain his ramblings would become.

Deciding to take a gamble, Jeremy cocked his head to the side, listening. "Someone's coming."

Panic flashed across Salazar's face, his attention diverting momentarily as he, too, listened. It was then that Jeremy seized his moment. With his concentration focused on what he thought was happening outside, Salazar loosened his hold on the gun. Jeremy moved quickly, charging towards the weapon, just as the mutt became aware of his intentions. Jeremy slammed into him, knocking them both to the ground as the gun discharged, firing into the kitchen. Grabbing hold of Salazar's hand, Jeremy knocked it repeatedly against the ground until he dropped the weapon, grunting in pain. The mutt's uninjured leg bent upward to kick Jeremy in the groin, but he rolled sideways, narrowly avoiding the blow. Hopping to his feet, Jeremy smashed the heel of his boot down onto Salazar's injured leg, listening with immense satisfaction as he howled in pain.

Knowing he'd gained the upper hand, Jeremy grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and punched him in the face once, twice. His head jerked backward at the contact, his body falling back to the floor. All the fear he'd felt for Kate's safety rushed to the surface, rolling off him in waves as he punched Salazar again and again. It was only Kate's whimper in the corner that drew him back to the present.

Glancing at her, he saw her shaking her head at him, her eyes wide with distress. Jeremy stepped away from the mutt, grabbed the gun and moved to Kate's side, sinking to his knees beside her. Quickly, he removed the gag and reached behind her to pull the cable ties from her wrists. He repeated the action at her ankles.

"Jeremy!" She turned towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He could feel her body trembling against him. He held her tightly, running a soothing hand over her hair.

"Are you okay?" She pulled back, her hands touching his face, his neck, his shoulders. "Your stitches…" she said, her hands reaching for his side.

He shook his head at her. "I'm fine. I should be the one asking  _you_  that."

Kate's hands stilled. "I'm okay, really."

Jeremy pushed her hair off her forehead, cradling her cheeks in his hands. His eyes ran across her face, taking in every inch of it. Removing her spectacles, he saw the cuts on the bridge of her nose. "He hurt you," he whispered fiercely.

"No. Not really," Kate assured him, her hands reaching up to circle his wrists. "He just scared me, that's all." Her gaze searched his. "What are you doing here?"

Her green eyes were pools of emotion, and he felt himself being drawn in deeper, drowning in them. Drowning in her.

"You forgot the package from your friend in my car. I was dropping it off when I realised that something was amiss."

"Thank God," she whispered, burrowing into his neck as Jeremy pulled her closer, holding her protectively against his heart. If anything had happened to her… He closed his eyes briefly, not wanting to consider that possibility.

Jeremy heard the door scrape open and turned to see Salazar fling himself outside. He stood, lifting Kate upright at the same time. She swayed, so he carefully hauled her into his arms, carrying her to the couch and depositing her gently onto it.

Outside, he heard the squeal of tyres.

"Stay here," he cautioned, running a finger down her cheek. Waiting for her nod of assent, he ran out the door in time to see Salazar throw an old man out of the driver's seat of his pickup, before hopping inside. Jumping down the porch, Jeremy sprinted across the grass. By the time he reached the tar, the vehicle was already speeding down the road.

"Dammit!" he cried in frustration. His preoccupation with Kate's condition had made him careless. He should have ensured that Salazar was properly restrained instead of leaving him lying on the floor unattended. Turning back, he checked on the owner of the car. "Sir, are you alright?"

The man nodded, getting to his feet. He looked shaken up, but otherwise okay. Jeremy could hear sirens heading in their direction. Someone had obviously reported the gunshot.

Glancing up, he saw Kate stepping onto the porch. Sure that the gentleman was steady on his feet, he jogged over to her.

"I asked you to stay inside," he chided, gently.

She'd put her spectacles back on. "I heard the commotion and I wanted to make sure you weren't hurt." She touched his arm.

Their eyes met and held and Jeremy felt the familiar pull of attractive weaving its spell around them. What was it about this woman that made him want to forget who he was and all the reasons they couldn't be together?

With heat rising up the sides of her neck, she dropped her hand self-consciously and Jeremy glanced away, clearing his throat.

"He, uh, got away," he confessed, ignoring the impulse to pull her back into the safety of his embrace.

Kate wrapped her arms around her midriff. Her voice shook slightly when she spoke. "He said he was going to kill me, Jeremy… That I was the one that got away. He also knew about what happened in the alley on Friday night. He knew  _you_  by name." Her gaze was open and questioning and his gut clenched. "How?"

"I don't know," he lied, hating himself.

"He said some strange things about you, about Clay…" Her voice trailed off just as Sheriff Morgan came up behind them. For once Jeremy was relieved to see the policewoman.

She extended a hand to each of them in greeting. "Dr Shaw. Mr Danvers. We meet again."

"I'm always hoping that it would be under more pleasant circumstances," Jeremy replied congenially.

She smiled. "You and I both." She glanced at Kate. "Can you tell me what happened here?"

Kate methodically told the sheriff what had happened right up to the point where Jeremy raced out of the house. Thankfully, she didn't mention anything about what Salazar had said about the night in the alley. When it was his turn, he stuck to the facts as closely as he could, concluding with the part where he saw Salazar driving off in the hijacked car.

"Did he tell you anything? Give you any clue as to why he's targeting you?" the sheriff asked.

Kate shook her head. "None. He just rambled inanely. He doesn't seem stable."

Sheriff Morgan nodded. "We know what vehicle he took and now we have a last name, so we'll try and track him down before he gets too far." She reached over and placed a comforting hand on Kate's. "We'll catch him. In the meantime, is there someplace you can stay?"

Kate frowned at her. "No. Besides, I don't want to leave my home."

"I think all things considered, it might be the safest course of action," Sheriff Morgan advised. "He knows where you stay. That leaves you vulnerable should he decide to come back."

The thought of Kate in perpetual danger made Jeremy pipe up impulsively, "She can stay at Stonehaven." Once the words were out, he balked, unsure of how he'd make such a situation work.

However, the identical expressions of shock on Kate and Sheriff Morgan's faces made him all the more determined to try.

Kate stared at him, aghast. "No."

"Why not?" Jeremy demanded, feeling affronted by her outright refusal.

"I-I don't want to inconvenience you-"she began.

"I would not have offered if I thought you would be," he countered smoothly, meaning every word.

She shook her head. "There's also my work. I  _can't_  move out of town."

"Kate-"

"No," she said firmly. "That is not an option."

Jeremy glared at her and she lifted her chin defiantly, glaring right back. Why was she being so stubborn? Sheriff Morgan was glancing curiously from one to the other, clearly intrigued by their dynamic.

Jeremy exhaled loudly. If she refused to go to Stonehaven with him then that left only one alternative. Turning to the sheriff, he said, "There's another solution."

She raised an eyebrow. "And what's that, Mr Danvers?"

Jeremy looked at Kate. "I'll move in here."


	9. Chapter 9

Kate stood frozen in shock.

Surely she'd heard wrong. Jeremy Danvers had  _not_  just offered to move in with her. And yet she knew her hearing was perfectly sound, so therefore, he must have. There was  _no way_  he could move into her home, however temporary.

Firstly, she rationalised, her guest bedroom was tiny. Dear God, how would she sleep knowing that he was so close?  _No._  It was not a viable option. Secondly, being near him, when she knew that he was not romantically interested in her, would only make getting over him that much harder. Not that she could tell  _him_  that. How did she explain to Jeremy that the reason she was reluctant to allow him to stay with her, for her own added protection, was because she feared revealing the depths of her feelings?

Kate lifted her hands to massage her suddenly aching temples. When had her life become this complicated?

"Well?" Jeremy interrupted her musings.

Kate swallowed. "I couldn't ask you to do that."

"You didn't ask. I offered," he reminded her.

She bit her lip, torn. In all honesty, she didn't want to be alone, not after the day's events. The idea of another encounter with Salazar was not high on Kate's list of repeat performances, but what was the alternative? Realistically, she couldn't move to Stonehaven. With her working hours, she'd be adding at least an hour and a half's commute to an already busy day. That left only two other options: Be completely unreasonable and insist on staying on her own, or have Jeremy moved in with her. Then again, did she actually have much of a choice? She either took her chances on her own and potentially risked having a psycho try to kill her a second time, or she agreed to have the hottest man in town serve as her personal bodyguard.

If Jeremy was anyone else, someone she wasn't insanely attracted to and already half in love with, she'd have no problem with the arrangement. However, if she was looking to tip the scales in that direction completely, then acquiescing to this ridiculous idea would be the way to go.

Kate glanced at Sheriff Morgan.

The other woman shrugged. "I can't force you to do anything, Dr Shaw, but you would be far safer if you weren't alone right now. However you choose to accomplish that is your business, and BVPD will be doing its best to look out for you, but until we catch this guy, our resources are going to be spread pretty thin."

Unfortunately, she couldn't think of a better alternative. Her eyes rose to meet Jeremy's. "I accept your offer. Thank you."

He visibly relaxed, as though he'd been unsure of what she'd ultimately decide. "Good."

Just then, a car pulled up and parked at the curb. Kate recognised it as belonging to Clay.  _Did Jeremy call them? s_ he wondered as Clay, Elena and Nick walked towards them.  _When?_

"If you'll excuse me?" Sheriff Morgan said, turning away. "I want to wrap things up inside."

"Are you guys okay?" Elena asked, all concern as she glanced first at Jeremy and then at Kate.

Jeremy nodded and smiled.

"We were at the…uh… grocers when Clay got Jeremy's text," Nick explained, answering Kate's unspoken question.  _Grocers?_  She honestly didn't peg any of them as the type who trolled supermarkets.

Clay stood beside his father. "What happened here?"

"Some crazy guy was waiting for me when I got home from work. If it wasn't for Jeremy…" Kate's words trailed off as the reality of what could have happened to her set in. Suddenly, she felt really cold. She rubbed her hands up and down her arms in an attempt to get her circulation going.

"A mild case of delayed shock would be normal," Jeremy said, stepping closer to her.

Kate gave him a weak smile. "He says to the doctor."

Jeremy's lips kicked up at the ends and Kate felt her knees turn to jelly. He touched a gentle finger to her cheek. "Let's go inside and I'll see to that cut."

Nick coughed. "Now I know what a third wheel feels like," he said, his tone amused.

Immediately Jeremy's hand dropped to his side and Kate, embarrassed by what Nick was implying, fidgeted with the ends of her sweater.

"Do you need anything?" Elena asked her.

"No, I'm fine, thank you."

"Then we'll meet you back at Stonehaven?" Clay asked to his father.

"Actually, no," Jeremy replied and three pairs of curious eyes zeroed in on him. "I'll be staying here until Kate's…attacker is found."

Clay's eyes bulged. " _What?_  Jeremy, what about-" he hesitated before finishing, "Stonehaven?"

His father looked at him pointedly. "It will still be there in a few days."

There was an unmistakable tick in Clay's jaw. He was not happy. "Can we talk about this? Alone?" he asked, nodding his head in Kate's direction.

"There's nothing to discuss. I've made my decision." Jeremy's tone brooked no opposition and Clay, looking mildly chastised, glanced away shaking his head.

"Finding this guy could take a while," Nick said, watching Kate and Jeremy closely. "Are you kids planning on being….uh… _roomies_  indefinitely?"

Elena elbowed Nick in the ribs and he yelped, giving her an innocent look that fooled no one. "What?" he asked, rubbing his side gently.

Clay and Elena both replied simultaneously, "Shut up."

Her face aflame, Kate avoided Jeremy's stare.

"I'll need to get a few things to tide me over until morning," Jeremy said to his family. "I'll be back at Stonehaven tomorrow to pack a bag."

Their attention was diverted when Sheriff Morgan exited the house, followed by the last of her officers. "We're done here. If you have any more information that you think might be useful, please let me know," she said to Kate and Jeremy.

"Thank you, Sheriff," Kate said as they watched the policemen vacate her premises as quickly as they'd entered.

"Jeremy, I'll stay with Kate while you get some supplies," Nick offered.

Jeremy glanced at Kate. She nodded. "Alright. I won't be long," he said.

"We'll drive you," Elena volunteered, grabbing Clay's arm and steering him towards the FJ Cuiser.

With them gone, Kate led Nick back into the house. "I'd apologise for the mess, but I didn't cause it."

"No need. This is tame," he said, bending to place one of her bar stools back on its feet. "You've got nothing on any number of college sorority houses."

Sweeping her hair away from her forehead, Kate lifted it off her shoulders and secured it with a hairband into a high ponytail. For the first time since her mom died she felt a little fragile and if she didn't keep busy, she was likely to burst into tears.

"Hey, Doc," Nick said. "Sit down for a minute, will you? Today must have been rough."

Kate didn't want to think about what had happened, what else could have happened if Jeremy hadn't shown up. "I don't have time to sit. This room won't clean itself."

She bent to pick up the contents of her first aid kit when Nick grasped her arm. "Sit," he said gently, removing his denim jacket. Underneath was a deep green sweater worn with black jeans and boots.

Sensing she'd lose the fight if she chose to argue with him, Kate complied, taking a seat on the bar stool he'd recently righted. Nick reached for an unopened pack of sterile alcohol swabs. "Let's clean you up."

Kate sat dutifully as he disinfected the cut on her forehead. "I seem to be making a habit of this," she said. When Nick glanced at her questioningly, she pointed to the tiny scar at her temple, courtesy of her second wolf encounter.

He grinned. "You do know that guys dig chicks with scars, right?"

Kate laughed for the first time since she'd seen Salazar, her fear momentarily forgotten. She was glad Nick was there. "I thought it was the other way around."

"It is, but I happen to think what's good for women, should be good for men." He grabbed a pack of band-aids and removed one.

"How generous of you," she said, mockingly.

"I would offer to prove to you just how serious I am," Nick said, wagging his eyebrows suggestively, "but I get the impression that you're into older guys. Or rather, one in particular."

Kate's heart hopped into her throat. "Nick, about  _that_ -"

He smoothed the band-aid over her cut. "You don't owe me any explanations, Doc."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "You wouldn't have mentioned it if you didn't expect one."

Nick smirked. "Intuitive as well as smart and beautiful. Damn. Jeremy's one lucky guy."

"Shut-up," Kate said, part amused, part embarrassed.

"You have been spending too much time around the Danvers' clan."

"Are you ever serious?" she asked, exasperated.

Nick stepped back and sat down on the stool beside her. "Do you want me to be?"

Kate wrung her hands nervously. "Look, what happened between Jeremy and I was a once off thing and I think you should forget about it."

Nick eyed her knowingly. "Have  _you_  forgotten about it?"

The rush of colour to her cheeks gave her away.

"I thought as much."

"I'm serious," Kate continued, undeterred. "He doesn't see me in  _that_  way."

Nick rolled his eyes at her. "Kate, I'm a guy so I can tell you this. Men do not kiss women they're  _not_  interested in, the way Jeremy was kissing you."

Kate frowned at him. "But he said-"

Nick made a dismissive sound. "Forget what he said." He leaned his elbows against the counter. "I'm going to tell you something I probably shouldn't, but because I know you care about Jeremy, I'm going to go out on a limb and trust you with it." He looked her straight in the eye. "I've known Jeremy all my life and I've never met anyone more loyal, more devoted to his family or more self-sacrificing."

"Self-sacrificing?" she asked. "I don't understand."

Nick shook his head. "You don't have to. What I'm trying to say is that he'll push you away because he believes it's the best thing for you. Jeremy is like that. He means well, but he doesn't always know what's best for everyone. Least of all himself. Just…don't give up on him."

Kate sat back. "I'm not in the habit of throwing myself at men who've already rejected me."

"Now there's an idea…" he said, laughing when Kate slapped his arm playfully. "Okay, okay. In all seriousness though, hang in there."

Kate crossed her arms over her chest. "What makes you think I care either way?"

Nick smiled. "Because from where I was standing, you were definitely kissing Jeremy back."

Kate inclined her head, acknowledging his words. "So, what makes you qualified to offer advice on love and relationships?"

He shrugged, looking a little sheepish. "I guess because I'd give anything to have a woman look at me the way you look at Jeremy."

"Oh, Nick," Kate sighed, her heart aching at his forlorn expression. "You'll find someone," she said, placing a hand comfortingly on his.

Clearly embarrassed at having revealed something so personal, he cleared his throat, his face splitting into a mischievous grin. "That friend of yours, Sara, is it?" Kate nodded. "She single?"

Kate laughed. It was a pity that she felt nothing but a sibling-like affection for him. Nick was a pretty wonderful guy and he deserved someone special.

Her front door opened and they looked up in time to see Jeremy enter, a couple of bags slung across his arm. "Clay and Elena's waiting outside," he said to Nick.

The younger man stood, shrugging back into his jacket.

"Thank you," Kate said sincerely.

He smiled warmly at her before winking devilishly. "Enjoy the sleepover."

Closing the door behind him, Nick left Kate and Jeremy alone.

* * *

 

Jeremy stared at the woman sitting at the kitchen counter feeling about as awkward as he had the first time he'd ever kissed a girl. His plan to stay with her had seemed like a good one when he suggested it, but now, in the confines of her home with no one else there to act as a distraction, he wasn't so sure he'd made the right decision. Perhaps he should have asked Elena to stay. That might have made Kate more comfortable. Then again, he doubted he would have been able to entrust her safety to anyone but himself.

 _Hands off_ , he reminded himself as he watched her move to stand.

"I see you cleaned that wound," he said, breaking the silence.

Kate self-consciously touched a hand to the clear band-aid on her forehead. "Nick insisted."

Jeremy moved closer to her. "How are you feeling?" He realised that the shock of all that had happened was bound to set it and when it did, he didn't want her to alone. Already, she seemed a little on edge.

"I'm not sure, exactly," she replied honestly. "It's not every day that you realise someone's been stalking you."

"He will be caught, Kate," Jeremy assured her.

"I hope so," she said, giving him a small smile.

Their eyes met and held and Jeremy had to fight his desire to reach for her. He was pretty sure Kate wasn't aware of how she looked at him, how her eyed glowed with yearning, their mossy depths silently urging him to reach out. She was so beautiful, so vital, a balm to his aging, battered soul. Everything about her was something he'd never known he'd wanted, had never given any thought to, until he'd met her. And there she was, within his grasp, and Jeremy wanted so badly to take what he was certain she was offering. But he couldn't.

This had not been a good idea.

Kate looked away first, disappointed. "Let me show you to your room."

She headed down a narrow hall and passed an open door to the left. Peeking inside, Jeremy realised it was her bedroom. He briefly glimpsed cream carpeted floors, light wood furniture and a high, comfortable looking bed. Continuing on, they passed another door which he assumed was the bathroom before he followed Kate into a second bedroom, much smaller than the first and clearly a work in progress. The room was empty, apart from an unmade double bed, a small chest of drawers and a pile of unpacked boxes.

"I'm sorry," Kate said, flushing slightly as she showed him inside. "Clearly I wasn't expecting any guests."

Jeremy smiled, hoping to put her at ease. "This is perfectly fine."

Kate walked towards to the window, separating the beige curtains so she could open the panes to let some fresh air in. Next, she started moving boxes around. "Let me just remove these…"

Jeremy placed his purchases on the bed and grasped her elbow. "Kate, please. Don't trouble yourself."

"But this room-"

" _Is fine_."

Reluctantly, she nodded. "I'll get some fresh linens."

With his help they quickly covered the bed before heading back into the living room cum kitchen. There was a bit of mess since a few items had fallen over during the scuffle with Salazar.

Setting to work, Jeremy began cleaning up. Kate walked into the kitchen and started opening doors. "What would you like for dinner?" she asked.

"Oh, I ordered a takeaway from the diner on Main. They'll deliver soon," Jeremy replied, grabbing the black bag Kate had placed on the counter and gathering the bloody bandages Salazar has used to clean his wounds.

"Thank you, but you didn't have to do that. I don't mind cooking. In fact, I quite enjoy it."

Jeremy knotted the black bag and placed it against the wall. "I didn't want to put you to any trouble. This arrangement was my idea, after all," he said.

"That was very considerate of you."

The doorbell rang and Jeremy reached for the doorknob. "That's dinner."

Tipping the delivery guy, he carried two massive bags to the counter while Kate reached for plates and cutlery. "Was it your intention to purchase food for the entire week?" she gasped.

Jeremy laughed. "I'm hungry."

Removing the barbecued lamb cutlets and ribs, he placed them on the counter top. He followed on with potato salad, green salad and garlic bread. Everything looked and smelled delicious. Grabbing plates, they dug in.

"You know," Kate said, swallowing a mouthful of potato, "you eat enough for four people. Why are you not three times heavier?"

"Fast metabolism." It's not like he could tell her that he transformed into a wolf daily and ran for miles on end.

She eyed him sceptically. "And? Hours of exercise, surely?" She shook her head. "Anyway, that's so unfair. I eat one too many scoops of ice-cream and I swear I can see my behind expanding."

"It looks pretty perfect from here," Jeremy murmured without thinking, his gaze drawn to that particular portion of her anatomy, at present displayed to its fullest potential in tight blue jeans, as she leaned across the counter to snag another piece of bread.

Heat creeping up the sides of her neck, Kate sat back down, her eyes focused on the contents of her plate.

 _Shit._  He shouldn't have said that.

His appetite for food gone, Jeremy stood and started clearing things away. When Kate finished, she joined him, stacking the dishwasher before placing the remainder of the food in the refrigerator.

It had just gone dark, a definite nip present in the air. With the rain coming down in torrents, it was bound to get colder. Glancing at the empty fireplace, Jeremy asked, "Do you have some dry wood?"

"Yes. Check inside the garage."

Moments later, his arms laden with wood, Jeremy set about making a fire while Kate brewed a fresh pot of coffee. Task done, she handed him a tall mug before sinking down onto the couch beside him with a sigh. Removing her spectacles, she placed them on the coffee table. Minutes passed as they sipped their beverages in silence, listening to the snap and crackle of the wood as it burned.

Try as he might, Jeremy couldn't control his awareness of her. It was like his brain was working against him, her tantalising scent filling his nostrils, following him around, taunting him. The hardest part was keeping his hands to himself. She was so close, mere inches from him. He wouldn't even have strain to touch her, to fill his hands with her lustrous hair, to pull her against him, to-

"Jeremy?" Kate was staring at him, a frown on her face. "Are you alright?"

Groaning inwardly, he focused on her face. "Fine."

She took a slow sip of coffee. "I wanted to ask you something." Glancing into the flames, she continued, "What did Salazar mean when he said that Clay was a killer?"

Jeremy's stomach dropped. "You can't ask me to interpret the words of a mad man."

She turned her gaze towards him, her mug cradled in her palms. "That's just the thing. Yes, there were moments when I thought he was completely crazy, but there were other times when he seemed…" She struggled to find the right word. "Earnest."

"What do you mean?" These were not waters he was comfortable treading.

Kate shrugged. "He acted as though he knew  _you_ , knew Clay, your family."

"I can assure you, until today, I have never met that man in my life." At least that wasn't a lie.

Her eyes searched his before glancing away. "I know, I'm sorry," she said, her voice dipping lower. "You must think I'm being silly." She reached forward and placed her mug on the coffee table. Jeremy followed suit.

Placing a comforting hand on top of hers, he said, "You've been through a rough couple of weeks and today was the worst of it." His eyes held hers. "I promise you that Salazar will never hurt you again."

Unexpectedly her eyes misted with moisture, "When you say it like that, I can almost believe it." Her fingers curled around his. "There was a moment today, before you arrived, when I genuinely thought I was going to die." A lone tear tracked down her cheek and Kate hastily brushed it away. "It made me realise that I wasn't ready, that there was still so much I wanted to do, things that needed to be said." Her voice cracked.

"Hey," Jeremy said, giving in to the impulse and pulling her into his arms as another tear fell into her lap. "You're safe. I've got you."

Kate came willingly, a soft sob escaping her throat as her arms wrapped around him, her face settling into the crook of his neck. From the moment she'd gone silent outside, he'd known this moment was coming. There was no way she could have kept the emotions of the day bottled up indefinitely. Letting them out would help her face her fears and enable her to move on.

Jeremy cradled her against him as she cried, her sobs wrenching at his heart. All the while he kept holding her, kissing the top of her head, running a soothing hand down her back. He wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, but eventually her sobs subsided to gentle shudders before fading away completely.

She sniffed. "I'm sorry," she mumbled against his chest, pulling back. Her eyes were red and blotchy, her cheeks flushed. "I was not expecting to do that."

Jeremy pushed the wet strands of hair clinging to her cheeks away from her face. "You don't need to apologise."

"Whoever said a good cry worked wonders, was absolutely right," she said with a self-conscious smile.

"It's been a tough day."

She nodded, looking up at him. Her hands were still resting on his chest, fiddling with the button on his waistcoat. She was vulnerable and afraid, looking for comfort and Jeremy knew he needed to stand up and walk away. But when he gazed into those beguiling green eyes, drops of moisture still clinging to the tips of her long lashes, Jeremy knew that at that moment, a band of wild horses could not have pulled him away.

Within seconds, Kate was back in his arms, her soft lips breathing life into him. He couldn't be sure exactly how they achieved it, but when he next came up for air, he had Kate trapped beneath him on the couch, their hands and mouths everywhere. With every minute that passed, their kisses became more feverish and frenzied, neither one of them getting quite enough of the other. Of their own accord, Jeremy's hands reached for the bottom of Kate's sweater, their mouths separating as he lifted it up and over her head until her breasts, barely covered in a lacy white bra, were revealed to him. Unable to contain his need, his hands reached for them even as his mouth settled back on hers.

Kate was frantically unbuttoning his waistcoat, pushing it off his shoulders until it fell to the ground. Her mouth clung to his as her tongue stroked his with purpose, her fingers going to work on his shirt. Jeremy knew he had to stop this madness, knew that he was taking advantage of her vulnerability, but God help him, she felt so good in his arms. He wanted nothing more than to finish what they'd started, to sink into the welcoming warmth of her body and forget about all the reasons this was a bad idea, none of which he could presently recall.

 _Just a moment more_ , he promised himself, his thumbs stroking over the swells of her nipples, feeling them harden beneath his touch. Kate moaned, arching into his palms. "Jeremy," she breathed, and he was lost.

His shirt loose, he felt her hands on the bare skin of his chest, her fingernails gently raking across his flesh. How many times had he dreamt of this moment, wondered what it would feel like to have her touch him, running her hands across his sensitised skin? Her lips broke from his to trail down his neck, nipping and sucking as she went along, her breathing as ragged as his. Her hands kept moving lower, down towards his abdomen, the muscles contracting at her touch. Desire, hot and heavy, spiked through his veins, clouding his ability to form rational thought. All he was capable of was feeling.

Their lips sought and found one another again, their tongues twirling together in a sensual dance. Through the haze of pleasure Jeremy felt Kate's fingers skim around to his back before trailing forward once more towards his flank.

His brain finally catching up with his hormones, he realised too late what was about to happen. Even as he reached for her hands, Kate tore her mouth from his, pushing him away. He tried to evade her, to hide the site of his wound, but when he heard her gasp, he knew it was too late.

 _Dammit!_  Not having foreseen the intimacy of their current situation, he hadn't bothered to put any bandages over his wound. Since the bite was completely healed, it wasn't necessary.

On his feet, he looked at her. She was staring at the area where the bite had been, eyes wide with disbelief. Grabbing her sweater from the floor, she held it against her, covering her partial nudity.

"Jeremy, where are your stitches?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"Kate," he replied, panicked, unsure of how he was going to explain the absence of any injury.

Her voice rose as she, too, stood. "Where are your stitches?" she asked again, moving around him slowly.

Jeremy closed his eyes, his worst nightmare come to fruition. "I can explain," he said, though he was at a loss to how.

"You'd better," she said, raising her eyes to his. "I saw it." She pointed a shaky finger at his smooth flank. "I  _saw_  the bite. I  _treated_  it. How can it be gone?"

"I told you," he cajoled. "I heal fast."

Kate's look turned incredulous, then furious. "Do not patronise me!" she said, her voice a little shrill. He could see her mind working, trying to piece together a scenario she couldn't possibly comprehend. "Unless you're about to tell me that X-Men actually exist, you're going to have to do a lot better than that."

He reached for her, but she shrank away from his touch and Jeremy's gut twisted. "Please, just forget what you think you saw."

" _Think_  I saw?" she cried, pushing her hair out of her eyes. "Are you kidding me? I  _know_  what I saw! I was there, remember? I was the one who patched you up –  _three_ days ago! How is it possible that your body shows no evidence of it?"

Jeremy felt desperate. "Kate, I can't keep you safe if you keep asking me difficult questions."

"Stop, Jeremy! Stop lying to me! I want the truth!" Her voice cracked, her distress piercing through him like an arrow to the heart.

He turned his back to her. Her lips were swollen, her face flushed, her hair a mess. She was perfect. How was he going to explain this away?

Behind him, she heard her step closer. "Please," she whispered, so close he could feel the warmth of her breath on his back.

Slowly, Jeremy turned to face her. She looked dazed, angry, confused…hurt. "Kate-"

"Please Jeremy," she begged. "Don't lie to me."

He swallowed past the lump in his throat. For a moment he'd wanted to believe that he could be normal, that he could have a normal relationship.  _Fool!_  he cursed inwardly. He should have known better. He'd caused this mess and now there was no escape.

Taking a deep breath Jeremy met Kate's expectant gaze squarely. "I'm a werewolf."

 


	10. Chapter 10

" _What?!"_  Kate blinked at Jeremy, confounded. "I'm fairly certain I just heard you say  _werewolf_ , but that can't possibly be true."

Jeremy's hands reached to tie the buttons on his shirt. His eyes, having burnt with desire moments before were now stoic and impassive as they stared at her silently.

Wide-eyed, Kate's mouth dropped open. "You've got to be kidding me," she mumbled, her mind reeling as she turned away to slip her sweater over her head. Either Jeremy was insane or he thought she was.

As she hastily righted her clothing, she could still feel the pressure of his lips on hers; feel the way her skin continued to tingle from his touch. If she hadn't noticed that his bandages were gone they would surely have, at this very second, been making love on her couch. Her stomach fluttered at the thought and she closed her eyes, suddenly close to tears.

"I know this is a lot to process, but you have to let me explain-"

"-the fact that you think you're a werewolf?" Kate demanded, turning back to face him, anger swiftly overcoming her need to weep. "Do you know what you sound like?"

He held up both hands placatingly. "I realise what you must be thinking-"

"Oh, I sincerely doubt that," she interjected sarcastically.

"-but," Jeremy continued patiently, "I'd like you to hear me out."

"This is insane!" Kate cried. "You don't actually think I'd believe such a ridiculous assertion, do you? Do I look that stupid? Nevermind. Obviously I do." Her breath left her in rush. This had to be a bad dream.

"Kate, I know this seems preposterous, but I'm telling you the truth." Jeremy sounded so calm, so self-assured that she could almost believe him - if the claim wasn't so absurd.

Kate felt defeated. From the moment she'd met him he'd done everything in his power to keep his distance from her. Even when he'd offered her his assistance or done the noble thing and enquired after her well-being, she'd always sensed reluctance on his part, as though he was doing so against his better judgement. She hadn't wanted to accept that perhaps he just wasn't interested. But this, this…insanity was the last straw.

"For whatever reason, you obviously don't seem to like me very much. Why else would you be this determined to make me feel like a complete fool? Since we met you've subtly been pushing me away and I don't understand why. I suppose in the end it doesn't really matter," she said, her shoulders drooping as she felt the weight of her disappointment settle around them. "I never meant to make you feel indebted to me and I'm sorry if I gave you that impression. You owe me nothing. All I've ever asked you for is the truth and it's the one thing you've never been able to give me. So I give up. There's no need to strain that artistic brain of yours coming up with some ridiculously implausible werewolf story. I have no idea what's going on with you, but I can't stand here and listen to this."

Kate moved to brush past him. It was late and she wasn't in the mood to play any more games. If he wanted to keep whatever was really going on to himself, then there was nothing she could do about it. That said, she didn't have to pretend that she was okay with it. And yet, even as her anger and disappointment simmered within her, Kate's mind was racing, grasping at straws as she tried to sketch some scenario that would explain why the injury she'd tended three days ago was completely healed.

Obviously he couldn't be a werewolf. Could he?  _No!_  she thought dismissively, the rational part of her brain rejecting the very notion as she stomped past him.

Jeremy grasped her by the arms, forcing her to rear backwards, their eyes meeting. His were burning with an intensity she'd never seen before, an edge of desperation clear in their depths. All trace of calm was gone. "Firstly, a few minutes more and I would have had you naked beneath me," he growled, his words causing her belly to flip flop. "Do you honestly think that I'd have allowed that to happen if I  _didn't_ like you?"

Her pulse raced through her veins. "You don't have to like someone to find them attractive," Kate reasoned.

Jeremy quirked a brow at her in disbelief, then shook his head. "I don't think I'm going to dignify that with a response," he murmured. "Secondly,  _think_ , Kate," he demanded earnestly, shaking her lightly. "Think about what Salazar said to you, the questions you've been asking yourself since the moment you saw me in that alley. Then take this…" He let her go, yanking his shirt up to reveal his uninjured flank. "And draw the only logical conclusion. That I'm not lying to you."

Her eyes dropped to his side, taking in the smooth expanse of skin completely unmarred by any bite mark. Her breath snagged in the back of her throat, her mind rejecting that which seemed too fantastical to possibly be true. And yet there was  _no_  bite mark. Not even a trace of it.

Hesitatingly her hand reached out and touched his skin, shakily dragging her fingers over the spot where she'd made the stitches. It felt completely normal, healed, no imperfections, no scars. How on earth was it possible?

Their eyes met. " _I am a werewolf_ ," Jeremy repeated, softly.

Kate swallowed past the rising panic in her throat, her head starting to spin as her mind flashed to various scenes, some of which she'd overlooked initially purely because her subconscious had rejected the possibility of it being real. A picture of her first time at Stonehaven rushed to the fore. She remembered how the house seemed to represent something primal and visceral. She remembered how Jeremy had looked standing in the rain while he'd fought the wolf: confident, self-assured,  _unafraid_. She recalled the moment he'd been bitten and the way he'd insisted on being taken home instead of to a hospital and how Elena, Clay and Nick had seemed completely at ease with his choice, even though they'd known he could die. She thought of all the medical supplies they kept at Stonehaven when there seemed to be no logical reason for them to have any of it. Lastly, her mind flashed to Salazar and snippets of things he'd said. Things she'd assumed were the ramblings of a delusional man.

Frowning, she tried to remember his words. He'd alluded to Jeremy keeping a secret from her, something that was pretty serious. He'd also called Clay Jeremy's "attack dog". Then there was some other stuff about-

Kate's mind ground to a halt.  _Oh God._  A chill raced through her. It was true. She didn't want to believe it. It seemed crazy that she was even entertaining the notion, but what other explanation could there be?

Her knees suddenly the consistency of jelly, Kate sank down onto the couch. Jeremy sat down beside her, making sure not to touch her. She felt as though she was stuck in a dream and that she'd wake up at any moment and realise that it was all nothing more than the product of an overactive imagination.

"How is this possible?" she asked, unable to believe she'd even asked the question, but knowing that despite the implausibility of what Jeremy was saying, she believed him.

"Wolves have been around for centuries. There are theories of course but no one is completely certain of how we came into being," he explained.

The snap of a log in the fire caused Kate to jump. Guiltily, she glanced at Jeremy. He frowned, but didn't say anything.

She racked her mind, trying to remember everything that Salazar had said to her. Suddenly, realisation dawned. "Salazar," she breathed, staring at Jeremy.

"Is also a wolf," he confirmed with a nod.

She took a moment to let the words sink in. "He called you the…alpha," she said, pulling her legs up towards her chest and wrapping her arms around them. Despite the heat in the room, chills kept running through her. "What exactly does that mean?"

Jeremy leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "I rule over all the pack wolves in North America."

Kate's mouth opened and then shut. Jeremy was the leader of an entire species that she was certain very few people, if any at all, knew anything about. "So there are…others like you? In other parts of the world?" she asked, fascinated.

He nodded. "I have my counterparts in Europe, Asia, Africa, the Middle East and further afield."

"I don't know what to say," Kate confessed, dazed. He was a werewolf. "Wait. What about the rest of your family?"

"We're  _all_  wolves."

"But you look completely human. When do you-" She didn't know how to phrase her question, feeling ridiculous. "What I mean to ask is, can you also…uh…you know."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jeremy's lips curl into a small smile. "You want to know if I can transform?"

She inclined her head. "Do you need a full moon or something?"

"No," he said, sounding somewhat amused as he fidgeted with the leather strap of his wrist watch. "That's just folklore. We can transform at will, at any time of the day or night, regardless of the lunar cycle."

Kate swallowed nervously. She'd spent part of the last weekend in a house full of wolves. No wonder they'd been so desperate to get rid of her.

"How is it possible that no one knows about you?"

"We're careful. We keep to ourselves. There are rules associated with being a part of a pack. It's the only way we can ensure our survival."

She supposed she could understand that. "What about Salazar? Is he a part of a…a pack?"

Jeremy glanced at her. "No. He's what we call a mutt. All wolves who choose to eschew pack living are mainly lawless and unpredictable. They are often forced to toe the line."

There was something in his voice that frightened her. "Forced?"

He kept looking at her, though his expression was guarded. "They are a threat to our society and at times extreme measures need to be taken against them."

"Like killing them," Kate stated bluntly, a shudder running through her.

"Yes," Jeremy agreed softly.

The minute he'd mentioned the term  _extreme measures_ , she'd instinctively known he'd meant killing. The thought of it, of Jeremy being capable of something like that, scared her.

"Salazar," Kate said, "You told me you didn't know him."

"I don't," Jeremy assured her. "But after what almost happened to you, we started doing some digging. If there's a mutt killing humans in my territory then it's my responsibility to put a stop to it."

An unwanted thought came to mind. "So, when you stopped by to see me the second time the wol- I mean, _Salazar_ , came after me, you only wanted information so you could find him?" He hadn't been concerned about her safety as she'd imagined, he'd had an ulterior motive. She hated how much the realisation hurt.

"Yes…No!" Jeremy contradicted when he realised the implication of his confession. "I  _was_  trying to determine if you could give me any useful information, but I was also genuinely concerned about you."

Kate slowly placed her feet back on the floor. "You don't have to say that," she said flatly, turning away.

Jeremy reached out to touch her arm and she instinctively pulled back. His lips thinned into a hard line but he didn't comment on it. "I'm not just saying it," he said, watching her closely, his gaze boring holes into hers.

Kate looked away, confused about her feelings. She'd thought she'd known Jeremy. Well, perhaps  _known_  was too strong a term. He'd always been mysterious, but discovering that someone she thought she knew at least the basics about was absolutely nothing like she'd assumed, was quite a blow. It was also frightening. She'd seen Salazar as a wolf, seen what he was capable of. That meant Jeremy was capable of the same. Perhaps worse.

"What does Salazar want with me?"

"I think it's simply a case of wrong place, wrong time. He's killed a string of humans en route to Bear Valley. I think you just happened to be the unfortunate person he stumbled across as he made his way into town."

Kate thought back on the first time she'd almost been attacked. "The day we met, you were the reason he backed away," she whispered, comprehension dawning. He'd saved her life.

Jeremy nodded. "I could smell him from the house. You too." At Kate's incredulous look, he smiled. "The same must have been true for him. He was about to attack you, I'm sure, but knowing I was close meant that he couldn't do so without risking possible injury to himself."

"This is just too crazy. You know it's crazy, right?" She swept her bangs away from her forehead before wrapping her arms around her midriff. This was not how she'd imagined the evening progressing. Not that she'd envisioned getting tangled together with Jeremy on her couch, she thought hastily, but this,  _this_  was so far out of her comfort zone.

"I know it's a lot to take in."

Kate's eyes fell to where his shirt now covered his previous injury. "So being half wolf means you heal fast?"

His hand touched his side lightly. "Yes. Depending on the severity of the injury it can take anything from a few minutes to a couple of hours."

If she was the hysterical type, now would have been the time to start raging. "Neat party trick."

Jeremy smiled. "It comes in handy."

"You said that no one knows exactly how wolves came into being. I assume that means you were born this way?"

Something about his demeanour changed. It was almost imperceptible, but she noticed it. It was as though he was remembering something unpleasant. "Yes, I was born a wolf."

Kate nodded, unsure of what else to say. She had so many questions and yet she wasn't sure how to verbalise them. A part of her was still in shock, unable to fully process what Jeremy was saying.

"Um, do you need to, you know…go out?"

"No. No, I'll be fine until morning." Jeremy reached down and picked up the waistcoat lying at his feet. The sight made Kate's cheeks flush. "It's late. Perhaps you should get some sleep."

"I still have a thousand questions," Kate said, wondering how she'd ever sleep again knowing what she knew.

"And they'll keep until tomorrow. You have work, remember?"

Jeremy was right. Perhaps it wasn't wise to overload her brain with too much information, too quickly. She stood and Jeremy followed her up. "Well, I guess I'll say good night then." She peeped up at him.

He was watching her, his gaze inscrutable. "Sleep well."

Kate smiled tensely. "Do you have everything you need?"

"Yes, thank you."

They were back to being polite. Turning away, Kate mumbled a hasty goodnight before retreating into the safety of her bedroom. She had so many things she wanted to know, her curiosity about him and his lifestyle burning holes in the back of her brain, but she needed time to think. She'd be lying if she said that Jeremy's confession didn't scare the living daylights out of her. He wasn't just a mysterious man anymore. He was a pack alpha, one who controlled an entire continent of wolves. That made him incredibly powerful. It also made him dangerous.

Changing into a set of fluffy pajamas, Kate climbed into bed. Did she think he'd hurt her? No, despite everything she didn't feel as though he was a threat to her. But then again, could she trust her judgement in this matter? Her view was clouded by pretty strong feelings for him. That made her inclined to want to trust him, to believe that he cared about her wellbeing and safety. After all, he wouldn't have volunteered to stay with her as added protection against Salazar if he meant to hurt her.

And yet she couldn't stop herself from wondering what would happen now that she knew his secret. Were there repercussions to sharing that part of himself with a human?

Kate glanced at the time. It was well past midnight. She needed to get some sleep if she hoped to treat her patients with the appropriate level of competence. She just didn't know how she'd be able to shut her mind off.

Forcing her eyes shut, she burrowed deeper into the warmth of her bed. Whoever had said that the truth would set you free, had never had the man they thought they could very well be in love with confess that he was half human, half animal. Moving to Bear Valley was supposed to simplify her life. Instead it had become more complicated than ever.

* * *

 

The following morning, Jeremy was up early. Not that he'd been able to sleep much the night before. Having told Kate the truth, his mind was awash with the implications of his actions. He had to tell his family the truth, the thought of keeping it from them never even crossing his mind. While he was certain Elena and Nick would understand his decision to confess all to Kate, he knew that Clay was not going to be happy about it. And Jeremy couldn't blame him.

In truth, he felt torn. Pack law dictated that Kate knowing the truth put them all at risk and as such, she needed to be eliminated. But he didn't believe Kate to be a threat, not really. Deep within the depths of his soul he knew he could trust her with his life, with his family's lives, but that didn't change the reality of the choice that lay ahead of him.

As alpha, he enforced pack law. He had to be above reproach, the one setting the examples that he expected others to follow without question. If he spared Kate's life because of his feelings for her, whatever they were, he'd be a hypocrite and if anyone ever found out and challenged him as a result of it, everything he'd carefully constructed over the years could come crashing down around him. Was the safety of his pack and the packs who formed a part of his territory worth risking because he'd become emotionally compromised? Was he even fit to be alpha if he could no longer make rational decisions that affected the safety of all those he was responsible for protecting?

"Something smells delicious."

Jeremy turned away from the stove where he was preparing breakfast to see Kate standing behind him.  _Delicious sounds about right_ , he thought, his eyes lingering on her curves. Dressed simply in a short, deep purple knit dress, black tights and black low heeled ankle boots, she looked and smelled divine.

"I hope you're hungry," he said mildly, removing a pan laden with scrambled eggs and sausages from the stove top. He could tell she was hesitant, a little wary of him now that she knew the truth. Her reaction was completely natural and justified, but irrationally, it still stung.

"Suddenly the fact that you have the appetite of a horse makes perfect sense." She eyed the mountain of food and sat down on one of the bar stools.

Taking a seat beside her, Jeremy poured them some coffee. "I'd like to drive you to work," he stated between mouthfuls of eggs and toast.

Kate's fork hovered halfway to her mouth. "Why? I have a car."

"Which we both know has not been reliable recently."

She frowned, nudging her spectacles up the bridge of her nose. "I've had no problems in weeks."

"And I sincerely hope that continues to be the case, but I don't think we should take any chances until we find Salazar." Jeremy would prefer that she agree to the arrangement, but he'd already decided that he'd follow her there if he had to.

"We?" she asked with a raised brow.

"My family and I," he clarified.

Kate stilled. "How do you plan on doing that?"

Jeremy knew what she was thinking. Her reaction to the knowledge that he killed when necessary had been pretty hard to miss. He could tell she was afraid. "I'm heading to Stonehaven later to discuss that very issue."

"Is it safe to go after him yourselves?" she asked, concern furrowing her brows. "I don't want anyone getting hurt on my behalf."

"Kate, we're wolves. We know how to handle others like us."

"That's the part I'm worried about," she confessed softly, staring into her plate. "Are you going to kill him?"

Uncomfortable, Jeremy set his utensils down. "Would lying to you make you feel better?"

Kate closed her eyes, swallowing hard. "No. Look," she said, turning to face him. "I want you to know that I would never tell anyone what you've told me. I get that you operate in a world that I know nothing about and I appreciate everything you've done for me and are still doing for me." She licked her lips, her eyes focused on his. "I'm trying to wrap my mind around all of this and while a part of me knows why you have to do what you're planning to do, the other part of me, the one that took an oath to preserve life, is appalled by it."

"Kate-"

She held up a hand. "Please, let me finish."

Jeremy nodded and she continued, "Am I terrified? Yeah, a little." Her words were like daggers to his heart. "However, I do trust you, Jeremy, and I know that you'll never do anything to hurt me."

Kate gave him an uncertain smile and Jeremy felt even more of his walls come tumbling down. She was placing all her faith in him and he wasn't sure he deserved it. The truth was that her life was in danger. Not only from Salazar, but also from him.

"Thank you, Kate."

They stared at one another, the sexual tension that had evaporated like a fire doused by water the night before, slowly starting to swirl around them again. Telling Kate the truth was supposed to have created a chasm between them, a gap wide enough to keep him from wanting what he could never have. But instead of doing that, the opposite seemed to have occurred. Kate had chosen to believe in him, to trust in him, despite her very real and justifiable fears. Her strength and courage truly humbled him.

Her cheeks flushed, Kate glanced away first and looked at the large clock on the wall in front of her.

"Is that the time?" she gasped, hopping off the bar stool and rushing over to dump her plate in the basin. It was a few minutes before nine. "I need to get going."

Jeremy helped her clear up. "So, we're agreed then? I'll drive you?"

Kate eyed him, unconvinced. "I'm not sure it's really necessary."

"Perhaps not. But I think we'd both rather be safe than sorry."

Nodding reluctantly, she acquiesced. "Okay."

Finishing up, Jeremy grabbed his jacket and keys and waited for Kate at the front door. Walking towards him, she buttoned her black coat and wrapped a print scarf around her neck, lifting her dark hair out from underneath so that it fell across her shoulders. Minutes later, they were inside the Land Rover and driving the short distance to the hospital.

"I'll be at Stonehaven for most of the day. Call me when you know what time you'll finish up this afternoon and I'll pick you up on my way back," Jeremy told her as he parked in front of the hospital entrance. There was an older woman standing outside peering at them over the rim of her spectacles.

Kate, having seen her too, blushed a deep red. "Thank you, I will." She opened the door and hopped out, reaching back to grab her purse.

"Kate," Jeremy called before she closed the door. "Take care, please. Let me know immediately if anything suspicious occurs."

Their eyes connected and he felt a familiar warmth spread across his chest. She smiled softly. "I will. You take care too."

Closing the door, she caught up with the older woman and walked inside. Sure that she was safely indoors, Jeremy pulled away from the curb and headed home to Stonehaven.

A while later he pulled into the driveway of his ancestral home and recognised Nick's Audi parked out front. Stepping inside, he found everyone in the kitchen.

"Jeremy," Elena exclaimed with a welcoming smile. Clay stood and walked towards him.

"Sleepover over?" Nick asked with a smirk.

Jeremy ignored him and returned his son's embrace. "Everything alright here?"

"Yes. How's things at Kate's?" Clay asked, sitting back down.

Joining them at the table, Jeremy smiled his thanks at Elena when she placed a mug of coffee before him. "No sign of Salazar. Though I can't say I'm surprised that he's lying low."

"Well, we have some good news," Clay said, resting his elbows on the table. "Nick and I found the stolen car abandoned on the side of the road about thirty miles outside of town. We managed to look around before the police arrived. He was long gone, but the car was a mess, blood everywhere. He's in bad shape."

"Any sign of an accomplice?" Jeremy asked.

Nick shook his head. "Doesn't look like it. We suspect he ran out of gas and was forced inland but before we could track him the sheriff arrived forcing us to leave. However, we know he couldn't have gone far, not in his condition. We're planning on hitting the woods within the hour."

Nodding, Jeremy remained quiet for a moment. "There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" Elena asked, pulling her chair closer.

Jeremy took a deep breath. "Kate knows about us."

A shocked silence filled the room before everyone spoke at once.

" _What_?!" from Clay

" _How_?" from Elena.

"Holy shit, Jeremy. You didn't kill her, did you?" from Nick.

Jeremy gave the younger man a quelling look. "Don't be absurd."

Relief washed over Nick's features. "I had to ask. That's pack law."

"How did she find out?" Elena asked.

This was the difficult part. "I told her."

Clay stood abruptly, his eyes looking like they were about to pop out of his head. " _You told her?_  Why would you do that?"

Irritated, Jeremy snapped, "Sit down, Clay."

His son obeyed automatically, his face flushed with anger.

"I had no choice," Jeremy explained. "She saw the bite I received from Salazar had healed. Since there was no logical explanation other than the truth, I was forced to tell her."

"How can you be so calm about this, Jeremy?" Clay demanded, running an irate hand through his hair. "For all we know she's already told half the town."

"That's not fair, Clay," Elena asserted, looking at her fiancé accusingly. "She saved Jeremy's life. I trust her."

Nick was looking at Jeremy strangely. "How did she manage to see your wound? I mean, you'd have had to be undressed. Unless…" His words trailed off.

Three pairs of eyes swivelled in Jeremy's direction. Self-consciously, he crossed his arms over his chest before meeting their stares head on.

"Guess there wasn't much sleeping happening then," Nick quipped his eyes filled with amusement.

"That's enough, Nick," Jeremy said, annoyed at himself for being so transparent.

Elena and Clay were still staring at him, dumbfounded.

"The point is, she knows and I'm confident she won't tell anyone."

"But you can't be certain," insisted Clay. "This is a dangerous situation."

Snapping out of her stupor, Elena glared at Clay. "What are you suggesting? That Jeremy kill her?"

"Surely that's not necessary?" Nick insisted, all trace of humour gone. "I'd be willing to bet my life that Kate can be trusted."

"Yeah well, you always lose your bets, Nick," Clay said. "So forgive me if I'm not too keen on placing my future in the hands of one of your hunches."

"Clay!" Elena scolded him.

" _Enough_!" Jeremy said, angrily. This had gone far enough. "I've told you all because it was the right thing to do, but I didn't ask for advice on how to deal with this matter." He turned to face his son. "Clay, I am well aware that this is a sensitive issue but I don't appreciate the implication that I would not treat this situation with the seriousness that's warranted. I am aware of what the rules say, but I'm also aware that in this case, it's not that simple. If anything happens to Kate, suspicion may easily fall on me since I'm currently living with her." Jeremy stood. "I will handle this in the manner I deem most appropriate. Until then, I would appreciate it if you would all focus your energies on finding Salazar before he attempts to injure anyone else."

Staring pointedly at each of them in turn, Jeremy turned towards the back door, unbuttoning his waistcoat. "I'm going for a run."

Slamming the door behind him, Jeremy headed towards the shed. He understood Clay's anger. Years ago, Clay had protected Elena against Jeremy when he'd wanted to kill her. If his son hadn't bitten her in an attempt to give her some chance at survival, she would now be lying in a shallow grave somewhere on their property. The thought shamed him even though he knew his reaction at the time had been justified. As alpha it was his responsibility to ensure that no humans ever saw them transform and when he'd thought that Elena had seen him, Jeremy had known that she'd have to die. He'd only realised afterward that she'd never seen anything and had Clay not taken matters into his own hands, Jeremy would have ended Elena's life and never known that it had been for nothing.

Now he faced a similar dilemma and this time he couldn't make the same impartial decision. This time it was  _his_  emotions that were involved. He knew what he had to do, what his duty as alpha demanded that he do, but suddenly it wasn't that black and white anymore. Finally he understood Clay's desperation all those years ago. He'd loved Elena and biting her was the only way he'd known of to give her a chance at survival. That choice though was not open to Jeremy. He'd never do that to Kate, never sentence her to such a painful and terrifying end. Elena was the only female werewolf in existence. No one knew why she'd survived the first change and no one knew why no other women had survived it since. No. If he had to kill Kate, he'd do it swiftly, mercifully, so that she never saw it coming.

The mere thought wreaked havoc on his emotions.

Picturing Kate's expressive green eyes as she'd smiled her goodbye an hour earlier, Jeremy shed the last of his clothes, cleared his mind and willed the animal within him to take control.

* * *

 

"Stop looking at me like that, Nattie!" Kate scolded for the umpteenth time. The older woman had been smirking at her ever since she'd seen Jeremy drop her off.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Doc," she said innocently, her eyes twinkling.

Jeremy had only stayed one night and already the whole town knew about it. Every one of her patients had found a way to not so subtly bring him up in conversation. It had taken all her patience to politely ignore the lot of them.

"He's only staying because the sheriff thinks it's a bad idea for me to be alone right now," Kate defended as Nattie waited beside her desk while she signed a stack of charts.

"Hmmm…you keep telling yourself that, my dear. The last time a man looked at me like that, I married him."

Kate rolled her eyes, amused and a little embarrassed. "You're as bad as Nick," Kate mumbled.

"Oh, so you know the nephew by name too?" Nattie asked, laughter in her voice.

Kate glared at her and the older woman laughed. "Alright, I'll quit teasing you. But let me say before I go that the two of you make a lovely couple."

"We are not a co-"

Nattie snatched up the completed charts. "Like I said," she interrupted. "You keep telling yourself that."

The phone on her desk rang. Exasperated, she answered, "Yes, Amy?"

"You have a visitor, Doc Shaw. Elena Michaels?"

A knot of anxiety settled in her stomach. Glancing at her calendar Kate noted that she had thirty minutes free. "Send her through, please."

Seconds later, Elena, gorgeous in white jeans and a leather jacket, popped her head around the door. "Can I come in?"

Kate smiled. "Please."

Elena closed the door before taking the seat that Kate proffered. "You've settled in well," she said, looking around.

"A lot faster than I expected." Kate fidgeted with the pen in her hands, feeling apprehensive. "I'm fairly sure you're not here for a physical?"

Elena shook her head, smiling. "Jeremy told us this morning that you know the truth about us."

"I would never tell anyone," Kate assured her quickly.

Elena waved a hand. "Oh, I know. That's not why I'm here."

"Oh." Kate sat back in her chair. She'd just assumed that Elena wanted to be certain of her discretion. "Then how can I help?"

"I just wanted to check if you were alright actually. Being told about our existence must have come as a shock."

"I'm still reeling somewhat," Kate confessed, relaxing a little.

Elena nodded. "I know what you mean. After I was bitten-"

"Bitten?" Kate asked, alarmed.

The smile on the blonde woman's face dimmed. "Yes. I thought that Jeremy told you."

Kate shook her head. "No. I guess we never got to that part. It was a lot to process…What do you mean by  _bitten_?"

For the first time Elena looked uncomfortable. "Clay bit me and I became a wolf."

Kate's stomach dropped to the floor. She'd just assumed Elena had been born a wolf, like Jeremy. "Why?"

Elena was now the one fidgeting. "You know, maybe you should ask Jeremy about this."

"No. Please tell me."

Reluctantly, Elena continued, "The first time Clay brought me to Stonehaven I almost saw Jeremy transform. I didn't see anything, but he didn't know that."

"So?" Kate asked, a strange tension rising within her.

Elena licked her lips nervously. "Well, he was upset with Clay and worried that I'd found out the truth. It's against pack law for humans to know of our existence."

"What do you mean,  _against pack law_?" Kate asked curiously.

"We live by a code. A set of rules. If they are broken, there are consequences."

Kate felt her heartbeat kick up a notch. "What's the consequence for a human finding out the truth?"

Elena hesitated. "Death."


	11. Chapter 11

****A/N: I've taken the liberty of adding a few facts into this story that is only revealed in S2 once we meet the witches. However, for the purposes of this story, our main characters don't know of their existence.

Thanks to everyone who've been reading!

* * *

"Are you picking anything up?" Nick asked.

Having split up into teams of two to ensure greater coverage in order to search for Salazar, Jeremy and Nick were scouring one half of the woods close to where the stolen car had been found while Clay and Elena tackled the other. Being careful to avoid any cops that might still be lingering close by, they were relying on their superior senses as well as their knowledge of the area to keep tabs on any unexpected arrivals.

"Nothing," Jeremy replied inattentively. Reaching into his back pocket he checked his phone for messages. It was already after 3pm and he hadn't heard a word from Kate.

"Considering how distracted you are, you'd probably miss a plane if it fell out of the sky right about now," Nick said sardonically, coming to halt.

Jeremy stopped beside him but didn't say anything. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong and it was making him uneasy.

"What's going on, Jeremy?" Nick asked, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets. "You haven't stopped looking at your phone since we left the car twenty minutes ago."

They were standing beside a copse of tall trees, the woods eerily silent save for the wind rustling through the rapidly shedding foliage. All around them were signs of the coming winter months; the once crisp green leaves now a majestic array of golds, oranges and reds that fell to the ground at regular intervals to form a lush carpet beneath their feet. Jeremy loved the outdoors and relished every opportunity to be at one with nature, but at that moment he hardly noticed its unspoiled splendour.

"It's Kate," he admitted. "She was supposed to call me to let me know when to collect her, but I haven't heard a word."

Nick's lips twitched. "She's a doctor. I'm sure she's just busy."

Jeremy shook his head. "No, something's not right."

At his serious tone, Nick sobered. "Do you think something's happened to her?"

"I don't know. I just have a bad feeling."

Nick regarded him keenly. "Are you ready to admit that you're in love with her?"

Jeremy glared at the younger man in annoyance before resuming their trek. "Drop it, Nick."

"Seriously, Jeremy. I saw the way you look at her. Heck I saw the way you kissed her," Nick pressed, following closely. "You worry about her non-stop and you've even moved in with her to protect her. Most importantly, you've told her about us and she's still alive." He paused for a second. "You've never done that for anyone."

"You're being fanciful," Jeremy said dismissively, rounding a corner and striding briskly up a steep incline.

"Guess the denial's still going strong then," Nick muttered.

Jeremy stopped abruptly, irritated. "Why are you pushing this?"

"Because I believe that everything happens for a reason. My parents were forced to live apart even though they never stopped loving each other," Nick said emotionally. "There's a lesson to be learnt there."

Taken aback, Jeremy asked, "What are you talking about?"

Nick exhaled sharply before running a hand through his perfectly coiffed hair. "I found my Mom. I met her, I talked to her."

Shocked, Jeremy stared at him, his gaze eventually softening when he looked at Nick's tortured expression. He knew how badly he'd always wanted to know his mother. "Nick-"

"She loved my dad and she loved me, Jeremy.  _She knew._  She knew what Antonio was," he said softly, his eyes suddenly filled with grief. "And she never told anyone."

Jeremy reeled. "How?"

Nick swallowed. "She saw him transform once. After she knew the truth she understood that my dad needed to take me away, to keep both of us safe. Her only stipulation was that he send her a picture of me once a year. When she didn't receive one this year, she knew something had happened to him."

Antonio had never told Jeremy. Stunned, he absorbed the knowledge that his best friend had deliberately deceived him. All those years together, and not once had Antonio mentioned that Lily knew the truth about them. Jeremy had always thought that they'd shared everything. Apparently not this.

"Your father never told me," he said, sad that Antonio had not trusted him enough.

Nick shook his head. "My dad loved you like a brother, Jeremy. He didn't tell you as much for my and my mother's protection as for your own."

"What do you mean?"

"You're the alpha. If he'd told you the truth, what would you have been forced to do?"

Jeremy leaned back against a tree, staring unseeing into the distance. He would have had to ask Antonio to kill Lily. The fact that his friend had been unable to confide in him made Jeremy feel a great deal of guilt, but also an overwhelming shame. As much as Antonio hadn't wanted Lily to die, he hadn't wanted Jeremy to have to live with the knowledge that he'd asked his best friend to kill the mother of his son and the love of his life. It could very well have driven a barrier between them that they might never have been able to overcome.

"I don't blame you. I know why our rules exist and I accept that your insistence on strict adherence is what's kept us alive, but my mom never told anyone. She loved my father too much. So when I realise that I grew up without a mother for nothing, it makes me think that there has to be a better way. For all of us. As wolves, if we're lucky, we're probably going to live for more than a century. That's a really long time to be lonely."

Nick's words hit Jeremy squarely in the gut. He hadn't realised he was lonely until he met Kate. "It's not that simple," he replied unevenly, his emotions in turmoil.

"Not even you can control love, Jeremy. No one can."

"I'm alpha-"

"But that's not all that you are," Nick reasoned vehemently. "You're also a man. Flesh and blood and you deserve to be happy. Right now, that happiness is staring you right in the face and you're going to turn away from it?" Nick sounded incredulous. "They say wolves are cursed, Jeremy, but I can't help thinking that we've been cursing ourselves. Love,  _real love_ , comes along once in a lifetime. It did for my parents and they were forced to spend their whole lives loving one another from memories. Don't make the same mistake."

Perhaps it had been easy for Jeremy to expect his family to give up the people they loved without question because he'd never felt that strongly towards anyone. He'd never been in love. He'd expected Clay to give up Elena, he'd demanded that Logan walk away from Rachel…but now, when there was someone in his life who he cared a great deal about, he finally understood why it was so incredibly hard.

"I'm sorry. About Lily," he said sincerely.

Nick shrugged, giving him a small smile. "There's no going back." They remained silent for moment before Nick glanced at Jeremy's phone. "Why don't you call her?"

Jeremy looked down at the large touch display on his mobile device. He needed to know if Kate was alright or he was likely to lose his mind. "Give me a minute."

Nick stepped away while Jeremy dialled, frowning when the call went straight to voicemail. Next he tried the hospital. Eventually he got through to Nurse Reynolds. After a brief conversation, he disconnected.

"What is it?" Nick asked, sensing Jeremy's unease.

"She left work two hours ago."

Concerned, Nick stepped closer. "Where would she have gone?"

"I don't know." Restless, Jeremy shoved his phone into his back pocket. He had to get into town. "I'm going to head back. Stay here and keep tracking." Overhead, storm clouds were gathering.

"Are you sure you don't need my help?"

"No, I'll be fine. There's no way Salazar could have gotten to her so quickly. He's too far from town and in too bad a condition to move about undetected." Even as Jeremy said the words, he prayed that he wasn't wrong. "Call Clay and tell him to pick you up. I'll get in touch later."

He barely heard Nick's, "I hope everything's okay," as he sprinted back towards the Land Rover.

Jeremy's nerves on edge, he sped down the highway, completely disregarding the speed limit. If anything happened to Kate…

For his entire life he'd lived believing that what he had was enough to make him happy. Stonehaven, his career as a painter, his pack. Then he'd met Kate and suddenly he'd realised what he'd been missing – the reciprocal affection of someone other than his family, the challenge of a strong, independent, intelligent woman, the rush of desire for someone who wasn't merely a means of slaking his manly needs, but a person he wanted to get to know, who he wanted to know him. The strangeness of his newfound wants and needs were unsettling to say the least. Giving them any credence would only complicate his life in ways he couldn't even begin to contemplate. But when he thought about having to let her go when Salazar was found and pretending that he'd never known her, that she'd never swept into his life like a whirlwind and disrupted the very foundations of its calm predictability… Jeremy couldn't imagine a greater torture.

Thirty minutes later his car ground to a halt outside Kate's house, not sure if it was a good sign that her Mini was still parked in the driveway. Vaulting across the fence, he used the spare key she'd given him that morning to let himself in.

"Kate!" he called, swiftly assessing the empty lounge and kitchen before heading towards the back of the house. Relief mingled with fear when her scent got stronger the closer he got to her bedroom.

Pushing the door open, Jeremy stopped in his tracks when he caught sight of her. With hair still damp from the shower, Kate stood in the center of the room, the sliver of red terrycloth wrapped around her body barely sheltering the essentials. Her legs, long and shapely were completely exposed to mid-thigh, as were the silky smooth skin of her shoulders and arms. Her breasts, pert and round, were scarcely covered, his imagination running wild as he envisioned what lay beneath the scrap that some would deign to call a towel.

Glancing up when she heard the door opening, Kate yelped, clutching her hands to her chest. "Jeremy! What the hell are you doing scaring me like that?"

Jeremy's slack jawed expression turned grim as he remembered how frantic he'd been for the past hour. "What are you doing home when you were supposed to call me when you were ready to be collected?"

Planting her hands on her hips, Kate glared at him. "Well, it's not every day that you discover that you're about to die. I figured I might as well enjoy one last afternoon of freedom before being forced into an early grave."

 _Huh?_  "What are you talking about?"

"What am I talking about?" she echoed, clearly incensed. "How about the fact that you conveniently forgot to mention that humans who know about your habit of changing into a wolf, get axed!"

Jeremy sighed heavily.  _Shit._  "Where did you hear that?"

"Elena. But does it even matter who it came from?  _You_  should have told me!" Kate admonished, walking towards him.

"What exactly did you expect me to say?" Jeremy demanded, stalking forward to meet her halfway, his own temper rising to meet hers. "It's not exactly the kind of thing you drop into casual conversation!"

"Oh! But telling me you're a werewolf is?"

Jeremy prayed for patience. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, but that does not excuse the fact that you placed your life in danger by directly ignoring my request. I was worried when I didn't hear from you."

Kate rolled her eyes at him. " _Now_  you're worried? Really? Afraid that Salazar may kill me before you get the chance to?"

A low hiss escaped as he exhaled sharply. "That is not funny."

"Do I look like I'm laughing?" They were now toe to toe.

Jeremy was furious, his earlier fear and worry colliding into one hot mess. "You were reckless and irresponsible."

"What do you care?" Kate countered carelessly. "Salazar would have done you a favour!"

"That's enough!" Jeremy grasped her arms, his eyes locking with hers. Chests heaving, they glared at one another, both of them equally irate.

Then, without warning, everything changed. Anger melted into awareness, irritation into want. Tugging her against him, Jeremy noticed how flushed her skin was, how her movements had caused the towel to dip even lower, the curve of one rosy areola bared to his hungry gaze. He noticed the way Kate's eyes darkened as his head swiftly descended towards her, her lips parting to receive the full thrust of his tongue as he kissed her with wild abandon.

She clung to him, her arms winding around his neck, her fingers sinking into his hair. He felt her body bow into his as she lifted herself onto the tips of her toes, bringing them into even closer proximity. One of his arms wrapped around her waist, holding her prisoner against the hard length of his torso, while his free hand cupped her chin, angling her head so that their mouths could better align. The kiss was sensual, desperate, an explosion of heated emotion.

Gasping for breath, Jeremy wrenched his lips from hers. "Dammit, Kate," he breathed raggedly, his voice a raw whisper. "Do you have any idea what was going through my mind when I couldn't get hold of you?"

"I'm sorry," she said breathlessly, as she sagged against him. "Elena's words frightened me. Then when I had a moment to think things through I became angry. I guess I was just being defiant when I asked my boss to drop me at home instead of calling you as promised."

Jeremy pulled back, his thumb caressing the smooth underside of her jaw. "So you didn't walk?"

Kate smiled sheepishly, her lips pink and swollen. "No."

Sweet relief coursed through his veins.

"Jeremy?"

Kate's eyes were like luminescent pools of green, everything inside of him wanting to drown in their beauty. "Yes?"

"You're not going to kill me, are you?" She was looking at him squarely, her voice trembling slightly.

Gently, Jeremy's hands cupped her cheeks, wondering how he'd ever thought himself indifferent to her. "I should," he confessed in a whisper. "As alpha, it's my duty. If anyone else in my pack was in this predicament I would tell them to do it and if they couldn't, I would do it myself." He closed his eyes, resting his forehead against hers. "But I can't."

"Why not?" she asked softly, her hands wrapping around his wrists to keep him from moving away.

"Because…" His throat clogged with emotion. He'd spent a lifetime running away from emotional entanglements, but he didn't want to run anymore, not if it meant losing one of the best things that had ever happened to him. "Because I love you." Kate was his match, his mate, the person he'd waited a lifetime for and never thought he'd find. Had never even imagined was out there.

Her eyes misted. "You do?"

Jeremy's lips curled into a smile. "Believe me, I tried not to."

"Shhh," Kate said, laughter tumbling out of her as she placed a finger across his lips. "You're ruining it."

He kissed the digit. "If anything ever happened to you…" His words trailed off, a shudder running through him at the thought.

Kate shook her head. "Nothing's going to happen to me. I'm here," she said, taking both his hands and kissing each of his palms adoringly in turn before placing them over her heart. "And I love you."

* * *

Her heart full to bursting, Kate looked up at the man she'd fallen head over heels in love with despite knowing things about him that should have sent her heading for the hills. He was the half human, half wolf leader of an entire species unknown to humanity, a man feared and respected in equal measures. He was also an intensely private, deeply loyal and fiercely loving soul who try as she might, she had not been able to remain indifferent to. She loved him and she regretted nothing. Even after Elena had told her the truth, she hadn't truly believed that Jeremy would ever hurt her. She'd just been angry that he hadn't been completely honest from the beginning.

"You shouldn't," Jeremy said, sounding tortured.

Kate wound her arms around his neck. "Try and stop me."

Jeremy's eyes met hers, light and love blazing so clearly from their depths that it took her breath away. Leaning down, his lips gently touched hers.

The kiss was nothing like their previous one. This time it was gentle, exploratory, each of them savouring the caress and marvelling at the reciprocation of their affections. It didn't take long though before the kiss became more heated, more passionate. Kate's hands moved to Jeremy's chest, her fingers hastily undoing the buttons of his dark waistcoat before she pushed it off his shoulders and got to work on his grey shirt. When she'd unbuttoned it completely, she spread it wide, pushing herself against the hair roughened surface of his chest.

Kate was in heaven, her body heat rapidly spiralling out of control when she felt Jeremy hook a finger into the front of her towel, loosening the knot with an expeditious tug. The towel melted away, his large hands cupping her swollen breasts, testing their supple weight in his palms before his thumbs skimmed across the surface of her nipples. She jerked in reaction and Jeremy groaned, his tongue plunging into her mouth, rubbing deliciously against hers.

Her knees weak, Kate pushed deeper into his hands, her body no longer capable of holding her upright. Interpreting her motions correctly, Jeremy scooped her effortlessly into his arms, carrying her the short distance to the bed before depositing her gently onto the soft covers. Tumbling backward, Kate watched as Jeremy shrugged out of his shirt, his expression almost feral as he stalked towards her, crawling across the sheets until his body covered hers. There was something in the way he moved, something about the ferocity of his countenance that reminded her of a predator stalking its prey. What should have been frightening was instead heady and intoxicating, her sole wish at that moment to be caught squarely in his clutches.

Her breath suspended as he loomed over her, his eyes raking over every inch of her naked body. She could feel herself blush, feel the rush of desire that pooled in the pit of stomach at the hot intensity of his gaze. Reaching up to touch him, Kate slid her hands up his muscled arms and across his shoulders, revelling in his steely strength. Jeremy's mouth descended towards hers again and she lifted her head, eagerly meeting him halfway. Their tongues danced together, their breaths mingling, their lips giving and taking in equal measure. The sensitive tips of her breasts rubbed against his chest, the delicious friction causing her to gasp out loud. Without giving her a moments respite, Jeremy's lips trailed down the side of her neck, his tongue dipping into the shell of her ear before continuing their descent towards her aching breasts.

Kate's fingers tangled in his hair, her eyes falling shut as she felt the wet heat of Jeremy's mouth on her nipple, his lips tugging deeply, his tongue lapping relentlessly against the sensitive peak. The sensation was exquisite, her moans of pleasure echoing around the room. Teasing her mercilessly, he moved from one breast to the other, tasting her at his leisure, driving her crazy with want.

When she thought she couldn't take anymore, she breathed his name as his hands travelled lower, across her stomach and further down towards her thighs, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. She could feel her sex throbbing almost painfully, her hips pushing upward against Jeremy's straining erection still contained within his jeans. Kate's passionate cries turned to shallow pants when his fingers skimmed across her clit, her hands reflexively tightening in his hair, her mouth dropping open to drag much needed oxygen into her lungs. The waves of mounting pleasure was too much, rising within her at an alarming rate, threatening to wash away her sanity.

"Please," she begged, not recognising her own low pitched whimpers when Jeremy inserted one long, slender finger into her hot, slick passage. Her inner walls tightened around him, drawing a groan from him, his soft beard tickling her nipples as his lips continued their persistent torment.

Then suddenly Jeremy shifted away and she protested, her arms reaching for him even as he moved beyond her grasp. Relief flooded through her as she watched him divesting himself of the last of his clothing. Completely naked, he was glorious. Through a haze of desire, Kate admired the smattering of dark hair that fanned across his impressive torso, the hard muscle and sinew in his arms and legs making him a flawless study of pure masculine beauty. Within seconds he was back, his hips settling perfectly into the cradle of her thighs.

Their breathing ragged, their eyes met, love and desire raging between them. With extreme tenderness, Jeremy bumped his nose affectionately against hers and her heart turned over, the gesture so sweet and reverent. Trailing her fingers up the side of his body, her arms settled around his shoulders, holding him against her, close to her heart.

Sliding one hand down the outer curve of her thigh, his mouth seized hers in a dizzying kiss at the exact moment that his hips plunged forward, his thick shaft sliding deep inside of her. Kate's hips rose to meet his powerful thrust, her body stretching to accommodate his considerable size. Together they set the pace, their bodies instinctively finding a rhythm that pleased them both. Mindless with pleasure she writhed in ecstasy, welcoming the weight of Jeremy's body as he thrust repeatedly into her wet heat. Slowly the tension that had been steadily building inside of her reached breaking point, each sublime lunge forcing her closer to that elusive precipice. With a sharp tug on her nipple, Jeremy pushed her over the edge, her entire body engulfed by the intensity of her orgasm. Kate clung to him, her mind incapable of coherent thought as waves of pleasure continued to crash through her, the feeling indescribable.

It wasn't long before Jeremy followed. Shuddering against her he called out her name, his groan of release echoing in her ear as he, too, climaxed.

Coming down from the high, he rolled them onto their sides, tucking her head beneath his chin before he pulled the covers up and over them. Kate had never felt so sated, so contented, so loved.

She must have wondered a hundred times, thousands probably, what it would be like to make love with Jeremy. She could say with absolute certainty that not even her best imaginings had ever come close to the real thing. She'd thought she'd known how much she wanted him, how badly she wanted to be near him, to touch him, to be touched by him. But again, she'd been wrong. She'd wanted it far more than she'd realised, craved his embrace with a desperation that would have scared her if she wasn't sure that he felt the exact same way. Though nothing in life was ever guaranteed, at that moment Kate knew with an astonishing clarity that she'd never feel about anyone else the way she felt about Jeremy.

Snuggling against him, she felt him kiss the top of her head, her eyes drooping drowsily as she fell into a dreamless sleep.

Sometime later Kate woke to the sound of a phone ringing. She could feel Jeremy behind her, his arm clamped around her waist, holding her against him. His body was like a furnace, heat radiating off him and seeping into her. With a curse he gently disengaged from her before hopping out of bed and making a beeline for the offending noise. Staring groggily at his naked form as he reached into his jeans pocket, she couldn't stop her eyes from travelling down the impressive length of his body. He really was incredibly well made.

"Nick?" she heard him answer, walking towards the bedroom door. Outside she could hear the rain coming down in torrents. Glancing at the bedside clock she could see it was just after 8pm. "No, everything's fine. Yes. Sorry, I meant to call you but I was a little...uh…preoccupied."

Jeremy gazed back at the bed just as Kate sat up, holding the covers to her chest. His eyes locked with hers and she could feel her face flush, her stomach breaking out in a flurry of butterflies. Silently his bare feet made their way back towards the bed.

"That's okay. Tell Clay I'll call him in the morning," he said, before disconnecting and placing the phone on her dresser. Sitting down on the side of the bed, he pushed her hair back from her forehead. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"That's alright. Is everything okay?" Kate asked, leaning into him.

"Yes. Nick was with me when I tried calling you earlier. I said I'd contact him once I found you." He paused, his eyes raking over her body appreciatively. "Clearly I became distracted."

Kate blushed a pretty pink. "Come back to bed. It's cold."

Jeremy slid in beside her and gathered her into the circle of his arms, her head resting on his chest. Burrowing closer, she sighed contentedly. "Did you find anything more on Salazar?"

"We found the car but nothing else. There are signs that indicate he headed into the woods and in his current condition he couldn't have gone far. We're close," Jeremy assured her.

A comfortable silence descended around them as they listened to the sound of the rain as it hit the rooftop. "Jeremy?"

"Hmmm?" He was absently running his fingers down her spine.

She shifted her head to look at him. "When is your birthday?"

His eyes popped open. "What?"

Kate grinned. "Mundane, I know, but I just realised that I know the most important thing about you and yet I don't even know when you were born."

Jeremy shifted uncomfortably. "You might be sorry you asked."

She raised a brow in amusement. "It can't be that bad. You're what? Early forties?"

He shook his head slowly. "Wolves age a lot slower than humans do."

Surprise registered on her face. "Oh. Well, then how old are you?"

He hesitated. "I…uh, I was sixty eight this past May."

Kat's jaw dropped, incredulous. "No way!"

"It's not  _that_  old," he stated defensively.

She raised herself onto an elbow, one hand touching the soft bristles on his cheek lovingly. "Hey, I happen to like older guys."

"Really?" Jeremy asked sceptically.

Kate tried to hide her amusement at his insecurity. "Actually, there's just this one older guy in particular. I  _really_  like him." She leaned down and kissed him soundly on the lips. "I wouldn't care if you were a hundred and sixty eight. Your age is not important to me. But-wow!"

Jeremy couldn't stop smiling. "When's your birthday?"

"February 14th," she said, wrinkling her nose in distaste.

"St. Valentine's Day."

"I hate the commerciality of it. Although when my father was alive he'd make sure that he was always the first man to give me a rose on my birthday." Her tone brightened as she remembered her parent fondly. "He did that every year, without fail until he died."

"That's a wonderful memory," Jeremy said.

"Hmmm. What about your parents?" she asked, curiously, realising that Jeremy had never mentioned them. "Are they still alive?"

He tensed. "No, no they're not."

She placed her hand across his heart. "I'm sorry."

Jeremy shook his head, his free hand reaching up to play with her fingers. "Don't be. I barely knew my mother. I was taken from her as a child and raised by my grandfather. He was a good man and he treated me well."

Kate frowned. "What about your father? Where was he?"

Jeremy was still for a moment before he quietly said, "Malcolm hated me from the moment I was born. I wasn't what he wanted." He lifted her hand and kissed her fingers. "He was a cruel, heartless man who thrived on the pain and suffering of others. The more he could inflict, the happier he was. He was also incredibly brutal. I remember as a child, when he was angry, he'd backhand me with his left hand and when he was feeling particularly mean, he'd use his right." His fingers curled around hers. "He wore a ring on that hand." Kate shuddered at the description, her throat constricting with tears. Everything inside of her wanted to throttle Malcolm Danvers with her bare hands. "As I grew older, he just hated me more because I was nothing like him. A few years after he became alpha I challenged him and won. We could never reconcile after that."

"That's awful," Kate said softly, horrified.

"It wasn't so bad. For the most part I spent my childhood with my grandfather. When you're born a wolf, your enhanced senses develop over time, with the first change occurring in your late teens to early twenties. For me it happened at nineteen." The pain in Jeremy's voice made her want to wrap her arms around him and never let go. "My first change was at Rushford Lake. My father tied a rock around my neck and threw me in the water. He wanted me to experience the feeling of death as a boy and as a wolf. I can still feel the black water, swirling around me, choking me…"

Tears fell from the corners of her eyes and trailed down her cheeks as anger and indignation rose within her. What type of person did that to their own child? Her heart ached for the boy Jeremy had once been and the cruelty he'd suffered at the hands of a man who should have loved and cherished him. Kate hugged him tight. She was surprised and pleased when he reciprocated, accepting her comfort.

"Where is he now?"

Jeremy exhaled. "He's dead. Elena killed him."

She felt a pang in her stomach. "Are you sorry?"

She could feel him shaking his head. "No. If she hadn't managed it, I would eventually have done so myself."

"I'm glad he can no longer hurt you."

"Hey," Jeremy said, tilting her chin up. "There's no need to cry. It's all done and dusted. I'm fine."

Her eyes searched his, knowing that couldn't possibly be true. "Physical scars may heal overnight, Jeremy, but there are other wounds that take much longer," she said softly.

He rolled them over until she was on her back, with him hovering above her. Gently his fingers dried her tears. He was so tender that it made her want to bawl her eyes out. "I've never told anyone that, other than my family." There was a wealth of vulnerability in his tone.

"I'm glad you told me," she said sincerely, her heart squeezing painfully in her chest. She loved him so much.

"So am I."

Reaching up, she pulled his head down to hers, kissing him with all the love and tenderness she could muster. Jeremy Danvers was always taking care of everyone else, carrying the weight of so much responsibility on those broad shoulders. It was high time that someone took care of him for a change, made him a priority and Kate was determined to be the one to do so.


	12. Chapter 12

The following day Jeremy woke slowly. The sun hadn't fully risen yet, but he could detect the early morning rays as they peeked beneath the bedroom blinds, specks of dust dancing in the long shafts of light. Instinctively, his hands reached for Kate, his eyes popping open completely when the space beside him proved empty and cold. Lifting his head from the pillow, he looked around expectantly.

The room was still cast in shadows, but his eyes adjusted quickly. Surprised, he saw his jeans and waistcoat, both of which he'd discarded without care the night before, neatly folded on the stool in front of Kate's vanity, his shoes placed on the floor beside it. The room was spacious and airy, the bed positioned across from the doorway. The walls were a light yellow, the carpets a plush cream that felt wonderful to walk across barefoot. Beside the vanity was a door he knew led to the en-suite bathroom, while a set of cupboards that matched the bed and side tables exactly stood against the opposite wall. Bracketing the bed on either side were two tall windows, both covered with wooden slat blinds that blocked out the majority of the post dawn luminance.

Falling back against the pillows, Jeremy closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, his lungs expanding with oxygen as his senses assimilated the unfamiliar smells and sounds surrounding him. He could tell that Kate was in the kitchen, the delicious aromas wafting his way a clear indication that she was preparing breakfast. In anticipation of food, his stomach growled loudly, a reminder that his last meal had been at Stonehaven the previous afternoon.

Lying still, his mind conjured rousing images of the passionate night he'd spent with Kate. After Nick's call, they'd made love twice more before finally falling into an exhausted sleep, their arms and legs entangled as they subconsciously strove to remain close. Her scent, so reminiscent of a bright spring day, still clung to the sheets, to the pillows, to him. It had been the first time he'd ever lost himself so completely in a woman that in some moments it had been hard to decipher where she ended and where he began. They'd been so in sync, so connected, so perfectly attuned to each other's needs and wants that words had not been necessary. He'd never known it was possible to crave someone's touch so desperately, to want to be near another being with such an outright intensity that it bordered on obsession.

Their lovemaking had been explosive; passionate, heady, wanton and all consuming. Jeremy marvelled at how they fit together, so perfectly, as though they'd been designed exclusively for one another. There was not a square of Kate's body that he was not intimately acquainted with as he was certain there wasn't an inch of his that she'd left unexplored. Even now, having spent himself inside of her multiple times, he still hungered to touch her, to taste her once more. The feeling was overwhelming, his desire seemingly infinite, making him wonder if he'd ever get enough of her.

But the great sex aside, he loved that he could talk to her. For the first time in his life he'd been the one being comforted instead of the one doing the comforting. It had felt wonderful. Just having her there, listening to him without a shred of judgement as he'd recounted his harrowing childhood and the years subsequent to that had given rise to such a sense of contentment, the likes of which he'd never known. Without question, it had been the best night of his life.

In short, the entire experience had been a revelation.

Jeremy had never felt this way about any woman before; the burning need to possess, to protect, to love, pouring out of him like an endless stream of emotion. He wished he knew what came next, how they would navigate through the challenges that their newfound relationship was certain to present. A part of him was afraid to think of it, afraid that he'd realise that he was living in a fantasy and that his bubble of happiness would burst at any moment, the cold, harsh reality of day bringing with it the glaring obstacles they may never be able to overcome. He was a wolf and she was a human. Those were two irrefutable facts that were never going to change. To make matters worse, he was alpha, his behaviour and actions scrutinised above all others. He couldn't afford to ever reveal any weakness when it could be used against him, placing the safety and security of those he loved most in jeopardy.

But the thought of having to let Kate go, of giving her up after everything they'd been through was practically inconceivable. He loved her. He'd just found her. Would fate be so cruel?

Shaking his head, Jeremy resolved to push the negativity aside and allow himself a moment to be happy. The rest would surely come.

Throwing the white covers aside, he grabbed his jeans and shoved his legs into them, pulling up the zipper as he followed the trail of tantalising whiffs coming from the front of the house. Padding barefoot into the kitchen, he spotted Kate standing at the stove, her back to him. The sight of her brought a smile to his face, warmth spreading to every part of his body. Wearing nothing but his grey shirt, the hem hanging down to her knees and her hair piled high in a messy ponytail, she was exquisite.

Kate obviously hadn't heard him because she seemed oblivious, softly humming to herself as she worked. Unable to resist, Jeremy strolled up behind her, his arms wrapping around her midriff, his lips seeking the soft skin of her neck. She squirmed against him, giggling softly when his beard tickled her.

"Danvers, I am handling a hot pan. This might not be the best time to distract me," she said between bouts of laughter.

Feeling uncharacteristically playful, Jeremy grinned, glancing over her shoulder at the massive omelette she was preparing. "You must really be hungry."

She placed the pan down and switched off the stove. Turning, she wrapped her arms around his neck, the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to her elbows. "Ravenous, actually."

The way she said the words, so soft and sensuous, made his blood boil. Succumbing to temptation, he lowered his head and kissed those irresistible lips, his mouth leisurely exploring hers. Stepping up on her toes Kate sighed, melting against him as her tongue slowly stroked against his.

His breathing a little ragged, he pulled back. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes bright behind her spectacles. "Good morning," he mumbled, his voice deep and gravelly as his lips ducked to kiss the hollow at the base of her neck.

"Hi," she breathed, moving her head back to grant him better access.

"You know," Jeremy said, trailing his tongue down towards her breasts. "This shirt has never looked as good on me."

Kate gasped as his teeth nipped teasingly at her skin, her hands clinging to his bare shoulders. "I beg to differ."

Inexplicably pleased, Jeremy nudged the shirt's top button aside, his mouth searching for the tip of one plump breast.

At the exact moment his lips were about to close around his swollen prize, Kate's stomach let out a loud growl.

Jeremy froze, silent for a second before they both burst out laughing. Hugging her close, he looked down into her glowing face. "I think sustenance is a priority right now."

Grinning, Kate kissed him swiftly on the lips. "Clearly my tummy agrees."

Sitting close together, they enjoyed an unhurried breakfast before cleaning up and heading to the shower.  _To save time_ , Jeremy pulled Kate under the warm spray with him, his soapy hands whipping her into a frenzy before he eventually satisfied them both by taking her standing up against the tiled bathroom wall. By the time they eventually exited the water was cold and Kate was running late.

Dressing quickly, they grabbed the essentials before Jeremy locked up and escorted Kate to the passenger side of the Land Rover. "You heading to Stonehaven?"

He nodded. "We'll spend the day searching for Salazar. The sooner we find him, the sooner things can go back to normal."

"Well, I hope not  _everything_ ," she said softly, her cheeks turning pink.

"No, not everything," he agreed, moving closer to her.

Kate leaned into him. "I love you," she whispered, her eyes focussed on his.

Unexpectedly Jeremy's heart skipped a beat. He doubted he'd ever tire of hearing her say it. Her words were like a soothing balm to his battered and bruised soul. Distracted when his phone rang, he pulled it out of his jeans pocket to look at the display.

"Clay?" he answered.

Kate waited at his side, her hands smoothing the collar of his jacket into place.

"Jeremy, we found Salazar," his son said without preamble.

Kate's eyes widened. She'd obviously overheard that.

"Where is he now?" Jeremy asked.

"Elena and I've restrained him. We're waiting for Nick. He went to get the car. What do you want us to do with him?"

Jeremy turned away from Kate. "Get him to Stonehaven. I'll be there shortly."

* * *

 

"What are you planning on doing with him?" Kate asked once Jeremy disconnected. Try as she might, she couldn't prevent the chills that raced down her spine.

Jeremy regarded her silently and she swallowed.  _Okay, so he's going to kill him_.

"I want to come with you," she said.

"No," he said decisively, closing the door behind her before moving around to the driver's side.

Kate glared at him when he climbed in beside her, started the car and backed out of the driveway. "Come on. I'm the one he's been trying to kill. I deserve to be there when you…you know."

Jeremy's jaw tightened. "Kate, this is not a game. He's dangerous and what has to be done to him is not something I want to expose you to."

"That's not your decision to make, Jeremy. I want to be there," she insisted stubbornly. Of course she was terrified, but she loved this man and if she wanted to be a part of his life, then she couldn't pretend that the murkier parts of his world didn't exist.

"I don't see what that would possibly accomplish," Jeremy exclaimed, frustration evident in his body language.

"Salazar tried to kill me. He almost killed you. I want to see him," she maintained calmly.

Exasperated, he combed his fingers through his hair. "You have to go to work."

Kate put a hand to her mouth, coughing dramatically. "Oh, look at that. I must be coming down with something."

Jeremy raised a brow at her, stopping at the end of the road. Left would take them to the hospital. Right would head out of town. "Don't do this."

A lump of fear settled in the bowels of her belly but she pushed it aside. "Either you take me with you or I'll get into my car and follow you there. Your choice."

Kate held her breath as Jeremy stared at her. She was about to argue some more when he sighed in defeat and turned right. Relieved, she fished her phone out of her bag and called Nattie to let her know she wouldn't be in. That done, she sat back quietly. The silence between them stretched until Kate couldn't stand it anymore.

"Don't be angry at me," she said, turning towards him.

Jeremy exhaled. "I'm not angry, Kate. I'm worried."

"Why? I won't go near him. I promise to do everything you tell me to," she vowed.

He glanced at her briefly before shifting his attention back to the road. "If anyone finds out that you know about us, it would be disastrous. Having you at Stonehaven is one thing, having you there when we kill a mutt is another."

Kate ignored the bit about the killing. "No one is going to find out. I'm certainly not going to tell anyone."

"That's completely beside the point."

"No it's not. I don't want you to hide anything from me, Jeremy," she implored sincerely. "I won't be stonewalled and I don't need you to shelter me from the bad stuff either. I know what I'm letting myself in for."

"That's just it. I don't think you do," Jeremy replied emphatically. "A few weeks back, I ripped a man's throat out with my bare hands." Kate blanched at his words, knowing he was trying to shock her. "You're horrified," he said, not missing a beat. "But that's not even the worst of it. The things I have to do are a part of my life, a part I cannot avoid or escape or wish away. Are you prepared to deal with that?"

Kate stared at his handsome profile, his face filled with apprehension. Was she? Did she really have a clue about the danger and the violence that surrounded his everyday existence? Could she deal with what she was about to face? Honestly, she didn't know, but she'd never have the answer if she didn't try. "I love you. That's not going to change, no matter what. So I guess loving you means wanting to be a part of your  _whole_  life, not just certain parts of it. Am I scared? Of course," she confessed, hating it when he flinched. Reaching across, she grasped his free hand resting on his thigh, relieved when he laced their fingers together. "But I need to know, Jeremy. The good and the bad. I want to know all of it."

He lifted her hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss across her knuckles. The gesture was endearing, calming her jittery nerves. "I hope neither of us ends up regretting this," he said softly.

Neither did she. For all her brave words, Kate didn't know if she was actually prepared to see the physical side of who and what Jeremy was. He was the leader of wolves, the man who enforced the rules, who meted out punishments to those who transgressed. She could understand it all on an intellectual level. There needed to be a system that kept his kind in tow, accountable, or else there'd be chaos. However, understanding the need for something was very different from accepting it for what it was. She was a doctor who'd taken an oath to preserve life. Did that mean she could turn a blind eye when the man she loved was the one transgressing, even if she knew that what he was doing was in the best interests of many? Kate didn't have an answer, but that didn't mean she could bury her head in the sand either. Ignorance, in this case, could never be bliss.

Soon they were turning into Stonehaven's winding driveway, two cars already parked out front. She recognised the FJ Cruiser and the Audi SUV as belonging to Clay and Nick respectively.

Jeremy parked behind the other vehicles and looked at her as he loosened his seatbelt. "Are you okay?"

Her heartbeat had escalated the moment she'd seen the manor looming ahead. The fact that Clay and Nick were back meant that Salazar was somewhere inside. Swallowing her anxiety, she gave Jeremy a tense smile. "I'm fine."

"I'd never let him hurt you," he vowed.

"I know that," Kate replied reassuringly. "But I'm not the only one here. He could hurt any of you. "  _Oh God, if anything happens to Jeremy…_

As though sensing her rising panic, he placed a soothing hand against her cheek. "We can take care of ourselves. You don't need to worry."

Nodding, she leaned forward and hugged him, burrowing close to his chest. "Promise me you'll be careful," she murmured.

He raised her chin until their eyes met. "I promise. Will  _you_  promise to follow my instructions?  _All_  of them?"

Kate's face relaxed into a smile. "Each and every one."

He held onto her for a moment longer before he let go. "Ready?"

Taking a fortifying breath, Kate nodded. Climbing out of the car, they headed towards the front door. Before they got there, the door was wrenched open by Nick.

"Where is he?" Jeremy asked, ushering her in ahead of him.

Nick glanced uncomfortably at Kate. "Uh…downstairs."

Jeremy touched her elbow. "Stay with Nick. I'll be back soon." At her nod, he made his way towards the back of the house.

Kate looked at Nick and smiled. "I'd bet you weren't expecting to see me."

He smiled in return, his eyes twinkling mischievously. "I get it. A couple of sleepovers and you and Jeremy are joined at the hip," he teased.

Blushing profusely, Kate punched his arm. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah, let's just pretend that the fact that your face is redder than a candied apple isn't a dead giveaway." Nick chuckled, leading the way towards the kitchen.

Kate snorted, unbuttoning her coat and removing it as she walked. Beneath she wore a plain, long sleeved black swing dress. "I am not having this conversation with you."

"Ah!" Nick said, grinning from ear to ear. Kate plonked herself down at the large wooden table where she'd sewn Jeremy up days before. So much had happened since then. She placed her coat on the chair beside her and unwound the bright pink scarf from around her neck. "So that means there _is_ a conversation to be had."

Kate couldn't stop herself from smiling, even as she rolled her eyes. Just then Elena entered, a smear of deep red blood visible along the outer sleeve of her cream lightweight sweater.

"Are you alright?" Kate asked, jumping to her feet.

Elena looked in the direction Kate was staring in before waving a hand reassuringly. "Oh, I'm fine. I-It's…uh…not  _my_  blood."

Kate looked from Elena to Nick. "I know Salazar's here. Jeremy told me."

Elena sank down into a chair. "And yet you insisted on coming," she said knowingly. Obviously Jeremy had filled her in.

Nick, who'd been leaning against the stove, glanced down at the vibrating phone in his hand. "It's Logan," he said by way of explanation before excusing himself.

"I wanted to see him, before Jeremy-" Kate couldn't get herself to complete the sentence.

"Kills him?" Elena finished gently.

Kate swallowed, nodding. "It must seem silly to you that I have difficulty saying it."

The petite blonde shook her head. "Not at all. After I became a wolf, I went through a lot of what you're experiencing now. What made it worse was knowing that there was no one else like me."

During the last visit to the hospital Elena had explained that she was the only female wolf in existence. That fact still boggled Kate's mind. "How did you cope?"

"For a long time I didn't. I wanted to pretend that all of this wasn't real, that I could wish it away and just live a normal life."

"What happened to change that?" Kate asked, intrigued.

Elena smiled. "The pack needed me and when Jeremy called I couldn't say no. It took a while but I finally realised that this is where I belong, that there are two sides to me and I have to embrace both if I ever want to be happy."

"I feel torn," Kate confessed, glad to be able to share her fears with another woman. "I understand why you have to do the things you do, but I struggle with the acceptance part."

The other woman nodded. "That's exactly why I ran away to Toronto, why I wanted to get away from this life. But the longer I was away, the more I realised that you can't run away from who you are and sooner or later it catches up with you, often with disastrous consequences." Elena's eyes clouded with pain. "Someone I cared deeply for was killed because I couldn't make peace with who I was. I will always regret that."

"I'm sorry," Kate said, instinctively reaching for Elena's hand.

"I know this must all seem crazy to you, but Jeremy has never done anything that wasn't in the best interests of the pack. As much as he cares about preserving our secret, he's equally passionate about keeping humans safe from mutts." Elena pushed her bangs out of her eyes. "Salazar is here because he violated our rules. For that, he needs to be punished. If Jeremy doesn't make an example of him, other mutts might think it's a free for all."

Kate was glad to have this conversation with Elena. It was giving her insight into a situation she might otherwise have remained ignorant about. It was still hard to grasp that there was an entire code of practice that existed outside of her realm of understanding, but the more Elena talked, the less strange her words started to sound.

"I don't think I really thought about what being alpha actually meant," Kate acknowledged, her hands playing with the folds of her scarf.

"Jeremy has a lot of responsibility resting on his shoulders. I don't know if it's a job I'd want," Elena admitted ruefully.

Kate fidgeted. "Is that why he…uh…what I mean to say is-"

Elena smiled, looking at Kate intently before gently interrupting, "Jeremy's never believed in the longevity of human-wolf relationships. But for some reason I think that's starting to change."

She could feel her cheeks burning, but the words pleased her nonetheless. She and Jeremy hadn't discussed what would happen now that they knew how the other felt, but Kate knew him well enough to know that he would not take what was happening between them lightly.

Just then, Jeremy entered followed closely by Clay and Nick. Kate's heart lurched when she saw him, loving the way his deep red shirt moulded to his shoulders and arms, his black waistcoat a flawless accompaniment to his attire. He looked solemn as he strode towards the table, taking a seat at the head.

Clay nodded at her before grabbing an empty space.  _At least he's being civil,_  she thought, relieved.

Once everyone was seated, Kate asked, "What happened?"

"Nothing much," Jeremy replied, folding his arms across his chest. "He's badly injured. I'd give him a few weeks' tops, before he dies of infection."

"I could have a look at him," Kate offered, even though she shuddered at the thought.

"That's out of the question," Jeremy said, a ring of finality to his words.

"We're not lookin' to save him, Doc," Clay said evenly, his tone cordial if not friendly.

"Then what are you looking to do?" Kate directed the question at Jeremy.

"Make an example of him," he said decisively, his gaze hard, his tone unyielding.

Kate immediately realised that her tender lover was gone, replaced by the man before her, the alpha, the wolf leader, the one who made the tough decisions. There was nothing soft about him as he sat beside her; he looked ruthless, dangerous, a force to be reckoned with. It was easy to see that he commanded the respect of others, that he was an influential man who wielded immense power. A part of her was frightened by the change in him, another part was fascinated. The Jeremy she knew was always polite, coolly indifferent and more recently passionate and playful. But she'd never seen this version of him, this focused, determined and single minded individual.

"How?" Elena asked, leaning forward.

"We've stopped the mutt hunts and I don't necessarily want to start it up again, but I think that the damage that Salazar has caused means we need to send a message to all the other mutts who think this type of behaviour goes unchecked." Jeremy's index finger knocked against the surface of the table as he emphasised his point.

Nick and Clay nodded in agreement.

"This is going to be messy, isn't it?" Nick grimaced, glancing down at his crisp white shirt.

"Don't worry, Cinderella, I'm sure we can find you something suitable to wear," Clay responded, mockingly.

Elena rolled her eyes. "What exactly are we doing?"

Jeremy glanced at Kate and for a moment his eyes softened. "Maybe you don't want to be here for this part," he said softly.

Despite everything, he was still trying to protect her. Thing was, she had a feeling that if she knew what was good for her, she would heed his words and go wait inside. But she didn't want to remain ignorant of what his life entailed and as such, she needed to bite the bullet and steel her resolve.

Kate sat up straighter, looking him in the eye. "I'm not going anywhere."

After a moment, Jeremy nodded imperceptivity, turning his attention back towards the others. "We cut him up. Send him off in parts and deliver him to the factions of mutts we know about around the country."

Kate stopped breathing, for once glad that her eyes were focused on the table and not on Jeremy's face.  _Cut him up?_ Dear God. She'd not been expecting  _that._

"That will certainly send a message, alright," Nick said.

"Clear as day," Elena concurred.

"When do we do this?" Clay asked.

"Not just yet. I want to be absolutely certain he hasn't spoken to anyone about Kate. The last thing I want is someone else coming after her."

Her gaze clashed with his and his worry for her was unmistakable. Despite the fact that she was still reeling at how casually the man she loved was talking about tearing someone limb from limb, her heart thumped against her ribs at his obvious concern.

"I'll get on him," Clay volunteered, moving to stand.

"Wait for me," Elena said, following her fiancé out of the kitchen.

Nick glanced awkwardly from Kate to Jeremy and back again before clearing his throat. "I think I'll go…err…make some calls."

When they were alone, Jeremy reached for Kate's hand. "Are you alright?"

She knew her hands were trembling, but try as she might, she couldn't make them stop. "I don't know."

Jeremy stood and pulled her up alongside him. "Come for a walk with me." Her gentle lover was back.

Helping her back into her coat and scarf, Kate let Jeremy lead her out onto the back porch. Some weak rays of sunshine were peeking out through the clouds, but there was a definite chill in the air. Their fingers entwined, they headed towards the denser trees, a clear path leading into the woods visible beyond. The trees were shedding; orange, green and gold leaves falling slowly to the ground as the light breeze shook them loose.

For a while they just walked in silence, neither of them saying anything as Stonehaven receded into the distance. It wasn't an uncomfortable quiet, just strange since they always seemed to have plenty to say to one another.

"So," Jeremy said at last. "Now you know."

Kate nodded, her fingers tightening around his. "You operate in a whole other world."

He stopped and turned to face her. "We do, yes." He hesitated, seemingly searching for the right words. "I don't know how to do this, Kate. I've never been in a real relationship before, and so I'm not exactly sure how all this is supposed to work. As much as I want to shelter you from all of the brutality, I realise that I can't. This is who I am. This is my life." His eyes dropped and he looked down at their joined hands. "If you feel that it's too much for you, something you can't handle or be a part of, I would under-"

Kate stepped closer to him, her hands reaching up to cup his hair roughened cheeks. "Jeremy Danvers, you listen to me. I might be the teeniest bit freaked out right now, but who wouldn't be in my shoes? After what I've learnt about you over the past few days, I can't ever claim that I didn't walk into this relationship with my eyes wide open. I'm not sure how we'll make this work, but I do want to try."

His forehead touched hers, his eyes closing. They stood like that for a long time, breathing in unison, their hands gently holding one another.

"I never thought I'd ever experience this," he said softly.

"Why not?" she asked, a wave of sadness sweeping through her.

He shrugged. "Because of who I am. I never thought I'd ever meet someone who makes me feel this much, who makes me question my beliefs."

Kate smiled. "I guess you wish you'd never caught me hanging onto your gate."

Expecting him to laugh, she was surprised when he turned serious. "I should wish that, but I don't. I could no more wish you away than I could regret taking Clay in as a boy. It's happened and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Her heart swelling with emotion, her fingers curled into the fabric of his jacket. "So what happens now?"

Jeremy shook his head. "Damned if I know." He frowned, his forehead creasing into multiple lines of worry. "We'll have to be careful, Kate. Eventually news will travel that I'm seeing someone. That in itself may not raise too much suspicion, but if anyone suspects the true nature of our relationship it would place your life in danger. I have enemies-"

Kate placed a finger across his lips to silence him. " _I know_. I'm not naive, Jeremy. I realise that dating the leader of a near continent of wolves has its share of risks. But believe me when I say that this is the easier option. Walking away would be far harder and I'm not prepared to do that. I want you. I love you."

He sighed heavily. "Then if we're going to give this a go, there's one other thing you need to see."

Kate's fingers traced the shape of his brows, down to his cheeks and across his lips. "What's that?"

Jeremy stepped away from her and silently removed his jacket. Confused, Kate watched as he unbuttoned his waistcoat, removed it and then started on his shirt. Eyes widening, realisation dawned.

Suddenly her palms became sweaty, her breathing escalating until her heart was slamming against her ribs painfully. Granted, she was curious about this side of him, but with everything that had happened over the past couple of days, she hadn't even asked him about it.

Jeremy never took his eyes off her as he loosened his belt and slipped out of his jeans and briefs. Completely naked, beautifully naked, he stepped towards her.

"This is not a pleasant experience for me. It's painful, but I promise that it sounds and looks worse than it is."

Kate nodded, unable to get a word out. Jeremy gave her an encouraging smile before he stepped away again. Her mouth dry she tried to swallow, the simple action seemingly impossible. Suddenly, she heard a sharp snap and Jeremy keeled forward, the bones in his back protruding at odd angles.

"Jeremy!" Alarmed, Kate instinctively moved towards him, but he held out a hand.

"Stay back!" he called, his face contorted with pain, the veins in his forehead bulging dangerously, looking as though they were about to explode.

Immediately Kate stilled, her heart in her throat while she watched him fall onto all fours, multiple bones snapping like twigs. Seeing his pain and knowing she was powerless to relieve it was debilitating, tears springing into her eyes as she observed his struggle. Gasping for breath, Jeremy cried out, his hands extending before him, his fingers and nails morphing into sharp claws. Similarly, his feet altered, his toes curving and lengthening, hair rapidly sprouting over every inch of his skin. His face was changing too; the position of his ears moving, shifting closer to the top of his head, becoming pointier. His jaw stretched, his teeth reshaping to form fangs, his human cries of pain beginning to sound more like growls.

Frozen, her breathing laboured, Kate was riveted. Within a few minutes Jeremy, the man, was completely gone and in his place stood a large wolf, bigger even than Salazar had been, his coat of fur a shiny black with a few swirls of beige. He stood back warily, observing her, as though trying to gauge her reaction.

Slowly sinking to her knees on the damp, muddy floor, Kate leaned forward, extending her hands until Jeremy took a tentative step towards her, approaching with caution. She suspected he was doing so more for her to acclimate to his altered state, clearly uncertain of what her reaction would be. When he was within reach, at eye level, she carefully raised a hand and stroked the side of his face. His fur was soft and springy to the touch, her nails curling gently to scratch. He leaned into her caress, a soft growl of delight emanating from him, his eyes closing with pleasure.

Her face splitting into a grin, Kate lifted her other hand and scratched behind both ears simultaneously. Her wolf fairly purred.

"Jeremy," she breathed, hardly able to comprehend what she'd just witnessed.

Nuzzling her neck softly, she giggled when his wet nose tickled behind her ear. Pulling back, he stared into her eyes, his gaze soft and gentle. All too soon he took a few steps away from her and she instinctively knew that he would be turning back. Within minutes the process reversed itself and Jeremy was man once more. Lying on his side facing away from her, Kate crawled over to him.

"Are you okay?" she asked, as he turned towards her.

Jeremy nodded, moving to sit up. "I'm fine."

Their eyes met and held and Kate raised a hand to brush his long hair behind his ear. "You're so beautiful," she whispered. "Thank you for sharing that with me." She frowned suddenly. "Although it's obviously a lot more painful than you led me to believe," she berated.

Jeremy lips curled into a soft smile. "I didn't want to scare you."

"I wasn't afraid  _of_  you, merely  _for_  you. There's a difference."

He looked at her, his eyes filled with love and longing and Kate's belly exploded with butterflies. It was the same look he'd given her multiple times throughout the night when he'd driven her mindless with pleasure. Grasping her chin, Jeremy's lips moved ever closer to hers, her eyes sweeping shut as she waited in breathless anticipation. When the kiss never materialised, she cracked an eye open. Jeremy had his head cocked to the side, his eyes searching the treeline.

"What is it?" she asked.

Quickly he stood, bringing her up with him. Reaching for his clothes, he started dressing hastily. "Someone's here."

A frisson of fear raced through her. "I take it it's not someone you want to see?"

"I'd prefer not to." He was buttoning his shirt while simultaneously stuffing his feet into his boots. Reaching for his waistcoat, he shrugged into it before grabbing his jacket and walking towards her.

"Who is it?"

Jeremy grasped her elbow lightly. "Roman Navikev. He's the Russian alpha and a member of the Alpha Council."

Kate swallowed nervously. "Russian? He's far from home. What would he be doing here?" Even as Jeremy shook his head in confusion, he looked troubled. "Jeremy, please."

His gaze locked on hers. "I can think of no reason other than-" He hesitated, his eyes clouding with worry.

"Other than?" Kate probed, her hands digging anxiously into his forearms.

"You," Jeremy breathed.


	13. Chapter 13

Kate gulped, a trickle of fear causing goosebumps to sprout across her skin. "What do you mean he's here because of me?"

Jeremy started walking, guiding her along beside him. "I didn't say he was, only that he may be. But we won't know for certain until I talk to him. There's a shed on the west side of the property, not far from here. We'll have to move quickly. If I could smell him, he's sure to have smelled you. I'll spin it someway, but he can't know that you're still here."

Grateful that she'd worn flat boots, Kate hurried alongside him as they headed deeper into the woods. Before long a rectangular wooden shelter came into view. "If I'd known I'd be camping out in a shack I would have worn a different outfit," she mumbled, trying to keep up with Jeremy's long strides.

Opening the shed's door, he walked in ahead of her and looked around. There were various supplies inside - some tins of paint and brushes neatly packed on shelves, gardening utensils, brooms and the like. "This should be fine." He turned and looked at her. "Keep the door closed. No matter what, don't leave unless I come get you or I send one of the others. Do you understand?"

"How long do you think you'll be?" she asked with a frown.

"Hopefully not long, but I can't be sure. Depends on why he's here."

Jeremy was being curt and impersonal, his demeanour almost businesslike in its efficiency and so at odds with the man who'd held her in his arms mere minutes before. Stepping towards him, Kate placed a hand on his chest, bewildered when he brushed her aside and moved towards the door.

"Jeremy?" Kate called after him, concerned by his apparent detachment. She was aware of the confusion in her voice, the tinge of worry.

Their eyes met and for a brief moment his indifferent mask slipped to reveal a glimpse of his unease. Within two long strides he was back at her side, drawing her close. His mouth crashed down on hers, robbing her of breath, the insistent pull of his lips coaxing a response from her. The kiss was hard and demanding, an edge of desperation to it. Kate couldn't help responding, a part of her sensing some inner struggle within him that she didn't understand, but still wanting to comfort him, to let him know everything would be alright, even if she couldn't be sure that it would.

All too soon he pulled back, his eyes burning into hers. "If you're still here by late afternoon, the temperature will drop suddenly. Keep as warm as you can. I will come for you when I'm able." He touched her cheek fleetingly, his mood softening infinitesimally. Then he was gone, closing the door firmly behind him.

Weak kneed, Kate sank down onto the rough wooden bench behind her, trying to gain some control over her frayed emotions. Trepidation filled her chest and rose into her throat, the feeling almost overpowering in its intensity.

Something was horribly wrong.

* * *

 

Sprinting through the woods at breakneck speed, Jeremy headed back towards Stonehaven. He couldn't believe how close he'd come to signing Kate's death warrant. Had Roman found her in the house, he would most likely have demanded that she be killed, even offer to do it himself. While Jeremy controlled his territory and what happened within it, there were some universal rules that did not go unchallenged; humans knowing about the existence of wolves were one of them.

With the wind whipping through his hair, Jeremy leapt across a fallen log, barely breaking stride. Not for the first time he wondered how they would make this relationship work, if it was even possible. Every part of his life held certain dangers that he couldn't escape. If it wasn't Roman, it would be someone else watching his every move, questioning his every decision. Despite not being particularly concerned about wolf politics or his ability to negotiate around it, things became inexplicably more complicated when a human was involved. Realisation was dawning, the haze of love momentarily receding as the truth fought to make itself known - pursuing a relationship with Kate would mean placing her life in perpetual danger, something he didn't think he'd ever feel comfortable doing.

With the back porch in view, Jeremy slowed down, making sure to stroll the remaining distance towards the house. If he was being watched, he didn't want to give the impression that he had anything to hide.

Taking a calming breath, he pushed his anxieties aside. Wolves could smell fear and his ability to control his would be what sent Roman Navikev on his way sooner rather than later. Stepping inside the kitchen he could hear Clay, Nick and Elena's voices coming from the front room. Entering, he saw Roman standing beside his desk, a glass of scotch cradled in his beefy palm, one of his men standing off to the side in silence.

"Roman," Jeremy said, keeping his tone light and pleasant. "An unexpected surprise. Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Jeremy," the Russian alpha replied, his speech thickly accented. Placing his glass down, he extended a hand in greeting. "Your family has been keeping us entertained while we awaited your return." He gestured to the tall, dark haired man at his side. "This is my nephew, Dimitri."

Jeremy acknowledged the introduction with a nod.

"We've been telling Roman about our problem with the local kids," Clay said.

 _Nice thinking._  "Yes. A few of them have been known to sneak onto the property from time to time to play pranks on one another. I caught a few earlier and escorted them off."

"They're alright?" Nick asked casually and Jeremy knew  _they_  meant Kate.

"Perfectly." Pasting a smile on his face, he regarded Roman.

The Russian straightened, his paunch protruding in front of him. "If I were you I would take more decisive action against humans trespassing where they don't belong. It is your duty, as alpha."

Feeling his hackles rise, Jeremy nonetheless remained calm. This was a common disagreement amongst them. Roman believed that Jeremy was too soft, too tolerant. "You and I clearly have two very different ideas on how best to rule over our respective territories. I'd prefer to avoid resorting to unnecessary violence. The less attention we draw to ourselves, the better."

Detecting the steel in Jeremy's voice, Roman's eyes hardened fractionally. "Some would say that's a sign of weakness."

Clay lurched to his feet and Dimitri moved towards him threateningly before Nick interceded, grabbing hold of his friend's arm. "Don't," was all he said.

"You dare to disrespect Jeremy in his own home?" Clay growled.

"It's alright," Jeremy said, not taking his eyes off the Russian. "How I choose to rule in my territory is my business. I'm sure Roman understands this."

Roman smiled but it didn't reach his eyes; they remained cold and calculating. "The Council worries that you can't control the mutts in your jurisdiction."

"The Council, or you?" Jeremy asked, dropping all pretences.

The Russian's jaw clenched tightly and Jeremy knew he'd hit the mark. Roman had never made a secret of wanting to control North America. "Both. I was in the country on business when I heard of the mutt problem you're having in Bear Valley. I thought I could lend my assistance."

Inside, Jeremy seethed. Roman never did anything that didn't directly benefit him. "Thank you, but that won't be necessary. We have the situation well in hand. The mutt has already been apprehended."

Roman looked doubtful, a hint of malice entering his voice. "There's talk that you're involved with a human," he said, suddenly. "That it might be serious."

Thankfully Jeremy successfully managed to hide his distress. So Roman knew about Kate. "Serious?" he asked with arched brows. "Even wolves crave female companionship from time to time. I wouldn't call that serious."

Smirking, the Russian took another sip of his drink. "This is true. Just unusual for you. Aren't you generally more…discrete in your liaisons? I had wondered if perhaps there was something special about this woman, this  _doctor_?"

Jeremy knew that Roman was testing him and he had to remain unaffected, but the idea that he knew all about Kate, that he might have seen her, was testing his self-control. "No. She's just a woman. Same as any other." He glanced at Elena. "With the exception of present company, of course."

"Then the rumour's not true? You haven't moved in with her?"

"You came all this way to check up on the state of Jeremy's love life?" Nick asked, making the question sound both juvenile and ridiculous.

Roman glanced at Nick, clearly angered by his disrespect. "It is my duty-"

"Then you must be on your way to Africa next? Asia? Or is Jeremy the only one you're truly interested in?" Elena asked, folding her arms across her chest.

Jeremy leaned back against one of the Chesterfields, deciding to intervene before tempers flared and one of them started something they'd regret later. "Spending a few nights with a woman hardly constitutes moving in with her. Besides, the liaison has already come to an end."

Roman watched him for a moment, his expression guarded. For some inexplicable reason Jeremy couldn't shake the feeling that the Russian didn't quite believe him. Slowly, Roman nodded. "It's as I thought. Jeremy Danvers is not susceptible to the follies of ordinary mortals."

"Glad to know I'm so predictable."

"I am relieved, of course," Roman continued, placing his glass on the desk. "If it was believed that you were entertaining your women here-" His hands spread wide to encompass the whole room. "It would lead to questions I'm sure you wouldn't want to answer."

"Such as?"

"Whether they knew the truth about you…and the consequences if they did."

Jeremy wanted nothing more than to punch a hole in Roman's smug face. He didn't miss the barely veiled threat. "Then it's a good thing that's not the case."

Their eyes locked, Roman's assessing, Jeremy's challenging. "Indeed."

"When are you heading home?" Elena asked abruptly, breaking the tension.

Roman glanced at her appraisingly. Jeremy knew he was fascinated by Elena. "We're leaving for New York this afternoon. If my business goes well, we'll be back in Russia in a few days. But since I am here, I was hoping to discuss some Council matters?"

Jeremy didn't like him staying for longer than absolutely necessary, but short of throwing him out, he had no choice but to acquiesce. "Of course."

As he listened to Roman talking politics Jeremy covertly glanced outside. The weather was changing. While Kate would be adequately sheltered in the shed, it could get very cold, very quickly.

Exchanging a worried look with Nick, he forced himself to focus on his Russian counterpart. It took two hours, but eventually Roman and Dimitri departed. With the rain now coming down in torrents, Jeremy and his family watched the departure of their unexpected guests from the front porch.

When the car turned onto the main road, he looked at Clay. "Start a fire in my bedroom. By the time I get her back here she's going to be soaked through." Clay nodded and disappeared inside. Hastily, Jeremy strode towards the kitchen, Elena and Nick hot on his heels. "Both of you, keep an eye out. Roman might still have one of his people lurking around. Let me know if you see or hear anything."

"How does Roman know about Kate?" Nick asked, watching Jeremy shrug into his jacket. He'd been wondering the same thing, internally battling his fears.

"It would seem he's got eyes everywhere," Elena replied. "Since the mutt uprising, he's been looking for any opportunity to unseat Jeremy."

The clouds hung low, the rain pelting down in icy sheets of grey. "I can handle Roman. For now, be vigilant."

They nodded in unison as Jeremy stepped outside and sprinted into the woods, his senses on high alert.

* * *

 

It was freezing in the wooden box the Danvers' housed supplies in. Running her hands up and down her arms in an attempt to get her circulation going, Kate listened to the thunderous sound of the rain as it bombarded the shed's roof. She'd been there for close to three hours and Jeremy hadn't been exaggerating when he'd said it would get cold. Despite the fact that the structure was waterproof, it was by no means insulated. If she exhaled, she could see the steam billowing from her mouth, little puffs of white dispersing rapidly into the frigid air.

Kate had no idea what was happening up at the house and she could only hope that all was well. It wouldn't hurt if someone arrived to fetch her sooner rather than later. Already she could feel her feet going numb, her opaque tights hardly a barrier against the persistent cold.

Hopping when the door opened, she slumped in relief when she saw Jeremy's broad silhouette. Jumping to her feet, she rushed towards him. He was soaked, his jacket wet, his jeans sodden, water running down his face and hair in rivulets.

Her gave her a thorough once over. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "Just a little cold. What happened?"

Jeremy stared out into the bleak weather. "Roman was just stopping by. He wanted to discuss some Council matters. That's why it's taken me so long to get back."

Something seemed off. Kate had a feeling that he wasn't telling her everything. "But he doesn't know I'm here?"

Those piercing blue eyes met hers. "No, I don't think so. But we should get you back to the house as quickly as possible, just in case."

Kate looked out into the rain and shivered. "I take it there's no car nearby?"

For the first time since they'd discovered the Russian's presence earlier that morning, Jeremy's lips curled into a faint smile. "Unfortunately not."

"Well, then I guess we'd better make a run for it."

Grasping the hand Jeremy extended towards her, Kate followed him out. Already the rain was wetting her hair and spotting the lenses of her spectacles.

"Come on," Jeremy said, setting off at a slow jog. Within minutes her hair was plastered to her head, her coat becoming heavier the more water it absorbed. Quivering against the cold, Kate used her free hand to run a finger across her spectacle lenses. There was so much water running down them it was becoming harder to see. That aside, she was huffing and puffing while Jeremy's breathing was still completely even.

Clucking in annoyance, she plucked her spectacles off, the distraction causing her to stumble. Glancing at her, Jeremy quickly assessed the situation. Removing his hand from hers, he wrapped one arm around her, whilst bending to place the other beneath her knees.

"Hold on."

With a yelp of surprise, Kate found herself being lifted smoothly into his arms before he set off again, his strides long and sure. Holding onto him tightly, she buried her face in his neck, shuddering when she felt the water penetrate her jacket and soak into her dress beneath. It was icy cold, the wet fabric clinging to her skin and ridding her of any residual warmth. They didn't talk at all as Jeremy raced through the woods in the direction of his home, the combination of the weather and the effort to get them where they were going rendering conversation redundant.

It took some time to get there, the muddy floor making Jeremy extra cautious. By the time the house came into view, Elena was waiting for them. When Jeremy marched into the house, Kate could feel her teeth clattering against one another, her hands and feet like frozen blocks.

"Y-you c-can s-set m-me d-down n-now," she stammered. Jeremy ignored her completely, striding swiftly towards the staircase.

"The fire's going. The room should be warm by now," Kate heard Elena say.

"Everything okay here?" Jeremy asked, taking the stairs two at a time.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," the petite blonde replied, her voice trailing after them from below.

Jeremy stepped into his bedroom, shouldering the door closed behind him. Carrying her past the bed, he walked straight into the en-suite bathroom before setting her carefully on her feet. For a minute Kate just stood there numbly, too cold to move. Jeremy reached into the shower and turned on the spray, fiddling with the mixer until he was satisfied with the temperature.

Shifting his focus back on her, he grabbed her scarf, waterlogged and heavy and unwound it from around her neck. Then he went to work on the buttons on the front of her jacket. Kate would have helped him, but she didn't think she could move, her limbs so cold and heavy. The bathroom was rapidly filling with hot steam, warmth seeping slowly into her frozen appendages. Realising she was standing in a puddle, she glanced apologetically at Jeremy.

"W-what is it with m-me leaving water m-marks all over your f-floors?" She was still shivering, but with less intensity than before.

Jeremy smiled faintly. "It's not your fault. Besides, I'm not doing any better."

He was right. There was a rapidly expanding circle of water gathering around him too. Slipping her coat off her shoulders, he dropped it in a pile beside them. His movements were economical and impersonal as he helped her out of her dress, shoes and tights. Her cheeks strained red, Kate tried to maintain the same semblance of cool when Jeremy unclipped her bra because her fingers were too clumsy to cooperate. Once she'd stepped out of her panties, he guided her towards the shower.

"A-are you coming in t-too?"

To her surprise and disappointment, he shook his head, "No. Will you be okay?"

She nodded, confused, the same feeling of unease she'd felt earlier resurfacing. Watching her for a second longer, Jeremy turned on his heel and exited, closing the door silently behind him. Something was wrong with him, she could sense it. His reserve worried her, made her wonder what he was thinking and why it was making him push her away. She'd ask him of course, just as soon as she was warm again.

Stepping under the spray, Kate gasped, the hot water like stabbing shards of glass against her cold skin. But soon she adjusted and the water felt wonderful. Once she'd thawed completely, she looked around and grabbed Jeremy's shampoo, recognising the popular men's brand. She lathered and rinsed her hair before washing her body.

Finally feeling more like herself, she shut off the faucets and reached for two fluffy white towels. One she wrapped around her head, turban style, the other she draped around her body before grabbing her spectacles off the side of the wash basin en-route to the bedroom. Jeremy wasn't there, but she was grateful to see he'd left some clothes on the bed for her, obviously Elena's.

With the fire roaring in the hearth, the room was toasty. Dressing quickly in the black sweat pants and matching sweater, she felt human again. Glancing around she moved to the chest of drawers and pulled the top drawer open, pleased when she found what she was looking for: socks. Grabbing a thick black pair, she slipped them on, amused when the heels came up past her ankles. Since she didn't have a dry pair of shoes, they would have to serve as footwear.

Dabbing her hair with the towel to absorb as much moisture as it could, she left it loose to air dry and went in search of company. The house was quiet, the kitchen and lounge deserted.  _Where is everyone_ , she wondered, walking down the hallway that led off the main foyer before she passed a door that stood slightly ajar. Under ordinary circumstances she might have walked by, but peeking inside she could see a faintly lit passage with a myriad of steps leading underground. Intrigued, she stepped down. The walls on either side of her were all bare stone, their grey colour nondescript. At the base she followed the passage that ran to the left until she heard familiar voices.

Rounding the corner she saw Clay, Nick and Elena in a square room converged around a table that had a single light dangling above it. Curious, she stepped further inside and noted the stacks of scrolls, yes  _scrolls_ , strewn across the table's wooden surface as well as filling the shelves off to the side. Attracting her attention though was the large metal cage at which the group was staring.

"Kate!" Nick exclaimed in alarm and three pairs of eyes focussed on her. "What are you doing here?"

Unable to take her eyes from the cage, Kate approached them, a feeling of dread settling like lead in her stomach. "I couldn't find anyone upstairs and I heard voices…" Her words trailed off, her eyes widening when they recognised the prostrate figure locked inside the cage.

Was this some kind of secret dungeon? A place Jeremy brought mutts to torture? She shuddered at the thought.

"Nick's right. You shouldn't be down here." It was Clay this time.

She gave him an annoyed look. "He's the reason I'm here to begin with."

"You smell like Jeremy," Elena said, regarding her curiously.

Cheeks a little flushed, Kate shrugged. "It's the shampoo."

By now she was standing beside the table, her gaze fixed on the man curled up on the cold stone floor, his eyes closed. He looked worse than she remembered, blood stains all over his torn jeans and sweater, fresh cuts and bruises all over his face.

She swallowed convulsively. He'd been badly beaten. "Is he…?"

"He's still alive," Clay said.

Kate approached the cage cautiously. About a foot away, Salazar jerked, clumsily getting to his feet and vaulting towards the bars. The shock of his sudden movement sent Kate staggering backward in fright, her heart hammering.

"Watch it!" Nick shouted, grasping her arm protectively and drawing her away.

"If it's not the bitch who started it all," Salazar rasped, his eyes narrowing. "I should have killed you that first time I saw you, damned the consequences. I would have been long gone by now."

The coldness of his grey gaze chilled her, as did his easy talk of killing. "Why are you doing this?"

"I haven't done anything…yet," he said, his dirty fingernails curling around the bars, his face pressed between them. He was standing on one leg only, the other bent slightly to keep his weight off it. "But come a little closer and I'll show you a thing or two."

"Don't listen to him," Elena said, placing a reassuring hand on her arm. "He's trying to rile us up so we'll do something rash and impulsive."

Kate nodded. She couldn't really think of anything to say. She was so far out of her comfort zone.

"C'mere, Blondie. I'm sure I can still show you a good time," he leered, his eyes travelling insultingly over Elena's figure.

Clay snarled loudly, but Elena placed halted him when he moved towards the cage. "Don't, Clay. This is exactly what he wants."

"You all just gonna stand there and stare? Or are one of you ladies going to entertain me? I quite like curves," he said to Kate. The way his eyes roamed over her made her feel as though she needed another shower. "But I'm not fussy."

"Yeah, you're just pure class," Nick said in disgust.

"I bet the Council would love to hear all about the Danvers' and how they're letting humans in on the big secret. Goes against the cardinal rule, doesn't it? I wonder how they'll feel when they find out it's an alpha who's breaking it? So he can keep his whore-"

" _Enough_."

None of them had heard Jeremy enter. Dressed in jeans and a soft blue jersey, his hair was still damp from the shower. Just the sight of him had Kate breathing easier.

Salazar stared at Jeremy, his eyes widening at the fury on his face. "Just stating the facts," he said, although his tone held considerably less heat. "They're gonna come for her, you know it. There isn't any way you can keep her safe forever. She knows too much and the way she's making doe eyes at you tells me she knows  _everything_. How long before your careful plans are ruined? Before someone sees you together and realises the truth?"

His words knocked the breath from her, making her fearful. Just as he intended she was sure.

"That is not your concern," Jeremy replied calmly, though Kate could tell by the tick in his jaw that he was anything but calm.

Salazar pushed against the bars. "Oh but it is. It doesn't matter if you kill me or not. There will be someone else, somewhere else. Her time," he said, jerking his head in Kate's direction. "Is coming."

Within a few quick strides Jeremy was at the cage, one hand wrapped around Salazar's throat. Kate gasped loudly, her hands flying to cover her mouth. None of the others uttered a word, although they seemed to tense simultaneously. "That may or may not be so. The one thing that is certain, is that you won't be around to see it."

On that harsh note, Jeremy flicked his wrist and Kate heard a decisive snap. Salazar's eyes rolled back in his head, his body crumbling to the floor like a rag doll once Jeremy let him go.

Shocked and horrified, Kate stared. She couldn't believe he'd just taken a life right in front of her. Salazar was dead. And Jeremy had killed him. Bile rose into her throat, nausea roiling in her stomach. With breathing becoming difficult, she spun around and ran from the room, not stopping until she was bent over the toilet boil, retching in great heaves.

It wasn't long before she felt a cool cloth press against her forehead, warm hands pulling her hair back from her face. Sinking to the floor, Kate looked up at Jeremy, his expression completely inscrutable.

"I didn't know I'd react that way," she said, sagging weakly against the wall.

"Don't apologise."

Kate took the hand he proffered and levered herself up, walking to the basin to rinse her mouth. Her mind kept replaying the terrifying scene; Jeremy's hands, Salazar's neck, the awful crush of bone. It kept repeating itself, as though it was on some dreadful loop she didn't know how to shut off.

Facing him, her thoughts were a jumble. She didn't know what to say, or even how she felt. Seeing that side of him, how easily he'd killed someone, made her uncomfortable and if she was really honest, it frightened her. Kate didn't think she was afraid of  _him_ , merely of what he seemed capable of. Tempering that though was logic; his world was different to hers, the laws that governed it, dissimilar. She couldn't judge him for doing what she might have done in his shoes. What bothered her, however, was the realisation that being a part of Jeremy's life would mean constantly being subjected to that kind of violence, to the reality that he was a man who had to be harsh and cruel at times to protect what was his. Could she deal with that?

Ultimately, she'd wanted to know what his life was like. Now she knew. She just didn't know how she felt about it.

"Jeremy-"

"Kate, I think it's best if we don't have this discussion right now. You've been through a lot today. We can talk in the morning." He sounded perfectly reasonable, but there was an underlying inflection in his tone that made her anxious.

Despite his words, she asked, "What's going on? You've been acting strangely since you left me in the shed earlier."

He glanced away, his hands on his hips. "Nothing. A lot's happened. I don't think now's the right time to go over it."

Something about his rigid control sparked her anger. Kate knew they were standing in a bathroom, hardly the most appropriate place to hash things out, but at that moment she didn't care. "Screw the right time. I want to know why you're acting so distant, so…unaffected and calm."

He shook his head. "I don't know what you mean."

Kate's temper flared. "Do not patronise me, Danvers." She raised a hand and ticked off fingers as she spoke. "You haven't touched me once in any way that wasn't perfunctory since we got back from the woods. You've barely spoken two words to me and whatever exchanges we have had has been cool and detached. Add to that the fact that you can barely look at me right now and I'm pretty certain that everything is not alright. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you weren't the man I'd just spent the past 24 hours with."

* * *

 

"That's not true."

Jeremy watched her eyes, fiery with indignation and he couldn't help thinking how magnificent she was when she was riled up. He couldn't believe that mere hours ago he'd slept with her in his arms, had made love to her multiple times. It suddenly felt like a lifetime ago, like it had happened to someone else. There was so much going on in his mind, so many fears and insecurities he needed time to dissect. He'd killed a man in her presence, done so because he'd lost control; the one thing he was always fastidious about maintaining. He'd shown Kate a side of him he'd known he couldn't hide forever, but still, the look on her face before she ran away – the horror, the fright, the shade of revulsion. It was embedded in his brain. Then there was Roman Navikev, who knew all about Kate. The Russian hated him and would leap at any opportunity to destroy him so that he could lay claim to North America. If he suspected how Jeremy really felt about Kate, he wouldn't hesitate to use her as a means of getting what he wanted.

He needed time to process things. But having Kate poke and prod at him wasn't helping matters. How could he explain what he was feeling when he wasn't even sure what it meant? A nagging voice in the back of his mind kept telling him that he knew exactly what had to be done, he was just too afraid to acknowledge it.

"Yes, it is! What's wrong? Are you upset because of how I reacted to what happened downstairs? I think it would be more than a little unfair if you were. This is all new to me and I'm trying to make sense of it all. I just need some time."

"I'm not upset about that," Jeremy said, frustration making him sound harsher than he intended. "Can we please drop this?"

"No! I demand to know what's going on." Her words echoed off the bathroom walls.

"Kate-"

"And don't tell me it's nothing because I won't belie-"

Agitation made him snap. "I don't think this is going to work out."

Kate went stock still, the deafening silence following his words echoing louder than the discourse that had preceded it. "What? I-I don't understand."

Taking a deep breath, Jeremy steeled his resolve, knowing what he needed to do. "For a time I thought that a relationship was something I wanted, but I realise that it's not."

Kate was staring at him slack jawed, as though he'd lost his mind. He didn't blame her. "Just to be clear…are you saying that you no longer want to be with me?"

Her eyes were large behind her spectacles, her body rigid.  _You're doing this for her_ , Jeremy kept reminding himself. "I'm sorry."

She stepped closer to him, her gaze searching his. "But you love me," she breathed, her voice breaking. "You…you told me."

Jeremy's jaw clenched almost painfully. "I don't get to love, Kate." His tone was firm, resolute.

"So that's it?" she asked in disbelief. " _It was great while it lasted, now be off on your merry way_? Does this have to do with what just happened? I admit, I'm scared, but not of  _you_ , Jeremy. I'm still here. I still want to make this work. I don't need you to be noble."

He remained still, just staring at her. She waited, her mouth moving, but no words coming out. In the face of his stoic resolve, her eyes filled with pain and Jeremy hated himself a little more.

"I don't believe you," she said faintly, shaking her head.

"I don't know what else to say other than I never meant to hurt you." Even as he said the words, he cringed, knowing that in order for this to work, for him to keep her safe, hurting her was essential.

Kate flinched, as though he'd struck her, her eyes welling with tears which she blinked away rapidly. He watched her swallow repeatedly, her chin wobbling and he knew she was fighting not to cry. As long as he lived, he'd never forget the look of devastation on her face or forget that he'd been the one to put it there. Self-loathing filled him, burning a hole into his soul.

"You never wanted to hurt me?" she repeated in a ragged whisper, an edge of anger creeping into her tone. "Then you should never have told me you loved me if you didn't mean it." She backed away from him and Jeremy wavered in the face of her grief. Catching himself before he reached for her, he stood up straighter, his mask firmly in place, continually reminding himself why he was doing this.

He loved her, he loved her so much and if anything ever happened to her because of him, he'd never forgive himself. It was best if she hurt now, rather than later, when the consequences could be so much more damaging than a broken heart. At least that's what he kept telling himself. However, in the face of her obvious distress, those reasons seemed paltry and no more of a comfort than a knife to the heart.

Kate stared at him for the longest time before she turned away and rushed out of the bathroom, bumping into Clay as he passed by. He caught sight of her face and froze. "You okay?"

She nodded curtly. "Will you take me home, please?"

Clay looked across her shoulder and his eyes collided with Jeremy's. He inclined his head, giving his permission.

"Uh, sure," his son said.

Kate stepped away. "I'll get my things and wait in the car," she murmured, walking towards the staircase. Jeremy followed at a slower pace, passing through the foyer and halting behind his desk in the living room. Within minutes Kate was back downstairs, a bag which he assumed contained her wet items in one hand, her purse in the other. Without a word to either of them she marched outside and climbed into the front seat of the FJ Cruiser, her gaze focused ahead, unblinking, unwavering. She looked numb, shocked, a little disorientated.

Jeremy watched her through the window, his eyes greedily drinking their fill. Clay moved to stand beside him. "Jeremy, are you sure-"

"I've made my decision."

Clay placed a hand on his shoulder before grabbing his jacket and keys and heading out. Jeremy remained at the window and watched them drive away, watched until the taillights of his son's car was long gone. Rage, yearning and frustration roiled inside of him, his insides a churning mass of despair. For the first time in his life he cursed his existence, cursed who he was, hated that it was keeping him from the one thing he wanted more than life itself.

In a fit of fury, resentment and bitterness at its boiling point, he turned, snarling loudly as he swept his arms across his desk, sending everything in its path clattering to the ground. Even the dull thud of plastic, the sound of shattering glass and the splintering of electronics into shards of carbon fibre did nothing to soothe the growing ache in his heart.

Kate was gone. As suddenly as she'd burst into his life, he'd made sure that she was out of it.

Loneliness settled like a heavy coat around his shoulders, a feeling that had been strangely absent since he'd met her and fallen head over heels. Slumping down into his leather chair, he leaned forward, his elbows resting on the desk, his face dropping into his hands.

Hours ago he'd been happy, happier than he'd ever imagined possible. For the first time he'd started to contemplate the idea of a future, one where he wasn't always alone, always the one caring for instead of being taken care of. How was it possible to go on pretending that you were happy, content, satisfied, when you'd had a taste of heaven only to have it snatched away? How could he possibly go on knowing that she was out there, his match, his mate and she would always be just beyond his reach?

For the first time since Antonio's death, Jeremy felt the weight of a grief so powerful it robbed him of breath, descend upon him, his eyes burning with unshed tears.

He'd felt impotent before, helpless in the face of adversity. This, however, was the first time in his life he'd ever felt undone.


	14. Chapter 14

One of the pitfalls of working in a small town was that the personal details of your life rarely remained personal for long. When Jeremy had moved into Kate's home, the rumour mill had gone haywire. Then to make matters worse, her neighbour had seen them kissing outside and well, general curiosity had peaked at that point. For the most part their rabid interest in her love life amused her, but since things in that sphere had taken a rapid nosedive, having people constantly ask her about the status of her relationship with Jeremy Danvers, was taking its toll. She was tired of smiling politely and repeating to all and sundry that they were just friends because telling them the truth – that they weren't even that anymore – was too painful a prospect.

It was three weeks since the last time she'd seen him, three weeks since he'd told her that he didn't love her and that their relationship had been a mistake. But life had a way of moving forward, forcing you to put one foot in front of the other, no matter how difficult it seemed at first.

The drive home from Stonehaven with Clay had been awkward and mostly silent. Kate knew he was aware of what must have happened between her and his father, but thankfully he didn't comment on it. At least not until he'd turned onto her street.

Quietly, he'd asked, "Are you okay?"

Kate hadn't been okay, far from it. In fact, she'd been dangerously close to bawling her eyes out in front of a man she knew must be relieved that her relationship with Jeremy had come to an end.

"Fine," she'd whispered, staring unseeing out of the window.

Soon they'd pulled up outside her house and Kate had been struck anew by a fresh wave of pain, the likes of which she'd never experienced before. She'd last been there with Jeremy. She'd wondered then if this was what her days would be like, fragments of cherished memories racing through her mind at irregular intervals, their clarity so sharp, so vivid that if she closed her eyes she could still feel his arms around her. If that was to be her fate, she'd happily opt for amnesia instead, the torture of constantly reliving their time together, something she just couldn't bear.

Kate had opened the car's door with a muffled "thank you", preparing to lick her wounds in private when Clay had leaned across and grabbed her elbow to stop her. Surprised, she'd looked back at him. His face had registered concern and…guilt?

"I'm sorry things turned out this way," he'd said soberly.

"Are you?" Kate had asked, tired of pretending. "From the moment we met, you made no secret of the fact that you didn't like me. There's no reason why you'd be anything but happy to see the back of me."

His eyes had lowered then, his guilt more apparent. "It was nothing personal, Kate." He ran a hand through his shaggy hair, searching for the right words. "I didn't- _I don't_ , dislike you. You saved Jeremy's life, I will always be grateful to you for that. I just…I feared that one or both of you would eventually get hurt. I guess I thought if you were scared off sooner…then some of what you're now feeling could have been prevented."

Clay had seemed sincere. His sentiments, so different from the confrontation she'd been anticipating had caused her to exhale sharply, the control she had over her emotions dwindling by the second. "Perhaps I should have listened to you then. You were right."

He hadn't looked pleased by her admission. If anything, he'd seemed troubled. "Look, if you ever need anything-"

Kate had given him a half smile, which thinking back had probably resembled a grimace. "Thank you." They both knew she'd never take him up on it. She'd hopped out of the car, grabbing her personal belongings from the back seat before giving him a half wave. "Thanks for the ride."

Kate had let herself into her house, dropping her bags carelessly around her. Emotionally drained, she'd crumpled in a heap to the floor, finally succumbing to the inevitable. Quivering as deep wracking sobs threatened to tear her insides out, she'd been unable to stop the flood of tears that seemed unending. To any listener, the sound would have been heartbreaking, her soul destroying cries reverberating in the stillness. She didn't know how long she'd sat there or where all the tears had come from, only that they kept pouring forth; hot, scalding drops that ran down her cheeks and soaked the front of Elena's sweater.

Eventually, when the well had run dry and all that was left were muted shudders, Kate had gotten to her feet and staggered to her bedroom. Standing in the doorway, she'd stared at the bed, memories of the last time she'd been in it – with Jeremy – flashing through her consciousness with a lucidity that was too painful to contemplate. Like an automaton, she'd turned away from it, grabbing a pillow and blanket from the linen closet in the hallway before making her way back to the front room. There, she'd curled onto the couch, wrapped the blanket around her and closed her eyes. Thankfully it hadn't been long before she'd fallen into a deep sleep, oblivion a sweet escape from the face of a man she didn't know how to stop loving.

By the time she'd gotten ready for work the next day, Kate had vowed to put it all behind her. Switching off all thoughts of Jeremy, she'd stripped both beds and packed all of his belongings into his duffel bag which she'd left at the front door. She hadn't known how she'd get them back to him, but that hadn't been her immediate concern. After ridding herself of every trace of his presence in her home, she'd started to feel as though she could breathe again, all memories of him, tangible and otherwise locked away in a place where she could pretend they didn't exist.

"Doc Shaw? Doc? Are you alright?"

Snapping out of her fog, Kate smiled reflexively at Amy. "Sorry, yes. I was just thinking about…a patient."

Accepting the explanation, the young receptionist nodded and handed her a stack of folders. "Charts that need updating." Amy stared down at her appointment book. "Your 3.30pm cancelled, so you've got some time before Mr Nelson arrives."

Relieved that she'd have some time to catch up on her badly neglected admin, Kate stopped off at the restroom before making her way to her office. The clinic had recently been decked out in reds, greens and golds in preparation for Christmas. It was usually a time of the year Kate loved, but since she'd be alone for the first time in years, she couldn't really muster much cheer. She'd hoped that Sara might visit, but her best friend would be spending the holidays with her parents.  _Best get used to being alone, Shaw,_  she thought, still a little disappointed that Sara couldn't make it _._  Pushing inside the door to her workspace, Kate was startled to see the back of a perfectly styled head of hair sitting in one of the visitor chairs.

"Nick!" she exclaimed in surprise, throwing the folders down and stepping into his bear hug.

"Hey," he said warmly before leaning back. His eyes didn't seem to miss a thing. "You look awful."

She frowned at him, pushing away and closing her office door. "Is that the infamous Sorrentino charm I keep hearing about?"

He smiled, despite his obvious worry. "Are you alright?"

Kate sat down opposite him, waving a hand indifferently. So what if she hadn't been sleeping well at night resulting in constant fatigue during the day? Or that she'd lost her appetite for almost all of her favourite foods?  _Too bad there's no magical pill for a broken heart._  "I'm fine. Just really busy. Between work and shopping for Christmas presents that had to be mailed off last week already if there was any hope of them reaching their intended recipients on time, it's been hectic."

Nick raised a brow. "So, basically miserable then?"

Kate gave him an exasperated look. "Nick-"

"It's me. You don't have to pretend," he said softly.

Slumping into her chair, Kate's face fell. "What do you want to hear? That I thought I'd be over it already? That I'm furious that I'm not? That I'm so annoyed at myself because even after more than three weeks, whenever I hear the phone ring, for one idiotic second I still hope that it's him? That even though I've purged my home of his presence, he's still everywhere and it's driving me crazy?"

Nick's expression softened, his eyes filled with sympathy. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so flippant."

Kate sighed. "Maybe a bit of humour is what I need. I should just take the plunge and go on a date with Steve. Nothing like a new relationship to get you over the old one, right?"

Intrigued, Nick leaned forward. "Steve?"

Kate pulled a face. "Dentist. He's been asking me out every day for the last week. I keep turning him down, but he doesn't seem to want to take no for an answer."

As if on cue, there was a knock at the door, a familiar head popping in. "Sorry, am I interrupting?" Steve asked.

"Not at all," Nick piped up, standing to shake the hand of the squat, redheaded dentist. "Nick Sorrentino."

"Dr Steve Saunders," the older man said, eyeing Nick circumspectly before turning his attention to Kate. "Drinks? Tonight?"

It was a game she knew well. "I can't, sorry. Work." She pointed to the stack of charts.

His eyes flashed with disappointment before he quickly masked it. "Well, if you change your mind…" he cajoled, smiling broadly, his brown eyes almost pleading.

Kate felt bad turning him down repeatedly, especially since he was actually a really nice guy. She just wasn't ready to get involved with anyone else. Putting more enthusiasm into it, she smiled back just as he exited.

Seated once more, Nick grinned, slapping his hands down on his jean clad thighs. "What a catch."

Kate rolled her eyes at him. "Don't be mean."

"Come on, he's a dentist. So what if he's on the short side and a redhead? Even gingers need love," he said with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

Grabbing a stress ball off her table Kate threw it at him. "You're beastly!"

Chuckling, he ducked, the ball hitting the back wall with a soft thud. "Maybe you should get back out there, take the plunge, no pressure. You don't need to get involved with someone if you're not ready, but that doesn't mean you have to cut yourself off from other possibilities."

Moping was obviously not working, so perhaps Nick had a point. However, the idea of dating was massively unappealing at the moment. "I'll think about it."

He grinned, a strange glint in his eyes. "Sounds like a plan."

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Kate asked suspiciously.

"I had some things to take care of in town and thought I'd pop in to see how you're doing. It's weird. For a while we saw you all the time and now that you and Jeremy..." He shrugged apologetically. "I miss having you around."

Nick was a sweetheart and she suspected a lot of his bluster and sarcastic humour was just a defence mechanism. "That's really sweet."

He regarded her pointedly. "So, are you going to ask me?"

"Ask you what?"

"About him."

Kate would be lying if she said she hadn't thought about Jeremy the moment she saw Nick in her office. Her initial thought had been that something must be wrong with him, but with Nick all smiles, she'd discarded that notion quickly. Did she want to know how Jeremy was? Desperately. Was it in her best interests to know? Definitely not.

"I'm not going to," Kate said, determinedly. "Jeremy was clear about what he did and didn't want. There's really nothing else to know." She needed to move on. The reality was that they lived in the same town and perhaps someday she'd even bump into him. But for now she just wanted to put the entire painful chapter behind her.  _Easier said than done_ , her sub-conscious mocked.

"Are you sure-"

"Please, Nick," Kate said, her voice betraying some of her inner conflict. "I just want to forget it ever happened."

"Do you think you can?"

"I'm going to try."

He reluctantly nodded and then slowly stood, zipping up the front of his black leather jacket. "It's been good to see you."

Kate smiled and moved around to kiss his cheek. "Same here." She hesitated. "Could I ask a favour?"

"Anything."

Kate stepped behind her desk and reached for the duffle bag she'd had sitting there for weeks. "Could you give this to him? I didn't know what to do with it."

Nick grasped the handles of the well-worn leather bag. "Sure."

Stepping back, Kate swayed, a sudden wave of dizziness seizing her. It was the third time this week. Denial finally gave way to panic.

"Whoa!" Nick said, grabbing hold of her shoulders to steady her. "You okay?"

 _Oh God. No. It can't be._ Shaking her head, she brushed his concern aside. "Just my blood sugar telling me I shouldn't skip meals," she explained easily.

Dubious, he eyed her keenly. "Are you sure?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Who's the doctor here?"

Visibly relaxing, Nick smiled. "Take care of yourself."

"I will," Kate promised, relieved when he walked out.

Glancing at the clock, she realised that her next patient was due.  _That_  would have to wait.

* * *

 

Jeremy was up in his studio, paint brush in one hand and art palette in the other. Stepping back, he observed his canvas critically. He was painting for his own pleasure, for the purpose of relaxation, but instead of soothing him as it always did, he felt more wound up than ever. Looking out of the window at the dense woods beyond that he was attempting to reproduce and then back at his canvas, he sighed in frustration, slamming the palette and brush down onto the table with a loud thud. The colours weren't right.

He cursed out loud. The one pastime that he enjoyed was no longer able to calm him, provided no outlet for his emotion. He felt blocked, closed up, bled dry of all his creativity until all that was left were skilled strokes that lacked any heart and soul.

Three weeks. That's how long it had been since he'd seen Kate, since he'd heard her laugh or watched her smile. He missed her. Every part of him yearned to be close to her, to inhale her sweet scent, to feel her soft curves against his hard muscle. He'd thought that perhaps time would make it easier, would make accepting that she was no longer a part of his life a tolerance he could bear, but it hadn't. Instead, it was getting worse. Knowing she was out there, so close to him, was excruciating. In his mind's eye he kept seeing her asleep in his arms, all soft and utterly vulnerable, her body moulded lovingly against his side. To live every day knowing what he could have had was absolute, agonizing torture. The only smidgen of comfort was knowing Kate was safe, away from him and out of harm's way. But Jeremy had to admit in his weaker moments that even that knowledge was cold comfort when he was alone, tossing and turning at night, his mind incapable of finding peace. Most times he gave up the fight and went for a run, relishing the freedom, the ability to lose himself in the exertion of a physical pursuit.

Often he wondered if he'd always feel this way, hollowed out and empty, as though the best parts of him had been ripped out and all that was left was a vacant shell.

Shaking his head, he grabbed a paint stained rag and wiped his hands. There was a knock on the door and Jeremy glanced over his shoulder to see Clay. "Sorry to disturb. John called. I said you were busy so he asked that you call him back; preferably before tomorrow. He wants to talk final preparations for the gallery showing."

"Thank you. I'll get back to him in a bit."

Clay hovered and then stepped further into the room. "Giving up on this one?" he asked, gesturing to the abandoned canvas.

Jeremy shrugged. "It's not exactly what I had in mind."

Father and son stood side by side as they regarded the painting silently. Finally, Clay asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"There isn't much to say," Jeremy replied, not bothering to pretend that he didn't know what Clay was alluding to, even though he was surprised by the question. Clay had never directly spoken to him about Kate.

"When you've been up here for days with nothing to show for it, I think there is."

Jeremy crossed his arms over his chest. "I just need some time." Even as he said the words, he didn't know if he believed them. Would the constant ache ever go away?

"I know how you feel, perhaps better than anyone. When Elena left, I fell apart for a while and you were the one who helped put me back together. I want you to know that if there's anything you need…"

Grateful, Jeremy gave his son a smile. "I know, Clay."

They were silent again. "Kate thought I hated her." At Jeremy's startled look, he explained, "When I drove her home that day, she told me she thought that. It made me wonder, do you think it too?"

"That you hate her? No. Disapproved of her, perhaps."

Clay scowled. "It wasn't that either. What I did to Elena, biting her, was probably the most selfish thing I've ever done. I did it to protect you, and her, but also because a tiny part of me wanted desperately to believe that if a woman was ever going to transition safely, it would be her. She's always been so strong, so capable. But I also know that her situation was unique, one that's probably never going to be repeated, despite all the various attempts. Kate will never be like Elena. There's no chance of that. I didn't want you to get hurt, Jeremy. I knew that eventually you'd have to part and that if you loved her as much as I now know you do, it would tear you apart."

Emotion flooded through him. "I've accepted that she's lost to me. I'm just having difficulty moving on."

Footsteps sounded down the hall moments before Nick strolled in. "Hey."

Jeremy frowned, his heart stuttering when he noticed the bag dangling from the younger man's hand. "Where did you get that?"

Nick glanced down and placed the duffel on the floor. "I…uh…bumped into Kate in town. She asked if I'd return it to you."

He'd wondered about what would happen to his things, a part of him knowing that he should let it go, another wanting to use it as an excuse to see her one last time. Quietly, he asked, "How is she?"

Walking further into the room, Nick stopped beside him, nodding at Clay. "She says she's okay, but she looks tired. Much like you, actually."

Jeremy felt a pang of concern, ignoring Nick's latter comment. "Did she-" He stopped himself from asking the one thing he desperately wanted to know.

"Ask about you?" Nick finished intuitively. At Jeremy's curt nod he shook his head. "I don't think she wanted to talk about it." Nick moved to the window, exchanging a look with Clay that Jeremy missed, before casually continuing, "She's trying to…uh…move on. In fact, she might have met someone."

The words made Jeremy snap to attention, blinding jealously lancing through him. "What? Who?"

His expression completely neutral, Nick turned to face him. "Nice guy actually. A dentist. We were introduced. He seems to really care about her."

Jeremy knew he should be glad that Kate had found someone else, but the unreasonable part of him that refused to accept that she wasn't his, was furious. "Are you sure? He's not a wolf?"

Nick quirked a brow at him. "If he was, do you think I would have left that information for last?"

Pacing up and down, Jeremy brooded.

"Are you sure you've done the right thing?" Clay asked.

"What choice was there?" Jeremy retorted, the anguish he'd been suppressing bleeding into his voice. "You heard Roman. He knows about her. Do you think he'd hesitate to cut her down just to get a rise out of me?"

"We can fight Roman. If anyone can protect Kate, it's you, with us at your side," Nick said vehemently.

Jeremy glanced at him sharply. "That's out of the question. I cannot ask you to do that."

"You're not asking," Elena interrupted from the door. He'd been so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he hadn't even heard her approach. "You're a father to all of us, Jeremy. Each one of us owes you our life for different reasons. Let us do this for you."

Jeremy was stunned, staring at them all in amazement. "This is madness."

Clay piped up. "Kate would never be safer than right at your side. That I know for a fact."

"Let Roman come. It's about time someone put him in his place," Elena said, a hand gently touching Jeremy's arm.

Nick grinned. "Bring it on. I'm always ready for a fight."

Shaking his head, Jeremy threw the rag he's been toying with into a waste basket. "What you're proposing is dangerous and irresponsible. I cannot take her life for granted-"

"Have you ever asked her how she feels about it?" Elena burst forth.

"What?"

"Kate," she explained. "Have you ever asked her how she feels about this entire situation? Whether or not she wants to be a part of it?"

Jeremy frowned. Of course not. He knew what was best for her. "No."

"If there's one thing I regret, Jeremy, it's not having had a choice." Elena quickly glanced at Clay, who nodded encouragingly. Clearly they'd had this discussion before. "I'm not saying I wouldn't have chosen this life over possible death, but I would have liked to have been the one to decide for myself. Kate's a grown woman, who knows exactly what we are and she hasn't run away. Maybe you should have faith that she knows what's best for her before taking away her autonomy. It's arrogant, presumptuous and disrespectful, Jeremy. Very unlike you. If you love her, then you know she deserves more than that."

"What is this? An intervention?" Jeremy asked irritably, his own convictions suddenly in doubt as he contemplated Elena's words.

"Logan may be the shrink, but I don't think we suck completely." Nick said. "Besides, we're all just about sick of all the brooding in the nude. That's more Clay's style."

His son gave Nick a withering stare. "Shut up."

Elena gazed at him earnestly. "It's time to fight for what you want, Jeremy. You were the one who taught all of us that nothing worth having was ever easy to come by."

"Roman won't-" he started to protest.

"Screw Roman!" Nick exclaimed.

Jeremy ran a hand across his forehead. He wanted so badly to believe that this was possible, that he could be with Kate and still keep her safe. "I appreciate what you're all trying to do, but I can't take that kind of risk. Not with her life." He deliberately turned to face his unfinished canvas. "Now if you'll all excuse me, I have some work to finish." Picking up his discarded brush, he dismissed them.

"Jeremy-" Elena said.

Clay grasped her arm. "Come on. Let's go."

"But-"

"Not now, Elena."

With a sigh of frustration, Elena stomped out, followed by Nick and Clay, their departure allowing him to brood in solitude.

* * *

 

After finishing her last patient for the day, Kate, fully unnerved, sank into the nearest chair, her mind rapidly doing calculations. The spotting, tummy cramps and tenderness in her breasts she'd attributed to the start of her period – which never came – a thing she'd assumed was because of all the excitement of the past few weeks, the mild headaches, tiredness and back ache, the loss of appetite and now the dizziness.

She dropped her head into her hands, both of which were shaking.  _Oh God._   _It can't be._  She was fastidious about taking her birth control pills, even though she hadn't been in a relationship for months before she met Jeremy. It had become a part of her routine, one she thought was a good practice to uphold in case she ever met someone else. She was a Doctor. She knew that no method of contraception was absolutely foolproof but she hadn't thought… _Oh God._

Her heart in her throat Kate jumped up and went to the locked cabinet in the corner of her office where she kept a few common medical supplies she used for patients, fumbling with the key a few times before she managed to open it. Grabbing what she needed, she shoved it into the large pockets of her lab coat before hurrying off to the bathroom. There, she waited for three agonising minutes, trying to control her rising hysteria.

Finally, taking a deep breath for courage she looked down at the flat rectangular apparatus she held clutched in her hand. She gasped, her stomach lurching.

Kate took another test and waited. Then another. The results were all the same. Two distinct blue lines.

_Oh, dear God._

She was pregnant.


	15. Chapter 15

A little over a week later and still the word 'incredulous' was an understatement to describe Kate's current state of mind. She was almost thirty, single, in debt up to her ears and pregnant. In the days subsequent to discovering the news about her present state, she'd had some time to process the information, to mull it over and make a decision about what she wanted to do. Despite the timing being the worst imaginable, and the fact that if she'd had a choice she would not have wanted to be a parent just yet, Kate instinctively knew that she wanted this child. Of course she was terrified of what lay ahead, daunted by the prospect of being a single parent and stressed out about the fact that her already overextended finances would take even greater strain. Her life as she knew it was never going to be the same again. But in spite of all that she was determined to make it work. She wasn't going to give up her baby; Jeremy's baby.

Just thinking about him made her stomach do back flips. Kate had always known she'd wanted children, had thought that it would happen when she was in a stable, loving relationship with a man she adored. Did she love the father of her baby? Without question. Were they in a loving relationship? Far from it. They'd never discussed children or the possibility of having them - which was hardly surprising since their relationship had lasted all of five minutes before he'd walked away. Now there was a life growing inside of her, one that they'd created together, one that would keep them within each other's sphere's forever.

She had so many questions about her pregnancy, none of which any human could answer. Since Elena was the only female werewolf in existence, it was obvious that there was no chance the baby would inherit Jeremy's wolf DNA if it was a girl. However, if it was boy…  _Oh God._  She was nowhere near equipped to deal with the kind of changes and challenges that awaited a child who would eventually transition into a fully-fledged werewolf. Just thinking about it brought on a fresh wave of dizziness coupled with an unhealthy dose of panic.

It had also recently occurred to her that all werewolves must have human mothers, but she'd never heard any talk about them. If there was a law against humans knowing about the existence of wolves, then what happened to the mother's once their babies were born? That rather unsettling thought was burning a hole in the back of her brain. If the child she was carrying was a boy, would she be expected to give him up? And what would happen if she refused? The mere thought of someone taking her child away from her made Kate's protective instincts surge to the fore. If any person had any ideas of pushing her out of her baby's life, they had another think coming. She'd die before she allowed anyone, Jeremy included, to separate her from the life she was nurturing inside of her. The intensity and vigour of her natural desire to safeguard her unborn child was startling. Who knew she'd start to  _feel_  like a mother way before she ever held her baby in her arms?

Kate had spent practically all of the time since she'd discovered that she was pregnant, worrying about whether or not to tell Jeremy. The thought of deceiving him, of denying him the opportunity to know that he was going to be a father made her physically ill, but the fear of potentially having her child taken away from her was enough to counter at least some of her guilt. If she stayed in town, there was no way she could hide it forever. Once she started showing and people realised she was pregnant, they'd know who the father was and it wouldn't be long before Jeremy found out. There was a small part of her that toyed with the idea of packing up and heading back to California. It would mean having to start all over again, finding a new job whilst pregnant in the hopes of providing her baby with everything he or she would need once they were born - but at least she'd get to keep her child, regardless of the gender.

Trying to make a decision was nerve-wracking and stressful, resulting in many sleepless nights. The truth was, Kate liked Bear Valley. Despite what had happened with Jeremy, she'd settled in well and she was finally feeling like she belonged. The idea of packing up and trying to make things work somewhere else was not at all appealing. Then again if she wanted to keep her baby, what choice did she have? But the thought of running, of never telling Jeremy about the life they'd created together didn't sit well with her. She remembered the conversation they'd had about his father and what a horrible childhood he'd had as a result of his paternal parent's inability to love him. She knew intuitively that Jeremy would be a wonderful father. The respect and affection that Clay had for him, not to mention Nick, Logan and Elena's obvious admiration, was a testament to that fact. Could she deny him the right to know his child? To be a part of his or her life? And would her son or daughter ever forgive her for robbing them of the opportunity to know him? Would she ever forgive herself? Probably not.

Notwithstanding how badly Jeremy had hurt her, Kate knew deep down that she could never do that to him. He deserved better than that. So did their unborn child. Besides, she didn't know for sure what the rules were around mothers' and sons' and the only way she'd find out was if she asked. Depending on the answer, she'd have eight months to figure out her next move.

Seated in the waiting room of a New York City Obstetrics and Gynaecology specialist, Kate tapped her foot anxiously against the leg of her chair while she waited her turn. Since she didn't want her pregnancy to be fodder for the Bear Valley gossip mill, she'd taken a day off to see a doctor in the city. Her stomach in knots, she looked up suddenly when the door in front of her swung open and a familiar face in a white lab coat came strolling out behind a heavily pregnant blonde. Despite her anxieties she smiled when she saw Dr Rosen. She'd guest lectured for their class a few times in college and was someone Kate had always liked and admired.

Waving the expectant mother goodbye, Dr Rosen looked around the room of women in various stages of pregnancy until her eyes settled on Kate. Surprise registered briefly before pleasure bloomed and her face split into a wide grin. Dr Rosen was somewhere in her early fifties, tall and slender, with dark, short hair and shrewd blue eyes.

"Dr Shaw!" She looked down at her appointment sheet and then gestured for Kate to follow her. Grabbing her purse off the floor, Kate walked inside and took a seat in front of the solid wood desk. The office was spacious, one section for consultations, the other cordoned off for physical examinations. "I must say, this is a surprise," Dr Rosen said, seating herself behind her desk. "I haven't seen you since before you graduated."

"No more of a surprise for you than for me," Kate admitted sheepishly.

"I heard that you took a position practicing family medicine in Bear Valley? It must be a big change from the city?"

"It is, but not necessarily an unwelcome one. I'm enjoying it immensely."

Dr Rosen beamed. "So what brings you to see me? Or am I asking a rather pointless question? Are congratulations in order?"

Kate gave her a small smile. "I've recently discovered that I'm pregnant and I didn't relish the idea of doing any tests at the Medical Facility I work at since the entire town would probably know the results before I did."

Dr Rosen nodded in understanding. "That definitely sounds like small town living."

"You have no idea."

The brunette paused, then gently probed, "Kate, I hope you don't mind my asking, but since you're here on your own, can I assume that means the father is out of the picture?"

Kate's hands curled around the handles of her purse. "I haven't told him yet. I plan to though," she assured, before hastily adding, "I just wanted to know that everything was okay first."

The other woman regarded her thoughtfully. "Well, do you know how far along you are?"

"Just shy of five weeks. I know ultrasounds are only scheduled around nine weeks at the earliest, but I was hoping you'd make an exception for me?"

"Why?" Dr Rosen asked, concerned. "Do you suspect any abnormalities? There is no chance of detecting a heartbeat at this stage, not to mention gender or potential complications, as I'm sure you're aware. If we're lucky, we might just about see a sac; if at all. Some scans only pick it up from around five to six weeks."

How did Kate begin to explain that she was possibly carrying a hereditary werewolf, was feeling unnecessarily paranoid as a result and just wanted to be sure that everything was okay? She felt…she couldn't explain it. She'd never been pregnant before, she wasn't even sure what she  _should_  be feeling. Theory was vastly different from practical experience. "I know you see a ton of nervous mothers' every day who make unreasonable demands. I just have this feeling that I can't shake. Like something's…  _different._ "  _More different than a werewolf baby?_  her sub conscious questioned her rationale. "Even if it's too early, I want to try. Please." Thank goodness her health insurance plan would pay for the scan; she would have had to dip into her meagre savings otherwise.

Dr Rosen smiled indulgently and pushed to her feet. "Why don't you change into one of those gowns?"

Relieved, Kate did as requested and allowed herself to be weighed and measured before hopping onto the exam table to be properly checked. Satisfied with her findings thus far, Dr Rosen performed the ultrasound. Watching the monitor closely, Kate couldn't detect anything. Clucking to herself, the doctor moved the probe slowly across Kate's belly and then stopped.

"There we go," she said, sounding pleased with herself. "We're in luck." Eyes glued to the black and white monitor, Kate followed the doctor's finger as she pointed towards the screen. "See over there? You can just about make out…Oh-" Dr Rosen's brows arched and Kate tensed.

"What is it?" she asked, her heart in her throat. "What's wrong with my baby?"

* * *

 

The snow had finally arrived; fluffy white balls that fell from the heavens, coating the ground with a thick silvery blanket that made Stonehaven and its surroundings look incredibly picturesque. Jeremy loved this time of year, particularly because it always brought the family together, ensconcing them in the warmth and security of time honoured traditions. This year though there would be marked absences from their table with Pete and Antonio no longer amongst them. Jeremy knew it would be a tough time for everyone, most especially Nick. Logan, too, would be absent since he'd opted to spend Christmas day with Rachel but had promised to make the trip to Bear Valley before the New Year.

For himself, Jeremy had hoped that the advent of the festive season would inject some cheer into his pensive and broody mien, but as he stood at his bedroom window staring out across the white-washed woods encircling his home, the tree branches heavily laden with snow, he couldn't really muster a feeling of merriment. Clay and Elena had been out all morning searching for the perfect tree before heading into town for some supplies while Nick made work of removing all the decorations from the attic store. Under normal circumstances Jeremy would have joined him, but a call to Henry in New York had lasted much longer than anticipated, so he'd told Nick to go ahead without him.

He'd spent another sleepless night thinking about what his family had said, weighing their words trying to determine if indeed they held any merit. A part of him was angry that they'd verbalised their support of his relationship with Kate, thereby making him doubt his choices and their consequences. The other, much larger part was humbled by their loyalty and selflessness. He'd do anything for his pack and he knew with certainty that they returned the sentiment. Elena's words haunted him most – her assertion that it had been arrogant and disrespectful of him to make decisions on Kate's behalf without consulting her. Jeremy knew Kate well enough to know that she'd probably be furious with him if she knew what he'd done.

The knowledge made him uncomfortable. His reasons had been altruistic, his guiding instinct to protect her above all other concerns. But the longer he thought about it, the more he realised that it didn't excuse his blatant disregard for her feelings. He'd robbed her of her ability to choose for herself and in doing so had made himself the master of her destiny. He had no right. He knew why he'd done it and he knew that his primary instinct would always be to keep her safe, but he should have been honest with her. In the end, even if they had been forced to separate, she would at least have known why.

Regret washed over him, his eyes closing briefly as the weight of his mistake crashed down on him, the burden almost suffocating. Roman was a very real threat, one none of them could take lightly, but even so, it didn't give him the right to decide what course of action was best for Kate.

However, according to Nick, she was moving on. Just the thought of another man being close to her, touching her, holding her, made Jeremy's fists clench at his sides. He wanted her more than he desired air to breathe, but would it be selfish of him to drag her back into his world, a world she'd just managed to break free from? She now had a genuine opportunity to be happy, to find someone normal, to never have to look across her shoulder wondering which of his innumerable enemies wanted to do her harm. Besides, perhaps after the past few weeks' separation, Kate might have decided that she'd dodged a bullet and was glad to be rid of him and all of his baggage. The thought was depressing.

One good thing had come from the entire experience though: He'd discovered that not all humans were untrustworthy. Jeremy knew with a certainty he couldn't explain that Kate would never expose them and as Nick had recently informed him, Antonio had trusted his son's mother with their secret until the day he'd died. His best friend had been a smart man, one who had never taken their existence or the dangers the outside world posed, lightly. If Antonio had trusted someone with the most sacred part of himself, he must have loved Lily deeply. Knowing this made Jeremy realise that the werewolf community could no longer look at all humans in the same manner. There had to be some way in which they could bridge the gap, allow mothers the opportunity to have a hand in the rearing of the son's they birthed, to the benefit of both parties. It wasn't as simple as that, he knew, there'd have to be a set of very specific guidelines, a variety of nuances that would need to be taken into account and workable solutions tabled – but it wasn't impossible. Jeremy knew that broaching the subject with the Alpha Council would certainly not make him popular, but he couldn't bury his head in the sand anymore. Nick and Elena were right. It was time for change.

Turning away from the window Jeremy left his bedroom and went in search of Nick. He found the younger man carting boxes overflowing with tinsel and ornaments from the attic to the living room.

"I'd forgotten how much stuff you have," Nick said, dropping the box beside the tree Clay had placed adjacent to the fireplace earlier that morning. He must have made a few trips back and forth because there were four other boxes stacked alongside the one he'd just delivered.

"Since Elena joined the pack, Christmas stopped being a modest affair," Jeremy said, his tone filled with warmth and affection. He knew he indulged her, they all did.

Wiping his dust covered hands against his jeans, Nick grinned. "Remember that time when my Dad-" He stopped abruptly, the smile fading from his lips.

Jeremy reached out and placed a comforting hand on Nick's shoulder. "We all miss Antonio. Christmas won't be the same without him."

Nick nodded. "I sent Lily a photo and a card. I know we can't see each other, but I'd like to uphold the tradition my father started."

"He'd be proud of you, Nick." For a moment neither talked as they stared into the leaping flames of the fire in silence. Then Jeremy said, "You were right."

Nick tilted his chin, curious. "About what?"

"About there being a better way. Logan shouldn't have to give Rachel up and he shouldn't have to make his son grow up motherless."

Nick looked stunned. "It's not going to be easy convincing others of that. Our rules have existed for centuries."

"When the rules no longer make sense, it may be time to relook at them. I know the notion of allowing humans into our space is a formidable one and it will have to be dealt with carefully and with the utmost care and consideration; it is an incredibly dangerous prospect after all. I imagine it's going to be tough to work out the finer details and I'm aware the very notion will be met with resistance, but I think it's time for wolves to learn to adapt."

"So this is the effect falling in love has on an alpha," Nick teased. "He becomes more liberal."

Jeremy's lips titled up ever so slightly. "Kate certainly has made me see a lot of things differently."

Nick glanced at him discerningly. "Are you sure about letting her go?"

He wasn't sure about anything anymore. Raking a hand through his hair Jeremy shook his head. "I don't know… I realise Elena was right. It was wrong of me to make such an important decision without consulting Kate, but my reasons were sound."

"Then maybe you should be telling her that?" Nick perched on the edge of Jeremy's favourite chesterfield. "Look, you know you have our support. If you want her in your life, you can count on all of us to have your back."

"Thank you," Jeremy said, sincerely.

"So you'll talk to her?" Nick prompted.

Jeremy sighed. He owed her the truth and if she decided she wanted nothing more to do with him, then at least he could be sure that it was  _her_  choice. "Yes."

Grinning widely, Nick replied, "Preferably before she's swept off her feet by the Dr Feinstone."

He stared at the younger man blankly. "Who?"

Nick rolled his eyes. "He was the psycho from that horror movie about the dentist who-"

Jeremy held up a hand to silence him. He got the message. "I will never understand why you pollute your mind with such nonsense."

Eyes dancing with glee, Nick replied, "Come on, admit it. It's funny."

He gave Nick an exasperated look, but his eyes were filled with mirth. Stepping forward he gave his best friend's son a fond, back slapping hug. "I'm proud of you, Nick. Antonio would approve of the man you've become."

Eyes misty, Nick nodded. "Now get out of here."

* * *

 

Distracted and even more stressed out after her doctor's appointment, Kate stopped off at the grocery store on her way home to pick up some essentials. Her mind elsewhere, she shoved one of the large brown bags filled with foodstuffs into the miniscule trunk of her Mini while clutching the other one to her side. Unfortunately, one sharp push-pull later and the bag she was holding toppled over, the contents of bread, milk and cheese spilling onto the tarred surface of the parking lot. Cursing, Kate stooped down to retrieve the fallen items, relieved that none of the packaging had torn.

"Need a hand?" came a feminine voice she recognised just as two sets of hands entered into her periphery to assist with gathering the scattered provisions. Glancing up, she saw Clay and Elena.

"Thank you," Kate said automatically, surprised to see the couple.

Quickly they helped her pile the items back into the brown bag which Clay lifted and placed into her trunk before slamming it shut. "There are shopping carts available, you know," he said in amusement, his lips twitching ever so slightly.

Kate tried, but failed to return the gesture. "Don't be a smart ass. I would have managed perfectly fine if the first bag hadn't gotten stuck."  _Or if I'd been concentrating,_  she admitted to herself. It was rather hard to do that after the news she'd just received.

"Ignore him," Elena said, tugging her scarf tighter around her neck, her brow furrowed as she regarded Kate. The snow had come overnight and with it a serious decline in the temperature. Both the petite blonde and her fiancé were decked out in jeans, padded jackets and boots. "Are you alright? You seem…out of sorts."

Realising that she was opening herself up to unwelcome scrutiny, Kate pasted a smile on her face. "I'm fine. What are you guys doing here?"

Elena faltered. "Uh, Jeremy asked us to get some extra supplies for the holidays. Christmas time is usually a feast of food and drink."

At the mention of  _his_  name, Kate's hands unconsciously settled on her belly. "Sounds great," she said, her smile even more forced this time.

"It'll be good to do some celebrating after all the trouble we've had recently with Salazar and then Roman-"

Kate frowned. "What trouble with Roman?"

Clay gave Elena a pointed look before the blonde shrugged nonchalantly. "Oh, you know…"

Both of them looked like they were hiding something. "Jeremy told me Roman came to Stonehaven on official business," Kate said, watching them closely.

"He did," Clay stated quickly, too quickly.

She narrowed her eyes at them. "Why do I get the impression you're not telling me everything?"

"Don't be silly," Elena said with a smile that seemed a little obligatory.

Kate opened her mouth to probe further when Clay interrupted, "So, what are your plans?"

Thrown, she stared at him blankly. He gestured towards her car's trunk. "Oh!" Kate shrugged, shaking her head to shift her focus. "Um, nothing much. I was hoping a friend would visit, but she's spending Christmas with her family, so…" Her words trailed off, but started anew when she saw the identical expressions of sympathy on the couple's faces. "But I have loads to amuse myself with. Tons."

Clay eyed her sceptically, but didn't say anything.

She back-tracked. "About Roman-"

"We have to get going," Elena interjected abruptly, cutting off her words. "Nice seeing you again."

Astounded by the brusqueness of their departure, Kate watched them until they disappeared. Climbing into her car, she sat there, replaying their conversation in her head. Elena had obviously not meant to divulge that there'd been some issue with the Russian alpha. The fact that there had been a problem wasn't what made Kate suspicious, it was their reaction to her asking about it. Not that she expected to be taken into their confidence; she wouldn't have been the least bit offended if either one had mentioned that it was a confidential matter. But instead of using that simple assertion, they'd seemed…guilty? As though they had something to hide. But what?

For the past four weeks Kate had been determined not to think about Jeremy or the manner in which their relationship had suddenly ground to a halt. It was still too painful to rehash, but she forced herself to look past her emotions and recount the facts. Jeremy had told her he loved her and everything he'd done subsequent to that confession had been a testament to that fact - the greatest being his transforming in front of her. Doing so must have meant that he trusted her, completely. Nothing short of that would have induced him to reveal that side of himself; it was too important, too personal, too intimate, too vulnerable a process to share with anyone he didn't know he could trust implicitly because it meant defying the rules. Jeremy was many things, including being incredibly principled. He'd only put himself in such a position if he was sure about how he felt, if he was sure about  _her_.

Her mind racing, Kate thought back to what had happened leading up to their break-up. Roman arriving, Jeremy leaving her in the shed while he went to deal with the other alpha, then the incident with Salazar. Kate dismissed the occurrence in the basement as being overly significant or enough to make Jeremy doubt the strength of their relationship. He'd known and accepted that she'd see that side of him when he'd agreed to let her accompany him to Stonehaven when they found out Salazar had been captured. That alone couldn't have made him rethink the terms of their association. So what had? The only other plausible explanation was Roman. Something must have happened that made Jeremy question the idea of them being together.

Kate was stumped. She placed her hands on the steering wheel and stared blankly ahead, her mind desperately trying to fit the pieces of the puzzle together.  _Think!_  What could have happened? What might Roman have said or don-

_If anyone finds out that you know about us, it would be disastrous. Having you at Stonehaven is one thing, having you there when we kill a mutt is another._

What if Jeremy had broken things off with her because he believed that she was in danger? It was literally the only possible explanation that made an ounce of sense.  _How have I been so ridiculously blind?_  she wondered, astonished at her own ignorance. He loved her. He'd proven that he loved her in a million different ways. How had she lost sight of that?  _Because Jeremy had counted on it_. He must have known that the only way to permanently severe ties between them was to make her believe that he didn't love her.

Anger streamed through her veins like lava. How dare he lie to her? How dare he make decisions on her behalf? How dare he hurt her so deeply? Without thinking, Kate started the car and headed in the direction of Stonehaven. Its master had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

 

Jeremy was halfway down the stairs, about to grab his keys when he heard a car door slamming shut. Wondering who it could be, he hastened his steps and opened the front door just as Kate raised a hand to knock.

Rendered speechless, he stared, devouring the sight of her. Most of her body was hidden beneath a thick red coat, black scarf and gloves, but her face, flushed from the cold was like a cool drink of water to a thirsting man. He felt as though it had been a lifetime since he'd last watched that expressive face, tasted those tempting lips, looked into those bright eyes – which at that very moment were shooting daggers at him.

Taken aback by her unexpected appearance, he automatically stepped backward as she marched inside, the tip of her index finger poking into his chest.

"Kate?" he asked in disbelief.

She looked furious. " _You lied to me_ ," she said without introduction. "You  _deliberately_  deceived me, knowing it would break my heart, humiliate and shame me. And still you did it."

Floored, Jeremy's eyes widened. She couldn't possibly- "What are you talking about?"

Her eyes flashed with indignation. "Are you really going to pretend to be obtuse? ' _For a time I thought that a relationship was something I wanted, but I realise that it's not.'_  Really?! How long did you practice that line? Did you think I wasn't going to figure it out eventually?"

His heartbeat ground to a halt.  _She knows._ The icy chill from outside was sweeping through the foyer. "Why don't you come inside where it's warmer? There's a fire in the next room."

Glaring at him, she stomped ahead and entered the living room. He saw her head turn in the direction of the undecorated tree and the boxes of baubles stacked haphazardly in the corner before she whirled around to face him. Unwinding her scarf, she threw it across his desk before she peeled off her gloves. "Feel free to explain yourself."

Jeremy tried to collect his thoughts as best he could. He'd never seen her so livid. "How did you find out?"

She waved a hand in irritation. "It was something Elena said-"

"Elena?" Jeremy repeated, disbelievingly.

Kate's eyes flashed again. "Don't you dare hold her responsible for this," she warned.

"How much do you know?"

"Nothing factual," she confessed. "I only have my suspicions."

Jeremy offered her a seat, but the withering look she directed at him could have reduced granite to dust. He knew he had no choice but to come clean. "Roman didn't only come to talk to me about Council matters. He came to find out what you meant to me."

She folded her arms across her chest, bristling with ire. "What did he want to know that for?"

"He's always despised me, turned his nose up at the way I choose to run my territory. He feels I'm too soft, too lenient. He's never made a secret of the fact that he wanted to usurp my position, take control of my pack."

"I don't understand what that has to do with me."

He took a step closer to her, unable to help himself. She was like the sun and all he wanted was to bask in her radiance. "If he thought that you meant more to me than a casual fling, he'd strike at you to get to me. He threatened your life, Kate."

Her chin rose defiantly and he couldn't help the surge of pride he felt at her show of bravery. "What did he say?"

"He implied that you were disposable, someone who would have to face pack law if you knew the truth about us."

"So instead of telling me the truth, you lied?" she exclaimed in irritation.

It wasn't that simple. "Kate, I wanted to protect you-"

"I never asked for your protection!" she denied vehemently, her voice ringing with anger and resentment. "When you love someone, you trust them with the good and the bad, Jeremy. You don't bail when things get tough, you don't make unilateral decisions without consulting the other person! You had  _no right_  to decide what was best for me without even asking me what  _I wanted_!" Tears of hurt and outrage sprang into her eyes.

Jeremy wished with all his heart that he could go back and change what had happened, do things differently. But he couldn't. "You're right," he said quietly.

"Don't agree with me because you think it's going to make me feel better!" she warned, swiping angrily at a stray tear that rolled down her cheek.

"I'm not trying to placate you." In the face of her fury, he really had no solid defence other than the truth. "I know I should have told you what happened and I'm sorry. My only defence is that I was afraid for your safety, my every instinct screaming to protect you, even if I went about it in the wrong way." Tentatively, he reached out a hand to touch her, but she stepped out of reach, a fresh wave of torment washing over him. "I'm a fool. But the only way I knew to keep you safe was to make you believe that I didn't love you."

"Well, you very nearly succeeded," she whispered, her eyes red rimmed and brimming with moisture.

He wanted so badly to touch her, but held the impulse in check. "My family staged an intervention the other day, hitting home some hard truths. Like how I had no right to decide what was best for you, that it was arrogant, selfish and disrespectful of me to assume that I'm more capable of making decisions that affect your life than you are."

"I always knew they were smart," Kate mumbled, sniffing indelicately.

"Kate, I was on my way out just before you arrived-"

Her posture became more rigid. "Seriously? We're having  _this_  conversation and you're politely asking me to leave?" If he hadn't been absolutely certain that it would have infuriated her further, Jeremy would have smiled at the pique in her tone.

"I was leaving to see you," he clarified.

She froze. "What?"

"My intention was to come clean, to beg you to give me another chance even though I realise that you may be seeing someone else." He tried his level best to control the jealousy clawing its way through him.

Kate's jaw dropped. "Are you talking about Steve? He's just a colleague."

Latching onto her words like a lifeline, Jeremy prompted, "So you're not dating him?"

"Dating him? Of course not."

"I'm going to kill Nick," he muttered under his breath. He'd almost driven himself mad wondering what was happening between her and the other man. "I know you're upset and you have every right to be. But I need you to understand that I would never have done what I did if I didn't genuinely believe that it was the best course of action at the time. Your safety is the most important thing to me. If anything ever happened to you because of me, I'd never forgive myself." He spoke with an intensity, a fire, a determination that was impossible to dismiss.

Kate wavered, her anger seeming to subside marginally in the face of his obvious sincerity. "How can I trust you, Jeremy? How do I know that you won't do this again, when someone else threatens my life?"

"Because I know the pain of losing you and it's been hell," he said softly, his voice laden with tender emotion. "Kate, I've been miserable without you."

Her eyes softened momentarily before she cleared her throat. "What about Roman? Nothing's changed. He's still out there, right?"

Jeremy took another tentative step forward, relieved when she didn't move away. "He will still be a threat, but my family thinks it's up to you decide whether you're willing to put up with me and my lot. Apparently no one could take better care of you than I."

"Stubborn man. I could have told you that," she croaked, and Jeremy's heart dared to hope.

"So what do you think? Am I too much to take on?" he asked, petrified that she'd tell him to go to hell.

Kate looked at him solemnly. "Jeremy, you need to understand that I'm not one of your pack. You can't just do things and expect me to accept it without question."

"I know you're not one of my pack. Kate, you're the woman I love, and you're equally dear to me," he declared fervently. "If you stay, then you need to know that I will always do whatever is in my power to protect you. It's who I am and I can't change that. All I can promise, is that I will never lie to you about anything again."

She regarded him silently for a protracted moment before glancing away. "I was there when you killed Salazar, so I know this isn't a game; there are very real dangers. Falling in love with you just happened, Jeremy, I didn't have a choice." He held his breath when her eyes lifted to meet his. "But I'm choosing to stay."

Unparalleled relief coursed through his body, and Jeremy, unable to resist a moment longer, cupped her cheek. With a sob, Kate leaned into his touch. Gently, he gathered her into his arms and held her tightly against him. Nothing had ever felt so good, so right. "I'm sorry for being such a fool," he whispered into her hair, inhaling deeply, filling his lungs with her sweet scent.

"You know, t-this doesn't m-mean t-that I'm not still m-mad as hell," Kate blubbered, drawing back to look at him.

The absolute vulnerability on her face made his heart tremble. Smoothing her hair back from her face, Jeremy replied, "I know."

She wiped at the last of her tears. "And if you  _ever_  lie to me again I may not be responsible for my actions."

Jeremy regarded her seriously. "You have my word."

Satisfied, she nodded. "Good. But you have some grovelling to do, Danvers. I like chocolate. And flowers. But not the super fancy kind. Earthy and simple. Oh, and foot rubs. Those are nice, too."

Jeremy's lips twitched. "Noted."

Regarding him attentively, Kate traced a finger down his hair roughened cheek. He knew he was watching at her like a love-sick puppy, but he honestly couldn't care. "How on earth did I ever believe that you didn't love me?" she asked in amazement. "It's ridiculously apparent."

His eyes dropped to her lips. "I guess I must have been trying really hard." He wanted to kiss her so badly, his hands were shaking. How long had it been?

Kate placed a finger across his lips. "Before you do  _that_ , there's something else I need to know."

Jeremy's eyes flickered upward to meet hers, the heat in them causing her cheeks to flame. "I'm listening."

She took a deep breath. "Where's Nick's mother?" she asked quietly, her eyes searching his.

Baffled by the unexpected question, he frowned. "His mother? Why?"

"You've never mentioned her or if she's a part of his life?"

Confused by her interest, Jeremy responded nonetheless. "Lily lives in Hawkesbury. Nick's met her once as an adult, but he was taken from her as a baby and raised by Antonio."

Kate swallowed. "Why couldn't she raise him herself?"

"Because it would have been too dangerous. She understood that and agreed to let Antonio take him. She had a stipulation though, which I only recently discovered."

Kate shook her head. "So Lily knew that Antonio was a werewolf?"

He nodded. "Yes, apparently. Antonio never told me."

"Jeremy, that's cruel. To take a child from his mother…"

Kate's fervour surprised him. "I don't disagree with you and I've actually been thinking about that a lot. Logan's about to become a father for the first time and he, too, is having difficulty with the concept of taking the child away from Rachel. But the reality is that human's aren't fully equipped to teach wolves what they need to know as they grow into adolescence and eventually adulthood. It's imperative that the father take a guiding role in the child's rearing."

Something he couldn't define flickered in her eyes. "So you support the idea that mother's should keep their children?"

"I honestly don't think it would work in all circumstances, but I definitely see the merit in a child being raised by both of their parents. In fact, I want to broach the subject at the next Council- Wait. Why are you so interested in this?"

Suddenly restless, Kate squirmed in his arms, biting her lip apprehensively. "Well, um, I discovered something rather unexpected."

Jeremy raised a brow, his arm around her waist tightening. "Okay."

"You see, uh, the thing is…"

Worry made his brow furrow. "Kate, you're stalling. Why don't you just tell-"

"I'm pregnant," she blurted.

Jeremy gaped at her, sure he'd heard wrong. " _Pregnant?"_   he quoted.

He'd barely wrapped his brain around that one incredibly precious word when she continued, "And there's more."

"More?" he echoed numbly, rooted to the spot.  _What the hell_ more _could there be?_  he wondered, completely in shock.

She licked her lips nervously. "There may be two of them."

"Two of them?" he repeated idiotically, his mind incapable of computing what that meant.

Kate was scowling at him, clearly not impressed with his inability to string a coherent sentence together. "It's won't be a certainty for another few weeks, but I may be expecting…twins."


	16. Chapter 16

" _Twins_?"

"Would you please stop repeating everything I say?" Kate retorted, clearly annoyed.

"I'm sorry. I'm just-" He tried to swallow, but his throat was unbelievably dry.

"Stunned speechless?" she asked, a furrow between her brows. "You're not the only one." She stepped away from him and unbuttoned her coat, shrugging out of it before draping it across the back of a couch.

Pregnant. Kate was having a baby.  _Babies,_ he corrected, in awe _._   _His_  babies.  _Their_  babies. His throat tightened with emotion, the meaning of what she was saying starting to hit home. His eyes dropped to her belly, still completely flat beneath the deep green wrap dress she wore over thick black tights and boots. He tried to imagine what she'd look like in a few months' time, her belly round and swollen, their children nestled safely beneath her heart. He was shocked at how easily his mind could conjure the appealing image, as though the idea had always been lurking in his subconscious, waiting for the right moment to reveal itself.

"How?"

"I'm pretty sure you know the story about the birds and the bees," Kate said, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. When he just stared at her, she added softly, "My birth control failed."

 _I'm going to be a father again_ , he thought, the words finally sinking in.

It was extraordinary. Jeremy had never thought he'd be a biological parent, had never imagined that he'd ever be lucky enough to have a child of his own flesh and blood, had never even hoped for it. Now, because of Kate, he was facing that exhilarating reality.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

She nodded. "I had a blood test to confirm. The twins are not a certainty though. I had an early ultrasound and there are two sacs. But we'll only know for sure if both are viable in another five to seven weeks."

A strange possessiveness crept over him, permeating every fibre of his being, the instinct to protect her even fiercer, more powerful than anything he'd ever felt before. "How are you feeling? Have you been ill? Can I get you-"

"Jeremy," she interrupted, grabbing hold of his forearms. "I'm fine. I've had some symptoms, but nothing I can't handle." She searched his eyes. "It's evident that this comes as a shock. I've had a few days' to digest the news and I'm still reeling, but…are you…?" The anxiety in her voice reached through the fog in his brain and brought him back to the present.

Slowly he drew her closer, wrapping his arms securely around her waist. "This baby, or babies if that's the case, may be unexpected, but not unwanted," he said softly, his forehead resting against hers.

Kate's chin wobbled adorably. "So, you're happy?"

His lips curled upward, unbridled joy unfurling in his chest. "Thrilled."

"Really?"

"Without a doubt." And he meant every word.

Suddenly Jeremy realised how badly he wanted this, how much he craved the sight of Kate's body changing as their babies grew within her, how excited he was at the prospect of holding them for the first time, of looking into their tiny faces trying to discern whether they favoured him or their mother. Already he loved his unborn children with a ferocity that staggered him, his desire to shield them and Kate from harm a visceral and instinctual reaction.

Their eyes glued to one another, Jeremy raised a hand and trailed the back of a finger down the softness of her cheek. His heat melted when her face angled towards his touch, her eyes fluttering at the contact. His attention became arrested by her lips, soft and pink, and utterly too tempting to ignore for a moment longer. Leaning down, he kissed her. For Jeremy, the second their lips connected, it felt like coming home. Feelings of love, of warmth and tenderness, of reverence and devotion flowed through him, his connection to Kate as deep and as tangible as it had ever been. Gradually the kiss deepened as their desire for one another mounted, their recent separation fuelling their need to get closer. Tongues tousled and breaths mingled, their mutual sighs of pleasure filling the sudden silence. Hands and mouths explored, inciting and pacifying in equal measures. How he'd missed her, missed touching her, tasting her.

When they eventually broke apart, Jeremy's lips tracked a path down her cheeks towards her neck, his teeth gently nipping at her soft skin. Kate gasped and then shivered against him, the sound of the former like music to his ears.

"Nick's somewhere around here," Jeremy breathed reluctantly, his hands running up and down her back. He couldn't stop touching her.

"Not in your bedroom, I hope?" Kate asked, her voice a husky whisper.

Jeremy glanced at her, his eyes questioning. With rosy cheeks, she nodded, laughing, when he grasped her hand and strode purposefully out of the living room and towards the staircase. Kate hurried after him, a little breathless by the time he kicked his bedroom door shut behind them.

* * *

 

Pushed up against the back of the door, Jeremy kissed her senseless. His enthusiasm matched hers, both of them unable to get close enough. Kate clung to him, her knees incapable of holding her upright in the face of his determined, sensual assault. Her body was on fire, heat surging through her, every instinct screaming to rip her clothes off. Jeremy's hips pushed against hers and her thighs parted to bring them into deliciously intimate contact. Immediately his pelvis tipped against her, the evidence of his desire unmistakable. Rocking her own hips forward in counterpoint, she heard him groan, his hands tightening around the globes of her buttocks. In one swift movement, Jeremy lifted her clean off the floor, their mouths now perfectly aligned.

Twirling them around, he stalked towards his enormous bed. Wrenching his mouth from hers, he dropped her gently onto the covers, watching her through hooded eyes as he stripped off his jersey and then his shirt, his bare chest finally exposed to her roving eyes. He was all hard muscle and sinew with a spattering of hair across his torso for added masculine appeal. Jeremy was just as she remembered, just as her dreams had made it impossible to forget. Sitting up, Kate dropped her spectacles onto the nightstand before she kicked off her boots and peeled her tights down her legs. Tugging at the knot at the side of her waist, the wrap dress parted down the front to reveal her matching flesh coloured lingerie.

She was aware that her breasts were spilling out of the delicate cups, the recent discovery of her pregnancy explaining the way they'd suddenly swollen, their mass barely contained within the confines of the bra. The look of unadulterated hunger on Jeremy's face as his eyes feasted on her made her thankful for Sara's rather racy Christmas gift. Sitting on her haunches, Kate moved towards the end of the bed, heaving a sigh of relief when Jeremy took her back into his arms, his lips claiming hers in a long, drugging kiss that left her weak and needy. Deftly, Jeremy unclasped her bra and peeled it off her arms before it to fell to the floor, forgotten. His focus was completely and utterly on her, his eyes glazed over with desire, his breaths coming in pants as his gaze travelled unhindered down the length of her body. Apart from the scrap of lace that passed for panties, she was completely naked.

"So beautiful," he murmured, his hands reaching out to touch her breasts, filling his palms with her aching flesh. Slowly he shifted his grasp, his hands now cupping, his thumbs dragging across her sensitive nipples. Kate cried out, her eyes falling shut as a myriad of exquisite sensations coursed through her. She only realised his intention when she felt his hot breath on her skin, her gasp of pleasure catching in her throat when his mouth closed around one rosy bud, tugging insistently. Kate shuddered, half in pleasure, half in pain. Immediately Jeremy glanced up at her and she whispered, mildly embarrassed, "They've become so sensitive."

At the allusion to her pregnancy, his eyes drifted down her body and focused on her belly. His hands moved and spanned across her waist, one palm shifting to lie flat against her stomach. The way Jeremy was looking at her, his gaze filled with such pride, such  _love_ , made her eyes fill with tears. Bending, he placed his head against her belly as though he were listening for something before he turned to face her, raining soft kisses across her smooth skin. Too emotional to speak, she dragged him up and kissed him, pouring every ounce of affection into the embrace. He responded instantly, their lovemaking taking on an air of urgency as they sought to place the misery of their recent separation behind them.

Impatient, Kate undid his belt and unzipped his jeans, helping Jeremy shove his pants and briefs down his hips until he stepped out of them. Her legs like jelly, she fell backward against the plump pillows as Jeremy reached for her panties. Hooking his thumbs into the waist of her delicate underwear, he tugged them off in one fell swoop. Only then did his body follow her down into the bed, his weight balanced on his elbows planted on either side of her head. Their mouths crashed together in a kiss that was more a bold, lascivious mating of tongues than a sweet, gentle caress. Equally greedy, they each devoured the other, both of them caught up in the heady intoxication of the moment.

Gasping for breath, Jeremy dragged his lips from hers and trailed sensual, open mouthed kisses down her throat and chest. His lips were warm, the drag of his prickly beard tickling her sensitised skin, causing shafts of pleasure to converge in her groin. When his tongue eventually flickered out to lap at her nipples with light teasing strokes, Kate thought she'd go mad from the absolute pleasure of it. Her hands sank into his hair, her fingers holding his head hostage against her throbbing flesh. Already her hips were jerking upward, her thighs spread wide to accommodate his hips, her sex wet and ready to welcome him home. On the brink of combusting, she reached between their bodies, her hand finding his rigid length, delighting at the smooth hardness against her palm. With a groan Jeremy pushed further into her hand, his breaths coming in uncontrollable heaves as he struggled to maintain control. Guiding him towards her entrance, Kate almost wept with joy when he sank into her slick passage, his own moan of gratification matching hers.

Flipping them around, Jeremy was suddenly beneath her, his blue eyes like glittering jewels as they urged her to move above him. She tried to maintain eye contact with him but failed miserably when his thumb scraped across her clit, her mouth falling open on a sensual gasp. He continued to stimulate her as she rocked against him, her hands braced on his chest, her movements increasing in tempo the closer she got to her release. The pressure kept building, sweeping through her like a raging storm, its intensity mounting with every flick of his finger until she felt like a dam about to burst its banks. With a sob of pure delight, pleasure exploded inside of her, robbing her of breath, of thought, of time and space. Warmth spread through her from the top of her head to the tips of her toes, her skin tingling everywhere they touched. Reversing their positions until she lay beneath him, Jeremy thrust deeply into her, his grunts of satisfaction thrilling her as she wrapped herself around him. It wasn't long before he stiffened above her, his head thrown back in unashamed abandon as he orgasmed.

Collapsing beside her, he pulled her against him, pillowing her head against his chest. As their breathing returned to normal, the only sound in the room was the occasional crackle of the fire in the grate.

"That was incredible," Kate murmured, her limbs heavy. "I don't think I can move."

Jeremy tilted her chin up to kiss her, his eyes like glowing coals. "I concur."

Completely satisfied, she curled against him, sighing with contentment.

"What are your plans for Christmas?" Jeremy asked into the stillness, his fingers drawling lazy circles on her hip. There were three days to go.

"A DVD boxset of romantic classics, popcorn and loads of chocolate. Why?"

Jeremy shifted until he could see her face. It was pretty hard to miss the laughter in his eyes. "Loads of chocolate?"

"Craving," she said with a grin.

He gave her a crooked smile. "How would you feel about spending the holidays here, at Stonehaven?"

Kate grinned in surprise. "I'd love to." She leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Pulling back she touched the prickly hairs of his beard. "Don't ever remove this. I love it on you."

Jeremy raised a brow. "You do?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "That and the waistcoats. The first time I saw you I thought you looked incredibly sexy."

His eyes sparkled with amusement. "Believe me, the feeling was mutual."

Kate snorted. "Draped inelegantly across your front gate was sexy? I highly doubt it."

His eyes darkened. "There was nothing inelegant about the way you felt in my arms. I wanted you, I just wouldn't admit it to myself."

They kissed again, slow and deep, Jeremy's hands trailing up the sides of her legs and lingering around her waist. "I still can't believe it," he said when they eventually surfaced for air, their noses bumping together affectionately. "Twins." The way he smiled made her all warm and fuzzy on the inside. "How did you feel when you found out?"

"Shocked," she replied, seeing no reason to be dishonest. "Then scared. Still a little scared, actually."

Jeremy turned onto his side so that they lay facing each other. "Why?"

"For one, I wasn't planning on having a child right now, never mind two - potentially. I mean, I can just about afford to take care of myself. Then there was the fact that we weren't together anymore and I didn't know how you'd react; I guess I was afraid of having to do this alone," she confessed softly. "But the more I thought about it, the more I realised that I wanted this baby or babies, regardless of what happened between us."

He brought her fingers to his lips. "You won't be alone, Kate. I'm not going anywhere. Whatever you need, you can count on me. I don't want you worrying about money."

"Jeremy, I don't want you to think that all I care about is money, I don't. I already know you take your responsibilities seriously."

He smiled. "You're one of the most independent women I know. If there's one thing I'm certain about, it's that you're not interested in my money."

His words pleased her. "Well," she said in mock contemplation. "That depends…how much are we talking?"

Jeremy chuckled at her teasing, the sound sending tingles of awareness down her spine. "I've invested wisely and my art sells really well. Let's just say that my wealth is…considerable."

Kate raised a brow, a smile playing around her lips. "Then I'm not going to feel guilty about making you fork out for diapers."

"It will be my pleasure," he said, his eyes dancing with mirth.

"I'm so glad you're happy about this. I wasn't sure you would be," she admitted. She honestly hadn't known how he'd react. A shadow passed across his face and Kate ran a finger down the side of his jaw. "What is it?"

His eyes locked with hers. "You mentioned that you've known about the pregnancy for a couple of days. If it wasn't for Elena, would you have told me?"

"Yes," she replied straightaway, knowing how much the answer meant to him. "I  _was_  worried about whether you'd want to take the babies from me if they were boys, but even so, I was always planning on telling you. I just needed some time to process it."

He nodded, reassured. "About that…there is a rule governing the birth of sons'. The truth is, until very recently, I was its staunchest advocate."

Kate continued to stroke the underside of his chin. "What changed your mind?"

"You," he said decisively, his eyes focussed on hers. "We have rules, Kate, very important rules. They exist for a reason and they are all valid and legitimate arguments."

"But?"

"But they don't take every set of circumstances into consideration and perhaps it's time for things to change. I'm not saying it's going to be easy; I can assure you it won't be. Kate, I'm going to receive such opposition-"

Kate placed a finger across his lips. "I love that you're willing to try and that's enough for me. It's all I can ask."

"I would  _never_  take them from you," he vowed and Kate believed him with all her heart and soul. "But you have to know that I may not be successful. And if that happens…" His voice trailed off.

She swallowed past the lump in her throat. "I know, Jeremy." She'd have to give them to him willingly, or she'd have to run. Kate knew he wouldn't threaten her or even try to stop her, but they both knew that there were things young werewolves would need to know that she couldn't possibly begin to explain.

"Let's not focus on that now," he said, kissing her forehead and tucking her chin beneath his.

Kate nodded, refusing to let any fears creep into what was essentially a very happy reunion. She was about to ask Jeremy about his gallery showing when he cocked his head to the side, staring at the door. Seconds later, Kate heard a discreet knock. "Uh…sorry to disturb," they heard Nick's voice filtering through the door. "But there's some tree decorating going on downstairs. Feel free to join whenever you're…uh…ready." His voice was laden with amusement.

Kate and Jeremy grinned broadly at one another. "What do you say? Want to join in?"

She nodded, excited. A quick shower later, they dressed and went in search of the others. "Mind if we keep the possibility of twins to ourselves until we're sure?"

With a hand at the small of her back, Jeremy guided her down the stairs. "Agreed."

Happy, Kate walked into the living room and found three pairs of eyes staring at her with open curiosity.

"They surface, at last!" Nick said in good humour.

Her cheeks flushed when she realised that they obviously knew what she and Jeremy had been up to. Self-consciously, Kate touched her spectacles and adjusted them on the bridge of her nose before sweeping a hand over the top of her hair. She'd braided it upstairs, the length hanging across one shoulder. "Hello, Nick. I hear I'm dating Dr Steve?"

He had the decency to look guilty and glanced apologetically at Jeremy. "Sorry. I thought it might give Jeremy a kick up the ass."

"Rest assured, it had the desired effect," Jeremy muttered beside her.

Elena stepped forward with a welcoming smile. "I'm so glad you're here. Come and help me decorate this tree. If we leave it to Nick and Clay, it's going to look like a first grade art project."

"That bad?" she asked Elena, allowing herself to be dragged towards the large green pine tree standing to the side of the fireplace.

Kate laughed when the two men scoffed in protest. "Oh please," Nick rebuked. "I'll have you know that I've managed some very successful clubs. I know all about what looks good."

"Right," Clay mocked. "The last club you ran into the ground. Literally."

Nick shook his head in disgust. "You're never going to let me forget that, are you?"

The two of them continued to bicker good naturedly while Kate and Elena opened a box each. Inside hers she found loads of sparkling strands of tinsel tangled together. Elena's were filled with round, delicate bright red and green ball ornaments, each hand painted with Christmas themed depictions. They were stunning. Kate reached for one.

"These are beautiful," she breathed, holding it by the round clasp at the top and turning it slowly.

"Jeremy painted them," Clay said, opening the ladder and placing it beside the tree.

Turning slightly, Kate was surprised to see Jeremy standing behind her. Their eyes met and her tummy fluttered. "You made these?" she asked, impressed.

He looked almost shy. "The year Elena came to Stonehaven."

"Aren't they perfect?" the blonde asked. "I look forward to unwrapping them every year."

"How about a celebratory drink, Jeremy?" Nick asked, glancing at the decanter of brandy on the sideboard.

Kate looked at Jeremy and saw the question in his eyes. She smiled and gave him a slight nod. He moved to the sideboard and poured everyone a glass before handing them out. Her glass, she was glad to note, contained water. When Nick asked why she wasn't drinking, she said she didn't like hard liquor, which wasn't necessarily a lie, although obviously not the true reason.

"We've all been through a lot over the past year. We've lost beloved members of our family," Jeremy said, glancing at Nick who bowed his head. "And we've had others return to the fold." He smiled at Elena. She leaned into Clay and linked her fingers with his. Jeremy raised his glass. "To family," he said. "Old and new." The latter he directed at Kate, his heart in his eyes.

After everyone took a sip of their drinks, he added. "I have some other news that I wish to share with all of you." Everyone's eyes returned to him. He grasped Kate's hand. "Kate is pregnant." There was a second of silence before a chorus of noise erupted, mainly from Nick and Elena.

"Jesus, Jeremy. You knocked her up?" Kate's face exploded with colour at Nick's choice of words. "Brilliant move," he teased with a cheeky grin before giving Jeremy a back-slapping hug.

Elena was still squealing with delight when she rushed forward to throw her arms around Kate. "That's wonderful!" Then she launched herself at Jeremy who laughed, his eyes crinkling at the corners. He looked so happy, so proud. Kate hugged the memory close, wanting to freeze the moment forever.

Clay appeared the most stunned. Coming out of his stupor, a slow smile broke across his face. "Congratulations." He moved forward and enfolded his father in a bear hug. "That's one lucky kid," he said, sincerely. "I'd know."

Jeremy hugged him back, tightly, the embrace conveying a silent message that only the two men understood. "Thank you, son." Kate felt her eyes moisten at the clear emotion conveyed by both men.

Nick bumped shoulders with her playfully, distracting her before she bawled her eyes out. "I knew something was off with you that day I saw you. Low blood sugar, my ass."

Kate laughed. "I honestly didn't know for sure then, Nick. I only did a test afterward."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Would you have told me if you had known?"

"Of course not," Kate said, taking a sip of her water.

"I suppose your baby daddy deserved to hear it first."

Kate sputtered, swiping at the water dribbling down her chin. Nick was grinning devilishly. "You are unbelievable," she said, trying to keep the laughter from her voice.

"And yet everyone loves me," he replied sweetly.

Someone cleared their throat. Kate looked beyond Nick's shoulder towards Clay, who had his glass raised, his eyes on her. He smiled warmly. "To Jeremy…and Kate."

Touched, Kate swallowed the lump in her throat. Nick and Elena raised their glasses too, each of them echoing Clay's sentiments before taking a sip of their drinks. For a while Kate fielded all sorts of questions, mainly from Elena who was clearly thrilled for them.

Some time later when everyone had gone back to unpacking boxes, Jeremy turned towards her. "Are you alright?" he asked softly, cupping her cheek.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a little overwhelmed."

He drew her closer and hugged her against him. She went willingly, melting into his embrace. "I meant what I said, you're a part of this family."

"Get a room, you two," Nick called jokingly. "Or else help us with this tree."

Kate laughed at the scowl on Jeremy's face, her fingers attempting to smooth his frown. Standing on her toes she gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Come on, Danvers. We have a tree to decorate."

His lips twitching, he reached for a box.

* * *

 

The evening progressed quickly with lots of laughter all around. Everyone helped place the ornaments and decorations on the tree before sitting back to admire their handiwork. Predictably, Elena and Kate seemed to enjoy the pastime the most, issuing instructions to the three men as they went along. Once done, everyone helped prepare and summarily devour a meal of steak, mashed potatoes and salad before settling down in front of the fire in the living room with mugs of steaming coffee. Conversation flowed easily as Elena talked about her new photography exhibition in Toronto in the New Year and Nick regaled them with tales of his current business venture.

Kate, seated beside Jeremy on the couch, had her legs curled up under her, sipping her tea. She seemed completely relaxed and at ease with his family, contributing generously to the stream of chatter and laughing spontaneously whenever something amused her. It seemed to him as though she'd always been a part of his world; she fit into it so seamlessly. He loved having her there, loved hearing her talk and laugh, loved seeing her so happy and carefree. He knew they had challenges ahead, very real, very dangerous challenges, but at that moment he didn't want to think about them. He just wanted to spend time with his family, with Kate, celebrating the passing of another year without worrying about what came next. The time for that would soon be upon them.

Before too long, Kate had to leave. "I have work in the morning," she explained with an endearing pout while buttoning her coat in the foyer.

"You could always leave a little earlier tomorrow?" he coaxed feeling selfish for wanting to spend a full night with her in his arms.

Kate looked at him longingly before shaking her head regrettably. "I can't. If I stay, we both know that there won't be much sleeping going on," she whispered, aware that the others were in the next room. "As a result, I won't be up in time to make the fifty mile drive back into town without running horribly late for work."

She had a point. "What if I promised not to touch you?"

Grinning, Kate draped her arms around his neck. "Your plan is flawed."

Holding her lightly against him, Jeremy raised a brow. "How so?"

"Because I can't promise to keep  _my_  hands off  _you_."

Chuckling, he leaned down to kiss her. Mindful of their proximity to the rest of his family, it wasn't more than a fleeting caress. "I don't have any objections to that."

Kate rolled her eyes, her cheeks warm with pleasure. "I'll be back in three days. The practice closes between Christmas and New Year, so I can stay without having to make the daily commute."

"Are you sure you're alright to drive back yourself? I don't mind taking you." He didn't trust that her car was reliable enough but didn't want to verbalise what he was sure she already knew.

She shook her head. "I'll be fine."

Jeremy knew she'd say that. "Then at least take my car." When Kate started to protest, he interjected, "Indulge me. Please." Slipping a hand inside her jacket, he placed it over her belly. Kate stilled immediately. "You've got some precious cargo on board. I just want to be sure that you'll get home safe."

Kate's eyes softened as she looked at him. "Aren't you going to need your car though?"

"I don't think so, but I'll make a plan if I do."

She sighed in defeat. "Alright, you win."

"Thank you." Their eyes lingered before Jeremy reluctantly let her go. "Call me when you get home?"

"I promise."

Satisfied, he watched as she pulled her gloves on. Zipping up his own jacket, he grabbed the keys to the Land Rover and followed her out into the cold night. "I'll pick you up on Wednesday, after work. We can swap vehicles then."

"I'll be ready," she said, throwing her purse onto the passenger seat before turning towards him. It was freezing, a cold gust of wind whipping strands of her dark hair that had come loose from its braid across her face.

Jeremy pushed them back before raising her chin. "I love you," he whispered, his eyes burning into hers.

Kate smiled. "I love you, too."

He hugged her close one last time, then placed a soft kiss on her lips before bundling her into her car. "I'll talk to you later."

After waving her goodbye, Jeremy remained outside for a while, his mind occupied, his heart full to bursting. Since meeting Kate his life had changed in innumerable ways, none of which he would ever have predicted. He'd fallen in love; something he'd never imagined would ever happen to him. Now, he was going to be a father. Again. Since he'd found Clay as a boy and raised him into adulthood, Jeremy had thought of him as his own, had never made the distinction. He loved his adoptive son as much as he'd love any children of his own flesh and blood. But this….this was going to be different from his experience raising Clay.

Jeremy smiled at the thought, excited and curiously anxious all at the same time. Soon, Stonehaven would once more come alive with the sound of little feet running around, of laughter and play. He hadn't thought it would happen for a while yet, at least not until Logan brought his son to Stonehaven or Clay and Elena decided to have a family of their own. Jeremy could never have guessed that he would be the source of the injection of new life that would inhabit his ancestral fortress in the months to come.

Turning back towards the house, he Jeremy couldn't help feeling as though change was upon them. He just hoped that they would all be ready for the repercussions.


	17. Chapter 17

The next three days' passed far too slowly for Jeremy's liking. Thankfully he had something to keep him occupied until he could collect Kate for her first Christmas at Stonehaven. He'd finally completed work on a small project he'd been dabbling on in recent weeks but hadn't thought he'd ever show anyone. He still wasn't sure he wanted to, but was toying with the idea of giving it to Kate as a Christmas present. He felt oddly nervous about it, which was absurd. Kate wasn't overly fancy and he knew she'd appreciate anything he gave her, but perhaps because he wanted to please her, Jeremy felt somewhat anxious about her reaction.

Naturally he hadn't told her about it despite the fact that they talked frequently, often at length before bedtime when Kate had settled in for the night. He knew she was tired a lot and regularly went home during her breaks to take short naps. He wished she was closer to him so that he could monitor how she was doing, knowing that she downplayed the effects of her pregnancy because she didn't want to worry him.

It was something that weighed heavily on Jeremy's mind. He wanted her closer and hated that she spent her nights alone. He wanted to be there to share every milestone of her pregnancy and that was hard to achieve when they lived so far apart. Then there was the matter of her safety. While he was sure Roman was no longer in the country, he couldn't be sure that he wasn't still a threat. The best way to safeguard Kate was to have her at his side and the only way to do that was if they lived together. He knew leaving Stonehaven permanently wasn't an option and unfortunately, neither was asking her to move in with him.

If circumstances had been different, he'd ask her to marry him. Not just because she was going to be the mother of his children, but because he loved her and the idea of keeping her on the fringe of his life did not appeal to him. But werewolves didn't get to marry. Clay and Elena would be unique, the first wolf couple able to participate in the human ritual. But for him it wouldn't be possible, not if she wanted to avoid an all-out war to take control of his pack and his territory. The thought of a battle didn't really intimidate Jeremy as much as the thought of the possible consequences. His pack would place their lives on the line for him, but he didn't want that. Never mind what would happen to Kate once their children were born. He couldn't risk any of their lives.

Driving her car into town, Jeremy parked it at her place before setting out on the short walk to the hospital. It was cold out, but he was dressed with sufficient warmth not to mind too much. When the Medical Center came into view, he recognised Kate exiting through the revolving front door, both hands filled with bags as she trudged through the snow towards his Land Rover parked out front.

Just the sight of her filled him with indescribable joy. They hadn't known one another for very long, but the thought of losing her again, of having to live a life without her was completely inconceivable. Without even trying Kate had burrowed her way into his heart, his life, his every thought and prayer. All his plans going forward was to protect her and their unborn children and hopefully to secure a future in which they didn't need to hide from anyone.

"Need some help?" he asked, coming up behind her.

Kate whirled around, beaming. "Jeremy! You're early!" She launched herself at him and he hugged her close, savouring in the feel of her against him, inhaling her sweet scent deep into his lungs before succumbing to the temptation to kiss her.

"Now that's what I call a welcome," he murmured, when they eventually drew apart.

Her cheeks were flushed a pretty pink, her eyes sparkling behind the rims of her spectacles. "I've missed you," she said.

He'd missed her too. "I'm here to get you. Ready?"

She nodded. "I just need to get my purse."

"What's all that?" Jeremy asked curiously, glancing at the bags she'd placed in the back of the car.

"Gifts."

He closed the back hatch and frowned at her. "You know that wasn't necessary."

"I know, but still. It's Christmas." She handed him the car keys. "Let me grab my purse. I'll just be a minute."

Darting across the snow covered sidewalk Kate dashed back inside. Seconds later she returned, her purse slung across her red coat. Pulling her woollen cap off her head, she climbed into the passenger seat.

"How are you feeling?" Jeremy asked once she'd settled in.

"Good," she replied instantly. When he kept looking at her she flushed. "I  _do_  feel well, just a little tired - which is completely normal. In another couple of weeks that will pass." She reached across and brushed the backs of her fingers against his trimmed beard. "I'm fine. Really. You don't have to worry."

"Worrying is what I do," he admitted with a smile. "It's pretty hard not to."

Her eyes softened. "If it makes you feel better, you have eight worry-free days ahead of you."

"I like the sound of that."

Kate grinned. "So do I, actually."

Jeremy grabbed her hand and kissed her palm. "Let's go home." He saw her eyes flicker in surprise at his choice of words, but she didn't comment. He was glad, since he didn't know what had prompted him to say that. Starting the car, he headed towards Stonehaven.

By the time he drove up the driveway, Kate's eyes were closed. He parked beside Nick and Clay's vehicles before gently shaking her shoulder. "Kate, we're here."

Blinking up at him, her lips parted. "I'm sorry. Did I fall asleep?"

 _She's adorable_ , he thought as he watched her. "There's no need to apologise."

Sitting upright, she pushed her hair back. "No wonder the drive seemed to pass by so quickly."

"Come on, you need to get some rest." Jeremy opened his door.

"I don't need rest," he heard her protest as he reached her side. "In fact, I want to make some—" She stifled a yawn before looking up at him guiltily. "Okay, maybe a few minutes rest."

Jeremy laughed, escorting her inside. "Why don't you go upstairs and lie down for a while?"

Kate was unbuttoning her coat. "But I haven't even seen the others."

"They'll still be here later."

"Will you come with me?" she asked invitingly, reaching out to run her hands down the front lapels of his jacket.

Jeremy groaned. He was tempted. "You won't rest if I do. Besides, I have some things to discuss with Clay. There's a fire in my bedroom, so it'll be warm and comfortable."

Kate wrinkled her nose in disappointment. "Alright." She leaned in for a kiss. "See you later."

Jeremy watched as she walked up the stairs and disappeared beyond.

He found Clay, Elena and Nick in the kitchen. It smelled delicious; warm vanilla, spiced plum and ginger root permeating the air with a decidedly Christmassy scent. Elena had of course bullied all the men into helping her prepare some of her favourite festive treats – theirs too – they just didn't take as much joy in the preparations as she did.

"Where's Kate?" Elena asked, peering towards the doorway. Jeremy was well aware of how much Elena liked having another woman around. It made him happy to know that he'd been able to provide her with some of the companionship she'd lost when she'd moved back to Stonehaven from Toronto.

"Upstairs, resting," he replied, reaching for a mug and pouring himself some coffee.

"How's she doing?" Clay enquired. He was sitting at the table with Nick, mugs of coffee and a plate of spiced biscuits between them.

"Fatigued, but well otherwise," Jeremy said with a smile.

"At least she'll have a nice break over the holidays." Elena shoved mince pies into the oven.

"That kid's already taking its toll," Nick quipped, taking a sip of his hot beverage.

Jeremy sat down at the head of the table. "I wanted to talk to all of you."

Curious, Elena moved around the table and lowered herself into the vacant seat beside Clay. "What about?"

"Since I announced Kate's pregnancy, we haven't really talked about what that's going to mean for us, as a pack." Everyone was watching him intently. "I haven't discussed this with any of you at length, but I'm sure you are aware that I'd like to challenge pack law regarding wolf-human relations, specifically pertaining to mothers' and their offspring."

Nick nodded. "I think it's time."

Elena agreed. "You're doing the right thing, Jeremy. Think about what this could mean for so many of our kind? For the human mothers', too."

"You do realise that what you're suggesting will be met with heavy opposition?" Clay warned.

"Not from you, I hope?" Elena asked her fiancé sharply.

He smirked. "Not from me, darlin'"

"I am aware that it won't make me popular and that what I hope to achieve won't happen overnight, if anytime soon, but we've got to start somewhere. If Kate and I have a son, I won't force her to hand him over to me if I am unsuccessful in my endeavour."

"But Jeremy—" Clay protested.

He held up a hand. "I know what you're thinking but I couldn't do it to her."

"So you'd do it to yourself," Nick replied knowingly.

"I'm hoping it doesn't come to that. I'm not asking any of you to be a part of this. It will be dangerous. If Roman hated me before, my proposition will surely push him over the edge. There may be retaliation. I don't expect any of you to volunteer to fight this with me."

"You think we'd let you face this alone?" Elena asked, incredulous.

"I don't expect blind loyalty, Elena. Not when lives are at stake."

"I, for one, cannot think of a cause more worthy of my support. You know how I feel about this matter, Jeremy. Whatever you need, I'm with you," Nick declared.

Touched, Jeremy placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Thank you."

"I feel the same. Changing this law would benefit all of us." Elena said, her gaze encompassing everyone present. "Logan could come home with Rachel. Jeremy could raise his son or daughter without having to lose either one. Nick's right. There is no worthier cause." Elena had always been an advocate for change, had wanted it for a long time. Jeremy had been the one who was too blind to see its merits until he'd been personally affected. He was grateful for her presence in their lives and while he could never condone what Clay had done to her, he was glad that it had prevented him from killing her.

Jeremy gazed at past Elena. His son hadn't said a word yet. He wouldn't blame Clay if he decided to leave. This was, afterall, Jeremy's fight, one he'd expected to champion on his own.

Clay reached across the table, his hand gripping Jeremy's forearm in solidarity. "You know I'm with you, Jeremy. No matter what."

"Thank you, all of you."

Jeremy felt overwhelmed. This was what family was all about, why packs existed and why wolves thrived within the fold. Loyalty was one thing, but love was what kept them all together, what gave him the strength to do what he knew would not be an easy task. Without Clay, Elena and Nick, his werewolf family, he knew he'd be nothing.

* * *

 

Kate felt refreshed after her nap. Walking to the bathroom, she washed her face before finally feeling more like herself. These days she felt tired all the time and a nap was essential to keeping her going for longer. Thankfully work had been winding down with most people leaving town for the holidays to visit with family in the city – which was the main reason Dr Robinson didn't bother to keep the practice open between Christmas and New Year. Because emergencies were diverted to the hospital, there really was no reason to keep the staff working when they could take the time off to be with their loved ones.

Kate was excited at the prospect of spending Christmas with Jeremy and his family. They'd all gone to such great lengths to make her feel welcome and she appreciated it. Of course she'd be lying if she said she didn't miss her parents even more than usual around this time of year and being alone would have been dreadful.

She was walking back onto the bedroom when she heard her mobile ring. Rummaging around in her handbag she located it. Smiling, she answered, "Sara!"

"Finally!" came the familiar tone of exasperation from the other end. "Getting hold of you these days is like trying to place a call to the president."

Kate rolled her eyes. Sara was so dramatic. "Sorry. It's been a little crazy lately." She still hadn't told her friend about her pregnancy and honestly, she didn't know how. Everything was more convoluted because Jeremy wasn't a normal human. She knew she'd have to tell Sara eventually, now just wasn't the right time. "How are you? And your parents?"

"We're all fine. I miss you though. I'm sorry I haven't been able to visit. My Mom guilt tripped me into staying for Christmas."

Amused, Kate sat down on the bed. "That's okay. They haven't seen you in a while. I understand."

"But I promise to see you in the New Year. In fact, that's why I'm calling – well, other than to wish you a very Merry Christmas and to thank you for the lovely gift; it's beautiful – I'm coming to stay for a couple of days in about a week's time."

Kate's stomach dropped. "Oh…wow, that's… sudden."

There was silence on the other end of the line. "Please don't overwhelm me with your enthusiasm," Sara replied, a trace of sarcasm in her voice.

"I  _am_  glad that you're coming! It's just…unexpected, that's all. Of course I'm thrilled." She hadn't even told Sara about Jeremy. Her friend was going to freak out.

"Are you sure?" she asked sceptically.

"Yes, absolutely," Kate replied with conviction. She'd have to figure something out. She had some time to determine how she was going to tell her best friend that she'd not only met the love of her life, but she'd also gotten pregnant in the process.

"What are you planning for Christmas? I hope you're not alone?" Sara asked, concerned.

Despite everything, Kate missed her and would be happy to see her. "No, I'm spending it with…some friends."

"Oh good," she replied, the relief in her tone evident. "I had worried about that."

"Don't. I'm fine," Kate assured. "Will you let me know when your plans are confirmed?"

"Definitely. I can't wait to see you!"

"Me too! Merry Christmas, Sara. And say 'hi' to your parents for me!" she added just before they disconnected.

Kate knew Sara would be genuinely happy that she was happy, but things were complicated. If her friend knew she was pregnant, she'd likely do something stupid, like give up her surgical residency if she thought Kate needed the support. Sara was smart and with two years left of her program before she graduated, Kate did not want her friend to abandon her dreams. Together with Jeremy, they'd figure out how much Sara needed to know.

Slipping back into the black knit dress she'd removed when she'd climbed into Jeremy's bed, she went in search of the other members of the household. As was usually the case, she found them congregated in the kitchen.

Jeremy, sitting as the head of the table looked as handsome and commanding as ever. The way his eyes lit up when he saw her made knees wobble. Elena was manning the oven, mitts in hand, while Clay and Nick were seated opposite one another sipping on coffee and nibbling on biscuits that smelled delectable.

Clay waved a hand in welcome.

"You're up," Elena exclaimed with a smile, wrapping her in a fond embrace. The blonde smelled of cinnamon and sugar.

"Finally!" Nick teased. "I was starting to wonder if you'd gone into hibernation."

"Sorry for not popping in before I headed upstairs," she apologised, laughing.

"Nonsense." Elena steered her towards a seat beside Jeremy. "Why don't you sit down? Try one of my biscuits? It's my third batch. The other two sort of…flopped."

"Understatement," Nick mumbled into his mug as Clay kicked him under the table. "What?" he asked innocently.

"Watch it," Clay warned, but without any heat to his threat.

"Did you rest well?" Jeremy asked her quietly, his eyes focused on her with loving intensity.

She nodded, her cheeks growing warm. "I did, thank you."

Satisfied, he sat back with a smile. Kate turned towards Elena. "Actually, I'd like to help." She eyed the cookie dough on the counter.

"Really?" Elena asked, eyes filled with gratitude. "Please tell me you know how to bake? The  _guys_  are useless," she joked.

Clay and Nick protested loudly, while Jeremy's lips curled into one of those sexy smiles that made her belly flutter.

"I admit, cutting trees out of dough is not my favourite pursuit," Nick defended, eyeing Elena.

"You just like eating them when they're done, I know."

He grinned. "They do taste really good."

Kate shook her head, entertained. "What can I do?"

"Here's an apron." Clay handed her a white one.

"Right," Elena said looking pleased with herself. "Let's get started."

Kate and Elena spent the rest of the afternoon baking cookies while the men looked on, sampling a few on occasion. It was a lot of fun and they conversed on a host of different topics ranging from Kate's experience as a doctor to Jeremy's art exhibition to Clay's students. She enjoyed being around Jeremy's family. They were all lively, smart, engaging individuals, each of them so interesting and diverse. And it was clear that they looked to Jeremy as a guide, as a sounding board, as someone whose council they valued. What was also evident was how incredibly proud he was of all their achievements. He openly praised them, encouraged them and offered advice, all of which they accepted graciously and with an eagerness Kate found endearing. She'd never doubted that Jeremy would be a good father to their children, but if she had, their current conversation would certainly have allayed any fears. He was going to be wonderful.

After dinner everyone gathered in the sitting room where Nick, in a particularly lively mood, played some trendy music from his iPod. Extending a hand towards Kate he asked, "May I?"

Grinning, she grabbed his proffered hand and was swung into his arms. Elena, who was looking at Clay expectedly, rolled her eyes when her fiancé shook his head, amused. Turning, she grabbed Jeremy's arm and pulled him up alongside her. "Come on, Jeremy. How about a dance?"

He laughed softly before obliging, dutifully twirling her around the room. There was loads of laughter as Nick, gregarious as ever, dipped and swirled Kate about. She was having so much fun. When the fourth song on his playlist started, this one slower and more romantic, Nick called, "Swap!"

Before she knew what was happening, Kate was shoved away and caught up in a pair of strong arms she instantly recognised. Giddy, she grinned up at Jeremy who reciprocated, shifting his hold so that one arm was curled around her back and the other held her hand loosely clasped in his. Staring up at him the world narrowed until it was just the two of them, shuffling slowly together. Laying her head on his chest, she closed her eyes and allowed herself to drift. "I love this song," she whispered.

"I don't even know it," Jeremy admitted sheepishly. She looked at him in surprise. It was an Ed Sheeran ballad that had been charting for a few weeks. "Popular music's not really my thing," he said with a little self-conscious shrug.

They continued to sway, her arms shifting to encircle his neck as both of his hands settled around her waist. "What is your thing?" she asked flirtatiously, feeling slightly hypnotised by the sound of the music and the heady feeling of being held against him.

His piercing blue eyes stared into hers. "Art, family" he replied, the fingers caressing her lower back causing delightful tingles to race up her spine. "And you." The way he said the last word, so softly, with such open sincerity, caused her breath to hitch.

 _How did I get so lucky_? she wondered, watching his mouth descend toward hers. Instinctively her fingers curled into the hair at the nape of his neck, unable to breathe as she waited in anticipation. The kiss was feather light, a mere brush of skin, but she felt its impact all the way to her toes. They were still moving, slowly rotating in a circle, their lips barely connecting.

It took Kate a while to realise that the music had stopped. Pulling back, she looked around Jeremy's shoulders and noted that the room was empty. Clay, Elena and Nick were nowhere to be seen. "They're gone," she observed, astonished.

Jeremy chuckled. "They left as soon as Nick deposited you in my arms."

Kate's eyes widened. "I didn't even notice."

Jeremy brushed a finger across her lips. "I'll take that as a compliment."

His gaze was hot as it raked across her. She felt her body respond. "You know, I'm feeling a little…dizzy."

"Oh?" Jeremy asked drolly, brow raised. "How can I help?"

She pretended to contemplate his words. "I think I'd better lie down. Just to be safe."

Jeremy bent and placed an arm behind her legs, sweeping her up into his arms. "Then I should carry you, as an added precaution."

Kate's arms wound tightly around his neck, her heart beating at a frantic pace. "You have the best ideas," she whispered, raining soft kisses along his jaw as he carried her out of the room. At the entrance, he flipped the light switch to plunge the living room into darkness, the dying embers of the fire casting a muted glow, before heading towards the staircase.

"So I've been told," he murmured. Without breaking stride, Jeremy's lips swooped down on hers, this kiss bold and deeply erotic. Shivering with want, Kate lost herself in his embrace, eager to experience the hours of pleasure she knew awaited.

* * *

 

More happy and content than he'd been in years, Jeremy's eyes cracked open when he felt Kate stir beside him. She was a sound sleeper and barely moved at all. When she did though, it was usually to nestle closer to him. This time, she was moving away.

Frowning, he caught her arm. "Where are you going?"

She turned back to smile at him. "I forgot my bags in the Land Rover. I need to get it."

Jeremy threw the covers off. "Stay in bed. I'll get them for you."

"Don't you dare move!" Kate warned.

He looked at her enquiringly. "Why not?"

She huffed, holding the covers to her naked breasts. "I am not an invalid, Jeremy, merely pregnant. I can get my own bags."

"Kate, it's cold outside. There's no need for you to go to all the trouble. I will gladly fetch—"

She was glaring at him in that way that made him realise that no matter what he said, he was losing the argument. "Thank you for the  _offer_ ," she stressed. "But I am happy to collect my own luggage."

Jeremy sat back, watching as she hopped off the bed and scrambled for something to wear. Amused, he saw her grab his shirt and throw it over her head, her glorious nakedness disappearing from view. "I hope that's not all you're wearing?"

She smirked, shoving her feet into her fur lined boots before grabbing her coat. "Pregnant, not stupid."

He shook his head, mildly exasperated at her stubbornness. "If you need any help, I'll be here."

She walked over to his side of the bed. "I love that you love me, but I don't need you to do everything for me. If I need help, I'll ask. I promise."

Jeremy sighed. "Okay."

Kate beamed at him, pressing her lips to his. Tilting his head to the side, their mouths aligned perfectly. What started as a gentle caress soon escalated. Slightly out of breath, Kate pulled back. Moaning in protest, Jeremy wrapped an arm around her waist. Laughing, she swatted at his shoulders playfully.

"I'll be back shortly. Then we can finish this," she promised, giving him a swift peck against his lips before slipping out of his arms. Grinning at him, she left the room.

Smiling after her, Jeremy sat up and sung his legs over the side of the bed. Glancing at the clock on the wall he noticed that it was just after 6am. The house was still silent so everyone must have decided to get a late start.

Standing, he was just about to walk into the bathroom when he heard Kate scream. The sound was sharp and piercing, like a knife to his gut.

"Kate!" he yelled, reaching for his jeans with one hand and scrambling for a sweater with the other. Shoving his feet into his boots, he ran from the room. He met Clay and Elena on the landing. Nick was coming down the hall, looking as dishevelled as the rest of them.

"What's going on?" Clay asked, hurrying after Jeremy.

"I don't know."

Vaulting down the stairs, he sprinted across the foyer and out through the front door. Immediately he registered the smell. It was familiar… but he couldn't quite put his finger on who it belonged to. That train of thought halted the second he saw Kate lying to the side of the Land Rover, his heart coming to a standstill as he kneeled beside her.

"Kate," he called frantically, lifting her into a sitting position. Her bags were strewn on the gravel beside her, their contents undisturbed.

Grasping his arms, Kate's eyes were slightly dazed and unfocused. "Jeremy."

"What happened?" he demanded, so scared he could hardly breathe. Clay, Nick and Elena were instantly at his side.

Kate looked down and he followed the direction of her gaze, his blood freezing in his veins when he saw the jagged cut on the skin on her left leg. Already the wound was seeping, a deep red trail of liquid tricking down the side of her calf. "He bit me," she whispered, stunned as though she hadn't registered what had happened.

Jeremy stared down at the bite, his mind refusing to accept what it meant. "No!" he breathed, his chest seized with pain. "No!"

"Jeremy, I smell—"

"I know, Elena," he barked, his eyes filling with tears of rage, of anguish… of  _fear._  He knew who'd done this. He recognised the scent.

"It was Dimitri," he said raggedly. "Roman's nephew."


	18. Chapter 18

"Jeremy." He heard Nick calling his name, but he couldn't look away from Kate. He watched those beautiful green spheres as confusion gave way to realisation and then to horror. They stared at one another, each of them too afraid to face the reality of what was about to happen.

"Jeremy!"

"What?!" he snapped at Nick.

"We have to move her. It's freezing out here."

That's when Jeremy became aware of the icy wind blowing against them, its chill penetrating the thin sweater he'd thrown on in his haste to get downstairs. Pulling himself together, he lifted Kate as gently as he could. She whimpered in his arms and his throat clogged with emotion. What she was beginning to feel was only a fraction of what was to come. "Nick, collect all her bags and bring it inside. Clay, Elena," he said, turning towards his son and daughter-in-law. "Find Dimitri and bring him to me." His tone was cold and flat, his face a blank mask.

The pair nodded in unison before Jeremy left them behind, carrying Kate into the warmth of the house. He felt torn. He wanted to make her comfortable, to take her back to his bedroom, but that was not an option. Already she was starting to feel the effects of the bite and in the hours to come it was only going to become worse. If she wasn't protected, she could end up hurting herself or others.

With a heavy heart he turned to Nick who'd placed her luggage in front of the table in the foyer. "Bring a bed down from the infirmary and take it downstairs. Place it inside the cage."

Nick nodded gravely. "I'm—" He seemed at a loss.

"I know," was all Jeremy said in return, leaving Nick in the foyer.

Alone with Kate, he walked into the living room and sat down in his favourite chesterfield, cradling her in his lap. She was shivering, so he grabbed a throw from the opposite couch and wrapped it around her shoulders. Every fibre of his being wanted to rage against the blow fate had dealt them. He'd only just found her and now he was going to lose her. He was going to lose their children. A pain so intense it robbed him of breath flooded his insides, its power devastating.

"What happened?" he asked, looking down into her face. Already she'd gone pale.

She licked her lips. "I'd opened the back of the car to get my bags. I didn't notice the wolf until I turned around. I screamed and that's when he jumped me." She shuddered and he held her tighter. "As soon as I fell to the ground he ran off."

"Damn Roman!" He should have known the Russian wouldn't let things go.

"Jeremy, I feel strange. Hot and cold. And thirsty," Kate said with a frown, swallowing. "But not for water." Her eyes lifted to his. "I don't understand."

His heart twisted painfully. The effects of the bite were coming sooner than he'd expected. "It's going to be okay," he said softly. But he knew it wasn't. Nothing would ever be okay again.

"My hands…" Kate lifted them up and Jeremy noticed they were shaking. "I feel this dull ache." Her lashes grew moist. "Tell me what's going to happen to me," she whispered.

How did he tell the woman he loved that she was going to die? He couldn't. "Kate, maybe it's best if you don't know."

She shook her head determinedly. "Please."

He took a steadying breath just as Nick re-entered. "It's ready," he said quietly.

Nodding, Jeremy stood and carried Kate through the back of the house and down the stone path that lead to the basement. Nick had placed the bed and a few clean sheets against one corner of the cell. "Would you give us a minute, please?" he asked the younger man who'd followed them.

"Sure. Yell if you need anything."

Walking inside the steel cage, Jeremy knelt on the floor and gently deposited Kate on the bed. She rolled onto her side, facing him, her eyes wide with fear. "I know Elena's the only woman who's ever survived a bite," she said, her voice trembling. "So that makes the odds of me making it through this virtually impossible. I'm going to die, aren't I?" she asked bluntly.

Jeremy cupped the back of her head, his thumb caressing her cheek. "The process is pretty rigorous," he hedged, not wanting to say what they both knew to be the truth. "As you know, the success rate amongst women—"

Kate's eyes flooded with tears. "—is literally one in a million."

He didn't know how to respond. Nothing he could say would make the next few hours more tolerable for either of them. "No one knows why Elena survived and no other female before or since has even come close."

Her hands moving down to cradle her stomach, Kate broke down, sobbing uncontrollably. "Our babies," she whispered agonisingly and Jeremy's heart broke in two.

Hot, scalding tears fell from his eyes and poured down his cheeks. "I'm sorry. This is my fault. If I'd just stayed away from you, if I'd left you alone, none of this would have happened."

She shook her head vehemently. "No. Don't say that, Jeremy." She struggled to sit up, so he helped her, still kneeling on the floor in front of the bed. "This is not your fault. I chose this. I chose you." Tears ran unchecked down her face as her forehead touched his. "I was the selfish one. I wanted a life with you and I didn't care about the risks. My only regret is our children." Another sob escaped. "I would gladly die if I knew it would keep them safe."

Jeremy hugged her close, their mutual grief wrapping around them like a sombre embrace. "Don't say that. Don't ever say that," he replied fiercely. "I love you, I'll always love you."

Kate drew back, giving him a tremulous smile. Leaning down she kissed him. It was soft, tender and poignant, filled with so much love Jeremy could hardly stand it.

"I have to lock you in here," he whispered when their lips parted.

"I know."

"It's for your own safety," he explained, hating it but knowing there was no way around it.

"It's okay, I understand."

"Kate—" he said raggedly, his voice a hoarse whisper.

Gently she pushed his hair back from his forehead. "I'm ready to know. Tell me."

He closed his eyes. "It's going to be painful. More painful than anything you can even begin to imagine. It's going to feel like you're being ripped in two and even then, when you think it cannot get any worse, it will."

Kate trembled, her breaths escaping in harsh gasps. "How long will it take?"

Jeremy shook his head. "It depends. Sometimes it's quick, sometimes a couple of hours. But the intensity of the trauma to your body will progressively become worse."

"The babies?"

He reached for her hands, agony sweeping through him in never-ending waves. "At some point I suspect that the strain will cause your body to abort the foetuses and you'll miscarry."

She made a heart wrenching sound of pain, her hands escaping his grasp to cover her mouth. "Oh God."

"I'm sorry. If there was some way I could reverse this or take your pain away, I would do it in an instant."

"I know."

Nick was descending the staircase. "Sorry to disturb, but Clay and Elena are back."

Jeremy didn't take his eyes off Kate. Not once. She was so pale, her eyes starting to sink into her head. She nodded. "Go."

He shook his head. "I want to stay with you."

"Go," she urged with more conviction. "We both know I'm not going anywhere."

"I'll stay with her," Nick volunteered.

Reluctantly, Jeremy nodded. "I won't be long." Standing, he bent and kissed her forehead before exiting the cage. On his way out, Nick placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Upstairs, Clay and Elena were waiting in the living room. "How is she?" Elena asked the second Jeremy walked in.

He ran a weary hand across his face. He felt as though he'd aged a decade in the past hour. "Scared."

Elena's eyes filled with compassion. "I'm so sorry, Jeremy," she said, embracing him. Her consideration was nearly his undoing.

For his own self-preservation, he pushed her aside, addressing his son. "What did you find?"

"His scent disappeared just outside the gates. Makes me think he had a getaway car waiting, which means he wasn't acting alone. There's no way he could have bitten her and then transformed back into human form quickly enough to have driven off himself."

Rage unfurled in Jeremy's belly. "So he's long gone."

Clay shook his head. "Maybe not. If we reach out to other packs in the area quickly enough, there's a good chance we can track him before he attempts to flee the country."

"Do it," Jeremy replied decisively. He personally wanted to snap Dimitri's neck in two.

Clay hesitated. "Jeremy…I'm sorry." His words held a wealth of regret. Jeremy nodded.

"How are you holding up?" Elena asked softly once Clay had gone.

Jeremy slumped into the chair behind his desk. "I'm not," he admitted, then made to stand. "I should get back to Kate."

Elena motioned for him to halt. "I've been thinking," she said, perching on the end of his desk. "There's a chance Kate can survive this."

Grief made Jeremy short tempered. "Elena—" he growled in warning, furious at her for making mention of the impossible.

"No, listen," she pressed, interrupting him. "Everyone thinks that I'm this great miracle, that there must be something incredibly special about me because I'm the only female to ever survive the change."

"You are and there is."

She shook her head. "What if we're looking at this wrong, Jeremy? What if I'm not the key and  _you_ are?"

Confused, he stared at her. "What are you talking about?"

"Think about it. Of the hundreds of women who've died during the process and the one who survived, what was the main difference in our circumstances?"

Jeremy shook his head. This conversation was ridiculous. "Stop this!" he demanded, getting to his feet.

"The difference was you!" Elena continued, following him around his desk.

"That doesn't mean it's significant!" Jeremy argued loudly, hating the way her words were giving him hope.

"But it also doesn't mean that it's not!" Elena insisted, holding firm in the face of his anger. "Jeremy, I've been where Kate is now and I know exactly what she's about to go through. Let me tell you, I wanted to die. So many times, I wished I could just put my head down, close my eyes and never open them again. Death would have been preferable to the agony of the change. But every time I prayed for it,  _you_  pulled me back,  _you_  gave me the strength to hold on. Kate is young and healthy and strong. She's a fighter. If I could survive the change with you at my side, I know she can do the same."

Jeremy's mind was awash with the possibility, with a burning desire to believe what Elena was saying. But he was afraid. "What if I try and she dies anyway?" he whispered harshly, the words torn from the depths of his soul.

Elena's voice softened with empathy. "There are no guarantees here; we are all flying blind. But that woman loves you and I know how much you love her. So that means you have to try, Jeremy. You'll never forgive yourself if you don't."

He took a deep breath. Elena was right. He couldn't focus on what might go wrong, he needed to focus on all the ways it could go right. He had to try _._  "Thank you," he said, giving her a swift hug.

"You know what this means, right?" she asked, looking up at him intently.

He nodded.

"Jeremy!" Nick yelled.

Propelled into motion, Jeremy and Elena raced towards the basement. Nick had locked the cage and was standing just outside of it, his face filled with distress. "It's started in earnest."

Glancing inside, Jeremy could see Kate writhing on the bed, her agonising moans echoing around the room. Jeremy's heart slammed against his ribs. He couldn't stand seeing her like that. Instinctively, he took a step forward, but Elena caught his hand.

"Remember what needs to be done," she reminded him.

Immediately Jeremy was reminded of the responsibility he'd undertaken moments before. He exhaled loudly and closed his eyes, his mind shutting out the sobs he could hear coming from the cage. This was for Kate. For their future. If he was going to ask her to be strong, then he needed to be stronger.

He nodded at Elena. "I'd like both of you to leave me alone with her. Do not come down here unless I call for you."

"But Jeremy—" Nick protested.

"Come on, Nick. Let's go." Elena grasped him by the elbow and dragged him after her.

When they rounded the corner and disappeared from sight, Jeremy approached the cage.

* * *

 

_It hurts so much!_

Kate couldn't stop the cry that escaped through her parched lips as pain permeated every pore of her body. Initially it had started in her extremities, her hands and feet, but subsequently it had moved further, radiating up her arms and legs and over her back. And it was getting worse. So was the thirst she'd described to Jeremy. Only now it felt more like a hunger, a deep gnawing desire for something she didn't understand.

Looking up, she saw Jeremy approaching the cage. Her eyes clung to his, surprise registering vaguely at the back of her mind at the impassive expression on his face. He looked…detached. He moved to the bars, his fingers curling around the cool steel as he stared, his eyes boring into hers.

"Kate, you can beat this," he said. His tone was calm, composed, so at odds with the emotional man who'd carried her into the cell earlier.

"No!" she yelled, gasping as her fingers and toes started throbbing, the feeling akin to someone taking a hammer to them.

Jeremy's eyes took on a determined glint. "Yes!" he contradicted.

"I can't," Kate sobbed, her eyes falling shut as stabs of pain shot up her arms and legs.

"Yes, you can! Listen to me!  _Look at me_!" Jeremy spoke sharply, raising his voice above the sound of her pain filled whimpers. The firmness of his tone shocked her, stung even, so she opened her eyes and focussed on him. "What's going to happen to you is called 'the first change'. Do you remember when I told you about my first time at Lake Rushford?"

"Yes," she whispered tearfully.  _Why is he being so cold?_

"Good. Kate, it's going to be painful. If you can imagine the worst pain you've ever felt, forget about it because this will surpass every possible experience. That feeling of thirst you described earlier – it's actually a need to hunt, to feed – it will become worse. It's going to make you want to tear your way through these bars, through anyone who stands between you and your prey." He was talking to her with a single-mindedness and a determination she'd only seen once before – the afternoon he'd talked about killing Salazar. "You're going to have to use that aggression as an outlet. Rail, scream, if you must, but do not hold it inside. You will need that outlet to get you through the final phase where the pain will be at its most intense. Don't fight it, Kate, it  _will_  kill you if you do. Instead, go with the pain, let it pass through you, let it take you where you need to go."

She couldn't do this. Already the pain was close to unbearable, the sensation akin to being torn apart limb from limb. But now she knew what this hunger was, this thirst. It was to kill. The idea was repugnant to her, but she couldn't deny its existence. Even now as she looked at Jeremy, her eyes were focussing on the pulse throbbing in his neck, the sound growing louder, her vision sharpening, becoming clearer and clearer until all she could see was the vibration of his skin.

Appalled, Kate closed her eyes, unable to stop the scream that wrenched from her throat. It hurt so much. She rolled and fell off the bed, hardly registering the tumble as she wrestled with the pain. She was burning up, her skin so hot she felt like she was boiling from the inside out. She yanked off her coat, then when she still felt no relief, she tore off Jeremy's shirt, not sure where her strength was coming from. Only once she was naked on the floor, her skin resting against the cool cement, did she feel an iota of respite.

That, however, was short-lived. The breath was knocked from her when another surge of blinding pain tore through her, accompanied by the sound of snapping bone. Kate screamed, her body arching off the floor.

"Let it wash over you," Jeremy repeated, firmly. "Go with it, Kate.  _Do not fight it_."

It continued for hours, or at least that's what it felt like to Kate. Her world shrunk until only two things existed, the excruciating pain and Jeremy. Not once did he leave her or give up his vigil outside the cage, even when day gave way to night. He kept taking to her in the same steady, unwavering tone, reminding her to breathe, to scream, to rage. She did all of those things and more.

He'd told her it would get worse and it did. Just when she thought she'd felt the brunt of it, that the pain could not possibly become more unbearable, it doubled, then tripled. A few times she lost consciousness, her body's last defence mechanism that still seemed to work, but then she'd wake up and it would start all over again. Throughout it all Jeremy's voice stayed in her head, his resolute commands and instructions being repeated over and over. While his words did nothing to alleviate any of her suffering, it helped to make her feel like she wasn't alone, like she wasn't enduring the unending torture in isolation.

It became hard to determine which part of the process was the worst since the pain started melding into one lengthy trial in suffering. Kate could only differentiate one segment, when her body started to physically change in earnest - her fingers and toes growing more claw-like, hair sprouting all over her body, her back breaking and reshaping itself – that part made her want to die. She cursed, she cried, she begged Jeremy to end her misery, but he refused. Every time she was on the edge, so close to falling off he'd call her name, he'd demand that she look at him and that stubborn glint in his eyes would make her take one more breath, scream one more time, endure for another heartbeat.

Around her, sounds became louder, her vision crisper, her sense of smell more keen. It was overwhelming to juggle all of them at once, the struggle to control it taking every last ounce of willpower she possessed.

"What's coming now will be your final test," she heard Jeremy say. She couldn't care anymore. Kate was certain she looked grotesque, like a misshapen demon, part human and part animal. She was close to unconsciousness again, she could feel her brain wanting to shut down, to call it a day.

"Kate!" Jeremy yelled. She cracked an eye open and looked at him. She'd never seen him so indomitable, so unyielding. Then to her surprise, he knelt beside the bars and his face changed, betraying his own anguish for the first time since he'd sent Elena and Nick away. "Sweetheart," he whispered, his tone filled with torment. "This is the last bit. If you can hold on, it will soon be over, I promise. You're nearly there."

His words made her cry, great heaving sobs that wracked her distorted frame.

"One last leap, Kate. Just one more. You've been so brave, so strong. I am in awe of you, of how far you've come. Don't give up now," he implored.

And so she rallied, one last time. The pain, when it came, superseded all that had come before it. In those final moments as her body contorted, bones snapping and rearranging, organs shifting inside of her as all the pieces finally came together, Kate didn't know herself at all. She was surely on the brink of losing her sanity.

Then, just as suddenly as it had begun, it was over and her perspective shifted. She was on four legs, covered in dark hair and looking up at Jeremy who had an expression of complete incredulity on his face. She was a wolf.

Mentally and physically exhausted, Kate collapsed. When she came to she was lying on the floor and Jeremy was hovering above her, grabbing the sheet off the bed to wrap around her naked body. She was human again.

"I did it," she said softly, bone weary.

Jeremy's beautiful face appeared in her line of vision, his eyes clouded with emotion. "Yes, you did. You were magnificent," he praised. "I'm sorry I was so hard on you. But I knew if I allowed my feelings to get in the way, it would jeopardise your chances."

So that's why he'd been so cold. He'd been protecting them both. It was then that Kate remembered her pregnancy. She wasn't aware of when or how she'd miscarried, but she wanted to know.

"Jeremy, my pregnancy…when did it terminate?"

He frowned, looking down at the floor. Gently he unwrapped the sheet and glanced towards her legs. "I'm not sure. There are no signs of a miscarriage," he said in disbelief.

Kate's heart ground to a halt. "What do you mean?" She struggled against him and peered down at her lower extremities. "There's no blood," she said, in amazement. "Jeremy, there's no blood! Does that mean—" She didn't dare hope.

"I don't know. I don't know how it would even be possible considering the trauma your body's endured."

Despite her exhaustion, she grabbed hold of his shirt. "If I didn't miscarry, that must mean they're still alive."

Jeremy placed a gentle hand against her belly. "We'll find out what happened. But it may take a while."

"Why?" she asked, sagging against him. It was impossible to keep herself upright.

"You're not ready to be amongst strangers yet. It's going to take a few weeks for you to adjust, to become accustomed to your heightened senses, to control your new instincts."

Kate cringed. Still she was being bombarded with sounds, with smells. The hunger, it was still there. Just less intense. "I can hear everything. Smell everything."

"You'll need to learn to filter sounds and smells. It will take some time, but I'll teach you."

Her eyes drooped. "Okay."

Jeremy gathered her close and lifted her into his arms. "You need to rest, regain your strength."

Kate didn't hear him. She was already fast asleep.

* * *

 

"How is it possible that she didn't miscarry?" While Kate was resting upstairs with Nick keeping an eye on her in case she woke and was disorientated, Jeremy was downstairs with Elena, Clay and Logan. The latter had arrived a few hours ago. "After what she's endured, she shouldn't be pregnant."

Jeremy still couldn't believe she was alive. It was honestly a miracle, one he didn't think he'd managed to successfully absorb. There were so many times when he'd thought she was dead, his heart in his throat, seconds away from tearing through those bars to get to her. Then she'd stir and those gorgeous eyes would look at him and his lungs would expand once more. He'd never been so afraid in all his life.

"I think she's carrying a boy," Logan said. He was standing beside the Christmas tree, facing the rest of the room.

"What does the gender of the kid have to do with any of this?" Clay asked.

"Maybe everything." When three pairs of sceptical eyes looked his way, Logan continued. "I have a theory. If Kate's carrying Jeremy's son, a hereditary wolf, he'd be genetically predisposed to a lifetime of painful changes. Wouldn't that make him able to withstand such rigors early on?"

Jeremy was frowning. "So you're saying that if the baby was a girl, Kate would have miscarried?"

Logan shrugged. "That makes the most sense to me."

Clay shook his head. "I don't know…"

"Wait. Logan could be right." Elena rose from her seat beside Clay. "Think about it. If it is a boy, when he comes of age, he will experience his own first change. Surely a foetus with wolf DNA would naturally be more resilient than any human one?"

"But to survive a change?" Jeremy remained doubtful.

"There is no other plausible explanation," Logan insisted. "Human foetuses are fragile, particularly in the first trimester. Therefore logic dictates that she should have miscarried, but she hasn't. What's the obvious difference? Jeremy's the father and a wolf. I will put my head on a block. She's carrying a boy."

"When you put it like that, it does seem logical," Clay conceded.

"Perhaps," Jeremy agreed, still incapable of wrapping his mind around the fact that Kate was upstairs, alive and well. And so were their children it seemed.

"What happens now?" Elena asked.

"I'll have to inform the council that there's been another female survivor."

Clay's face darkened. "Will you be telling them about Roman?"

He glanced at his son. "I can't accuse him of anything until I can prove it. And the only way I can do that is if we find Dimitri."

"You sure you're not going to kill him before you get the truth out of him?" Logan asked.

Jeremy was wondering the same thing. "I want a fate worse than death, for the both of them."

"Banishment," Clay replied, knowingly.

Nodding, Jeremy crossed his arms over his chest. "I want Roman to lose everything – his territory, his pack, his power. That blow would be a lot more effectual than a swift death."

Logan whistled, impressed. "You want to turn him into the thing he hates most."

"A mutt," Elena said with a satisfied smile.

"How are we doing with finding Dimitri?" Jeremy asked Clay.

"We're close. I'm waiting on a call." Just then, the phone rang. Clay waved the handset at them before excusing himself. Elena followed.

Logan glanced at Jeremy. "Nick told me about what you're hoping to accomplish."

"I'm sorry I wasn't more supportive when you told me Rachel was pregnant."

"I get it. But now you know. Having a child, it…"

"Changes everything?"

Logan smiled. "Yeah, it does."

Jeremy placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "I'll do my best, but it may take time."

"I know. I'm just glad that you're willing to try. Jeremy, it means everything to me."

He squeezed Logan's shoulder in acknowledgement. "How is Rachel?"

"She's well. Out to here," he said, laughing proudly, his hands extending before him to indicate her growing belly.

Jeremy thought about Kate and how she'd look in the months to come. He smiled. It excited him.

"Jeremy." Clay strode back into the room, Elena hot on his heels. "We've found him. Elena and I are on our way to pick him up."

"Bring him to Stonehaven directly."

"Actually, Logan, will you go with Clay? I think I'll hang around here in case Jeremy needs anything."

Clay shrugged and looked at Logan who nodded. "Sure."

The two men departed.

"I'll get things ready downstairs," Elena offered just as Nick walked into the room.

"Kate's awake and asking for you," he said.

Jeremy took the stairs two at a time. He found Kate sitting on the edge of the bed, her legs dangling off the side. "Are you okay?"

She glanced at him and his guts tightened. She looked so vulnerable, so lost. Some of her colour had returned, but it was clear that she wasn't feeling well. It would take some time for her to adjust to the sensory overload. "I don't know."

He sat down beside her. "Tell me."

"I don't know how I'm supposed to feel, Jeremy. Of course I'm glad to be alive, but what does being a werewolf  _mean_? What am I? What's going to happen to my life as I knew it? My friends? My work?"

This was familiar territory for Jeremy. Elena had had the very same fears, the same questions. "I won't lie. Things will change. Where you were once completely open and unguarded, there are now aspects of your life you'll have to keep hidden, for your own protection as well as that of the pack."

She glanced at him. "So I'm a part of the pack now?"

Jeremy was taken aback. "Of course. You thought otherwise?"

"I don't know what I thought," she said softly. "This has all happened so fast. One minute I was collecting my bags from your car, my only concern whether everyone would like their Christmas presents and the next this wolf was attacking me and now here we are."

Jeremy felt his heart stutter to a halt. "Do you wish that I'd let you die?"

Kate shook her head. "No," she stated definitively. "I just don't know how to be this new version of myself. I don't know what to do with these…cravings…or the constant noise in my head, the smells that keep assaulting my senses. It's driving me crazy!"

She was rambling, her hands shaking, her eyes filling with tears. Jeremy understood her confusion, knew she was disoriented and needed to find her balance again. "I'm here and I will help you adjust. We all will. It's just going to take some time."

"And until then?" she asked miserably. "Am I going to lose my job?" A fat tear slid down her cheek.

"No," he whispered, reaching for her hand, but she pulled away. He tried not to let her reaction worry him. "All we need is to buy you some time. A couple of weeks and you can return to the practice."

"What happens if I can't control what's happened to me?"

"That's not going to happen—"

"But what if it does?" she insisted, her voice rising.

"Kate, don't worry. I would never let you hurt yourself or anyone else. You have to trust me," he said gently, making sure not to touch her.

Her face twisted in anguish. "I don't want to give up my life, Jeremy. I've worked too hard for it. I understand why you stay holed up here, but I need my work, my friends. It's important to me."

Desperately wanting to comfort her, Jeremy tried once more to touch her, but she turned away, lying down on the bed. "Kate—"

"Please, I want to be alone for a while."

He stared at Kate, upset and frustrated at his inability to console her. Usually he was good at this sort of thing, but nothing he said was helping. "I'll be downstairs if you need me."

It didn't escape Jeremy's notice that she didn't respond.

* * *

 

Kate felt confused. Within the space of a few hours her entire life had changed. Her initial relief at being alive had worn off and the fears of what her life would be like had set in. What was her place in the world now? What if Jeremy was wrong and she couldn't control the acute hunger that simmered in her belly like a pot of stew on a stove? It made her dangerous, deadly. Just the thought of killing someone made her want to hurl. She was so afraid. If she couldn't get her impulses under control it would mean that she'd never be able to work again. She'd have to stay caged within Stonehaven and if she was lucky, let out on a leash periodically. Kate didn't think she could live like that.

There was a feint knock at the bedroom door before a blonde head poked inside. "Hey, mind if I come in?"

Kate shook her head and sat up, leaning back against the pillows. "I don't think I'm particularly good company right now."

"I can guess how you're feeling," Elena said, sitting down on the coverlet.

Kate felt herself grow weepy again. "Miserable?" she asked flippantly.

"Angry, confused, relieved and terrified all at the same time. Am I right?"

Kate glanced at the other woman. In truth, Elena really was the only person who knew how she was feeling. "I understood that being with Jeremy came with certain dangers. I just don't think it ever occurred to me that  _this_  could actually happen."

"Do you blame him?" Elena asked. Despite her gentle tone Kate detected the tense undertone to the question. Jeremy's family was incredibly loyal. That's part of why she liked them all so much.

"No, not at all. I know it's not his fault and I'm happy to be alive, it's just—" She huffed, not sure she was articulating herself well.

"You're afraid that your life will never be what it once was."

"Yes! Elena, I love what I do. Being a doctor, it's all I've ever wanted. Working here in Bear Valley, it means so much to me. If I wasn't able to do that anymore, I don't know what else I'd be good at."

Elena scooted closer and grasped her hand. "There is no reason that you won't be able to do all the things you enjoyed before. Naturally, there will be some restrictions, but Kate, I'm a photographer, Clay is a professor, Logan is a psychologist and Jeremy is an artist. Nick is—" she hesitated, laughing. "Well, none of us are exactly sure what Nick is, but my point is that we've all followed our passions in life. Being a wolf hasn't stopped us from being able to operate in the human world."

That was true. "But what if I can't get past this? What if I never feel like myself again?"

"After Clay bit me and I transformed, I was so scared. I worried constantly about where I fit in and all I wanted was to deny who I was. In the end, the person who taught me how to live as a wolf and as a human, was Jeremy. He showed me the importance of striking that balance. I guess I'm probably more human than the rest of them because I wasn't born this way, but I found my place, Kate. So will you. Jeremy will teach you everything you need to know. I survived because of him. Trust him."

"I do! I'm so grateful to him. I would have died today, I probably should have. But I'm alive." She touched her belly, reverently. " _We're_  alive." She gasped, realisation dawning, her eyes wide as she looked at Elena. "Oh God! I was horrible to Jeremy earlier. He was trying to comfort me and I was all over the place. I didn't even thank him!" She jumped up, then swayed. "Where is he?"

Elena caught her. "You're in no condition to be running around. You need rest."

Kate pushed at Elena's hands. "I have to talk to him."

The blonde gently shoved her back onto the bed. "Then I'll find him and send him your way. Just stay put."

Kate gave Elena a swift hug. "Thank you."

It wasn't long before Jeremy stepped into the room, his face filled with concern. "Elena mentioned that you weren't well?" He was hovering in the doorway and Kate knew that he was keeping his distance. It made her ashamed of her earlier behaviour towards him.

"Jeremy—"

"Kate—"

She smiled at him tentatively. "You go ahead."

He stood rooted to the spot across the room from her. "I realise that things are difficult for you and I want you to know that I will do everything in my power to make this transition as easy as possible. I know it's probably not what you want, but you'll have to stay at Stonehaven for the next couple of weeks. It's for your own safety. Once you've managed to get your impulses under control, you may resume your life." He looked away and Kate's heart sank. "Since I know you'll most probably want some privacy, I'll move your things into the guest bedroom—"

"What?" she burst forth, hopping off the bed. Unsteady, she grasped the nightstand.

Jeremy was there instantly, his arms holding her upright. "It's too soon for you to be up."

Kate made a dismissive sound, picking up the threads of their conversation. "You want to move my things out of here?"

"I want you to be comfortable," Jeremy said. He was still holding her and it felt wonderful.

"I am most comfortable with you!" Kate exclaimed. "Jeremy, I'm so sorry about earlier. I was scared and worried and I said some stupid things."

"No, you didn't," he replied, setting her back against the bed, but she clung to him, refusing to let go. Frowning, he brought them upright again.

"Yes, I did," she insisted. "I don't want to move anywhere else. I want to be with you. I love you and I trust you, completely."

His gaze searched hers. "Are you sure?"

She nodded emphatically and the relief in his eyes was nearly her undoing. Jeremy hugged her close and Kate buried her face in his neck. "Thank you for saving my life. For saving  _our_  lives."

He drew back, his hands lifting to cup her cheeks. "I love you and I promise, everything is going to be okay."

Jeremy kissed her softly and she melted against him. Lifting her, he placed her back on the bed before sitting down beside her. Kate leaned into him. "I'm hungry. Ravenous, actually."

Smiling, Jeremy wrapped an arm around her. "I'll get you something to eat."

"Not yet," she said, holding onto his shirt. "Stay with me a while."

He settled her against him. "I think we're having sons," Jeremy murmured against her hair.

"What?" she asked, twisting to look up at him.

Jeremy smiled and told her about Logan's theory.

"That actually makes sense," she said. "But regardless of the reason, I'm just glad they're safe."

"I'm glad you're  _all_ safe."

Kate heard a commotion downstairs. She winced, the sounds coming her way loud and reverberating. "What is that?"

"Clay and Logan are back," Jeremy said, his voice hardening. "With Dimitri."


	19. Chapter 19

"Are you going to kill him?" Kate asked anxiously. After what Dimitri had done to her, she suspected that Jeremy would have no qualms ripping him to shreds. She wasn't quite sure how she felt about that course of action.

Jeremy glanced down at her, and she could detect his rage simmering just beneath the surface. "Believe me, I'd like nothing more. But I need him to admit to Roman's hand in all this. That's the only way I'll be able to prove that he's not a worthy leader."

"So you want to depose him?"

He nodded. "Being banished would be a fate worse than death for someone like Roman. He prides himself on his lineage, on his family's history. The blow would bring him to his knees."

Kate placed her head on his chest. "I take it wolves are not allowed to bite humans deliberately?"

"No. It's arguably our most important law and carries one of the most severe forms of punishment. Banishment means no interaction with any packs, anywhere in the world. You're literally thrown out with nothing, no connections, no family, no funds. In essence, Roman would be reduced to mutt status, less even."

"That sounds awful." Kate could imagine how isolating and humiliating that would be to someone like Roman. From what Jeremy had told her about the Russian alpha, he was a proud, arrogant man. Having everything he held dear taken away from him would probably be worse than death.

Jeremy placed a soft kiss on her temple. "It's no more than what he deserves. I almost lost you. I can never forgive him for that."

Kate glanced up at the fierceness in his tone. She could understand the sentiment. If their roles had been reversed, she knew she'd feel exactly the same way. "I hope you get him," she said sincerely.

He made to stand. "I should go. Get some rest. I'll send Elena up with something to eat."

She grasped his hand, halting him. "Promise me you'll be careful."

He smiled, cupping her cheek. "Dimitri's the one you should be worried about."

Despite the smile, she didn't miss the steely undertone to his words. Kate almost felt bad for the Russian. When Jeremy was angry, she didn't think anyone stood a chance against him. "Nonetheless, we want you back in one piece."

His eyes softened, his hand moving to settle across her belly. "Rest. I'll be back as soon as I can." He leaned down to kiss her before departing.

Kate reclined against the pillows. Poor Dimitri. Jeremy was not going to go easy on him.

* * *

Downstairs, Jeremy found Dimitri strung up inside the cage. Elena, Logan and Nick were staring daggers at him while Clay made sure his bonds were secure. When the young Russian saw Jeremy, his eyes widened with fear.  _Good._

"Elena," Jeremy said, addressing his daughter-in-law but not taking his eyes off Dimitri. "Would you stay with Kate, please? She shouldn't be alone right now."

Dimitri's mouth dropped open. "S-She's still alive?"

"You didn't factor that into your plan, did you?" Elena asked, sounding triumphant. She glanced at Jeremy. "Of course."

"I can make him talk," Clay said, moving to stand beside his father.

"No," Jeremy replied. "He's mine."

Clay and Nick inclined their heads, stepping back.

Jeremy removed his waistcoat, slowly unbuttoning it before throwing it onto the nearby table. With its removal he felt his inner beast unleash, the steely, judicious rein he exercised over his control, slipping incrementally with every step he took towards his foe. Rolling up the sleeves of his blue shirt, he approached the cage. "You came onto my property with the intention of harming someone I care about and thought you'd get away with it?" Jeremy couldn't have known the intimidating figure he presented, his face a cold mask of fury, his voice low and menacing, his advance unhurried, but filled with lethal intent. "You  _will_ tell me all about Roman's involvement in this scheme, but not before I show you what happens to those who think they can hurt my family and escape unscathed."

He now stood at the entrance to the cage. Dimitri was frantically tugging against his metal restraints, trying to get away. "I-I won't tell you anything," he said bravely, though his stammer betrayed him. Wolves could smell fear and it was rolling off the Russian in waves.

"Really?" Jeremy asked, taking the few steps necessary to face Dimitri head-on. He moved so quickly, the other man didn't see the blow coming. His fist, when it hit Dimitri's face, instantly broke his nose, blood spurting everywhere. His howl of pain didn't move Jeremy at all. "What was Roman's instruction to you?"

"Screw you!" Dimitri yelled.

Jeremy punched him again, harder, his hand connecting with and breaking some of his captive's ribs. The sound of snapping bone made him feel marginally better, as did the other man's cry of agony. Dimitri doubled over as much as he could considering his position, but Jeremy didn't give him any reprieve. He struck him again and again, his clenched fist connecting with strategic parts of the Russian's body, his attack designed to cause the maximum pain. By the time he'd exercised a fraction of his anger, Dimitri had lost consciousness, his head lolling to the side.

Jeremy stepped back and glanced at Nick. "Get some water and wake him up."

Nick moved to follow his instruction while Jeremy watched Dimitri's swollen, bloody face. He'd make him talk if it was the last thing he ever did.

"We're all upset and the bastard deserves everything he gets, but if you keep that up, he won't remain alive for long," Logan said, moving to Jeremy's side.

He knew Logan was right but he'd be lying if he said it hadn't felt good. He glanced down at his bloodied knuckles, having hardly felt the impact.

Nick returned with a bucket of ice cold water and threw it over Dimitri. The Russian sputtered awake, groaning. Jeremy approached him threateningly, and a pair of fearful, engorged eyes looked up at him. "W-Wait," came a ragged whisper. "Please. N-No more."

"You'll talk?"

Dimitri gave an imperceptible nod. "Whatever you want to know."

Sweet triumph coursed through Jeremy's veins. "Start at the beginning and don't leave a word out. I'll know."

Dimitri swallowed, then grimaced. Clearly the taste of blood in his mouth was fowl. "C-Can you at least untie my arms?"

"Talk!" Jeremy snarled, and Dimitri jerked in fright.

"Roman's been w-watching you for m-months," he sputtered almost immediately. "When you became involved with the doctor he saw it as the perfect o-opportunity to trap you."

Jeremy frowned. "Trap me?"

He nodded. "He w-wanted to prove to the Council that you weren't as n-noble as they all thought. That you were f-flouting the rules you expected everyone else to u-uphold." Dimitri licked his bloody lips. "After we visited you, Roman was u-upset. He'd hoped to catch you then, but you'd m-managed to smuggle the doctor away. H-He had to leave the country, but made me stay to keep an eye on her. When I told him she was p-pregnant—"

" _You told him what?!"_  Jeremy roared.

The Russian shrank back against the wall, expecting another blow. Jeremy stepped forward to do just that, but Clay grasped his arm. "Let him talk."

His hands clenched reflexively, his jaw working as he strove to control his anger. "What else?" he commanded in a clipped tone.

"W-When Roman found out she was pregnant, he ordered me to k-kill her, but not before you knew she was carrying your c-child. He wanted you to suffer when she d-died."

Jeremy's chest was rising and falling rapidly. All he wanted to do was finish Dimitri off. "Whose idea was it to bite her?"

"Roman's. He said a slow and p-painful death would be the most fitting."

"So you waited until she came to Stonehaven to attack her, knowing Jeremy was within close proximity?" Logan burst forth. "You know what? Jeremy  _should_  kill you."

Dimitri shuddered, his eyes so swollen they looked completely shut.

"Does Roman know you followed through with his orders?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes," Dimitri said, nodding slowly. "I called him once the job was done."

"You weren't alone," Clay interjected.

"A local mutt helped. For a hefty price he was happy to be my chauffeur."

"Logan's right. Jeremy should kill you," Nick said, disgusted.

"Is there anything else you haven't told me?" Jeremy asked.

"No. No. That's everything, I swear."

"In that case…" He walked up to Dimitri and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, lifting him clean off the ground. "Know this: The only reason you're alive right now, is because she is. If I ever find you anywhere near my family again, I will kill you. I will not stop to ask questions, I will not hesitate. I will rip your throat out and leave your body to the crows. Do you understand me?"

Dimitri's head bobbed up and down, his throat working as he attempted to breathe.

"I want to hear you!" Jeremy growled, shaking him.

"Yes!" he yelled. "I-I understand."

"Good." Jeremy dropped him, then, with barely restrained rage, punched him in the face one last time. Dimitri sputtered, coughing up blood, gasping for air as a tooth fell out of his mouth and landed on the floor.

Jeremy turned to Clay. "Leave him hanging for a couple of hours before you take him down. There's no need to make him comfortable. He just needs enough breath to repeat everything to the Council."

Without a backward glance, Jeremy stalked out.

* * *

"What happens now?" Kate asked hours later when he finally made it to bed. He'd been on long distance calls for most of the afternoon and into the early evening. Kate sat propped up against the pillows, her pale complexion and sunken eyes a reminder of what she'd recently overcome.

"We'll keep Dimitri here until the Council chair interviews him. I imagine that will happen before the week is out. I've informed them of Roman's involvement, but they'll need Dimitri's testimony before they take any action against him."

He undressed, neatly stacking his clothes on the chair beside the roaring fire. "Do you think there's any chance he'll get away with this?"

Jeremy shook his head, unhooking his wrist watch and placing it on the nightstand. "No. Dimitri's testimony was pretty damning." If it hadn't been, Jeremy would have found a way to ensure that Roman got what he deserved.

"So, what do you have planned for me?" Kate asked, looking a little nervous.

Smiling, he climbed into the bed beside her. "There's a lot you'll need to learn – how to control your new abilities, the rules of our kind, combat—"

" _Combat_?" she asked, alarmed.

"It's important that you know how to defend yourself, Kate. It's a skill we've all had to acquire."

She grimaced. "What if I don't have an aptitude for it?"

Jeremy laughed. He doubted there was anything she wouldn't be good at. "You'll be fine. Ask Elena, it comes naturally."

Kate chewed on her lower lip. "What about us?" she whispered. "Are we okay?"

Jeremy's heart squeezed as he gazed at her. He loved her so much. If anything had happened to her… He tilted her chin up until their eyes met. "We are more than okay. I don't have any doubts that you'll be fine. Initially, it's going to be hard and you're probably going to resent the adjustment. But I'm not going anywhere. You can count on that."

"I know."

Kate hugged him, cuddling against his side. Her complete faith and trust in him was humbling. A few months back she'd moved to Bear Valley with no expectations other than making a fresh start. Now, because of her love for him, she was no longer completely human and the life she once knew was gone. The fact that she didn't hate him was a miracle he would never take for granted. He didn't need anyone to tell him how fortunate he was, how blessed.

"We still don't know for sure if you're actually carrying twins," Jeremy said. "I just keep assuming that you are."

Kate smiled. "I know what you mean. I can't explain why, Jeremy, but I can  _feel_  it. I  _know_  there are two of them. I don't need a test to confirm it."

"We do need to confirm that they're healthy though," he said, his voice dipping slightly with concern.

She looked up at him. "We do. But I think I'd know if something was wrong."

He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I have zero experience in this field. I never thought I'd ever—" He went silent, at a loss.

"—be a father?"

"Be a  _biological_  father," he amended. Clay was as much his son as any child they had together would be.

"Clay was a very lucky boy," she said, softly.

He smiled. "Thank you. Although I think I was pretty lucky too." Jeremy held Kate tighter against him, dropping a kiss onto the top of her dark head. "Get some sleep."

It had been a trying day for all of them and he felt exhausted. He knew, however, that what Kate was feeling was much worse. The next month would be the hardest for her and he vowed to do whatever he could to lighten her burden. If she was anything like Elena had been, the transition would be much easier that it appeared to be for men.

Listening to the even cadence of her breathing as she fell asleep, Jeremy closed his eyes. Maybe, just maybe, everything would be alright after all.

In the weeks' that followed, Kate thrived. Jeremy had not been kidding when he'd said it would be tough, but she persevered and he was right beside her every step of the way. Because it couldn't be avoided, she'd called Dr Robinson and told him she had a family emergency back in California. Sympathetic and understanding, he'd told her to take as much time as she needed. Kate felt guilty about the deception, but there was unfortunately no way around it. She'd also had to lie to Sara in order to prevent her friend from visiting Bear Valley. It had taken some convincing, but Sara had eventually agreed to postpone their catch-up. How they would manage that when the time came was something else she and Jeremy would have to discuss.

Once the Council heard Dimitri's testimony of Roman's crimes, the vote to depose him was unanimous. His pack was taken from him, his land and wealth seized and handed to his successor, a man Jeremy knew only in passing, but believed had a solid reputation. Both Roman and Dimitri were banished with immediate effect and as such, were forced to live as mutts. If either transgressed again in any way, they would be killed. Because Jeremy had not wanted to leave her so soon after being bitten, he'd not had the opportunity to face Roman himself, a thing Kate was sure he regretted. For her sake though, she was glad. She wanted to put the entire chapter behind them. Besides, she was certain the Russian knew better than to venture their way; Jeremy would kill him.

The Council had been shocked to hear of her survival. Finally they seemed to be realising that Jeremy was the only man who could teach them all a thing or two about helping a human female survive the first change. Many of them had come forward, offering him all manner of riches in order to teach them, but Jeremy wasn't interested in power or wealth, he'd never been. The safety and security of his pack had always been his main focus and that was not going to change.

These days he spent the vast majority of his time with her, teaching, mentoring and encouraging her. For the most part, like Elena, Kate learnt fast, thanks to the support and encouragement of the pack. Much to her surprise, she found that she enjoyed her self-defence lessons immensely. Once Jeremy had shown her some of the basics, the rest of the pack willingly practiced with her. She knew that there was a lot more she needed to learn about fighting, but because of her pregnancy, Jeremy was restricting her lessons to the essentials, at least for now.

In the beginning, when she'd been grappling with her overwhelming cravings, there'd always been someone with her, but as time passed and she became more comfortable controlling her senses and her appetites, she developed the confidence to do things on her own. The real test had come the first time Jeremy had taken her for a short trip into the next town. It had been hard and the reality of how easily she could lose control had been frightening. But with practice and more supervised ventures, she'd learnt to cope remarkably well. Jeremy kept telling her that she and Elena were very alike and that their adaptive abilities were superior to any male transformations he'd ever encountered. If everything continued to go as planned, she was sure she'd be back at work within another week.

"What's with the furrowed brow?"

Kate glanced at Nick. They were sitting in the kitchen at Stonehaven. Clay and Elena had left for Toronto earlier that morning. "Nothing. Just thinking."

For the first time since her turn, Jeremy had gone to New York overnight on a business trip he'd said was unavoidable. She knew he didn't like leaving her in the care of everyone else, but when she'd tentatively broached the subject of accompanying him, he'd flat out refused. She admitted to being a little surprised by his vehemence, especially since she'd gone with him on many shorter trips, but she hadn't argued the point. It was the first time in weeks that they'd spent an entire night apart and she missed him terribly.

Kate wished she could ask Jeremy about their future, about what her role in his life would be now that she was a wolf too. They loved each other, but once she was over the adjustment period, did she move back into town? Did they see each other on weekends? If she was honest, she wanted more from their relationship; she wanted permanence. But how was she supposed to articulate that? She didn't want to force him into something he didn't want. Besides, she didn't want him to marry her because he felt he  _had_  to.

Nick raised an eyebrow and closed the cover of the glossy magazine he'd been perusing. "Care to elaborate?"

She grinned, getting to her feet. Nick was like a bloodhound. "No, I do not, actually. However, I would like to know about this new venture of yours."

"Do I detect some scepticism in your tone?" he asked teasingly, sitting back in his chair. "You haven't been talking to Clay, have you?"

Laughing, Kate pushed the newspaper away and walked towards the stove. "He did mention a few derogatory things about your business acumen, but I wasn't paying attention."

Nick chortled. "So little faith…"

"What  _are_  your plans?"

"I'm meeting a land developer tomorrow. There's this fantastic property in the city that's perfect for a new cocktail lounge—"

Kate groaned.

"What?" Nick asked, hands aloft.

" _Another_  club? Really?" She filled the kettle with water.

He shook his head. "What is wrong with you people? You all act like you're ancient."

"That's not true," Kate countered. "But come on. Haven't you owned enough nightclubs?"

" _Cocktail lounge_ , please. Get the terminology right."

Kate rolled her eyes, amused. "Whatever you want to call it, it translates to the same thing – a spot for men to drink themselves into the ground while picking up women."

Nick snorted. "See? This is what happens when you hook up with a man almost thrice your age," he said, his eyes sparkling with humour. "You lose your sense of fun. You should have picked me."

Laughing, Kate threw a dishcloth at him, watching as he ducked to avoid being hit in the face. "Shut up." She was about to make herself a cup of tea when she heard a car coming up the drive.

Nick stood automatically. "I'll see who that is."

While Kate had mastered filtering noise, she was still learning to identify particular sounds. She could tell that a car was approaching, but she hadn't yet managed to differentiate between the sound of Logan, Clay or Jeremy's vehicles. Everyone told her the ability would come in time.

Kate was just about to place the kettle back on the stove when she inhaled deeply, then froze. Clean soap, the barest hint of cologne.  _Jeremy._  Beaming, she turned and caught sight of him as he walked into the kitchen. She forgot the kettle instantly and made a beeline for him. Dropping his bags on the threshold, he rushed towards her, wrapping her in a tight embrace.

Without words, their lips found each other's. The kiss was deep and passionate, filled with all the longing of two people deeply in love who'd recently been separated. Kate's fingers ran across his head and down towards his hair roughened cheeks, unable to keep her hands off him.

In the doorway she vaguely heard Nick's amused, "I'll be off, if anyone cares." A moment passed. "I guess not."

When they eventually surfaced for air, they were alone. Kate knew her face was flushed, her lips swollen. In fact, her whole body tingled. "You're back," she whispered, righting her spectacles.

"I would have been here sooner, but traffic out of the city was a nightmare."

She shook her head. "I'm just glad you're here. I missed you."

"I missed you too." He leaned down and stole another kiss. His hands moved down her body and settled on her thickening waist. At eight weeks, her clothes were already too tight. While it was still too early to definitively detect twins via ultrasound, the last round of blood tests she'd had the week before, indicated that her hCG levels were through the roof. That was generally a good indication. "How are you feeling?"

"The nausea is completely gone, thank goodness. If I never see another dry cracker it will be too soon," she said, laughing. "How was your trip?"

"Lonely," he replied, his nose bumping affectionately against hers.

Kate's heart swelled as their lips met once more. She didn't know how it was possible, but with every passing day she loved him more. He was so good to her, so thoughtful, so caring. They'd known each other for less than six months, but she felt as though she'd known him for a lifetime, their bond was so strong.

"Are you hungry?" she asked at last, pushing his thick jacket off his shoulders.

Underneath he wore a dark grey jersey, the collar of a navy and white check shirt peeking out of the top. If she didn't step away from him, she was afraid she'd accost him. They hadn't made love in weeks, not since her turn. She suspected he was being sensitive to her needs during her transition, but Kate was at the point where her hormones were in overdrive. Whenever she looked at him, she wanted to jump his bones. As a wolf, all her senses were heightened, including her physical desire for Jeremy. It had kicked into overdrive.

Jeremy shrugged out of his coat, surrendering the bulky item into her care. "Depends on what you're referring to," he replied, his voice low.

Blushing, her eyes lifted to meet the heat in his. Warmth spread throughout her body when she realised that they were clearly on the same page. Throwing his jacket to the floor, she launched herself at him, her arms encircling his neck, her legs wrapping around his waist. Jeremy caught her against him, both hands cupping her buttocks as his mouth ravaged hers. Their lips briefly separated as she tore at his jersey, pulling it up and over his head before her mouth fused with his once more.

Their breathing rapidly escalated as tongues mated and hands roamed. Before Kate knew what was happening, Jeremy turned and placed her on the edge of the kitchen table. Automatically she parted her legs and he stepped between them, their bodies moulding together. She'd never been more grateful she'd decided to wear a dress.

Sliding his hands up her thighs, Jeremy's fingers inched closer and closer towards her hips, settling on them before yanking her sharply against his groin. They moaned simultaneously, the feel of the hard bulge in his jeans rubbing against her so intimately causing pleasure to ricochet throughout her supple limbs. Jeremy's mouth was on her neck, trailing hot kisses across her skin and down between her breasts. Reaching up, he quickly undid the tiny row of buttons down the front of her dress until her bra was exposed. Unclasping the front, her breasts swung free and his mouth descended, hot and insistent. Kate cried out, her breasts still so sensitive, but loving his frenzied attentions.

Panting, she sandwiched her hands between them and tried to undo his belt buckle, but her hands were shaking so badly she did nothing more than fumble at it. Thankfully Jeremy finished the job. Reaching beneath her dress, he lifted her slightly so he could drag her panties down her legs. Tugging her towards the edge of the table, his lips swooped down on hers again. The kiss was sizzling in its intensity, fuelling the fire raging between them. Kate's hands reached into his hair, holding his head against hers, slanting her mouth across his to deepen the caress.

Planting his hands beneath her bare buttocks, he angled her body just so before he slid into her wet heat. Kate shuddered, breaking the kiss, desperately trying to drag air into her lungs. The pleasure was too much, too overwhelming. Her arms moved to encircle his neck, holding on as he thrust into her again and again, the table scraping backward with every rhythmic plunge. She could feel her nipples chafing against his shirt, the friction causing delicious frissons of pleasure to bloom across her skin and shoot towards her groin. Jeremy set a hard and fast pace, and it wasn't long before Kate felt her climax approach, her pants of gratification filling the warm kitchen air. This was what she'd needed, what she'd been craving for weeks. When she came, she felt all the tension of the past month drain from her as ecstasy exploded, filling her, satisfying her like nothing else could.

Jeremy followed her quickly into oblivion, pouring himself into her, their foreheads coming together as their breathing slowed. Kate smiled. "I should have jumped you a long time ago."

His hands touched her face, his brow furrowed. "Are you alright? I shouldn't have been so rough. I lost control. The babies—"

Kate placed a finger across his lips. "—are perfectly fine," she assured him. "They survived their mother being turned into a werewolf. I think a little energetic lovemaking should be alright."

Jeremy chuckled, sagging against her in relief. "You have no idea how many times I've wanted to do that."

"Then why didn't you?" she asked, planting soft kisses along his jawline.

"Because I didn't want to push you. There's been a lot going on. I wanted you to focus on getting back to full strength before I made any physical demands on you," he replied softly.

"Danvers, you can make those kinds of demands on me, anytime," she said, softly.

He kissed her before drawing back. His eyes roamed across her face, his gaze so penetrating she thought he could see straight into her very soul. "What is it?"

"You're so beautiful," he breathed.

Jeremy was looking at her with so much love it made her heart full to bursting. "Let's see if you still feel that way when I'm as large as a house," she teased.

His lips twitched, his fingers pushing her bangs back from her forehead. "I look forward to it."

She laughed softly, enjoying the quiet intimacy of the moment. It wasn't often that they had the house completely to themselves and she relished the freedom. Jeremy drew back slightly and righted his clothing. Instinctively, she did the same.

"Kate?"

"Hmmm?" she asked, feeling a wave of drowsiness sweep over her.

"Marry me."

Kate's gaze jerked upward to meet his, shell-shocked. "What?"

"I'm sorry," he replied, looking a little embarrassed. "This is probably not the most romantic moment and I had thought to do this diffrently, but—" His blue eyes bore holes into hers. "Marry me," he repeated earnestly.

"You don't have to do this," she blurted, wide-eyed. She wouldn't let him marry her because he felt her  _had_  to, no matter how much she wanted it.

"What do you mean?"

Her throat clogged with tears. "Jeremy, you don't have to marry me because I'm pregnant."

It was his turn to stare, stunned. "You think that's why I'm asking you?"

"Aren't you?" she countered, suddenly incredibly emotional. "Be honest. Were you even considering it before I was bitten? Probably not." She pushed him back, upset.

Jeremy placed his hands on her waist, holding her still. "Yes, I was."

She gaped at him. "I thought we agreed to be honest?"

Jeremy looked as though he wanted to laugh. "Kate, I wanted to marry you before you were attacked. I just didn't ask you because I knew it would take some time before we could do so safely."

Kate hesitated. "Really?"

"I wouldn't lie to you, you know that," he argued. Stepping away for a moment, he retrieved his jacket from the floor. Reaching into the pocket, he produced a navy blue velvet box.

Kate tensed, staring at the square in his hand, her heart thundering. "Is that what I think it is?" she choked out.

He cracked it open and she gasped. Inside was a plain, round cut solitaire set in platinum. "This was why I went to New York."

And why he hadn't wanted her to accompany him. Her eyes filled with tears. "Oh Jeremy," she breathed, her hands shaking.

He looked adorably self-conscious as he watched her closely. "It's a traditional choice, I know, and if you don't like it—"

"It's perfect," she said, cutting off his words. She swiped at the hot, scalding tears sliding down her cheeks. "You were really thinking about marriage before the attack?"

He nodded emphatically. "The only thing that stopped me was my concern for your wellbeing. I would have married you, Kate, it might just have taken us a little longer to get there."

A little overwhelmed, she whispered, "Ask me again."

"What?" he said, momentarily confused.

"Ask me again!" she insisted, scooting closer to him.

He glanced at her apprehensively. "Kate, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed, flinging herself at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"Hey," he said, rubbing her back soothingly as she cried. "This is supposed to be a joyous occasion."

"I-I am h-happy," she stammered tearfully and Jeremy laughed.

He reached for her left hand and extracted the ring from its velvety cushion, slipping it easily onto her fourth finger. "I love you."

Kate stared at the diamond, still incredulous. "I love you, too."

Through a haze of happy tears, she leaned forward and kissed him. Finally, she'd found her home.

* * *

*The next chapter will be the last.


	20. Chapter 20

"You did what?" Jeremy heard Kate choke out, sounding half amused, half dismayed. He was sitting at his desk in the sitting room and she stood beside him, the picture of health and vitality in a black and white striped knit sweater and black leggings. Her beautiful face was awash with incredulity.

Nick grinned, flashing a certificate at them. "That's right, folks. You're looking at the newest ordained minister in Upstate New York."

Jeremy, who'd at that moment been more focused on his fiancé than on Nick, balked as he absorbed the words. "When did this happen?"

Staring at the sheet of paper he held in his hand, Nick had never looked more proud of himself. "This morning. At the bargain price of $32, it's one of the coolest things I've ever done online. Who knew it was this simple?"

"I can't believe you actually spent money on something that's probably not even legal," Clay piped up, shaking his head. He was lounging beside Elena on one of the couches.

"I don't appreciate your condescending tone, Clayton," Nick protested good-naturedly. "I'll have you know that this piece of paper is one hundred percent legit. It's the free ones you have to worry about."

Elena was laughing uproariously. "Seriously Nick. This takes the cake."

"Why did you do it?" Kate asked, still seemingly bemused.

Nick shrugged. "I figured you needed someone to perform the ceremony and who better than family?"

 _This is preposterous_ , Jeremy thought, eyeing the paper sceptically. "Are you  _sure_  that's legal?"

"Completely." Nick handed the certificate over for inspection.

It looked really professional, but Jeremy didn't know much about this kind of thing. "I don't know what to say," he replied, genuinely at a loss.

"That you accept, obviously?" When Jeremy and Kate continued to stare at him in silence, Nick planted both hands on the desk, leaning forward intently. "Come on. It's the perfect solution. No clinical, impersonal civil ceremony required. You can get hitched here, at Stonehaven with the whole pack present. How's that not a win?"

Jeremy and Kate had been engaged for just over a week and had talked at length about how they wanted to get married. In the end, since inviting an actual minister to Stonehaven was not an option, they'd settled on the registrar's office. Granted, Jeremy knew it wasn't really what Kate wanted despite her protests, but since there seemed no viable alternative, they'd made peace with it.

"Sorry, Nick," Clay said. "This is officially the worst idea you've ever had. And there have been many."

Rolling his eyes at his best friend, Nick looked at Elena pleadingly. "You agree with me, right? Think about it. You get to take some pretty pictures, decorate this place, go dress shopping with Kate…"

Elena's eyes lit up and Jeremy knew Nick had gained a supporter. "Maybe he has a point," she said grudgingly, a look of growing excitement spreading across her face.

"Come on!" Clay scoffed, in disbelief.

"Nick," Jeremy started, his tone laced with apology. "I don't think—"

"Jeremy, please," he interrupted, all trace of humour suddenly gone. "Look, I know everyone thinks I take very few things seriously and they'd probably be right. But my father was your best friend and if he were alive right now, I don't doubt that he'd have been the one insisting that he do this for you. I'm his son. He'd want this. He'd want me to do it on his behalf.  _Please_."

Silence greeted his words. Even Clay didn't have any disparaging remarks to make – probably because none of them had ever seen Nick so determined. Closing his eyes, Jeremy pinched the bridge of his nose. This was insane. Nick, playboy extraordinaire, officiating their wedding? Nothing was more laughable.

He glanced up at Kate just as she looked down at him. Sympathy lurked in the depths of her gorgeous green eyes. Nick had clearly gotten to her too.

"Let's do it," she whispered, lifting a hand and threading it through the back of his hair.

In his periphery, he could see Nick perk up, but Jeremy's eyes searched Kate's, questioning. "Are you sure?"

She nodded, smiling. "If Nick can guarantee that he won't botch it, then I have no objections."

Nick whooped, slapping his palms against the desk in triumph while Clay groaned loudly from across the room. "This is going to end badly."

Elena poked her fiancé in the ribs before hopping up. "I'll take care of everything. Have you guys set a date?" Jeremy opened his mouth, but Elena kept talking. "I was thinking—"

"What about custom vows? Maybe—" Nick asked.

Clay stood up. "I can't believe this is—"

"Stop talking!" Jeremy bellowed and everyone ground to an immediate halt. Amused, he looked at his family. "Kate and I need to a moment. Do you mind, please?"

Clay looked relieved while Elena and Nick's faces wore identical expressions of disappointment. "We'll be in the kitchen," his daughter-in-law said as she followed Clay from the room.

Finally alone, Jeremy turned to Kate. "You're really okay with all of this?"

She laughed. "I don't think we have much of a choice, do we?" Jeremy pushed his chair back and she moved to sit in his lap, one arm anchored around his neck. "Besides, I think Nick really wants to do this. Despite all the light hearted banter, it clearly means a lot to him."

Jeremy nodded. He'd been touched by the reminder of his best friend. Sure enough, had Antonio been alive, he would have insisted on marrying them. "So, a date."

Kate bit her lip, contemplating. "How long do you want to wait?"

"I don't. The sooner the better."

"Three weeks?" she asked tentatively.

"Done," he agreed instantly. Somehow he'd imagined having to wait much longer.

Grinning, she leaned down to kiss him. "Since when are you this agreeable?"

"Since three weeks is a heck of an improvement on three months," he replied, stealing another kiss. Their lips clung, both of them savouring the moment.

Kate pulled back, her breathing a little heavier, her lips a pretty pink. "Wait. Are _you_  okay with this? If you'd prefer that we stick to our original plan and just go down to the registrar's office, I won't mind."

Jeremy smiled. "Kate, I know you. Deep down, that's not what you want."

"But this isn't only about me and what  _I_  want. It's your wedding day, too. What do _you_  want?"

God, he loved her. "I want you to be happy. And a proper wedding is what's going to ensure that."

Her smile was radiant. "Thank you," she said, her forehead touching his.

"Don't thank me yet. You don't know Elena as well as I do. She's going to go all out."

Kate laughed, hugging him tightly. "I can't wait."

His lips twitching, Jeremy reached up and pushed the dark strands of her hair back from her face. "Should we let them out of their misery?"

Nodding eagerly, Kate gave him another swift kiss before leaping out of his lap. Together, they went to tell the others.

* * *

 

Three weeks later in preparation for their wedding day, Stonehaven was transformed. The sitting room had been cleared and in its place was a single row of white chairs, separated down the middle by a red carpet. At the back of the room was a sideboard laden with drinks and canapés that would later be replaced with a spread of foods to feed the newlyweds and their guests. A few feet in front of entrée laden sideboard stood a long dining table and chairs elegantly adorned with white and silver tableware. Before the fireplace was a beautiful arch of flowers, a mix of buttery calla lilies and sprinkles of baby's breath that Elena had insisted was necessary for the ceremony.

Upstairs, Elena had just left after taking a bunch of photographs, leaving Kate alone for the first time in hours. Nervously eyeing her reflection in the long mirror in the bedroom that was now as much hers as Jeremy's, she took a deep breath. After their engagement she'd officially moved in and given her landlady notice. The following week she'd gone back to work. Returning to some form of normalcy after everything that had happened over the past month had felt wonderful.

"You look beautiful," a soft voice whispered from behind.

Kate turned in the direction of the familiar voice and smiled at her best friend. Jeremy, knowing how much it would mean to her, had told her it was okay to invite Sara to the wedding. Because Stonehaven was full to bursting with the entire pack home for the festivities, her friend had opted to stay in the house Kate had been renting in town. The ideal situation.

Gorgeous in her long, strapless navy blue bridesmaid's gown, Sara was tall and slim, her thick head of chestnut curls tied back into an elegant knot. Her blue eyes were a little wary as they watched Kate, the friends having been at odds since her arrival the day before. There was an undeniable tension between them, one Kate knew was completely her fault. Sara was hurt and upset that she'd literally been the last one of learn of Kate's pregnancy and upcoming marriage and couldn't understand why there'd been the need to keep any of it a secret. For her part, Kate wished she could tell her best friend the truth, but if she hoped to keep her alive, that was not an option.

"Thank you," Kate replied, turning back to stare at herself in the mirror. "It was Elena's pick."

Sara closed the door and moved to stand beside her.

The empire style gown in a flowy ivory chiffon with lace cap sleeves hugged her breasts and fell in soft folds across her growing belly before cascading down towards the floor. The choice had been an easy one since the style had been simple, flattering and comfortable, the only criteria Kate had insisted upon. Her hair was swept back into a low bun, held in place by a diamond pin that had once belonged to her mother. Overall, she looked radiant, elegant and stylish.

"Elena's got great taste," Sara said with a soft smile. "I can't believe you're about to get married. We've talked about this moment so many times over the years."

Kate turned towards her friend. "Sara—"

"Kate—"

They laughed, diffusing some of the tension.

"Let me go first," Sara said, grasping Kate's hands in hers. "I know things have been strained between us since I arrived and I'm sorry if I've put a damper on what's supposed to be a really happy time. I just—" She stopped and Kate knew her well enough to know she was searching for the right words. "I don't understand why you never told me that you'd met someone. Jeremy seems really nice – if a little intense for my personal taste - and it's obvious that he's crazy in love with you. I guess I didn't think when you left LA to move here that you'd be cutting me out of your life."

Kate shook her head. "That's not what I meant to do. Sara, you're the closest thing I've ever had to a sister and I love you like one. Things with Jeremy just happened. So fast. We were barely together when I found out I was pregnant and between figuring out what we meant to each other and deciding whether or not I wanted to have a child right now, I guess life got in the way." Her eyes welled with tears. "If I'm honest, I think a part of me was a little scared that I'd be disappointing you."

"What?" Sara gasped. "No. All I've ever wanted was your happiness and if Jeremy makes you feel that way, then I have no objections. But there are what? Six people here? No colleagues, no friends from back home. In fact, I'm the only one who's apparently not family. That doesn't strike me as…well, normal."

"You're  _my_  family," Kate insisted, not knowing how else to respond. She couldn't very well tell Sara that they were a pack of wolves and outsiders weren't allowed.

"Again, you're not answering the question," Sara sighed, looking dejected.

"Sara, Jeremy and I just want to be married. If it were up to us, we would have done it at the registrar's office. It was his family who insisted on having something a little more inclusive. There is no mystery here, I promise." She hated lying, but she didn't have any other choice.

Sara regarded her closely, her pale blue eyes clouded with concern. "Are you sure that's all? You know you can tell me anything."

 _I wish I could._  "Positive. Everything's fine."

Sara exhaled slowly, her shoulders relaxing. "Alright. I  _am_  happy for you, you know."

Kate breathed a sigh of relief. "I know."

They hugged tightly.

"Now," Sara said, reaching for a tissue on the nightstand. "Enough crying. You don't want to look a mess when you walk down the aisle. Although, the way that gorgeous man of yours looks at you, I swear he'd marry you regardless of some smudged mascara."

Kate laughed, her insides flooding with warmth. "He is beautiful, isn't he?"

Sara reached for Kate's bouquet of lilies. "Like I said, a little too intense for me, but I can definitely see the appeal."

Giggling, Kate accepted her flower arrangement. She could hear someone approaching the room and seconds later there was a knock on the door.

"Kate, are you ready? Nick wants to start."

"I'll be right out, Clay," she called, taking one final look at her reflection.

"Which reminds me," Sara said. "That guy is no minister. Did you see the amount of product on his hair? It's unnatural."

Kate rolled her eyes. "His father was Jeremy's best friend and he got certified just so he could marry us. Be nice," she warned, knowing Sara's aversion to men she regarded as womanisers. "Nick is a sweetheart."

Sara looked unconvinced. "Regardless, I hope you've made sure it's actually legal. Since I arrived, I've spent a total of fifteen minutes in his company and I can already tell that he's never serious."

"Trust me, he gives individual circumstances the appropriate level of gravity."

Sara snorted. "Whatever, it's irrelevant. You picked the right guy."

Studying her friend's scowling reflection in the mirror, Kate decided to ignore Sara's irrational aversion to Nick for the moment. "Am I good to go?"

"You're perfect," Sara said, giving her tiny bump an affectionate pat before leaning over for a quick hug. "I'll see you downstairs."

Opening the bedroom door, Sara brushed past Clay, handsome in a navy blue suit. He looked at Kate and smiled, offering his arm. "Jeremy's a lucky man."

Kate flushed with pleasure. Her relationship with Jeremy's son had come a long way. When she'd asked if he'd walk her down the aisle, she wasn't certain he'd agree. But in the end, he'd been only too happy.

"Ready?"

She nodded, accepting his arm before traversing the length of the hallway and then heading down the stairs. At the base, they paused, listening to the instrumental version of a popular romantic ballad as Sara entered the sitting room ahead of them.

Taking a deep breath Kate looked up at Clay when he squeezed her hand encouragingly. His smile steadied her nerves.

Finally, they set off. Stepping onto the crimson walkway she saw the faces of all the people she'd grown to love over the past few months. To the left of the aisle, standing as she passed by was Elena, camera in hand as she snapped away. To the right was Logan and Rachel, the latter looking radiant in the final stages of pregnancy. Ahead of her she saw Sara, standing off to one side and then…

 _Jeremy_.

He was striking in a three-piece navy blue suit, crisp white shirt and matching navy tie. When their eyes locked she saw the emotion in his, her own eyes welling with tears for a second time that day. Upon reaching the front of the floral arch, she handed her bouquet to Sara, before facing the man she'd love for the rest of her life. Their eyes conveying what no words adequately could, together, they turned towards Nick.

* * *

 

Despite his concerns, the ceremony had been beautiful and Nick had done a fantastic job. Once the formalities had concluded and Jeremy had thoroughly kissed his new bride, everyone rushed forward to congratulate them. In the midst of all the well-wishes, Elena and Rachel had quickly cleared the canapés away and filled the sideboard with platters of steaming food. Before either Jeremy or Kate had a chance to catch their breath, they were being steered towards their seats and instructed to eat.

"Any plans for a honeymoon?" Logan asked between bites of warm buttered bread.

Jeremy shook his head. "Unfortunately not. Work demands need to be met," he replied, aware that they couldn't say too much in Sara's presence.

"Surely the hospital will give you a few days off, at least?" Kate's friend asked, even as she watched Nick with wide eyes. The amount of roast lamb he'd piled on his plate could feed an entire human family.

"I've been off sick recently due to my pregnancy so I don't want to take advantage of my relationship with Dr Robinson," Kate explained and Jeremy knew it pained her to lie. "Also, I haven't accrued a large amount of vacation days. What I have I'd prefer to tack onto my maternity leave."

"Have you not eaten all year?" Sara burst forth, staring at Nick.

Nick, who had his fork midway to his mouth, glanced at her, his lips curling upward ever so slightly. Jeremy's brows rose when he watched the faint flush of colour sweep up Sara's neck. "Something like that," Nick replied with a wink that made her frown.

"How's your residency going?" Jeremy asked, hoping to distract his wife's friend.

Her frown lingered, but she turned to look at him. "Well, thank you. It's really only the start for me. I have some ways to go."

"But you enjoy it?" Elena asked.

"Very much," Sara replied.

"You must miss Kate?" Nick piped up, taking a sip from his wine glass.

"I do," came her honest response. "But she seems to have settled in here really well."

Jeremy reached for Kate's hand and brushed his lips against the back of her knuckles.

"Enough of that, you two," Logan joked. "We're trying to eat here."

"Ignore him," Rachel quipped, poking him in the ribs. "He could learn a thing or two."

"Ouch. If you're unhappy with him, Rachel, just let me know. I'd be happy to replace him," Nick teased.

Clay snorted. "Worst mistake you'll ever make."

Rachel grinned, placing a hand on Logan's shoulder. "Very generous of you, Nick. But I think I'll keep him."

"Smart move," Clay said with a smirk, joining in when everyone laughed.

"Happy?" Jeremy asked Kate while conversation flowed around them.

She nodded, her face aglow. "This day has been perfect."

"You're beautiful," he whispered, remembering the moment he'd seen her walking down the aisle towards him. He'd never been a possessive man, had never desired to have more than he'd been blessed with. But knowing Kate was his, just as he was hers had a power that was staggering. He'd never wanted anything as much as he wanted to spend his life with her and the fact that she felt the same never ceased to amaze him.

Watching as her cheeks bloomed with colour, he squeezed her hand tighter. A few more hours and they could finally be alone.

Without warning Clay got to his feet and reached for his wine glass. "I'd err…like to make a toast." He turned towards the couple, confident and self-assured and Jeremy felt a surge of pride. "When Jeremy met Kate I admit to having some reservations," he said sheepishly. "The truth is, we're not an easy bunch to get along with but Kate proved pretty early on that she could hold her own. Then as time passed it became apparent to me that they were made for each other, two halves of the same whole. Jeremy," he said, looking earnestly at his father. "I've never seen you so happy, so content and I honestly don't know of anyone who deserves it more. I wish you both a life together filled with love, health and happiness." He raised his glass. "To Jeremy and Kate."

While everyone lifted their glasses in salute, Clay leaned over to hug him and Jeremy embraced his son wholeheartedly, truly moved by his words. "Thank you."

Clay clapped him on the back before sitting down again, clearing his throat. "How about some dessert?"

* * *

 

Hours later Kate lay wrapped in her husband's arms, completely satisfied. Before them a fire blazed, its light casting a languid glow upon the bodies of the entwined lovers.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?" Jeremy asked into the stillness.

Kate stirred. "About a dozen times, but I don't mind hearing it again."

She could feel his smile against her hair. "Then prepare yourself. You're going to be hearing it often."

Lifting her head, she placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Do you think everyone had a good time?"

"You couldn't tell?" he asked, amused.

She laughed. "They appeared to. Even Sara."

"Things seemed a little less tense between the two of you by the time she left this afternoon."

Kate propped her chin on her hands, leaning against Jeremy's chest. "We talked before the ceremony and I think we're going to be okay. She's hurt and I can understand why. I can't ever tell her the truth and that's hard."

He ran a finger down her cheek. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "You don't have to apologise, it's not your fault. You've been wonderful and having her here, even under the circumstances, has meant everything to me."

"I know. I thought since Logan had asked to bring Rachel that it would be a good opportunity to create an atmosphere that's as close to normal as we're likely to get for a while."

"What's going to happen to Logan, Jeremy? He won't leave Rachel and he won't take the baby from her either."

A shadow passed over her husband's face. "Despite being impressed by your survival, the Council wasn't receptive to my ideas about human mothers' and their roles in our society. I haven't given up, but it's going to take time for things to change."

"And in the meantime?" she asked, holding her breath.

"Logan's decided to leave the pack," he revealed, the pain evident in his tone.

"What?" Sitting up, Kate wrapped the sheet around her bare torso.

Following suit, Jeremy sat up against the headboard. "Living as a mutt is the only way he can keep his family together. If he stays, he might eventually be forced to submit to pack law. As much as I'd like him to stay, I would never want to place him in a position where he needs to choose between the pack and the woman he loves."

Kate placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, unable to imagine how difficult this was for Logan, for Jeremy, for the entire pack. "Will we ever see him again?"

"We'll keep in touch. The second things change, he'll be back."

"That's so sad," she whispered, thinking that could so easily have been them.

Jeremy reached out and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "But there's hope where there was none before. I can't say when, but I know Logan will return to Stonehaven. With Rachel and their son."

Kate nodded, thinking about how lucky they'd been. While she'd never view what Dimitri had done to her as a blessing, it was the one thing that meant she'd never be forced to leave Jeremy or give up their children.

"I have something for you."

Shaking off her melancholy train of thought, Kate watched as Jeremy slipped from beneath the covers and padded naked across the room. Admiring the toned lines of his body, she didn't immediately notice the large square he pulled from behind the cupboard until he walked back towards the bed and held it up for her inspection.

Hands hovering over the brown paper covering, she hesitated. "What is it?"

"Take a look," was all he said.

Moving to sit on her haunches, Kate tucked the sheet under her arms and tore at the brown paper, gasping when it finally fell away. Inside was an unframed portrait of her.

She recognised the moment he'd captured on canvas: the time she'd come to Stonehaven and met his family. When she'd left, he'd escorted her out and they'd almost kissed. With the sun behind her, his image had captured her interest, her curiosity and a hint of her confusion and vulnerability. It was breathtakingly beautiful.

"Is this how you see me?" she asked, floored.

He gave her a half smile. "It's how you are."

"When did you do this?" she asked, unable to tear her eyes away from her likeness.

"I started the day after this one," he said, jerking his head towards the painting. "I finished it just before Christmas and was going to give it to you then, but…things happened."

"Jeremy," she breathed, stunned. "It's beautiful."

"Then where would you like to put it?"

She glanced at him, wide eyed. "You want to hang it in the house?"

His eyes sparkled with humour. "Where else?"

"But you don't have portraits up anywhere. You have landscapes," she protested.

He shrugged. "I think we can make room for this one." He picked it up and placed it on the floor against the opposite wall before returning to the bed.

Rising onto her knees, Kate embraced him, her arms encircling his neck. "I love you so much," she whispered. "Sometimes I think about what my life would have been like if I'd never come to Bear Valley. We would never have met and honestly, the thought is unbearable."

His hands settled on her waist, his eyes seeking and finding hers. "I never believed in fate until I met you, so I think that even if you hadn't come here, we would have found each other, some way, somehow. We were meant to be together, meant to create life," he said, glancing down at her bourgeoning belly, his hands cupping the gentle swell. "I know it."

They kissed, a soft, sweet joining of lips, of hearts, of souls. Sinking slowly into the softness of the mattress as her husband settled between her thighs, their bodies moving together in perfect harmony, Kate gave herself up to a lifetime of loving and being loved by Jeremy Danvers.

* * *

 

1 Year Later

Turning into the driveway leading up to Stonehaven, Kate smiled. A lot had changed in a year and yet a lot had also remained the same. She was still working at the practice, but had scaled down to three days a week, since Jeremy needed time to work too, and secretly she wanted to spend as much time with the boys' as she could. They were growing so quickly and she didn't want to miss anything. For the most part, Clay, Elena and Nick were a big help, but Kate and Jeremy managed to juggle their careers, their family and their relationship without encroaching too much on the rest of the pack – not that they seemed to mind. Even Clay was only too happy to babysit if and when it was required.

When all was said and done, transitioning into a wolf had not been without its challenges, but it had also been the most rewarding time of her life. She had a husband who loved her without reservation, two sons she adored beyond measure and a career that was immensely satisfying. In short, she had it all and she took none of it for granted.

Parking her new Volvo beside the Land Rover, Kate grabbed her purse and headed towards the front door. It was a cold day, the snow falling persistently, blanketing the surroundings with a thick layer of white powder. Hurrying her footsteps, Kate was about to reach the front door when it was yanked open for her. Grateful, she rushed inside.

"Thank you, it's freezing outside," she said, unravelling her scarf from around her neck before unbuttoning her coat.

Her eyes fell on the table in the foyer and all the framed photographs resting on top of it. Amongst the old pictures she'd seen the first time she'd visited Stonehaven were now new ones of her and Jeremy on their wedding day, a group photograph with the entire pack and photos of the twins after they'd been born.

Turning, Kate saw Jeremy. Looking handsome in dark jeans, a check shirt and a dark waistcoat (she was certain she'd never seen a man look sexier in them), he approached her with quiet confidence. The gleam in his eyes made her insides quiver.

"We missed you," he breathed, his hands settling on her hips.

Forgetting her gloves as they fell to the ground, she stood on her toes and leaned against him, bringing their lips into perfect alignment. "The feeling is entirely mutual."

The kiss was deep and drugging, stirring the desire that never quiet died down between them. When they surfaced for air they were both breathing harder. "Where are they?" Kate asked, dropping a soft kiss on the end of Jeremy's nose.

His lips curled into a knowing smile before he jerked his head in the direction of the sitting room. Grinning, Kate shrugged out of her coat and handed it to him before hurrying inside. The room was warm, courtesy of the roaring fire in the grate, the remnants of Christmas decorations still scattered about, but Kate's full attention was commanded by the large play pen in the center of the room. Peeking over the mesh sides, she looked down into the cherubic faces of her sons amid a sea of stuffed animals and other toys.

At six months old, Finn Edward and Leo Antonio were lively and energetic babies. Weighing in at just over 6 pounds each at birth, they were both healthy and happy. With sandy blonde hair she was sure would darken to the same shade as their father's as they grew older, their blue eyes were a carbon copy of Jeremy's. When they saw her face appear overhead, their tiny arms and legs clad in adorable matching blue and white rompers, waved with excitement, their toothless grins making her heart melt.

"Hello, sweethearts. Mommy's home," she whispered, reaching for the twin closest to her. Lifting Leo into her arms, she kissed his chubby cheek, looking to Jeremy to pick up Finn. When he did, she leaned forward, planting little kisses against the other baby's temple. She missed them so much when she was at work. Her maternity leave had lasted for five months and the last four weeks back at the office had been both exciting and a tremendous struggle.

Leo nuzzled against the front of her shirt, a sure sign that he was hungry. Laughing softly, Kate moved towards one of the couches, unbuttoning her shirt once she was seated. Jeremy dropped down beside her, cradling Finn against his chest. After baring a swollen breast, the baby latched on instantly.

"So greedy," Jeremy said, unable to keep the note of pride from his voice.

Kate glanced at him, brow raised in amusement. "I know exactly who he takes after."

Jeremy gave her a slow smile. "I don't recall ever hearing any complaints."

Her cheeks heated at his mention of their passionate lovemaking. "That's because I have none."

His eyes took on that familiar smoulder that made her belly tighten in anticipation. His mouth descended towards hers, planting a gentle kiss on her lips.

"How was your day?" he asked, raising his head to grin at the baby cooing in his lap. Watching Jeremy with their children never failed to affect her emotions in the most primal way. He adored them and showered them with so much love and attention.

"Long," she replied, smiling at Finn who was blowing bubbles at his father. "In fact, that's something I wanted to talk to you about."

Jeremy's blue eyes, so like their sons', focussed on her. "Is everything okay?"

Kate nodded. "Dr Robinson came to see me today. He's thinking about retiring and he wants me to purchase the practice."

Surprise registered on Jeremy's face. "Retiring? He's still quite young, isn't he?"

"Seventy may be young for you, Danvers, but the good doctor is but a mere mortal," she quipped, her voice filled with mirth.

"Point taken," he replied, with a smirk. "Is it something you want to do?"

Kate shrugged, hugging her son closer to her chest. "Right now I'm happy working three days a week. If I become the owner, I could continue doing that if I found the right person to employ fulltime."

Jeremy nodded. "That's definitely a plus."

"The reality is that we're wolves, Jeremy. I don't want to risk having a newcomer sweep in and dictate how I can and cannot work. If I don't get along with the new owner, I might decide to leave but I  _do_  want to continue working. I'm just worried that—"

"Kate," Jeremy interjected. "Slow down."

She exhaled, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry." Reaching between them she tapped Finn's nose playfully, unable to stop herself from laughing when he gurgled in delight. "Bottom line, I think the benefits of taking Dr Robinson up on his offer outweigh the negatives. I can deal with staffing issues as they crop up."

Jeremy's free hand reached out to grasp hers. "If you're sure it's what you want, then I support you."

Her face softened as she looked at her husband. Since she'd gone back to work, Jeremy had been the one taking care of their children without complaint. He'd been wonderful and his support and encouragement meant everything to her. Kate curled her fingers around his. "Thank you."

* * *

 

"Swap?" Jeremy asked affectionately, when he noted that Leo was asleep at his mother's breast and Finn was becoming restless.

Exchange complete, Kate placed Finn to her opposite breast while Jeremy laid the sleeping baby down in the play pen.

He had to admit he enjoyed these quiet family moments when they were alone with the boys. Not that it wasn't fun having everyone around, family was important after all, but when the noise died down after a long day and he got to sit with his wife and children and savour the silence, those were the times he felt most at peace.

Peering down into the face of his sleeping son, he marvelled at how much the child resembled him, how much they both did. It was uncanny to look at his children and see himself reflected in their faces.

"They're growing so fast," he said, moving to rejoin Kate on the couch.

"I know," she lamented. "Before we know it they're going to be walking."

"Nick's living for the day." His best friend's son was full of mischief and Jeremy could only imagine the types of shenanigans he'd put the twins up to.

"Speaking of Nick," Kate said, glancing at him. "Before everyone gets here for dinner and it slips my mind - have you noticed something going on between him and Sara?"

Jeremy raised a brow. "Other than the constant arguments?"

Kate rolled her eyes, her lips twitching. "If you haven't realised that's a worrying form of foreplay, you're not as astute as I thought."

He laughed. "I admit that the two occasions Sara has been here, I've been more concerned with keeping her away from areas she shouldn't be venturing into, than questioning Nick's eagerness to keep her entertained."

"I know she suspects something, Jeremy," Kate said, running a finger across the drinking baby's cheek.

He wrapped an arm around her and she leaned back against him. "If it was safe to tell her, you know I'd encourage you to."

"I know," she replied regrettably. "But after what happened to me, we can't risk it."

"I understand why the deception is hard for you."

Kate shook her head. "I'm not resentful about it I just wish I didn't have to hide a huge part of my life from my best friend."

"Do you think there could be genuine feelings between her and Nick?" He remembered the strange exchange between the two on their wedding day.

"No, I don't think so. I mean, they've barely seen one another since we got married. Maybe I'm just being paranoid. I don't want to discourage her, but—"

He understood. "You don't want her to get hurt."

Kate turned slightly towards him and Jeremy noticed that Finn had also fallen asleep. "I love her like a sister and I want her to have what we have – love, acceptance, understanding, equal partnership. Same goes for Nick. After everything he's been through, he deserves to be happy, Jeremy. But any relationship between them, it's dangerous."

No one knew more than they did what the consequences of a human and a wolf falling in love could lead to. Thankfully, Kate was alive and well, they couldn't guarantee the same for someone else. "Well, she's in California and he's here. Right now, they don't see one another often enough to cause any concern. Besides, we're merely speculating. They may genuinely dislike one another."

Kate sighed. "I guess we'll see what happens." Gently disengaging the sleeping infant from her breast, she adjusted her clothing and then stood to lay him down beside his brother.

Their birth had been a stressful time for Jeremy. Afraid that the pain of labour might cause Kate to transform, they'd decided that the best birthing option would be an elective caesarean. That way, her pain would be completely controlled and the risks of a change practically eliminated. That hadn't made Jeremy any less anxious. Hospitals were a dangerous place for wolves, but having twins meant that it couldn't be avoided. They had, however, taken every possible precaution. Kate had delivered in a New York hospital where a wolf from a neighbouring pack worked and agreed to accompany them into theatre in order to ensure that nothing they didn't want detected came to light. Afterward, all Kate's medical records had been destroyed.

His hope that pack law would evolve to include mothers was slow in coming, but at least the notion was no longer being met with outright negativity. There were now a few factions who supported Jeremy's cause and he hoped that in time Logan would be able to return to Stonehaven with his son, Peter, as well as Rachel.

"This is not where I thought I'd be a year and a half ago," Jeremy said, staring into the faces of his sleeping children. His life was so different from the one he'd lead prior to meeting Kate.

Kate smiled. "Oh, I remember our first meeting like it was yesterday. You were so polite, so controlled." She turned towards him. "You have no idea what effect  _this_ —" She ran her hands over the front of his waistcoat, "had on my hormones. Well,  _still_  has on my hormones actually."

His lips curling up at the ends, Jeremy wrapped his arms around his wife. "It's an item of clothing."

Kate shook her head, her eyes filled with laughter. "It's all about how you  _look_  in said item of clothing."

Chuckling, he gathered her close, his eyes focused on her rosy lips. "If it works for you…"

She leaned up to kiss him just as they heard a car coming up the driveway. "That's Nick," Kate said with a groan.

Jeremy cocked his head to the side. "And Clay and Elena."

Giving him a saucy wink, she stepped out of his arms. "You'll have to wait until later, Danvers." At his exaggerated sigh, she laughed. "Come on, let's welcome our family home."

Jeremy had always imagined himself happy. But as he watched his wife as she rushed forward to hug his son and daughter-in-law, he realised that he'd never truly known the meaning of the word until he'd met Kate, until he'd fallen in love with her. Together, they would share a future and raise their children. He'd be able to be for them - supportive, nurturing, loving – all the things his own father had never been able to be for him.

And who knew, he thought with a smile, his heart full to bursting, there might even be more children to come.

THE END


End file.
